Yu-Gi-Oh Crosspoint
by Never-this-again
Summary: An original Yu-Gi-Oh story. In a world where powerful cards are only for the wealthy elite and your dueling skill determines how far you will make it in life, we follow two boys who want to climb from the bottom to the top. Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my Custom Cards and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Crosspoint**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Yuito liked watching the clouds drift by above the skyline of Myoto City. It was one of the few things he could see from the back alley he was currently in, besides brick walls left and right of him and a few windows that have always been shut by blinds as long as he had been here.

It was showcasing that the people living around here were smart. If you left a window open, or able to crack with a rock, you've had a place to live for the longest time, because you'd come back to some unknown person barricading themselves inside your home.

Police rarely showed up around this part of the town, so they'd be fine for as long as someone else did not come and take the place from them again. It was how many people around here made their living, breaking into homes for other people and selling those spaces to them for horrendous prices. Eventually, the new inhabitants would sell anything of value inside of them and keep on going to another one.

It lead to many of those houses just being empty shells. Just a roof and a few rooms and a door or two if you were lucky. If those windows above Yuito were empty shells or were actually inhabited, he didn't know and he didn't care either. There was a time when he had tried to get himself a place with a roof and rooms and a door if he was lucky, but he had given up on that.

Now he was just happy to lie here on his back and watch the clouds drift, even if it was only for a few minutes per day. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, as he had returned from his scavenge hunt early. He and his friend Keiji usually set off by 4 AM to be there first when the restaurants in the more civilised parts of the town started to prepare the meals, so they could get some of the leftovers.

Granted, those places were still shabby, but the police usually didn't allow anybody to enter the protected part of the town, so it was all they had.

Once they were gone there, one would usually return to their place while the other would check the usual dumbsters for anything they could find before they'd return as well.

Today it was Keijis turn and Yuito had already came back to the cardboard mattress, that the both of them slept on each night, one hour ago, so he was know just watching the clouds drift by as he waited for his friend to return.

It was actually quite a nice place they had compared to some of their previous accommodations, they could sleep under an extended roof, so they were safe from the rain for the most time and it was in a back alley, so it was relatively safe from the nightly trouble on the broader streets. Granted, it was a piece of cardboard on the ground, but it was theirs.

It was already late morning when Keiji eventually returned, with a small plastic bag in his hand.

"Wake up sleepyhead," he said, throwing the bag onto the cardboard next to his friend, "the bakery in 18th street threw out their old stuff from yesterday."

"You went all the way to 18th street? So that's why you're so late," Yuito replied, trying to sound indifferent, but Keiji knew him well enough to see that he was almost euphoric that he got them something else to eat than the bag of old fries and overcooked burger patties they got from the restaurant earlier this morning.

The two boys had known each other for about five or six years now, they didn't keep track of the exact date and didn't care about it either. Ever since then, they've been a team in their quest to survive on these streets and became best friends along the way.

They were both about the same age, Yuito being slightly older than Keiji, but they both had about the same height. While Yuito had dark brown hair that sometimes appeared blue in the right light, Keiji had striking blond hair, with a brown streak running zigzag over his head.

They both wore whatever they could find and that wasn't totally torn to shreds, usually jeans along with a sweatshirt that had a silly parole written on it. While Yuito owned some cheap sandals that he once found, Keiji always walked barefooted. He once told Yuito that he never had shoes so he'd feel uncomfortable walking in them and Yuito eventually gave up on trying to get his friend some.

"Yeah, I almost punched another guys teeth out for these two loafs. Fancy yours," Keiji said.

"I will, you can be sure about that. Wanna eat the other stuff first? It'll become depraved if we leave it too long."

While the boys split up the fries and the beef Keiji continued: "By the way, I wasn't all that late because I had to cross 18th street."

"Man, you know I'm not really upset about that?"

"There was one of those talent scouts dueling some kids near 18th street, so I had to take a little detour," Keiji continued, ignored Yuitos comment, "Last thing I wanted to be was getting caught by one of those guys."

Yuito coughed between two bites of meat as he spoke: "Why not? If they recruit you, you can afford a flat in midtown and you'll get famous. A famous Combat Duelist."

"He was as much of a fake as this beef is," Keiji said between two mouthfuls, "besides, why do you care? You think they'd recruit any of us? We cannot afford to use any of their fancy Extra Deck Summons."

"How do you know he was fake?"

"He just fancys beating kids at their favourite game and seeing all of their dreams shatter in his hand."

"I thought you took a detour."

"I did."

"So you don't know that."

"For fucks sake Ito, did you even listen? Even in the rare case that he wasn't fake and that he actually had good intentions, how on earth do you plan to defeat him? And adding to that, how do you plan getting accepted into his agency?"

"If we don't try we'll never find out," Yuito said, while taking the last bite from his part of the bag.

"You don't really wanna go there Ito?"

"How long do we know each other now Iji?"

"You're right, stupid me," he said, already about to get up, "now come on, I'm happy to see your dreams get crushed by some fancy dude who just seeks to relieve some pressure."

"You know those guys have girls for that purpose," Yuito replied jokingly.

"Dude, all guys should have girls for that purpose," Keiji retorted laughing, as they hid away the loafs of bread so that nobody else would get them, before setting out to 18th street.

It was still pretty early in the morning, but the streets were already bursting with life, when the boys moved towards the city centre. Myoto City was largely divided into four rings, the outermost one where the boys and all the other unfortunate individuals lived in, the second one, which was also freely accessible to them, but slightly more… classy. If burger joints and cheap bars were anything to go by for that.

That ring was where 18th street was located. The lower the number the closer to the centre you got. Not that anybody who didn't belong to the high class of Myoto City was allowed in a ring nearer to the centre than 15th street, which was why neither Yuito nor Keiji knew how life was in there.

"Did you at least catch a glimpse of what deck he played?" Yuito asked when they had nearly arrived at their destination.

"Getting nervous, aren't we?" Keiji replied, "No an idea. Probably invested a whole life salary into his Extra Deck. Or his daddy is a wealthy shithead."

"Probably," his friend said, "Yeah, I'm a little nervous."

"I said we shouldn't go."

"But I wanted to go. You should try being a more supportive friend."

"I'll be all supportive of you once you've lost. I'll walk past an ice cream vendor with you. Maybe twice if you still feel sad then."

"Tell me, why are we still hanging out together?"

"I love you too, mate."

Once they had arrived at 18th Street, they could already see the crowd of people, mainly dressed similar to them and therefore probably from the less fortunate parts of the city, had gathered around a young man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes, dressed in expensive business attire.

"Now, anyone else?" he yelled, waving a Duel Disk around, "come on, you might be lucky and I'll get you in contact with my agency!"

While the two boys got closer, they could see that most of the people around had already backed off, while a small group that was dressed similar to the man was cheering behind him.

"Now, where did your confidence go?" Keiji asked, as his friend remained silent to the man's challenge.

The man with the Duel Disk, who seemed to have heard that, turned to the pair.

"Now, how about one of you?" he said, "might be a once in a lifetime chance for a… uhm, style change. You're in desperate need of one."

Even though he offered the Duel Disk to Keiji, he stepped aside, so Yuito, who regained a little of his confidence, reached out for it. "I'll try."

"Fine, slum boy," the man said, taking his spot on an imaginary duel field. "You know how Combat Duels work, right? Should I explain it to you?"

"No," Yuito replied, as he started up the Duel Disk the man gave to him. It took him a few tries to hit the right button though, it has been years since he last held a Duel Disk in his hand. Many people around the outer two rings of Myoto could work for decades and only have enough money to afford the cheapest model.

"If a monster is Summoned and the Combat Zone – the middle Monster Card Zone on the Duel Disk - of that player is unoccupied it must be Summoned into the Combat Zone. Monsters in the Combat Zone must attack if possible, must attack first and must be attacked first," Yuito explained what he recalled, "Anything I forgot?"

"Oh look, a smartass slumboy," the man said laughing. "Why don't you take the first turn if you're so well informed?"

When he finished talking, he also started his Duel Disk up, booting up Solid Vision and the duel sequence.

Yuito: 4000 LP

Carter: 4000 LP

"So I'll take the first move," Yuito said, before examining his hand. It was the first time he used this deck against an opponent other than Keiji. Since the boys first met, they used to play to pass their time and also to train. Even though Keiji always said that it was unlikely that they might would get scouted once, the chance was there even though it was minuscule.

"I Normal Summon 'Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer' into my Combat Zone." The Solid Vision technology built into the Duel Disk started to form an exact figurine of his monster in front of Yuito, a slender, tall man clad in earth-coloured garb wearing a dirty blindfold over his eyes. He waved his hands in front of himself and a shield made of blue energy appeared, that vaguely resembled a diamond.

Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF

It was an understatement to say that Yuito was thunderstruck by the image. Sometimes, if he had been lucky enough to catch a glimpse of a television somewhere, he had been able to see some of the professional duelists summoning those Solid Vision monsters, but seeing one himself was impressive.

"Look, he's admiring the fact that he just successfully Normal Summoned a tiny monster!" one of the guys behind the man who appeared to be named Carter laughed.

In a hurry, Yuito resumed his turn: "I set one card and will then end my turn."

"Pathetic first turn," his opponent said, "I draw!"

"First up, I set the Pendulum Scale with my 'Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer' and my 'Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer'." As he placed the two cards on the edges of his Duel Disk, it shortly flashed with light before spelling out the words 'Pendulum'. Two pillars of light then arose, one numbered with three and the other one with five, in which two similar looking humanoid dragons appeared, clad in armour with long blonde hair.

Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer: Scale 5

Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer: Scale 3

"I next use Luster Pendulums effect," he continued, "I can destroy the card in my other Pendulum Zone to search for one with the same name from my deck." One of the two dragons leaped out of his pillar to strike down the other one. "So, one Master goes face-up to the Extra Deck and I get another one from my deck, which I immediately Set back into the Pendulum Scale."

Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer: Scale 3

"Using my Pendulum Scale I can Pendulum Summon Level 4 Monsters! And as many as I want!" as he spoke, a Pendulum started to swing above him and a portal opened up in the sky between the two pillars. "Come out, my dragon knights! From my hand, one Luster Pendulum into my Combat Zone and then two Master Pendulums, one from the Extra Deck and one from the hand!"

Three beams of light emerged from the portal, forming three more copies of the two monsters that were hovering above as Pendulum Scales.

Luster Pendulum, the Dragoslayer: LIGHT / Dragon-Type / Pendulum / Tuner / Level 4 / 1850 ATK / 0 DEF

Master Pendulum, the Dragoslayer: LIGHT / Dragon-Type / Pendulum / Level 4 / 1950 ATK / 0 DEF

Master Pendulum, the Dragoslayer: LIGHT / Dragon-Type / Pendulum / Level 4 / 1950 ATK / 0 DEF

"You know what comes next, right?" Carter said, playfully opening up the slot to his Extra Deck, taking the fifteen cards out of there and looking through them.

Yuito could see that some of the bystanders just stared at him in envy. Fifteen cards in his Extra Deck must've been expensive as hell. So he either had a real well paying job, or his father had.

"Show him a Fusion Summon!"

"No, Synchro Summon first, we wanna see your white cards!"

The people who were with Carter were all screaming over each other trying to give him advice on how he should beat Yuito, and eventually, he seemed to have settled with a way how to.

"I tune my Level 4 Luster Pendulum with my Level 4 Master Pendulum!" he yelled, "Synchro Summon! Dragon warrior of the fiery heat, appear in my Combat Zone! Level 8, Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!" One of his two dragons turned into stars that then became four green rings, which encircled the other one, before that one also turned transparent and showed four stars inside of it also. Shortly after the stars had aligned, there was a flash of light and a new monster had appeared. It resembled its two materials greatly, however, it donned a large red armour with a huge sword and shield.

Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dragoslayer: FIRE / Dragon-Type / Synchro / Level 8 / 2850 ATK / 0 DEF

"I use Ignisters effect! Once per turn, I can Summon another Dracoslayer from my Deck, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material! I Summon another Luster Pendulum."

Luster Pendulum, the Dragoslayer: LIGHT / Dragon-Type / Pendulum / Tuner / Level 4 / 1850 ATK / 0 DEF

"I will now overlay my Luster Pendulum and another of my Master Pendulums!" he continued, as his two monsters turned yellow and spiralled upwards into a galaxy-shaped portal, "Xyz Summon! Mounted dragon warrior that comes with the wind! Rank 4, 'Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer'!" The portal exploded and one of Carters dragon knights emerged from it, riding on a white pegasus.

Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dragoslayer: WIND / Dragon-Type / Xyz / Rank 4 / 1850 ATK / 2000 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials

"During the End Phase of the turn it is Xyz Summoned, Majester Paladin allows me to add any Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand. Not that I'll get the chance to do, because I'll now use its second effect: I detach a Xyz Material from it to Special Summon a Dracoslayer that is face-up in my Extra Deck. I choose to re-Summon one of my Master Pendulums."

Master Pendulum, the Dragoslayer: LIGHT / Dragon-Type / Pendulum / Level 4 / 1950 ATK / 0 DEF

"My next card will be a Spell Card: 'Step Down'. It Summons a Pendulum Monster from my Scale to my side of the field, but I cannot Special Summon Monsters from the hand or Graveyard until the End Phase, a neglectable restriction. I choose Luster Pendulum."

Luster Pendulum, the Dragoslayer: LIGHT / Dragon-Type / Pendulum / Tuner / Level 4 / 1850 ATK / 0 DEF

"You know what's missing on my field, smartass? A nice, beefy Fusion Monster! I fuse my Master Pendulum with my Luster Pendulum!" his two monsters started to spiral together behind Carter, "Fusion Summon! Heavy armoured dragon warrior that carries the will of he sea! Level 8, Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!" The newly Summoned monster resembled another one of Carters dragons, but it was clad in thick, blue metal armour.

Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer: WATER / Dragon-Type / Fusion / Level 8 / 2000 ATK / 2950 DEF

All of the spectators as well as Yuito fell silent as they watched the current state of the field. A fact that Carter seemed to saviour: "Yeah, that's right, stare at my three monsters. This is the power that brought me to Rank #8746 of the Combat Duelist Ranking. I can use all specialized summoning mechanics!"

"You mean almost," Yuito replied.

"Ugh," Carter said, "I mean, sure, I do own a Bloom Monster, but why Summon it, when Summoning something else instead is so much easier?"

"No, I mean a Ritual Monster."

This reply from Yuito made his opponent and his company burst into laughter: "Ritual Monster? Oh, yeah, sure. Also, I don't know if you heard of it, but Axe of Despair is the best Spell Card ever! Oh god, you're hilarious."

"I'm serious."

"Oh look, the slumboy is really meaning it. Bet he plays Rituals by himself, poor kid. I'm gonna end this right away."

"You're not," Yuito retorted, "You're not winning this turn."

"Oh, come on. You think I don't read cards and just charge in blindly? I am aware, that your puny monster can negate attacks that target it. I'm not gonna attack it," he said, as he raised his hand and pointed to his Synchro Monster, "Ignister allows me to destroy a Pendulum Monster on the field before shuffling a card you control into the deck. Come on, 'Pendulum Blaze Gun'!" The monster readied its sword, which started to be enveloped in fire.

"I activate my Set card," Yuito said as all eyes turned to him, admittedly surprised that he didn't just let his loss happen. "'Eroding Scribestone'! It activates when you use the effect of a monster from the Extra Deck. It moves my Shield Sorcerer to the Spell/Trap Card Zone and permanently seals off your monsters effects!" As he spoke, chains of indecipherable letters came out of the Traps image, wrapping around Ignisters weapon and extinguishing the fire that formed around it, while also binding Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer and dragging it backwards.

"Uhm," Carter said, "well, jokes on you because your monster is gone. I can attack directly now."

Behind him, his three monsters readied their blades, preparing to strike: "Ignister, Majester, Dinoster, attack him directly! 'Three Elements Strike'!" The three dragons didn't hesitate a second, before unleashing sword strikes of fire, wind and water towards Yuito, who was knocked off his feet.

Yuito: 4000 LP → 2575 LP → 1700 LP → 700 LP

"Err. What?" Carter exclaimed with visible surprise.

"You say you do read cards but you didn't read 'Eroding Scribestone'. It has a second effect that halves any kind of Damage I take until the End Phase."

"Well, one way to prolong your defeat. Well, I end my turn and therefore use Majesters effect to add a 'Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord' from my deck to my hand. That's it from me for now."

"My turn then. I draw," Yuito said, "And then I activate the Ritual Spell Card 'Rosette Scribestone'."

The card that materialized on the boys field once again made Carter burst with laughter: "Oh shit, the kid is really playing Rituals. Holy moly, did you find those at the bottom of the scrap heap?"

"These are my dads cards," Yuito retorted, visibly hurt by his opponents ridicule.

"If I was your dad I'd also throw them into the trash. Or throw them at you, seems like that's synonymous."

"My Ritual Spell allows me to Ritual Summon a Runecross Ritual Monster from my hand. And due to the effect of Eroding Scribestone, my Shield Sorcerer can be used as a substitute for the entire Level requirement." As he spoke, a large stele appeared behind Yuito, with lines of strange letters written on it. As Shield Sorcerer dispensed and was absorbed into the stele, it started to glow.

"Ritual Summon!" Yuito yelled, "To unravel humanities last mysteries, use your magic and cast a light upon the darkness. Level 7, 'Runecross Wizard'!" The monster that calmly stepped out of the stele was a human sorcerer dressed in dark blue garb, with brown letters and golden ornaments running all over it. It wore a hood shrouding all of his face other than its eyes, which were showing flashes of the same letters than it donned on its cloth. In one of his hands it held a wand that was as big as itself, with a simple, grey stone put on top of it.

Runecross Wizard: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF

"What, that's it? It only has 2500 ATK," Carter said, "based on your attitude, I would've expected something that can actually hurt me."

"It can hurt you in many ways," Yuito said, "if my Wizard attacks a Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, it will not only negate that monsters effects, but also gain 700 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase."

"Yeah, that doesn't really sound that impressive, you know."

"Wait and see. I'll attack Ignister Prominence with Runecross Wizard. 'Runemagic Blast'!" The boulder on top of the staff started to glow, before it unleashed a wave of circulating letters towards the red armoured dragon and annihilated it.

Runecross Wizard: 2500 ATK → 3200 ATK

Carter: 4000 LP → 3650 LP

"So what?" Yuitos opponent said, "you put a dent in my Life Points, what are you gonna do now?"

"I'll attack again. A Ritual Monster that tributed Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field once each."

Carter fell silent, as his head was processing the calculations, but Yuito just went on.

"Attack Dinoster next! 'Runemagic Blast'!" The Wizard obligated, annihilating the blue armoured dragon in the same way as the red one.

Runecross Wizard: 3200 ATK → 3900 ATK

Carter: 3650 LP → 1750 LP

"And now for the last one," he continued, "attack Majester! 'Runemagic Blast'!" The Wizard once more fired a wave of pulsating letters towards Carters field, destroying the last monster standing there, the impact of the attack being strong enough to knock Carter off his feet.

Runecross Wizard: 3900 ATK → 4600 ATK

Carter: 1750 LP → 0 LP

"Well, you did it," Keiji exclaimed over the gasping of Carters company, "you actually beat him."

"You're gonna pay for that!" Carter screamed in the meantime, One day I'll make you pay for that!"

As he said that, he and his company quickly departed the scene, followed by the cheers and the ridicule of the other spectators, most of whom Carter seemed to have defeated previously.

"So," Keiji said, once the crowd had disappeared, "when do you think you can sign the contract, huh?"

Yuito, however, hasn't paid any attention to his snaky remark, but he rather had his eyes fixed on his arm. It took a while for Keiji to notice what it was that he was seeing there, but he eventually figured out: "That guy forgot to take the Duel Disk?"

"Yeah, he forgot to take it," Yuito answered, still a little speechless.

"Now, that's a change for sure. With a Duel Disk you might be able to apply at an agency. And _really_ become a Combat Duelist."

"Why me? I mean, I could also give it to you. You're just as good as I am."

"Because you won it today, dumbass," Keiji said, "I won't take it from you. It's yours now."

"Okay," Yuito replied, "I'll keep it."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF  
Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate that attack. If this card is the only monster you control, this effect can be used up to thrice per turn instead. A Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned using this card as tribute gains the following effect: ● This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each.

Runecross Wizard / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Scribestone" Ritual Spell Card. If this card battles a face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Negate that monsters effects, if any, also, this card gains 700 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Step Down / Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 1 Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone: Special Summon it. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the hand or the Graveyard for the rest of the turn.

Eroding Scribestone / Counter Trap Card  
If your opponent activates the effect of a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can target 1 face-up "Stone Crypt" Monster you control; Negate that monsters effect as long as it is face-up on the field, also, place the target in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card with the following effect, and if you do half any Damage (Battle or Effect Damage) you take until the End Phase: ● If you would Ritual Summon (exactly) 1 Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires use of monsters, you can tribute this card as the entire requirement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

"Wanna try it again today?"

"No, I don't," Yuito replied to his friends question. It has been three days since he had defeated the guy with the dragons monsters and got the Combat Duel Disk. Everyday since then he had tried to somehow sneak into the higher parts of the town to apply at an agency as a Combat Duelist, but he hasn't been able to make it past the security patrols.

"We might find a lucky opening one day," Keiji tried to cheer his friend up, but Yuito just waved it off.

"Yeah, we might," he said. "Mind if I go checking the restaurants today? I need some distraction."

"Actually I just wanted to ask you if you would. I did it for... what? Four days now. I'm beaten."

"You're so supportive of me trying to get us a better life."

"Who made sure you wouldn't starve when you get back here, beaten up by policemen?"

"They didn't beat me."

"They could have."

"Yes, they could. Okay, I appreciate your effort."

"Thank you," Keiji smiled, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

With this, both Yuito and his friend set of to the streets looking for food while the ending night still covered them for a little. They left the Combat Duel Disk hidden at their place, the chance of it being stolen on the streets was too high for the both of them, considering it could prove to be their eventual way into a better life.

This night was really dire in what it offered to the boys, as many of the restaurants they checked either hadn't thrown out their leftovers from the day before yet, did not have any, or those they had were already taken by somebody else. The pair did still have some of the bread that Keiji managed to get them the day before, so they could afford one dire night, but it was still unfortunate.

As he had requested, Yuito eventually set off alone to continue searching, while Keiji returned to their place to keep any eye on their belongings.

Even though the night was dark with just the occasional yellow lamp illuminating the streets, Yuito had no trouble finding the right way. He had taken the same route countless time, every second night since he ended up with Keiji to be exact. Of course, the starting point sometimes differed, but he ended up knowing this part of the city like the back of his hand. At the beginning he sometimes started taking detours and venturing into new parts of the town, but eventually discovered that it didn't have any more use than sticking to his most used route.

When Yuito arrived at his first stop – a slightly cleaner and fancier burger joint in the upper parts of this town ring – he found the dumpster to be almost empty as well, much to his dismay. He didn't know whether this was because he came too late or because he came to early, but nonetheless, he didn't get much here today.

Wait no.

There was still a paper bag in the back of it. Maybe there was still some food inside there. If only Yuito could reach it, as the container was nearly empty. He lifted himself up and tried to reach over the ream, while at the same time trying to not fall in. While leaning over the containers edge and trying to balance himself with his feet, he managed to reach closer and closer to the bag, almost getting his hand on it.

"Do you need help?"

Yuito almost fell into the container when he heard the thin voice behind him, barely managing to cling to it and clumsily get back on the ground.

"I'm sorry that I scared you," the person then said, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright," Yuito said, before he turned his head to take a closer look of whom he was talking to.

This person was a white-haired boy, maybe a year or two younger than him, wearing a lined brown leather jacket and matching pants, with brown leather boots.

"Wait, I know you!" the boy suddenly exclaimed, "you're the guy from that viral video, who defeated some scumbag with a Ritual Monster!"

"Someone filmed that?" Yuito asked, somewhat taken aback.

"Of course! It's all over the internet! The people love you!"

This confused Yuito even more. If a video of his duel existed and if the public liked watching his duels, why hasn't he been approached by a real scout yet? Why hasn't he been made a real Combat Duelist?

"Can I please get an autograph?" the boy suddenly ripped him out of his thoughts, holding a small book and a pen in his hand.

"S-Sure," Yuito replied, not sure what else to do. It had been ages since Yuito wrote his name down the last time, so he was only able to produce some scrawly thing that barely resembled 'Yuito'.

"Can you please write 'for Eivin'?" the boy then added, "I'm Eivin, by the way."

After adding the requested line, Yuito returned the small book and the pen, getting a gleeful 'thank you' from Eivin.

"So, if you have the time," Eivin continued, before pulling a Combat Duel Disk from his backpack, "would it be too much to ask you if you want to duel? Just for fun?"

"I... I don't have my Duel Disk on me," Yuito replied a little ashamed.

"Naw, that's unfortunate," Eivin replied, "but take this as a challenge for when we next meet."

"Yes, we can duel then," Yuito said.

"What were you doing back here?"

"I, uhm, well, I..." Yuito felt kind of embarrassed admitting to his fan that he was just searching the garbage for food, but Eivin seemed to be able to deduce that by simple taking a look into the dumpster behind them.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, but didn't even wait for an answer: "Don't move, just for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

With these words he was gone, back around the corner where he came from.

While Yuito was not sure what to expect now, he did wait for Eivin to return. The sun was already starting to rise, but he hadn't got nothing so far. In fact, he should actually try to get going as fast as he could, because he was losing important time, considering he had already been too late at this dumbster. Yet, he was kinda curious on what Eivin has had in mind, even if Keiji would most likely scold him for doing so.

After just a few minutes, Eivin did actually return, carrying two brown paper bags in his hands.

"It's not the most healthy stuff, but it's the best I can whip out right now."

Yuito simply stared at the two bags the boy carried in his hand, hesitating to take them.

"Come on," Eivin said, "They're yours. A gift from a fan."

Reluctantly, Yuito reached out and took both bags from his apparent fan, while muttering a faint "thank you". They felt pretty heavy and appeared to be filled with food to the brim, which still felt pretty warm. Yuito couldn't remember when he last had a warm meal.

"You're welcome, but I need to get going now," the other boy said, "I really look forward to seeing you on TV soon!"

As fast as the white haired boy had appeared, he had also vanished again, while Yuito was still dumbfounded at what had just happened. He was equally taken aback by how that boy just gifted him two bags filled with food and excited to tell Keiji about how he had just given away his first autograph. He had gathered enough food for days, so he decided to track back to their place.

He decided to go a little faster, as the lights of the street lanterns around him irregulary shut down. This part of the town wasn't particulary well managed, so the lanterns went out not at once but rather one by one. While passing through a street where all the lamps were already out for example, he could still see blue light shining out of one of the crossroads.

After his head had processed that thought, Yuito stopped dead in his tracks.

Blue? Street lights were orange.

Before passing over the crossroad, Yuito took a peek around the corner, to see where the light was coming from.

"Yesterdays night is coming to a close. Do you have something to guide you home?"

Yuitos head darted back across the wall as he heard the man standing in the alley talking to him.

"There is no use in hiding from the light, Yuito. The day is dawning, light will be flooding this world soon."

He heard footsteps in the alley as the man walked closer to him.

"How do you know my name?" Yuito asked, "Who are you?"

"I am a guide," the man replied, ignoring Yuitos first question, "you may call me Tian."

"Is that really your name?" he continued asking, as the man passed around the corner.

"No," the man replied and Yuito was able to catch a glimpse of his looks. It seemed like he has been ripped out of a century long gone, with his flowing red cape and a blue velvet jacket underneath. The blue light originated from a antique looking lamp in his hand, contrasting his red cape and hair.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" Yuito insisted.

"No one of importance, as of now," Tian replied, "for now, that's all I'll tell."

"If you say so," Yuito said, trying to step past the man, "it was nice seeing you anyway."

Tian didn't make any move to stop Yuito, instead he said: "I know your father."

"My fathers dead," Yuito stopped in his tracks.

"If you say so."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"You do not. You can choose to believe me or you can choose not to. Decisions like this one open doors in your life, or close them. I cannot tell you what you have to do."

"Tell me about my father. Convince me I can trust you."

"No."

"What?"

"Earn it," Tian turned around and revealed a Duel Disk attached to his arm. "Show me you're your fathers son."

"I don't have my Duel Disk on me," Yuito replied, "if you give me time, I can..."

"Is this yours?" the man said and pulled another Duel Disk from under his coat, that looked just like the one Yuito acquired a few days ago. When Tian passed it to him, he realized that it was exactly that one, with Yuitos deck stored in it.

"How did you..." he started, but his opponent interrupted him by starting up the Combat Duel interface.

Tian: 4000 LP

Yuito: 4000 LP

"I'll have the first turn, please," Tian started, after placing his lantern in front of his feet, "I do so by Normal Summoning 'Netherfly – Luci the Guide'." The monster that emerged from Tians card was a small firefly, its tail giving off a faint, blue light.

Netherfly – Luci the Guide: FIRE / Insect / Level 4 / 1650 ATK / 0 DEF

"Then I end my turn."

"So you wanted to go first for just that?" Yuito asked, concerned by the simplicity of his opponents first turn, "I draw, then I Normal Summon 'Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer'." His monster resembled a blindfolded magician in a dirty coat, carrying a staff in his hands.

Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer: EARTH / Spellcaster / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF

"I'll immediately use it to attack," Yuito went on, "and its target will be Luci the Guide!" The wizard drew its staff and fired a wave of energy towards the insect, which dissolved into light particles.

Tian: 4000 LP - 3750 LP

"It was a vain effort, destroying my monster. Once Luci is destroyed, she calls a new guide for you from my deck. I Summon 'Netherfly – Phory the Beacon' to replace her." The new monster that appeared from Tians deck was another firefly, however, its light shined in a brighter blue than Lucis.

Netherfly – Phory the Beacon: FIRE / Insect / Level 4 / 1550 ATK / 0 DEF

"It was a vain effort, replacing your monster," Yuito played Tians words back, "because while my Force Sorcerer is the only monster I control, it can make up to three attacks on monsters per turn. Strike again, my monster." The new monster on the field didn't last long, before being blown into pieces by the wizards shockwave.

Tian: 3750 LP - 3400 LP

However, once the dust of this last attack had cleared, Tians field wasn't empty, instead a butterfly with glowing, blue wings had taken the place of Phory.

Netherfly – Monarch the Mosaic: FIRE / Insect / Level 4 / 1750 ATK / 0 DEF

"My first monster was capeable of replacing itself. What made you believe my second isn't as well?"

"I was just taking a chance," Yuito replied, "and it proved helpful. You Summon your monsters in Attack Position, as if inviting me to destroy them. You probably want them in your Graveyard for some reason. It taught me to not destroy any more of them."

"Well, too bad," Tian replied, "You don't have a chance. This is a Combat Duel and your Sorcerer got placed in the Combat Zone. It must attack if possible. That includes any additional attacks it might have."

Yuito gritted his teeth, as he ordered Force Sorcerer to do a third attack – its final one for this turn anyway.

Tian: 3400 LP - 3250 LP

"As we've already established, I use my monsters effect and replace it with another monster from my deck. Here comes Viceroy the Painting." Another butterfly appeared on Tians field, its wings pulsating with ever-changing patterns in blue light.

Netherfly – Viceroy the Painting: FIRE / Insect / Level 4 / 1950 ATK / 0 DEF

"That thing is strong enough to defeat my Sorcerer!" Yuito yelled, "You've had this the whole time? Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all," Tian replied calmly, "to truly advance, we need to commit mistakes. A path of mistakes leads us on the right way."

"Were you raised in a fortune cookie factory?"

"Do I appear like I was?"

"I Set one card face-down and end my turn," Yuito just brushed him over and placed his 'Eroding Scribestone' card on his Duel Disk. He should try to Summon a monster from the Extra Deck. He'd not succeed.

"My turn," Tian said while drawing his card, "I Normal Summon a second copy of Luci the Guide." Another monster appeared next to the butterfly, the firefly that Yuitos Sorcerer had already destroyed once last turn.

Netherfly – Luci the Guide: FIRE / Insect / Level 4 / 1650 ATK / 0 DEF

 _'Two Level four monsters... Here comes an Xyz Summon...'_

"From my hand," Tian went on, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Inherited Guidance'."

 _'_ _Spell Card? So a Fusion Summon instead.'_

"It doubles as a Ritual Spell and allows me to Ritual Summon any 'Netherfly' Ritual Monster from my hand."

With these words, Yuitos face fell: "Rituals? You use Rituals too?"

"Remarkable, isn't it? Even when your opponent also uses them, you always have the element of surprise on your side. And no one is prepared to fight them." As he spoke, the butterfly on his field and was sucked into the Spell Card. "I tribute Viceroy the Painting! Ritual Summon! Become the guiding light that leads the condemned souls! 'Netherfly – Cypho the Signal'!"

The Spell Card burned away in blue flame, out of which a large firefly emerged, blue lines of energy running along its body, its light blinking in bright blue light, as if trying to send a message in Morse code.

Netherfly – Cypho the Signal: FIRE / Insect / Ritual / Level 4 / 2050 ATK / 0 DEF

"Just see the look in your face. I'm pretty sure you're not prepared to fight against Ritual Monsters yourself, are you?" Tian remarked.

"I am prepared to fight everything. Just bring it on," Yuito replied with as much faked confidence he could muster, given that his face-down card didn't work against monsters that did not come from the Extra Deck.

"I activate the effect of 'Luci the Guide'," Tian said, "by banishing Viceroy from my Graveyard, all other Insects I control will gain 500 ATK until your next End Phase." Lucis light flared with intensity and when it did, Cyphos also started to pulsate more intense.

Luci the Guide: 1650 ATK - 2150 ATK

Cypho the Signal: 2050 ATK - 2550 ATK

"As an Insect was banished from my Graveyard, Cyphos effect activates, which allows me to destroy any one card you control," Tian eyed Yuitos field suspiciously, "the fact that you didn't use that face-down yet might mean that you cannot, it might also mean that it activates in battle. I have the advantage at the moment, so I'm not gonna take a risk. I choose to destroy it." The Ritual Monster gave up one flash of light that made Yuito shield his eyes and when he looked back onto his field, the Set card was gone.

Thank god it was...

"Useless," Tian ended his thought unknowingly, "You managed to derail me from my path of victory. I'm impressed. You really are your fathers son."

"My fathers dead."

"So you say. I attack your Force Sorcerer with Cypho the Signal and will then attack you directly with Luci." Both monsters' lights rapidly increased in intensity, to a point where Yuitos skin felt like he was standing inside of a large campfire.

Yuito: 4000 LP - 3350 LP - 1200 LP

"I set one card and end my turn," Tian said, as a face-down card appeared on his side of the field.

"My turn," Yuito continued, "I activate my Spell Card 'Stele of Necromancy'. With it, I can revive an EARTH Spellcaster, but it forbids me from touching the Extra Deck until the End Phase." As there only was a single monster in Yuitos Graveyard, his decision wasn't hard. The magician, that was wiped from the field the last turn returned.

Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer: EARTH / Spellcaster / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF

"I proceed to Normal Summon 'Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands'." A humanoid being composed of a gray mass of differently sized arms appeared on the field. It was hard to tell if there were actually ten thousand.

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands: LIGHT / Fairy / Level 4 / 1400 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Whenever it is Normal Summoned, I can add a Ritual Monster or a Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand. I choose Runecross Wizard." Yuito sighed as he slipped his most trusted card out of his deck. It would help him. It must.

"I activate my Ritual Spell Card 'Rosette Scribestone'! Using it, I tribute Manju and Force Sorcerer, in order to Ritual Summon 'Runecross Wizard'!" A large stele appeared behind Yuitos monsters, which both dispensed into light particles and were absorbed into it.

"You're going all in for a Ritual versus Ritual battle. I like that tone," Tian said, "to bad I'm not gonna let you."

With these words his face-down card flipped up: "I activate the Counter Trap Card 'Guidance into the Abyss'!" The stele Yuitos Ritual Spell Card had summoned was engulfed in a layer of blue flame.

"My Trap can be activated in response to a Special Summoned Monsters effects, or the Summoning of a monster though a Spell or Trap effect. It will immediately negate that effect, the only condition I will have to meet is that I must be able to immediately Ritual Summon a Netherfly from my hand for the effect to go off." His smaller firefly was also engulfed in the same blue fire as he went on, "I tribute Luci the Guide to Summon _my_ best monster instead of yours. Ritual Summon! Look into the flames and guide us on the path of true light! 'Netherfly – Saturn the Pair of Eyes'!"

The flames on Tians field morphed until they resembled a butterfly being made entirely out of different shades of blue flames. It's eyes glowed in blue light, while the pattern on its wings resembled two pairs of eyes staring relentlessly at Yuito.

Netherfly – Saturn the Pair of Eyes: FIRE / Insect / Ritual / Level 4 / 2150 ATK / 0 DEF

After Saturn had manifested on the field, the flames that had encapsulated the stele on Yuitos field vanished, leaving it empty and having Yuito sink onto one knee.

"Saturn gains 300 ATK for each of my banished Insect monsters," Tian explained.

Saturn the Pair of Eyes: 2150 ATK - 2450 ATK

"I... I end my turn..." Yuito said, embracing the fact that he was unable to defeat both of Tians monsters while having just lost his chance to Summon his.

Cypho the Signal: 2550 ATK - 2050 ATK

"As I said, failure eventually guides you onto the right path. Practice and this path will once reunite you with your father."

"My father is dead!"

"Saturn, attack Yuito directly with your Eyes of Fire!" The butterfly unleashed a blast of blue flames towards Yuito and knocked him along the alley they were dueling in.

Yuito: 1200 LP - 0 LP

But when Yuito looked up after being defeated, the man with the lantern had vanished without a trace.

He couldn't get this strange meeting out of his head while he headed back to his and Keijis hideout. He was eager to tell his friend about and and ask him about his opinion. If he thought that this Tian guy could possibly be telling the truth. But his father was dead. He had to be. Tian couldn't know him.

Passing around the corner and into their alley, he was already greeted by a fruity smell that he couldn't assign at first, but eventually figured out that it was perfume. A womans perfume.

"Oh, so there is our shining star!" he heard a female voice say, before he even knew what was going on.

"May I introduce myself," she said, while handing Yuito a business card, Keiji standing awkwardly behind her, "my name is Alessia Meiko, I'm a talent scout."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer / EARTH / Spellcaster / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF  
If this card is the only monster you control, it can make up to 3 attacks on monsters per turn. A Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned using this card as a tribute gains the following effect: ● Once per turn, during either players turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; Destroy it.

Netherfly – Luci the Guide / FIRE / Insect / Level 4 / 1650 ATK / 0 DEF  
Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard; all face-up Insect-Type Monsters gain 500 ATK until your opponent's next End Phase. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by a card effect): Special Summon 1 "Netherfly" monster from your Deck, except "Netherfly - Luci the Guide".

Netherfly – Cypho the Signal / FIRE / Insect / Ritual / Level 4 / 2050 ATK / 0 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Guidance" Ritual Spell Card. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if an Insect-Type monster in your Graveyard is banished: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by a card effect): You can target 2 of your banished Insect-Type monsters; return them to your Graveyard.

Netherfly – Saturn the Pair of Eyes / FIRE / Insect / Ritual / Level 4 / 2150 ATK / 0 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Guidance" Ritual Spell Card. This card gains 300 ATK for each of your banished Insect-Type monsters. If an Insect-Type monster is banished: All face-up non-Insect-Type monsters on the field lose 500 ATK. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by a card effect): You can target 2 of your banished Insect-Type monsters; return them to your Graveyard.

Stele of Necromancy / Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 EARTH Spellcaster-Type Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn.

Inherited Guidance / Quick-Play Spell Card  
(This card is also always treated as a Ritual Spell Card.)  
This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Netherfly" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field, then Ritual Summon 1 "Netherfly" Ritual Monster from your hand whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters.

Guidance into the Abyss / Counter Trap Card  
If your opponent activates the effect of a Special Summoned monster OR a Spell/Trap Card that would Special Summon a monster(s): You can Ritual Summon 1 "Netherfly" Ritual Monster from your hand by Tributing monsters you control whose total Levels equal the Level of that monster, and if you do, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"And this is how I found you," Alessia finished her explanation. She had basically tracked them by locating the one who uploaded the video of Yuito defeating Carter, who then vaguely told them where Yuito came from and how his friend had looked like. After asking around a little and getting mugged twice, she eventually encountered Keiji. She told it with some more pathos though, putting emphasis on how she almost died looking for them.

"So you want to offer me… what?" Yuito asked. He tried to act calm, but Keiji could see that he could barely sit still.

"I'm offering you a limited contract as a Combat Duelist for Sonjun Agency," Alessia returned to a more professional attitude, after she let herself go a little emotional, "It will have a duration time of three months at first but if you perform well we will be free to either extend or renegotiate it."

"And all I have to do is to duel?"

"To increase your rank, ideally. When we get to the agency, we will use the data from your first duel to rank you in. Your ranking will be rather low at first, but it will gradually increase over time."

"What's in the deal for him?" Keiji interrupted the two.

"Well," Alessia continued, "aside from a payment, from which he cannot expect much due to his low rank and the other conditions I'm offering, he'll receive free housing and catering during the time of his engagement with Sonjun Agency. It would tremendously increase the current circumstances he's living under, if I might say. No offence though."

Yuito saw that Keiji was about to say something in retort, so he spoke up faster: "Does this only count for me or can my friend come to?"

"You'll get an apartment, even though a small one. Who you'll let on your couch is at your own discretion."

"Amazing!" Yuito exclaimed, "so do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," the woman answered, "all we need to do now is get to the agency, sign the paperwork and rank you in, then we can start booking you for Combat Duels."

Despite Yuitos and Keijis thoughts they would have to walk to the agency, Alessia actually possessed a car, even though she didn't want to take it into the outer districts with her.

The streets on the districts that were closer to the centre were actually pretty lively by this time of the day, and the streets had less holes than Yuito was used to.

"What's this rank system you mentioned earlier?" Keiji asked during the drive.

"It's actually pretty easy," Alessia explained, "each active Combat Duelist is assigned a rank in the system. It's dependant on your win/lose ratio, but also on the rank of your opponents, the LP gap with which you win, and so on. It's actually a rather complex algorithm."

"That doesn't really answer my question, but I'll take it."

"It determines your placing. The higher you are, the more famous you are. The top three duelists are like the greatest celebrities in the entire city."

"What's the odds of becoming one of those top three?" Keiji continued to dig.

"For your friend or generally? Well it doesn't really matter, as in both cases the chances are nearing to zero. The top three duelists are all still rather young but at the pinnacle of their abilities. Anybody who tried to dethrone them failed miserably."

"But it is possible."

"Why yes. Should you be able to match or even defeat one of them, your ranking would skyrocket. But that doesn't mean you'd immediately replace them. They won many duels against many powerful opponents and every duel they win just puts them further out of everybodies reach. They could overthrow each other, if only that. For someone outside of the top three, or hell, the top ten to take them down it would mean they'd have to defeat each one multiple times."

"Heard that Ito? You've got quite the competition!" Keiji addressed his friend.

"Yeah. I'm kinda exited, to say the least. I mean, I'm going to-"

"And there we are!" Alessia interrupted Yuito, stopping the car in front of a twenty stores building, that looked slightly run down but still solid. "This is Sonjun Agency, the home of all future shining stars."

The woman lead them into a small lobby that opened up behind the glass doors of the apartment building. It appeared rather official, a large conference room behind a small reception, offices to the left and right, all just separated by fancy walls varying between glass and one-way mirrors. The lobby itself seemed to be large enough to form a duel field, possibly for evaluation processes.

The logo of the agency was draped everywhere, three stars, white, black and purple overlaying with each other, the name Sonjun Agency written over it in lavender letters.

"Now, here I'd like to introduce you to my boss," Alessia interrupted the thunderstruck boys, directing their attention to a grey haired man in business attire, leaning over the reception, "this is Mr. Sonjun."

"Mr. Sonjun, this is Yuito, the boy I've talked about with you this morning, and his friend Keiji."

"Wait what? You were actually serious about this video?" the man in the suit giggled, "I thought you showed it to me for a good laugh."

The confidence that Alessia had shown so far suffered a great deal from those two sentences: "But… you agreed I'd bring him in for a hearing!"

"'We should totally have a hearing with him!' is as much sarcasm as I can potentially muster."

"But he's showing so much potential! Give him a limited contract and you'll see that..."

"...he's going to demolish his apartment and then take off with the contents of the fridge, like the last of your guys that showed so much potential? Or the guy that was so promising, but got too drunk to even stand before he even started his first duel? That boy was fifteen! Somehow you have a talent of scouting the worst possible duelists in the entire city!"

"I see that you have a point there, but..." Alessia tried to speak up, but Mr. Sonjun continued unfazed.

"Remember the one girl that you said was a sixteen year old dueling genius, but then turned out 44 and lost every single duel we got her in? The best one was still the pregnant teenage girl you brought because she'd have a crowd bonus, only for us to find out that he was neither pregnant nor a girl."

Yuito would've laughed at all the examples the man lined up, if the essence of it wasn't that he wouldn't hire him.

"Is there a way my friend can prove himself to you?" Keiji eventually interrupted the managers rambling, much to Alessias pleasure.

"Pardon me?" Mr. Sonjun replied.

"You apparently have an issue with her talents, but that's not my friends fault. We came all the way here, the least you can do is let him show you that he's a good duelist."

"You have some nerve kid, I like that. Well I might as well let him, nothing better than a good show before lunch break," the man raised his arms to both Alessia and Yuito, "you two are going to duel right now. The winner can stay, the loser should leave."

"Wait, wait Mr. Sonjun, are you implying that if I lose..." Alessia spoke up.

"You're fired. Precisely Ms. Meiko."

Speechless, Alessia took her place at the lobbies duel field, all the while glaring daggers at Keiji, who seemed amused by this turn of events.

"Come on. This duel won't work unless the both of you have something to lose, does it?" Mr. Sonjun said, "this way, Yuito has a contract to lose, while you have a job to lose. It also makes sure you will not let the boy win on purpose. So start now, please."

 **Yuito: 4000 LP**

 **Alessia: 4000 LP**

"Do you want to start?" Yuito asked, but Alessia denied his request.

"No need for false courtesy. Do your thing, then I'll do mine."

"Very well," he said, "I'll start by Normal Summoning 'Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer' into my Combat Zone. Then I end my turn." The blindfolded wizard with the diamond-shaped shield appeared in front of Yuito.

Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Very well. You know that I saw your video, so I know what your monster does? You will not best me this easily," Alessia said while drawing her card.

"As you control a monster and I control none, I Special Summon 'Violent Needle Scar' from my hand to my Combat Zone." Alessias monster resembled a humanoid, female wasp, yellow and black in colour. One of its arms extended into a gun, which was designed to shoot needles.

Violent Needle Scar / WIND / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF

"I then activate the Spell Card 'Where Arf Thou!?' as I control a face-up Level 1 monster, enabling me to add another one from my deck to my hand. I choose 'Violent Needle Groza', but I must Normal Summon it during this turn or I'll lose 2000 LP. So I'll do so immediately." A second monster appeared next to her first one, this time her arm gun was slightly shorter, but she had to support it with her second hand.

Violent Needle Groza / WIND / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF

"If Groza is Summoned, I can Summon a Level 1 Insect Monster straight from my deck. I choose 'Bee List Soldier'." Alessias next monster was a male bee, carrying a trident.

Bee List Soldier / WIND / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 500 ATK / 400 DEF

"I'll move to the Battle Phase now."

"What, now? I was at the very least expecting an Xyz Summon."

"Get your hopes up on that. Scar, attack Yuito directly!" The monster aimed its gun arm and fired a needle shot at Yuito, although it barely hurt.

Yuito: 4000 LP → 3900 LP

"So that's how you suppose getting past my Sorcerer? With direct attacks that barely do any damage?"

"Wait and see. When Scar inflicts Battle Damage, all Level 1 Monsters I control gain 100 ATK."

Scar: 100 ATK → 200 ATK

Groza: 100 ATK → 200 ATK

Bee List Soldier: 500 ATK → 600 ATK

"And rejoice, Scar is able to attack multiple times, based on the number of Level 1 monsters I control." At command, the monster reloaded and fired another needle at Yuito, before repeating the whole spiel once more.

Yuito: 3900 LP → 3700 LP

Scar: 200 ATK → 300 ATK

Groza: 200 ATK → 300 ATK

Bee List Soldier: 600 ATK → 700 ATK

Yuito: 3700 LP → 3400 LP

Scar: 300 ATK → 400 ATK

Groza: 300 ATK → 400 ATK

Bee List Soldier: 600 ATK → 700 ATK

"Is the whole duel going to play out like this? You're going to need lots of turns to get me to zero."

"Don't get so cocky, its my life on the line here. I'm not playing nice. Groza, use your effect and attack Yuito directly as well." The other wasp, who happily received power ups during the whole turn, also readied its gun and fired a sting and Yuito.

Yuito: 3400 LP → 3000 LP

"During my Main Phase 2, I use the effect of Bee List Soldier. I tribute both it and Groza in order to draw two cards." The insects disappeared from Alessias field while she drew a new set of cards. "I then Set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn," Yuito said while drawing. "Your offense isn't bad, hope your defence is as well. I Normal Summon Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer." In front of Yuito, a blindfolded magician carrying a staff appeared.

Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer: EARTH / Spellcaster / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF

Yuito eyed his hand suspiciously. It was one of the disadvantages of playing Ritual that it contained two blue cards but not the Spells needed to Summon one of them. But Alessias field was far from threatening enough to justify that being an issue.

"I move to Battle Phase! Shield Sorcerer, attack Violent Needle Scar!" The magician charged up his shield and fired a beam of light from it towards the wasp.

"You know this is supposed to be an entertaining duel, right? You're making a bad first impression here," Alessia said, before her face-down card revealed itself, "I activate 'Violent Defense'. It forces me to take any attacks on Level 1 monsters as direct hits, but rewards me with the Summon of a Violent Needle from my grave afterwards."

Her monster moved out of the way, allowing the blast to hit Yuitos opponent in a direct attack – where it was immediately absorbed by a misty barrier.

"Well, too bad I have a second face-down card: 'Spirit Barrier'. It prevents me from taking Battle Damage as long as I control a monster. And I mean, I still control Scar."

"So, let me run though this again. Your monsters can attack me directly and get stronger doing so, but when I try to attack you, nothing happens except the fact that you get another monster?"

"That's what it comes down to. I told you, I'm not playing nice. And as you're talking about it, 'Violent Needle Groza', come back. And as Groza is being Summoned, I also get 'Violent Needle' Awem' from my deck." The wasp she tributed last turn to draw returned to her field, alongside another one, who was more slender than the others and instead of having a gun attached to its arm, it wielded a sniper rifle.

Violent Needle Groza / WIND / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF

Violent Needle Awem: WIND / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF

This twist of events was unfortunate for Yuito. As he eyed his hand however, he started to think he might have a way to break it. "I set one card face-down, then I end my turn."

As the monster in his Combat Zone had already battled, there was no use in going in further.

"My turn then. I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! It allows me to fuse monsters in order to form a stronger one!" On her field, Groza and Awem morphed into masses of energy and spiralled together. "Insects with firepower and accuracy, become one and reveal a stronger weapon! Fusion Summon! Violent Swarm Awem!" Alessias new monster was similar to her previous ones, a humanoid, female wasp carrying a gun. The only mayor difference being larger wings and a large sniper rifle instead of the usual hand-guns.

Violent Swarm Awem: WIND / Insect-Type / Fusion / Effect / Level 1 / ? ATK / 100 DEF

"I've already been expecting something like this, even though I was betting on it being Xyz," Yuito said, "now tell me, what does it do?"

"It seals your defeat. Once per turn, Awem fills my field with Violent Swarm Tokens." Just on command, three more monsters appeared on the field, resembling smaller versions of Awem, filling the last remaining monster card slots Alessia had.

Violent Swarm Token: WIND / Insect-Type / Token / Level 1 / ? ATK / 100 DEF (3x)

"Both my Fusion Monster and my Swarm Tokens share the same remaining effects: They gain 100 ATK for each Level 1 monster I control, also, they can attack you directly."

Violent Swarm Awem: ? ATK → 500 ATK

Violent Swarm Tokens: ? ATK → 500 ATK (3x)

"Now if you're doing some quick math, add the five direct attacks from Scar and his boosts to the direct attacks from my Swarm, and you'll arrive on precisely 7000 damage. I thought that should be enough to have you out of this game. Violent Needle Scar, attack directly already!" The wasp lined up another shot, before it struck Yuito with it.

Yuito: 3000 LP → 2600 LP

Violent Needle Scar: 400 ATK → 500 ATK

Violent Swarm Awem: 500 ATK → 600 ATK

Violent Swarm Tokens: 500 ATK → 600 ATK (3x)

"I activate my face-down card!" Yuito interrupted Alessia as soon as her monsters ATK boost kicked in, "'Cracked Scribestone'! It activates when I took Battle Damage and immediately moves my Shield Sorcerer into my Spell and Trap Zone, as a Continuous Spell Card. At the same time, it prevents all instances of Battle Damage until the End Phase." The Trap Card spawned a stone stele, which sent out chains to bind Shield Sorcerer to itself, effectively locking it up.

As Scar was in the Combat Zone and thus forced to attack, it took four more shots at Yuito, which all were blocked off by the stele.

"To bad. Seems I foiled your plan."

"Delayed it, at best. Carry on with your turn, it won't do you any good."

"Don't worry, I will," Yuito said, happy to have held off her assault. Now, all he needed was a Ritual Spell Card. Glaring at the top card of his deck, he prayed for a little bit of luck and just drew.

And the result was even better.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Premature Sacrifice'. It allows me to tribute my Strike Sorcerer to add 'Rosetta Scribestone' from my deck to my hand." The lone monster that had remained on Yuitos side of the field faded away, as his deck spat out the one card that Yuito had needed.

"I immediately activate it from my hand! And by the effect of 'Cracked Scribestone', my Shield Sorcerer in my Spell and Trap Card Zone, can be used as the entire tribute!" A second stele appeared behind Yuito, absorbing the bound magician before it started to glow.

"Ritual Summon! To unravel humanities last mysteries, use your magic and cast a light upon the darkness. Level 7, 'Runecross Wizard'!" The monster that calmly stepped out of the stele was a human sorcerer dressed in dark blue garb, with brown letters and golden ornaments running all over it. It wore a hood shrouding all of his face other than its eyes, which were showing flashes of the same letters than it donned on its cloth. In one of his hands it held a wand that was as big as itself, with a simple, grey stone put on top of it.

Runecross Wizard: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF

"You've seen the video, you know what my monster does."

"Yes I know and I think you just royally screwed yourself up now," Alessia replied. "Your monster is in your Combat Zone and thus forced to attack whenever it can, while also being able to attack all my Special Summoned monsters once."

"Indeed. And if you do not have a free Monster Card Zone to Summon a Monster into, your 'Violent Defense' won't redirect your attack. So I'm free to destroy them."

"You're free to destroy one of them. The second attack you're forced to make will force me to take it directly and revive one of my monsters. As I will not take any Battle Damage during the whole procedure, its a loop, a forced infinite one at that. I'm not sure if you're aware, but if you start such a loop, the game will disqualify you."

"I'm fully aware. But why don't you just wait for me to finish my turn?" Before Alessia could retort, Yuito continued, "I use the effect of 'Rosetta Scribestone' in my Graveyard. By banishing two EARTH monsters from there, I can bring out another Ritual Monster from my hand, although it will not be able to attack this turn."

"Traveller whose eyes have seen mysteries beyond human understanding, bring the calm that will win me this battle! 'Runecross Guru!" The stele that brought out Wizard re-emerged from the ground, with a new monster came out of it. This time, it was a humanoid figure floating in the air with its legs crossed, as if meditating. A hood covered its face aside from its eyes, with various glyphs dancing in them. It had then round orbs orbiting around it, each one engraved with a different glyph.

Runecross Guru: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 6 / 2100 ATK / 2500 DEF

"I will now move to Battle Phase, which will play out how you so accurately described." Runecross Wizard drew its staff and launched its mandatory attack at 'Violent Swarm Awem', which shattered into pieces.

Runecross Wizard: 2500 ATK → 3200 ATK

"Now, see how I did not take damage? Looks like you actually forced yourself into an infinite..." Alessia immediately fell silent when she looked at the Life Point counter of her Duel Disk.

Alessia: 4000 LP → 3500 LP

"WHAT? I do not take Battle Damage while Spirit Barrier is face-up! How did this happen?"

"Unfortunately," Yuito said, with a cocky smile, "your card doesn't mention Effect Damage anywhere. And Guru just happens to deal 500 of which whenever a monster on the field is destroyed."

"WHAT?" Alessia yelled again, before Yuito continued.

"So, your right, its a loop of attack, destroy, attack, revive, repeat, but not an unlimited one, rather its limited by the amount of your LP!"

And so the game continued to play out, Alessia being forced to see her monster being revived and destroyed again and while her Trap Cards prevented her from taking any Battle or momentum damage, but Gurus effect slowly took down her Life Points.

Alessia: 3500 LP → 3000 LP → 2500 LP → 2000 LP → 1500 LP → 1000 LP → 500 LP → 0 LP

It took a few seconds for Alessia to process that she had just lost the duel in a single turn, due to what could've been a secure victory for her.

Likewise, Yuito was still thunderstruck that he had managed to turn this duel on the heels like that.

The first thing that broke the silence was clapping, first just from a single pair of hands, then by a couple more. The first one was actually Mr. Sonjun, followed shortly by Keiji and the other onlookers.

"This was actually quite interesting," the boss of the agency said, "we can negotiate a contract for an engagement as a Combat Duelist. Ms. Seiko, you'll be responsible for him."

"What?" Alessia jolted out, "I thought I was fired if I lose?"

"I'm not firing someone who brings me an interesting talent," he said, "if he disappoints me however, you're fired. You three can join me for lunch, we'll see over the details there."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF  
Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate that attack. If this card is the only monster you control, this effect can be used up to thrice per turn instead. A Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned using this card as tribute gains the following effect: ● This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each.

Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer / EARTH / Spellcaster / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF  
If this card is the only monster you control, it can make up to 3 attacks on monsters per turn. A Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned using this card as a tribute gains the following effect: ● Once per turn, during either players turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; Destroy it.

Runecross Wizard / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Scribestone" Ritual Spell Card. If this card battles a face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Negate that monsters effects, if any, also, this card gains 700 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Runecross Guru / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 6 / 2100 ATK / 2500 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Scribestone" Ritual Spell Card. If a monster your opponent controls is destroyed: Inflict 500 Damage to your opponent. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster; Apply one of the following effects depending on its controller. ● You: Halve all Battle Damage you take from battles involving it. ● Your opponent: Double all Battle Damage your opponent takes from battles involving it.

Violent Needle Scar /WIND / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF  
If only your opponent control a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Can attack your opponent directly. This cards maximum number of attacks per turn is the number of face-up Level 1 monsters you control. If this card inflict Battle Damage to your opponent: Face-up Level 1 monsters you control gain 100 ATK.

Violent Needle Groza / WIND / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF  
Can attack your opponent directly. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned and you only control face-up Level 1 monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 1 Insect-Type Monster from your deck in face-up Attack Position. You can only use this effect of "Violent Needle Groza" once per turn.

Violent Swarm Awem / WIND / Insect-Type / Fusion / Level 1 / ? ATK / 100 DEF  
"Violent Needle Awem" + 1 Insect-Type Monster  
Can attack your opponent directly. This cards original ATK is equal to the number of face-up Level 1 monsters you control x 100. Once per turn: You can Special Summon as many "Violent Swarm Token" (WIND/Insect-Type/Level 1/? ATK/0 DEF) as possible to your side of the field in face-up Attack Position. The original ATK of all "Violent Swarm Token(s)" are equal to the number of face-up Level 1 monsters you control x 100, also, they can attack your opponent directly.

Rosetta Scribestone / Ritual Spell Card  
You can use this card to Ritual Summon any "Runecross" Ritual Monsters. You must also tribute monsters from your hand or side of the field whose combined Level(s) equal or exceed the Level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. If this card is in your GY: You can banish 2 EARTH Monsters from your GY; Special Summon 1 EARTH Ritual Monster from your hand, but it cannot attack during this turn. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.) You can only use this effect of "Rosetta Scribestone" once per duel.

Cracked Scribestone / Trap Card  
If an opponents monster inflicts Battle Damage to you: You can target 1 face-up "Stone Crypt" Monster you control; You take no Battle Damage until the End Phase, also, place the target in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card with the following effect: ● If you would Ritual Summon (exactly) 1 Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires use of monsters, you can tribute this card as the entire requirement.

Violent Defense / Continuous Trap Card  
If you control a face-up monster that is not a Level 1 monster: Destroy this card. If a monster you control is targeted for an attack: That attack becomes a direct attack, then, Special Summon 1 Level 1 Insect-Type Monster from your GY. You can only control 1 face-up "Violent Defense".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

"Miss Meiko already told you the details of our standard contract, I presume?" Mr. Sonjun said between two bites of his dinner.

Both Yuito and Keiji we're glad that he was mainly being the one talking, giving them all the more time to eat. Mr. Sonjun had taken them to a Diner and allowed them to order anything on his bill.

"Yes, yes. Free housing, free food and a small income in exchange for me dueling for you," Yuito replied before continuing to stuff his face with food.

"Well, yes, that about covers it," Mr. Sonjun said, "I should rethink about taking you to all you can eat, however."

While Alessias face turned beat red, the boys didn't pay a heed to the quip. It felt like forever when they were invited to dinner the last time, so they decided to make the best of it.

"Anyway, I might already have a first engagement for you. Miss Meiko, remind me again, when was the tournament in Dynasty Hall?"

"In three days from now. You really want Yuitos first duels to be in a full blown tournament? Wouldn't a single one be more suitable?"

"Yes, that might be, but the duelist we had booked for Dynasty Hall fell ill."

"Fell ill?" Alessia said, "how unfortunate for him. Yet fortunate for Yuito."

"Yes, fell ill. A very spontaneous, but severe case of being pushed down a flight of stairs. The police is looking for the culprit."

"That's… really unfortunate."

"Don't be sorry, he would've lost anyway. So who cares."

"That's disrespectful, Mr. Sonjun."

"A disrespectful truth."

Alessia didn't want to dive deeper into that topic, so she returned to the one at hand: "So Yuito is gonna represent our agency instead?"

"That's what I've been thinking."

"How would that work out?" Yuito threw in between two bites, "I mean, how often would I have to play and stuff."

"It's a tournament with a group phase, followed by a final round," Alessia explained, "You're randomly put into a group of three, the one with the best win-loose ratio advances to the final round. In case of a tie, the sum of the Life Points kept at the end of the duel decides and in case of a tie even after that, the direct confrontation counts."

"So I duel twice and if I win both times, I get to play the finale."

"Final round doesn't mean finale. You'll advance into the quarter finals, alongside the winners of the other six groups and one secret special guest. You'll be randomly matched and just butch it out in a knock-out system."

"Mystery guest, huh?" Keiji threw in, "you guys already know who it is?"

"Sadly no, so we cannot prepare," Alessia answered, "my guess is on Ever White though, they've been wherever you can find a camera lately."

"Ever White?" Yuito asked, "is that some sort of stage name?"

"You haven't heard of Ever White?" Alessia asked bewildered, "Don't you pay attention to the Combat Dueling scene?"

"Of course we do," Keiji answered, "we've got a TV right next to the fridge."

"Well then why haven't you..." It took Alessia a few moments to process what the boy had just said, "Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Nevermind," Yuito waved her off, "Now, who's Ever White?"

"Ever White is a Top 500 Combat Duelist who always wears an elaborate white disguise and a mask during the game. They are very extravagant, you know like, dancing during the duel, charging for attacks along with their monsters, and so on," Alessia explained, "Their agency is really milking the whole 'mysterious' approach. They even hired someone to explain moves and card effects to the opponent so Ever White doesn't have to talk during the game."

"Nobody knows who that guy is?" Keiji threw in.

"We don't even know if its a guy," was Alessias cocky reply, "but yeah I believe Ever White is the secret duelist that joins the quarter finals, as I said, they've been holding their mask into every camera available."

"Are they good?" Yuito asked.

"They're Top 500," Mr. Sonjun raised his voice, "of course they're good. That brings me to it, we should rank you in so we can sign you up."

With these words he got up, signalling the waitress to put the whole table on his Agencies bill.

"Would you mind following me?" he asked Yuito, "Miss Seiko will show your friend your apartment."

Keiji seemed a little disappointed as he was about to order another dish, but complied.

* * *

Mr. Sonjun and Yuito took a cab back to the Agency building, where he led the boy to a small conference room which was separated from the rest of the agency by simple glass panels. There were some cookies and different bottled fruit juices on the table, next to a tablet pc and a huge screen on the wall that was neither glass nor windows.

"This is where we read out the data from your Duel Disk," Mr. Sonjun explained, "The duel logs your Duel Disk has kept since you've activated it are analysed and will calculate your Ranking."

"What's the worst I could get?"

"Not really keeping track of that. The lowest ranking is the current number of Combat Duelists in the system and that ones fluctuating daily. The ranks are recalculated every minute."

Yuito handed his soon-to-be boss his Duel Disk, who then plugged it to the machine. He pressed a few more buttons and entered two different passwords, before a bunch of data flashed on screen.

"So, let's see. You beat Carter, ranked 8746 and Miss Saiko, currently unranked and… oh wait."

Yuito somehow had a thought of what the man had spotted and wasn't sure on how to explain the whole thing to him when he hasn't even told Keiji about it yet.

"There seems to be a second duel, right between the two, but..." the man continued, "the log is corrupted, so the program cannot read the data. What happened there?"

"After I got it, I pressed a few buttons to see how it worked," Yuito brought up the first thing that came to his head, "maybe that's the issue?"

"Less likely than simply dueling someone whose Duel Disk jams the log, but I think it'd work out too. Not that it would matter."

"How so?"

"Well, only the finished duels count for your ranking. It simply skips error files, although they still show up on the Duel Disks storage, so they're slightly annoying. But that's it."

Mr. Sonjun hit a few more keys and a program started to run some calculations.

"We'll have a few minutes now before this one finishes," the man said, before he reached into his suitcase and pulled out a stack of paper, "this is a standard contract we usually use for first timers."

He moved next to Yuito and showed him the contract in detail: "It mandates you to take part in any Combat Duels we book you for as long as you are in the physical condition to do so. In return we take care of your living, meaning, we provide housing as well as food for you. You'll also get payment, which you can see here. It's not much but considering the other conditions for you, its appropriate."

Yuito didn't know what was considered appropriate in business terms, so he simply nodded.

"The contract has a standard running time for three months after which it automatically ends. If you do well enough, we can renegotiate it to make a few concessions to you. Of course, the contract can be cancelled if either of us feels the other doesn't fulfil their side of the agreement."

Even though the man said that rather calm, Yuito wasn't sure whether it was a subtle threat or if he was just paranoid.

"Now we just need your signature then we can get started," Mr. Sonjun finished his speech, passing the contract and a pen to Yuito.

Seeing as he wasn't in a position to make demands in this, Yuito just put his name on the bottom of the last page, after which Mr. Sonjun put his next to it.

"As you probably know," Mr. Sonjun continued, "You'll be dueling in front of an audience very soon and such an audience will want to know your backstory. You know, where you come from, how you got where you are now and all of that kinda stuff."

"Well, I've been living on the streets," Yuito recalled the events of the past few days, "After beating a guy in a duel, Alessia saw a video of me doing it and offered me a contract."

"While that is indeed where you come from, I've been thinking of something farther back."

"There's nothing interesting any further back, sorry."

"Why don't you start with how you ended up on the streets? Mind telling me?"

Of course Yuito minded. The man was a total stranger, so why should he tell him.

"Please," Mr. Sonjun asked again, "to be able to promote you we need to know as much as possible about you."

"My mom died when I was very young. Maybe even at my birth but I do not remember," Yuito explained, trying to get the story through with as little details as possible, "I've been living with my father ever since. One day I came home from school and Dad wasn't there. I thought maybe he was just late so I just went on with my day, but he didn't return. Few days later two cops came up to me and told me that my father had died."

"How old were you?" Mr. Sonjun asked.

"Ten? Eleven? Something around that for all I care."

"So, they took you to an orphanage then?"

"What?" Yuito answered, "No. I would've kept living in our apartment but I couldn't pay the rent so I got kicked out. I've been living on the street ever since."

"How about your friend?"

"If I told you his story he'd kill me, if not worse."

"It'd be really helpful for us to know the details."

"Forget it."

"Well, I think he's not that important for now," Mr. Sonjun said, "but it's important that we know your story. You can be as good as a duelist as you want to, but if no one wants to see you, nobody cares for it."

"I don't have anything interesting to tell," Yuito replied, "all days were pretty much the same."

"I sincerely doubt that, but we'll eventually get back to that."

It just took a few more moments for the PC to finish their calculations.

"Let's see," Mr. Sonjun focused on the screen, "according to this analysis, you're a mostly aggressive player with little defensive outlets. But of course that's not accurate, it only analysed two of your duels."

"Hits close to home," Yuito said.

"Also, you're gonna be ranked in at Rank 9716."

"Pretty low, is it?"

"Well, yes, but not unexpected. I'm certain it will gradually increase."

"It will when I win, so it'll be better if it does."

"You caught it pretty much," Mr. Sonjun said, "but lets call it a day here. We've got three more days until the tournament starts and we still have some paperwork to do, but I assume there has already been a lot going on today which you'll need to process. So I'll leave you be for now, you can go to your apartment. Your friend should already be there, let me just call you a cab."

* * *

"You're always hitting the rotting apples while talent scouting, it seems," Keiji tried to start a conversation, after his and Alessias car ride had been unpleasantly silent so far.

"I've had some bad luck sometimes," she retorted, "not always."

"It's what I caught on to."

"Well you're wrong."

"How many duelists are you currently managing, by the way?" Keiji asked.

"Can we change the subject?" Alessia evaded the question.

"No more questions," Keiji chuckled, ending the short conversation.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Alessia decided to try picking up a topic: "How did you two meet? Yuito and you?"

"We met on the streets," Keiji replied.

"Oh great idea, god forbid we're actually talking about something."

"Behind a pizza hub. Someone left a slice of theirs uneaten and it got thrown into the trash. To this day Yuito claims he had his hands on it first, but he's lying. Anyway, we were fighting about the slice."

"And then you shared it?"

"We beat the living shit out of each other. Little critter punched out two of my teeth," Keiji pulled his lip back a little to show Alessia where he was missing two molar teeth, "but after none of us backed down we eventually shared it."

"What a… touching… story."

"I know, right. Well, we've been following around eachother after that incident. Somehow we stuck together this long."

The pair of them stayed silent for the remainder of their trip, which didn't take a lot longer as they soon arrived at a twenty stories apartment building, which, from the outside, looked just like a concrete block with a few windows in it.

"I know its not really high class housing, but then again its definitely an upgrade from your current situation," Alessia said as Keiji eyed his new surroundings.

"As long as it has a door and running water," Keiji replied, "a cardboard box would've been an upgrade. This is a quantum leap."

"Nice you think that way."

"Hey, you're making Itos dream come true, so I gotta be nice."

"Excuse me if I laugh a little to that statement," Alessia replied, while she and Keiji walked up the staircase.

"I said nice," he retorted, "not retarded. Which floor do we have to go to?"

"Eighteen."

"And which one are we in?"

"Two."

"And there's no elevator?"

"Do you think I'd walk into second floor when there was an elevator?"

"Good point."

Eventually they both arrived at the higher floors and Alessia pulled out two keys one of which she handed over to Keiji: "This ones yours, your friend also has one, and the agency keeps one for emergency reasons."

"So we can lock the door? Praise," Keiji said, gently shoving Alessia aside to unlock the door.

The apartment – the term 'room' would've been more accurate – was in fact really small. There was a bed by window opposite of the door, a couch with a small table and an old fashioned TV, a cramped kitchenette effectively consisting of a stove, a sink, a cabinet, a fridge and a washing machine. There was also a cupboard and a door leading to what Keiji believed was a bathroom.

"Impressive."

"You don't sound impressed."

"But I am. I mean come on," Keiji said, "we were living on the streets just this morning. I'm so thankful you're doing this for us."

"We're expecting a lot from your friend, don't forget that."

"I don't doubt he'll live up to that."

"He better does, because I'm not quite sure I'm gonna keep my job if that's not the case."

"Regret bringing us in?"

"Not really. Could've hit worse," Alessia said and before Keiji could retort, she continued, "anyway, this is your apartment. Its basically what you see here, the shower and the toilet are right behind that door. We'll take care of groceries for you, can you cook?"

"I can not burn the house down, if that's what you mean."

"Should suffice. The fridge contains some stuff, if you have any extra wishes, let us know so we can check if its in the budget. You're gonna do the laundry yourself too, but in that shelf over there is a supply of clothes, underwear and towels. Now that we've reached that topic, you should probably change and take a shower before your friend arrives."

"Is that the polite way of saying that I smell like shit?"

"Yes. Also, that shirt looks awful. How long have you been wearing that?"

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"Four months."

"Go take a shower," Alessia said, "We're gonna pick you up tomorrow at 8 AM, be sure you're ready then. Well, not necessarily you, Yuito mostly."

* * *

The cab driver dropped Yuito off at an apartment building in midtown and after climbing the stairs to eighteenth floor, he quickly located the apartment number that Mr. Sonjun had told him about.

Upon entering, he was greeted with one of the strangest sights he ever laid his eyes on: Keiji wearing an apron in front of the stove, dancing to music from a radio somewhere.

"Yuito! I found the radio!" Keiji screamed over the music.

"I hear it," Yuito replied, "Seems like you already settled it."

"I'm making pancakes," he said, allowing Yuito to look past him to a pan on the stove and a bunch of finished pancakes on a plate next to it.

"Didn't know you can cook."

"It's like riding a bike. I guess. I hope," he reasoned for a few seconds before adding: "worked fine so far."

"The asshole taught you how to ride a bike?"

"As if," Keiji replied, "but hey, we've got a roof above our heads, I'm so proud of you! Come on you little critter, dance with me."

Before Yuito could react, Keiji grapped his arm and swung him around the small space they had without risking to knock anything over. After a few moments however, he hastened back to his pan as a small black rinse of smoke caught his attention.

"Whew, that was close," he said, after flipping the pancake over.

Yuito took himself a seat on the couch, before he continued: "Iji, did you drink something?"

"You should always drink at least two liters per day, its just good health."

"You know what I mean."

"Well maybe a little. It's not like there's plenty at this place," Keiji said, before grabbing a nearly empty bottle of cough syrup from the counter and throwing it to Yuito. It was even a good brand, one that actually tasted like something else than medicine.

He took the last few chucks out of the bottle, mainly so Keiji didn't get anything more but maybe to calm himself down a little as well.

"Ey!" came the immediate reaction from the counter, "don't drink your friends booze."

"It's technically my booze."

"These are all technically your yellow shorts and your blue shirt, but no matter how much you want me to, I'm not gonna strip for you."

"You're a jerk."

"I love you too, you little critter," he said, "by the way, this whole thing is gonna take a few more minutes, and, I've had an epiphany today."

"I'm glad I drank your booze."

"No, even before that. Buddy, we reek. Go take a shower and get rid of those clothes."

"Who's talking about stripping now?"

"You're a jerk. And go brush your teeth."

"You brushed your teeth?"

"Even with mouth wash," Keiji said, but to a questioning look from Yuito he added, "Okay, I thought there was alcohol in it."

"I'm gonna take a shower. Be a good wifey and prepare me dinner," Yuito said before grapping a blue hoodie and dark blue shorts from the cupboard.

"I'm not seeing a ring on this finger yet," Keiji replied, giving Yuito the middle finger.

"I love you too mate."

Yuito didn't remember when he last took a shower, it was probably the one winter where him and Keiji broke into some guys apartment and stayed there while he was on holiday. It was a nice feeling to get the worn-out clothes off and the sweat and stench alongside it.

Once he had finished he was greeted with the smell of pancakes from the table.

"Some are a little burned, but I'm kinda out of practice."

"It's alright, I've been eating out of garbage cans for the last years. I'd enjoy them if they were lumps of coal," Yuito said before taking the first bite out of his pancake, which was delicious.

"Now that that's settled," Keiji picked up, "let's get to the real topic. This morning you left without your Duel Disk but came back with it. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Well I was walking home and there was this guy waiting for me," Yuito retold the story to his friend, "He had my Duel Disk and challenged me to a duel, which I lost."

"Why did you agree on that?"

"Well he had my Duel Disk and… well. He said he knows my father."

"'Knows'? Present tense?" Keiji asked bewildered, "You said your father is dead."

"My father is dead."

"Then how can he 'know' your father?"

"I have no fucking idea, god damn!" Yuito bursted out towards Keiji, before adding: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"No hard feelings."

"I just don't know what to think of this. I mean, what would you do if your dad suddenly reached out to you?"

"I'd politely tell him to fuck himself."

"Sorry for bringing him up."

"Look buddy, I know this is really rough for you. But have you ever considered that guy might just be lying for whatever reason?"

"It occurred to me. It's just… I firmly believed dad was dead. But what if he really was alive?"

"That would raise the question what he has been doing the past year. Did that guy give you any incentive that he does actually know your father, or did he just claim so?"

"He just said 'I know your father'. So yes, I'm sure he was just lying. But again, why?"

"Do I look like I knew?"

"You generally don't look like you don't know anything."

After this they moved away from that topic and finished their dinner. It was surprising for Yuito, but Keiji did actually cook very well. But right now, Yuito was just excited to sleep in a bed again after what could've been ages.

"I saw an additional pillow and a blanket in the closet," Yuito said, as he moved on the bed, "you can use that for the couch."

The bed felt amazing. Granted, the mattress was rough and it was just a thin blanket, but for someone who was used to sleeping on a piece of cardboard, it was definitely an improvement.

"Good night Keiji," Yuito said snuggling into the pillow, before he was pushed to the side of the bed as Keiji was making his way in.

"Move over, buddy. And don't hog all the covers."

Yuito almost wanted to push him back out, but then let him be. It would've only been an argument he knew he would lose, the bed was big enough for the two of them and on top of all that, Yuito was far too tired to continue ranting. It didn't take him long either, to drift of to sleep, in his new home, with his best friend by his side and his dream job no longer being just a fantasy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

Keiji has always been a light sleeper, even the slightest disturbance in their surroundings was able to wake him up. But this time it seemed that he was wrong; the whole room was still just as quiet as when he went to sleep, the only sound coming from distant cars, the street lamps shining their blue light though the window.

Just as he was about to close his eyes again, he thought over that again.

Street lights weren't blue.

Keijis head shot to the window and he could catch a glimpse of a foot ascending up the fire escape. Without a second thought he jumped out of the bed and to the window.

He could possibly still catch up to the guy if he was fast enough. But what do? Wake up Yuito? Encountering that guy again would probably even bother him more, considering how dear he still held his father.

Deciding to handle this on his own, Keiji quietly took Yuitos Duel Disk from the table and climbed out of the window, and up the fire escape, to the roof where he could still see a glimpse of blue light.

The climb was actually pretty easy, but exhausting nonetheless, so Keiji was out of his breath when he reached the rooftop.

"Not quite the result I was hoping for," Keiji heard a voice from across the roof.

"Who are you and what do you want from Yuito?" Keiji asked the guy standing opposite of him. Strangely enough he was dressed like he was ripped from a medieval painting and carrying a lamp shining in blue light in his hand.

"I'm Tian," he replied, "just to keep this consistent."

"To keep this consistent?" Keiji asked, "is this a prank with a hidden camera?"

"Everything is seen. Always."

"What sect do you belong to?"

"I'd like to talk to Yuito, please."

"Not before you answer me," Keiji insisted, "Who are you and what do you want from Yuito?"

"I'm Tian," he replied, "and I know Yuitos father. Although he presumably already told you that much."

"Yes, he indeed did. So I know you're lying; His father's dead."

"If you say so."

"Now we had the 'who you are' part. Now tell me, what do you want?"

"I want to help him."

"Interesting. Too bad he seems to be getting along on his own quite well."

"If you say so."

"No, no. This is not gonna be a 'I was behind this single good day in his entire life all along' thing, do you understand? He did this on his own, and purely on his own."

"If you say so."

"Got any other lines?"

"Ideally, I'd be speaking with Yuito now, but as I don't think this is gonna be the case, I should just depart."

"Just one last thing before you go."

"Yes please?"

"Leave him alone. Leave both of us alone," Keiji said, "even if you're telling the truth and you might know his father who's not dead, his father didn't give a shit for the past years. Tell him that he can keep on being gone."

"I don't think that this is up to your discretion."

"I'm taking care of my friend, this is perfectly in my discretion."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're going for."

"Then let me lighten you up a little more than you already are, lantern guy," Keiji moved closer towards Tian, trying to muster as much confidence as he could, "if I see you near Yuito again, I'm going to mess you up."

"This I'd like to see," Tian replied, putting his lantern on the ground in front of him. Just when Keiji thought that he was actually going to fist fight him, he pulled out a Duel Disk from underneath his coat.

"Show me what you're made of," he said, "and I'll consider your suggestion."

Taking a deep breath, Keiji put on Yuitos Duel Disk and replaced his friends deck with his own: "Alright then. If you wanna do it this way, lets do it this way."

"Oh, I want to do it this way alright," Tian replied, as the duel interface started up.

Tian: 4000 LP

Keiji: 4000 LP

"I think I'll take the lead here," Tian started, "You can follow suit if you wish to."

"Means it'll be over sooner than you think."

"If you say so," Tian replied as he took a card out of his hand, "I Normal Summon Netherfly – Luci the Guide." Tians monster which emerged from the card was a small firefly, its tail giving off a faint blue light.

Netherfly – Luci the Guide: FIRE / Insect / Level 4 / 1650 ATK / 0 DEF

"I then Set one card and end my turn."

"Oh come on," Keiji said as he drew his card, "that's the oldest trick in the book. Summon a weak monster and have your opponent run into a battle trap. It's so bad its not even funny. From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Force Conductor."

A large figure made of copper cables appeared behind Keiji, sparking with energy. "When activated, it allows me to add my good old Bullet Spark from my Deck to my hand."

As Keiji spoke, the Duel Disk slipped one card out of his deck which he subsequently added to his hand. "As long as I control a face-up Continuous Spell Card, I can Special Summon Bullet Spark from my hand." The monster that appeared on Keijis field darted across the rooftop a few times before it settled in front of him. The tiny bullet with eyes was glowing blue and sparking with electricity.

Bullet Spark: LIGHT / Thunder / Effect / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1200 DEF

"I then tribute Bullet Spark in order to Tribute Summon my powerful Boltedge Lightning Gunner." As fast as the tiny monster had appeared, it also disappeared again, only to be replaced by a humanoid figure appearing to be made of copper cable instead of flesh, bronze plating draped over its body while sparks of lightning ran along it. It carried a huge gun assembled of wires and diodes in his hands.

Boltedge Lightning Gunner: LIGHT / Thunder / Effect / Level 8 / 2800 ATK / 1100 DEF

Tian looked onto Keijis monster with a mixture of surprise and displeasure. "A Tribute Summon? I cannot say that did not surprise me. Maybe you're not forsaken yet."

"My Gunman likes the presence of Spell Cards," Keiji continued unfaltered, "so much, that I can Tribute Summon him for one less tribute while I control one."

"It was either that or being able to use Thunder monsters as single tribute," Tian replied, "after all this was a valid move, was it?"

"I'm gonna make you swallow your cocky attitude," Keiji said, "I can banish one Thunder monster from my Grave for my Lightning Gunner to take a shot at one of your cards, while said shot will immediately destroy it."

Bullet Spark emerged from Keijis Graveyard while the gunman charged up his rifle to fire a bolt of lightning onto Tians Set card, which was blown to shreds.

"I like safety netting," he commented his choice.

"But you chose wrong," Tian replied, "I use the effect of the card you just destroyed. I activate Underground Sun as it was just sent to my grave. It allows me to send two FIRE monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard."

Keijis opponent took two cards from his deck and placed them in his Graveyard before he added: "Maybe it wasn't the oldest trick ever."

"Won't help you," Keiji retorted, "If my Bullet Spark is banished by a Thunder monsters effect, I can add it back to my hand."

After he had added his small monster back, Keiji went on: "Lightning Gunner, attack Luci the Guide!" The gunman readied its rifle and fired straight at the firefly, which was torn apart by the electric current.

Tian: 4000 LP → 2850 LP

"Your own fault. Whenever one of my Netherflies is destroyed, it calls a new guide for you from my deck. I Summon Netherfly – Dasher the Sonic." Tians monster was replaced with a dragonfly zipping around in the air in front of him, its wings apparently made of gleaming blue flames.

Netherfly – Dasher the Sonic: FIRE / Insect / Level 4 / 1350 ATK / 0 DEF

"Don't think this is over yet. My cards still have effects on their own," Keiji replied, as the statue behind him started to crack with lightning, "when a monster is destroyed by a Thunder monster, be it by battle or by its card effect, Force Conductor will inflict 1000 LP damage to you."

As if on command, a bolt of lightning came out of the conductor and struck Tian within a moments notice.

Tian: 2850 LP → 1850 LP

"Not bad. Really not bad. I see that you have the strength to walk the path that lies ahead of you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Take it as one."

Keiji just scoffed at this remark, by setting one card face-down and ending his turn.

"I think I'll be going on then," Tian said as he drew, but Keiji interrupted him right after.

"I activate my face-down card Thunder of Ruler. During your Standby Phase I can use this to render you unable to conduct your Battle Phase this turn."

"A minor setback compared to what I have in store for you. From I hand I activate the Continuous Spell Card Ritual of Guidance. It allows me to perform a Ritual Summon, by one of two methods I can choose. The one that I will use allows me to use monsters in my grave as tributes for my Ritual Summon." As he spoke, a blue flame exited his Graveyard, forming into a brand new monster on his side of the field, "I banish Luci the Guide from my Graveyard! Ritual Summon! Become the guiding light that leads the condemned souls! Netherfly – Cypho the Signal!"

The flames eventually formed a large firefly, blue lines of energy running along its body, the light on its tail blinking like it was trying to send Keiji a message in morse code.

Netherfly – Cypho the Signal: FIRE / Insect / Ritual / Level 4 / 2050 ATK / 0 DEF

"I proceed with a Normal Summon, namely that of my Netherfly – Monarch the Mosaic." A butterfly with blue, flaming wings appeared on Tians side of the field.

Netherfly – Monarch the Mosaic: FIRE / Insect / Level 4 / 1750 ATK / 0 DEF

"Using Monarchs effect," Tian continued, "I can banish an Insect from my Graveyard in order to add a Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand. Due to the fact that I sent two there though your foolish effort of safety netting, I'll have plenty to choose from." Tians Duel Disk first spat out a card from the Graveyard, before doing the same for a card from his deck.

"Also, this effect will immediately trigger the effect of Cypho the Signal, as an Insect was banished from my Graveyard. It allows me to target and destroy one card on the field." The Ritual Monsters light flared up with such intensity that Keiji had to shield his eyes and when he could open them again, he found his Lightning Gunner was gone."

' _That's bad,_ ' Keiji thought to himself, ' _his deck works in ways where each of his plays leads into a follow-up and so on. I need to find a way to break through that.'_

"I immediately activate the card I just added, Inherited Guidance, which is both a Ritual and a Quick-Play Spell Card." Tian revealed one monster in his hand as he went on, "I use a second copy of my Luci the Guide as tribute. Ritual Summon! Brandish your flames and be my protective guide on this way! Netherfly – Libelle the Dragon!"

The Spell Card burned away in blue flame as a new monster emerged from it, a large dragonfly towering above Tians other monsters. Its wings consisted of wavering blue flames, with more fire running all along its body which was distinctively draconian in its features.

Netherfly – Libelle the Dragon: FIRE / Insect / Ritual / Level 4 / 2550 ATK / 0 DEF

"Due to the fact that I cannot conduct my Battle Phase, I will simply set one last card and then end my turn."

Keiji has never been more relieved to hear someone end his turn, with those four Insects staring him down over his empty field. Dueling with Solid Vision was sure something else.

"My turn," he said, "I draw."

"I object," Tian said, "I activate my face-down card Unexpected Crossroad. It allows me to choose one Normal Trap Card in your Graveyard and use its effect for my own. I choose to copy Thunder of Ruler to stop your Battle Phase this turn."

Keiji gritted his teeth as his opponent used his own Trap Card against him. This duel was starting to get on his nerves, every single move he made eventually lashed back at him.

"As I control a face-up Continuous Spell Card, I Special Summon Bullet Spark from my hand." The small thunderbolt once again took Keijis field.

Bullet Spark: LIGHT / Thunder / Effect / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1200 DEF

"I then tribute my Bullet Spark in order to Normal Summon my Boltedge Engineer." The small bullet disappeared and the monster that took its place was – contrary to Keijis other monsters – very distinctively human, wearing work clothes and carrying a toolbox for electricians in his hand.

Boltedge Engineer: LIGHT / Thunder / Effect / Level 6 / 2400 ATK / 1100 DEF

"When Engineer is Normal Summoned, I can return one of my gunmen from my grave back to my hand. Like my Lightning Gunner." Keiji placed the card Yuitos Duel Disk spat out back in his hand before choosing another one to play: "I next activate the Continuous Spell Card Fuse Conductor. It allows me to perform an additional Normal Summon this turn, as long as I Summon a Thunder monster."

Another figure made of wires and copper appeared behind Keiji, cracking with lightning too.

"Using this effect, and the fact that I do now control _two_ Continuous Spells, I Normal Summon my Lightning Gunner without tributes." Keijis gunman appeared on the field again, after being destroyed only one turn prior.

Boltedge Lightning Gunner: LIGHT / Thunder / Effect / Level 8 / 2800 ATK / 1100 DEF

"You're repeating the same mistakes over and over. If you never leave your fixed paths, you can never find your true one."

"It's not a mistake if it will work," Keiji retorted, "I activate my Lightning Gunners effect by banishing Bullet Spark from my Graveyard."

Keijis gunman took aim at Tians monsters but right as he did, a ghostly veil of blue flames started to envelope the insects.

"What?" Keiji asked confused.

"As I said, repeating the same things won't work against me. You think I wouldn't take measures against what brought down over half of my Life Points? While Libelle is face-up, you cannot target Insect monsters I control for card effects."

"It protects your monsters," Keiji mused, "but your Ritual of Guidance is free to take a shot at."

Right on cue, Lightning Gunner charged its rifle and took a shot at the Ritual Spell on the opposing side of the field, shooting past the monsters it couldn't reach, while simultaneously Bullet Spark added itself back to Keijis hand.

"I cannot conduct my Battle Phase," Keiji carried on, "due to you messing with my own cards. I end my turn."

"Hmm," Tian mused after he drew his card, "so, looking at your Engineer, I cannot destroy your monsters by battle or by card effects. Well, good enough that won't be necessary. I banish the second copy of Luci the Guide from my grave to enable the effect of Dasher the Sonic. Until the End Phase, any Damage you receive will be capped at 1050, but my Insects will be able to attack you directly."

With this, Keijis hands fell to his sides. If Tian had four Insects and each of them did 1050 damage to him, this would be the last turn of this duel.

"It was fun while it lasted, but the fun ends now. My Netherflys, attack him directly with your Fires of Guidance!" The insects simultaneously unleashed fireblasts, attacking past Keijis monsters and knocking him off his feet.

Keiji: 4000 LP → 2950 LP → 1900 LP → 850 LP → 0 LP

"I think we're finished now," Tian said, "so much for you messing me up."

"So what, I couldn't this time," Keiji snapped back, "but it damn sure ain't gonna stop me from trying each and every time."

Tian remained silent for a while, Keiji assumed this opponent was musing to himself. When he thought that the lantern guy wouldn't say something again, he spoke up: "I solemnly swear you that I have no intention to harm Yuito, but I don't exert control over his fathers actions. The both of them meeting is what I cannot enable or prevent. To show my good will however, I agree to grant you a wish."

It was an understatement to say that Keiji was taken aback by this sudden change in tone. "Are you a genie in a bottle or something?"

"You are free to not believe me. After all, we both want Yuitos well-being. Although we apparently want that in different ways."

"He has a Combat Dueling contract now, what is all he would've ever wanted. What else could you give us?"

"I can make him famous. Just say the word."

"Make him famous? How would you do that?"

"The path is not definite, neither is the time, only the result."

"Okay, if you insist. Do it. I'm eager to see if you actually do anything or just come up and pretend it was you when Yuito got famous on his own."

"Oh I will make him famous. There will be nobody in this city not to know his name."

"I will remember your words. Can I take it you're not gonna bother Yuito anymore then?"

Tian took some time until he answered that question. "It appears that my presence will not change the path Yuito walks on. I shall not contact him again until he seeks me out by himself."

"I doubt he'll do that."

"He will. Remember my words." With that last sentence, Tians lantern flared in bright blue light and when it subsided, he had vanished.

As Keiji looked on to where his opponent has been standing just seconds ago, he saw that the sun was starting to rise on the horizon, and that Yuito would wake up soon.

* * *

Author-made cards:

Netherfly – Luci the Guide / FIRE / Insect / Level 4 / 1650 ATK / 0 DEF  
Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard; all face-up Insect-Type Monsters gain 500 ATK until your opponent's next End Phase. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by a card effect): Special Summon 1 "Netherfly" monster from your Deck, except "Netherfly - Luci the Guide".

Netherfly – Dasher the Sonic / FIRE / Insect / Level 4 / 1350 ATK / 0 DEF  
Once per turn: You can banish 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard; this turn, face-up Insect-Type monsters you control can attack your opponent directly, but if they do, any battle damage your opponent takes from those battles becomes 1050. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by a card effect): Special Summon 1 "Netherfly" monster from your Deck, except "Netherfly - Dasher the Sonic".

Netherfly – Monarch the Mosaic / FIRE / Insect / Level 4 / 1750 ATK / 0 DEF  
Once per turn: You can banish 1 Insect-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard; add 1 Ritual Spell Card or 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by a card effect): Special Summon 1 "Netherfly" monster from your Deck, except "Netherfly - Monarch the Mosaic".

Netherfly – Cypho the Signal / FIRE / Insect / Ritual / Level 4 / 2050 ATK / 0 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Guidance" Ritual Spell Card. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if an Insect-Type monster in your Graveyard is banished: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by a card effect): You can target 2 of your banished Insect-Type monsters; return them to your Graveyard.

Netherfly – Libelle the Dragon / FIRE / Insect / Ritual / Level 4 / 2550 ATK / 0 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Guidance" Ritual Spell Card. Face-up Insect-Type monsters you control cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by a card effect): You can target 2 of your banished Insect-Type monsters; return them to your Graveyard.

Boltedge Lightning Gunner / LIGHT / Thunder-Type / Effect / Level 8 / 2800 ATK / 1100 DEF  
You can Normal Summon this card for 1 less Tribute for each face-up Continuous Spell you control. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 Thunder monster from your GY; Destroy 1 card on the field.

Boltedge Engineer / LIGHT / Thunder / Effect / Level 6 / 2400 ATK / 1100 DEF  
If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target 1 Level 7 or higher "Boltedge" monster in your GY; Add it to your hand. While you control a face-up Continuous Spell Card, face-up Thunder Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.

Bullet Spark / LIGHT / Thunder-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1200 DEF  
If you control a face-up Continuous Spell Card: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You cannot Special Summon monsters using this card as material, except LIGHT monsters. If this card is banished by a monster effect: You can return it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Bullet Spark" once per turn.

Force Conductor / Continuous Spell Card  
If this card is activated: You can add 1 Thunder monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if a face-up monster is destroyed by battle with a, or by the effect of a, Thunder monster: Inflict 1000 LP Damage to your opponent. You can only control 1 face-up "Force Conductor".

Fuse Conductor / Continuous Spell Card  
During your Main Phase: You can Normal Summon 1 Thunder Monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) You can only control 1 face-up "Fuse Conductor".

Underground Sun / Normal Spell Card  
Discard 1 card; Send 1 FIRE monster from your Deck to the GY. If this card is sent to the GY by your opponents card effect: Send 2 FIRE monsters from your Deck to the GY.

Ritual of Guidance / Continuous Spell Card  
(This card is also always treated as a Ritual Spell Card.)  
This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Netherfly" Ritual Monster. You can only use 1 of the following effects per turn and only once that turn.  
● Tribute monsters from your hand or field, or banish monsters from your GY, then Ritual Summon 1 "Netherfly" Ritual Monster from your hand whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters.  
● Tribute monsters from your hand or field, then Ritual Summon 1 "Netherfly" Ritual Monster from your Graveyard whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters.

Inherited Guidance / Quick-Play Spell Card  
(This card is also always treated as a Ritual Spell Card.)  
This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Netherfly" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field, then Ritual Summon 1 "Netherfly" Ritual Monster from your hand whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

Time flew by fast the days before the tournament started. Yuito spent most of his day at the agency, first day for a medical checkup, then for some duel practice and eventually just being educated in the do's and don't's of tournament etiquette. Mr. Sonjun even suggested giving him access to some of the spare cards he had at the agency, but except for a few Yuito declined changing his fathers deck.

In fact he never even received it from his father. He had left it home when he went to work for the last time, and it was among the few things that Yuito took with him when he left, holding it dear ever since.

Yuito even received a rundown on his tournament opponents.

There were two other players he had to face. One was a girl named Hatsuko, who was in a similar position than himself; Rather new, only played a few duels so far, waiting for her 'big break' as Alessia put it. According to their news, she played a Psychic deck that focused on Xyz monsters.

But she wasn't the mayor problem, that was his second opponent, as far as Yuito could believe his manager. Saburo apparently wielded six different decks, which he switched according to the intel he got about his opponents. All of them carried a Fusion theme however, but it was nearly impossible to tell what he was going to play, as it wasn't even set that he didn't exchange those six decks with even more others.

His first match however was this day, against Hatsuko.

The taxi drive from his apartment building to Dynasty Hall didn't take that long, so he arrived pretty early alongside Alessia and Keiji. It looked unspectacular from the outside but according to Mr. Sonjun it was a rather small scale venue, but that made it only more likely to be packed today.

From the looks of it, it was still pretty much a ghost town. Maybe two or three dozen people were out and in the building as far as Yuito could tell, about half of them seeming like duelists and agents.

"Looks pretty deserted," Keiji eventually said out loud what Yuito had been thinking.

"It's a small scale tournament with lots of new names. People won't be here until the quarter finale," Alessia answered, "it's not like any of the contestants already got huge fan groups, so the people only care for the best."

"I gave one autograph already," Yuito threw in.

"Maybe then you'll have one spectator on your first duel," Alessia replied, "don't let this whole thing get to you. Nobody is born running."

"Yes, I know," Yuito said, "I cannot expect to immediately play in front of a huge crowd for once."

"Baby steps," Keiji threw in.

"You name it," Alessia and Yuito threw in simultanously.

Yuito was in the third group and was playing the first match of that one, but this was still about an hour away, maybe longer depending on how long it took the players of the first two groups to finish their duels. Then it would run though the other groups and eventually come around to his again.

"We got out seats in the duelists lounge, so we can watch the first two duels," Alessia suggested.

"Can I get something to drink anywhere here?" Yuito asked.

"Great idea," Keiji threw in, but Yuito immediately intervened:

"Water. Or Lemonade. Or Juice."

"There's a bar near the entrance," Alessia explained, "he should give you a drink for free, you're a contender."

"Wow, I really made it far in life."

Yuito went off to find the bar, only to hear Keiji shouting, "Get me one too," after him.

* * *

Interestingly, the barkeeper didn't even ask for Yuitos name, seeing his Duel Disk and checking a list he had at him was sufficient for getting two bottles of apple juice for free.

"You're Yuito, right?" he heard a female voice ask besides him, when he was just about to go back to Keiji and Alessia, "I'm Hatsuko."

As Yuito turned his head, he saw his first opponent standing next to him. The apparent Xyz User Hatsuko, a girl who was his age or maybe even younger, slightly shorter than him with her hair dyed blue and green. She wore a pink hoodie and jeans, with a wool scarf to cover up her neck.

"Hello Hatsuko," Yuito replied, and in lack of things to say he just went with: "You're my first opponent right?"

"I'd rather say, you're _my_ first opponent," she said, "I've seen your video, you seem pretty cool."

"Thank you. I'd say something in return but to be honest, there's nothing I've seen of you so far. So tell me, is there anything I should watch?"

Hatsuko just chuckled, before saying: "No, nothing really awesome so far. Thing is, I went to a scouting, was a little bit awesome in front of people and I got a contract, mainly because my mom is the hairdresser of my now-manager."

"Hey, that sounds pretty awesome from my perspective."

"It's like one of those cheesy movies where everything's awesome and the sun always shines, but that presets that I actually get somewhere. This is actually my first big tournament ever."

"Same here. I've never dueled in front of an audience that much."

"Well, too bad I'm going to crush your dreams on our first match, then beat Saburo and after that I'll fail miserably and bring shame onto the both of you."

"Our third wheel? Do you know him?"

"We went to school together. Wish I could say we're friends, but he's actually kind of a dick."

"Is he good?"

"Oh, yeah. Better than the both of us, prolly. Was a real bummer when I got added to his group, its gotta be an early out for me then."

"I don't think you should give up that easily."

"It's not about giving up, its about being realistic," she gave Yuito a pat on his cheek, "but I'm calling dibs on spot two in our group. See you out in a few."

Yuito turned only to see Hatsuko depart, eager to see how good of a duelist she really was.

* * *

As it turned out, Keiji was already dying of thirst when Yuito returned to their seats in the stadium, and was less than enthusiastic to learn that Yuito brought him apple juice but he eventually went with it.

Watching the two duels before his one was in fact kinda interesting for Yuito as he tried to memorize some strategies and what the respective players played, yet after the second one started he had already forgot about most of what happened during the first one so he eventually gave up on it. He'd just take everything as it came to him, it had been working ever since. Too much planning ruined intuitive playing.

When it was his time to get on the field, Yuito was actually nervous. Even though the audience ranks were still nearly empty, it was something new for him to play for an actual cause.

He wouldn't admit that he expected applause when he entered the field, but he at least expected the people to stop chitchatting, when he and Hatsuko took the field for their duel.

"Good luck," he said to his opponent, who returned a "You too man."

Hatsuko: 4000 LP

Yuito: 4000 LP

"Ladies and gentleman!" the master of ceremonies shouted, doing his regular introduction Yuito had already heard twice this morning, "to the first duel of the third group! We have Hatsuko and Yuito here, two rising stars competing for your favor."

Even though the ranks were empty, the MC was almost as enthusiastic as when the stadium was full.

"So now, we shall see who goes first! Let's spin the wheel!"

The wheel, in this case, was rather the animation of a roulette wheel on the large screen of the arena. It had equal red and blue fields and was used to determine who went first in a duel.

"If the wheel lands on red, Yuito goes first, if its blue, then its Hatsuko!" the MC continued, as the wheel already spun. And when it landed on blue after a few seconds, Hatsuko wasted no time.

"I activate the Spell Card Emergency Teleport! With it, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my deck." A small green portal opened up on Hatsukos side of the field, out of which a jester-like monster that was juggling several cubes emerged.

Krebons: DARK / Psychic-Type / Effect / Tuner / Level 2 / 1200 ATK / 400 DEF

Yuito was a little surprised to see a Tuner monster on her field, as he has been told she used Xyz Monsters, and not Synchro Monsters.

"Next I Normal Summon Psydame Daniela, in Attack Position." Her second monster was a female girl with pink skin in an elaborate dancing dress. Four yellow rings of energy manifested around her as she pirouetted in front of Hatsuko.

Psydame Daniela: LIGHT / Psychic-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF

"I use the effect of Daniela, whenever it is Normal Summoned, I can change the Level of another Psychic monster I control to four!" The four rings glowed in green light, before Krebons was enveloped by similar ones.

Krebons: Level 2 → Level 4

"Level 4 Krebons and Psydame Daniela, overlady!" Her two monsters turned purple and yellow, respectively, and spiraled into a galaxy-like portal that opened on the field. "Xyz Summon! This magical girl will dance me towards victory! Rank 4, Psydame Angelique!" After the portal combusted, Hatsukos Xyz monster revealed itself as yet another dancing dirl, this one having blue skin and a golden dress. Whenever she moved, she created faint afterimages of her body. Two yellow Overlay Units cycled it.

Psydame Angelique: LIGHT / Psychic-Type / Xyz / Effect / Rank 4 / 2100 ATK / 2000 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials

"It's good, isn't it? Having access to an Extra Deck?" Hatsuko joked when Yuito was observing her monster taking the field.

"Speak for yourself. I would've expected a Synchro Monster after you got a Tuner involved."

"Wouldn't have been quite as fitting," she continued, "from my hand I equip Angelique with my Psycharm Ruby Bracelet." The Equip Spell appeared on her side of the field before a red bracelet wrapped itself around the Xyz monsters arm, which eyes it curiously.

"Now, let's go onto what it can do while equipped. Namely, that is inflicting 500 damage to you during my turn." The bracelet glowed with energy, before the monster shot a red light bullet onto Yuito.

Yuito: 4000 LP → 3500 LP

"And here we have Hatsuko, damaging her opponent on the first turn of the duel! Isn't this amazing?" the MC tried to rally the crowd, but to little to no avail.

"Yes, preeetty amazing," Yuito remarked sarcastically, but Hatsuko just brushed it off.

"Each to how they deserve it. I Set one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn then," Yuito said as he drew his card, "From my hand I activate the Spell Card Scribestone Unearthing."

Yuito inserted the Spell Card into his Duel Disk before he pulled another card from his hand. "I need to discard one card to activate it, like my Runecross Guru, then I can place a Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer monster from my deck in my Spell and Trap Card Zone, where it will be able to be substituted as the entire tribute for a Ritual Summon." Behind Yuito, a stele rose from the ground, an imprinted image of Yuitos Sorcerer on it.

"You're going full blue right of the bat, are you?" Hatsuko asked.

"You betcha. I activate Rosetta Scribestone from my hand and tribute the Force Sorcerer that I have in my Spell and Trap Zone as the entire requirement!" A larger stele appeared behind the first one, absorbing it.

"Ritual Summon! To unravel humanities last mysteries, use your magic and cast a light upon the darkness! Level 7, Runecross Wizard!" The monster that calmly stepped out of the stele was a human sorcerer dressed in dark blue garb, with brown letters and golden ornaments running all over it. It wore a hood shrouding all of his face other than its eyes, which were showing flashes of the same letters than it donned on its cloth. In one of his hands it held a wand that was as big as itself, with a simple, grey stone put on top of it.

Runecross Wizard: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF

"Wow," Hatsuko commented, "must've been a pretty awesome hand to pull of a Ritual Summon on your first turn."

"Are you serious or sarcastic?"

"Fifty-Fifty."

"Here's one for hundred percent. If my Force Sorcerer is used as a tribute for a Ritual Summon, my monster can destroy card you control per turn. And for starters, I choose Angelique!"

The wizards staff charged up with energy, before unleashing a blast onto the dancing monster.

When it struck, it tore it into thousand little pieces… or that's what it looked like. Instead, The thing that was shattered was just an afterimage, as Angelique just pirouetted away from the blast.

Psydame Angelique: 2 Xyz Materials → 1 Xyz Material

"Quite the surprise, isn't it?" Hatsuko relied snarky, "My Xyz monster can detach one material in order to prevent itself from one instance of destruction."

"I figured that much," Yuito replied, "I hope it works in battle too, so I can thwart the attempt with my Wizards effect."

"I invite you to come and try. And yes it does."

"Well then, Runecross Wizard. Do you deed, Runemagic Blast!" The wizard unleashed a pulsating wave of letters onto the opposing monster, determined to destroy it once and for all.

"When my Wizard attacks a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, that monsters effect will be negated and mine will gain 700 ATK."

"I said I'd invite you to try, not to actually do it," Hatsuko threw in, "I use my face-down card Psycharm Gold Chains."

Her Set Trap flipped up, causing golden chains to ensnare Wizard.

"It becomes an Equip Card and negates your monsters effects while it is still face-up on the field."

"You had that the entire time?" Yuito asked speechless, "and you didn't negate my destruction effect? So that means..."

"It was a trap," Hatsuko finished the sentence, "quite literally."

As she spoke, the attack continued and the blast struck the dancer, only for her to evade her destruction once more.

Hatsuko: 4000 LP → 3600 LP

Psydame Angelique: 1 Xyz Material → 0 Xyz Materials

"And this is where the fun stuff begins," Hatsuko continued, "when my monster detaches its last material, its second effect triggers, allowing me to destroy one card you control and inflict 1000 damage to you."

The afterimage that had just been torn apart reassembled, charging towards Runecross Wizard at breakneck speed, who was struggling to move in its chains. Unable to move, it was struck by the image, with the following shock wave blasting Yuito off his feet.

Yuito: 3500 LP → 2500 LP

"That's quite the nasty effect," Yuito said in disbelief as he had just lost his ace monster, "thank god its Overlay Units are gone."

"You wish," Hatsuko said, "the second effect of my Ruby Bracelet immediately attaches itself to the equipped Xyz monster once it runs out of Overlay Units."

The bracelet transformed itself into a yellow ball of energy and started cycling Psydame Angelique.

Psydame Angelique: 0 Xyz Materials → 1 Xyz Material

"Shit."

"Literally," Hatsuko said, "Come on, its still your turn."

"I activate my Spell Card Stele of Necromancy!" Yuito continued, "It revives an EARTH Spellcaster from my grave, but I cannot Summon monsters from my Extra Deck for the rest of the turn!"

"My, my. That sure hinders your next plays."

"I revive my Runecross Wizard," A stele with a purple glow rose from the ground, Yuitos Wizard emerged from it once again.

Runecross Wizard: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF

"I end my turn after this," Yuito concluded.

"My turn then, sweetheart," Hatsuko said as she drew, "I activate my Spell Card Offerings to the Doomed. It destroys one monster on the field, but prevents me from conducting my next Draw Phase. But that won't be necessary."

"Even if you destroy my Wizard, your monster doesn't have enough ATK to wipe out my remaining Life Points."

"Who said anything about your Wizard?"

It took a few seconds for Yuito to catch the hint, but he did when bandages rose from the ground and wrapped in Angelique. It once again produced an afterimage that took the blow for itself, and once again the yellow orb orbiting it vanished.

Psydame Angelique: 1 Xyz Material → 0 Xyz Materials

"You know the drill," Hatsuko continued, "My monster detached the last material, so you'll see what happens."

The afterimage freed itself from the bandages, before once more charging into Runecross Wizard, dashing it into pieces.

Yuito: 2500 LP → 1500 LP

Thunderstruck, Yuito fell to one knee, seeing that his LP weren't enough to take one more direct hit from Angelique.

"Ah, you caught on. Maths is really your strong side. You wanna know your main problem?"

"Your Angelique has more ATK than my remaining Life Points. I'll lose."

"You would," Hatsuko continued, "if I could attack directly with Angelique in the turn I use her effect."

"You… cannot?"

"It's not really a strong Xyz Monster. But hey, it was cheap for all I care. I'm saving money for a second, hope it'll be a little stronger."

"Angelique is your only Xyz Monster?"

"If this duel continues for more than my next turn, what I doubt, you'd see how hardcore my deck focuses on her. Much like this," Hatsuko said, as she exited a card from her grave. "The effect of Psycharm Gold Chain can attach itself to a Psydame I control as material."

Psydame Angelique: 0 Xyz Materials → 1 Xyz Materials

"I see what you mean now."

"Thankies, but I'm not finished. I activate the Spell Card Back to Back. It allows me to revive one monster from your graveyard to your side of the field, but its effects will be negated." Yuito watched as Runecross Wizard once more returned to the field.

Runecross Wizard: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Angelique, attack Wizard, Spin Kick!" Angelique jumped onto Runecross Wizard, but the other monster simply brushed it off and fired a magic blast onto it.

Hatsuko: 3600 LP → 3200 LP

Psydame Angelique: 1 Xyz Material → 0 Xyz Materials

"I use Angeliques second effect, I once again destroy Runecross Wizard." The afterimage that emerged from the attacking monster charged into Runecross Wizard scattering it into pieces.

Yuito: 1500 LP → 500 LP

"You're a really good duelist," Yuito said, "Too bad I'll have to defeat you to keep going."

"Where does the sudden confidence come from?"

"The fact that you didn't kill me this turn. And the fact that you used up your Psycharms attaching effects for now."

"That's a joke, right? I activate my Spell Card Instant Overlay. It becomes an Xyz Material to a monster with none that I control." The Spell Card turned yellow and shrunk in size, before starting to orbit Angelique.

Psydame Angelique: 0 Xyz Materials → 1 Xyz Material

"How many of those cards do you have?"

"Plenty," Hatsuko replied, "but for now I'll end my turn."

Yuito didn't immediately draw, but took a moment to contemplate his turn. The last card in his hand was Rising Blue, a card that doubled the ATK of a Ritual Monster he controlled, his field was empty and his Grave contained a live Rosetta Scribestone. If he drew a Ritual Monster he could Summon it and boost it. But it needed to be a clear hit to 0 for him. If it wasn't, Angeliques second effect would wipe out the rest of his LP.

So with these feelings at the back of his head, he drew his card.

And what a lucky draw that was.

"I activate Damietta Scribestone!" Yuito yelled as he slotted the card in his Duel Disk. "It's a Ritual Spell Card that allows me to Ritual Summon a monster from my Grave, by banishing other Ritual Monsters from my Grave as tributes!"

"Bringing back your Wizard once more? No, your Levels don't add up to that."

"Right. I banish my Runecross Wizard as tribute instead! Ritual Summon!" A graveyard portal opened on Yuitos side of the field and a stele arose from it. "Traveller whose eyes have seen mysteries beyond human understanding, bring the calm that will win me this battle! Level 6, 'Runecross Guru!" Yuitos newly Summoned monster was a humanoid figure floating in the air with its legs crossed, as if meditating. A hood covered its face aside from its eyes, with various glyphs dancing in them. It had then round orbs orbiting around it, each one engraved with a different glyph.

Runecross Guru: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 6 / 2100 ATK / 2500 DEF

"That's new. Interesting how it cannot beat my Angelique."

"Maybe not like this. But using its orb of weakness it can," Yuito explained, "once per turn, my Guru can choose one monster on the field. If it is mine, all Battle Damage I take from it is halved. If it is yours, all Battle Damage you take from it is doubled." One of the orbs floating around Guru dispatched and started cycling around Angelique.

"Maybe math isn't your strength after all. Double zero is still zero."

"I activate my Spell Card Rising Blue. It will double the ATK of all Ritual Monsters I control until the End Phase."

Runecross Guru: 2100 ATK → 4200 ATK

Hatsuko blinked twice as she realized that now, in fact, the damage Yuito had piled up for this one hit was indeed enough to defeat her.

"Talk about maths now," Yuito said, "Runecross Guru, Orb Distress!" The remaining orbs around Guru started to cycle, before they spun towards Angelique and crashed into the dancing monster.

Psydame Angelique: 1 Xyz Material → 0 Xyz Materials

Hatsuko: 3200 LP → 0 LP

"Aaaaaaaand we have a winner in this spectacular match, Ladies and Gentleman!" The MC once again rallied the non-existent crowd.

"That was unexpected but fun," Yuito turned his face away from the MC to see Hatsuko standing right in front of him offering him a handshake.

He took her hand before saying: "Yes it was. It was a great game."

"Yeah, you're good, but I'll still beat Saburo and go to the next round, so get your hopes up since you'll lose to him."

"Ever so confident."

"Don't be sad. After I've made the next round I'll buy you dinner, if you buy me dinner if you make next round," Hatsuko proposed, "but I can bring a friend."

"Deal. If I can bring a friend too."

"No, that's a ladies benefit."

Yuito just laughed at this and so did Hatsuko.

"I wish you good luck for the remainder of the tournament," Yuito said, "no matter how long that's gonna be."

"Longer than for you, but same," she replied, before leaving the field, leaving Yuito alone with his first official duel win.

* * *

Author-made cards:

Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer / EARTH / Spellcaster / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF  
If this card is the only monster you control, it can make up to 3 attacks on monsters per turn. A Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned using this card as a tribute gains the following effect: ● Once per turn, during either players turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; Destroy it.

Psydame Daniela / LIGHT / Psychic-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF  
Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Psychic monster you control that has a Level; Its Level becomes 4. If you control a face-up Xyz Monster that has no materials: You can attach this face-up card to that monster as material.

Runecross Wizard / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Scribestone" Ritual Spell Card. If this card battles a face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Negate that monsters effects, if any, also, this card gains 700 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Runecross Guru / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 6 / 2100 ATK / 2500 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Scribestone" Ritual Spell Card. If a monster your opponent controls is destroyed: Inflict 500 Damage to your opponent. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster; Apply one of the following effects depending on its controller. ● You: Halve all Battle Damage you take from battles involving it. ● Your opponent: Double all Battle Damage your opponent takes from battles involving it.

Psydame Angelique / LIGHT / Psychic-Type / Xyz / Effect / Rank 4 / 2100 ATK / 2000 DEF  
2 Level 4 Psychic Monsters  
If this card would be destroyed (by battle or by a card effect): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from it instead. If this card detached its last Xyz Material: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; Destroy it and if you do, inflict 1000 LP Damage to your opponent. This card cannot attack directly during the turn you activate this effect.

Scribestone Unearthing / Normal Spell Card  
Discard 1 card and choose 1 "Stone Crypt" monster from your Deck; Place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell Card with the following effect: ● If you would Ritual Summon (exactly) 1 Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires use of monsters, you can tribute this card as the entire requirement.

Rosetta Scribestone / Ritual Spell Card  
You can use this card to Ritual Summon any "Runecross" Ritual Monsters. You must also tribute monsters from your hand or side of the field whose combined Level(s) equal or exceed the Level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. If this card is in your GY: You can banish 2 EARTH Monsters from your GY; Special Summon 1 EARTH Ritual Monster from your hand, but it cannot attack during this turn. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.) You can only use this effect of "Rosetta Scribestone" once per duel.

Damietta Scribestone / Ritual Spell Card  
You can use this card to Ritual Summon any "Runecross" Ritual Monsters from your GY. You must also banish Ritual Monsters from your GY whose total Level(s) equal or exceed the Level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. [...]

Stele of Necromancy / Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 EARTH Spellcaster-Type Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn.

Rising Blue / Quick-Play Spell Card  
Double the ATK of all face-up Ritual Monsters you control. During the End Phase: The ATK of all Ritual Monsters you control becomes 0.

Psycharm Ruby Bracelet / Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a "Psydame" monster. Once per turn: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is equipped to an Xyz Monster and that monsters last material is detached: Attach this card to that monster as material.

Psycharm Gold Chain / Continuous Trap Card  
Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Equip this card to it. Negate the effects of the equipped monster. If the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 "Psydame" Xyz Monster that has no materials you control: Attach this card to that monster as material. You can only use this effect of "Psycharm Gold Chain" once per turn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

As it turned out the tournament day would be very tiresome. Yuitos duel against Hatsuko was rather early in the morning, around noon there would be the duel of Hatsuko against Saburo, and in the afternoon there would be Yuitos take against Saburo. As good as Hatsuko was, from what Yuito could judge from his duel against her, he didn't think that she could defeat Saburo from all he had heard. What would mean that the both of them would have the same amount of points by the end of the first round. Which means that he would need a win no matter what.

Theoretically, a draw would also work, but that would require some calculating like who had the most LP at the end of each duel, but given that he ended with only 500 LP against Hatsuko wouldn't count in his favour, so he didn't consider the option of a draw until he saw the result of Hatsukos duel against him.

Until then, the three of them had some time to kill, so Alessia suggested going to grab some lunch before the second duel of his group started.

They went to a fast food restaurant, one that belong to the same chain where Yuito had given his first autograph just a few days ago. It him, and probably to Keiji as well, it was almost unreal that now they would just walk into the restaurant and order their food instead of searching for leftovers in the dumpsters, a fact that Alessia found very amusing.

"I still can't believe you don't know how to order fast food," she said, still chuckling a little, "I get it that you never had much money, but the food is cheap enough that I thought you went here at least once or twice."

"There's a street seller near our previous place," Keiji explained, "who sells soup, she's a lot cheaper than this joint."

"You gotta take me there once," Yuitos manager joked, with Yuito intervening quickly.

"I wouldn't recommend that," he said, "there's good days and there's bad days, I once had the run for one week straight and Keiji found a mouse in his bowl."

"I mean, you get rid of the hair and you have more than what you paid for."

"I think I can never eat soup again," Alessia replied.

"It's warm, its cheap and it... well it wasn't good but it was food, so why complain."

"You said there were good days."

"Good day means edible, not good soup."

"Can we change the subject?"

"Do you remember the dude who sold 'sushi'?" Keiji asked Yuito.

"I don't like how you are saying 'sushi'." Alessia intervened, "so not the new topic I was hoping for."

"Yes, I remember that trip to the hospital," Yuito answered Keiji, before turning to Alessia, "why don't you suggest a topic, would be easier for all of us."

"Just wanna clear this up, he was basically selling raw old fish and some strange rice and called that sushi. That was quite the tummyache," Keiji threw in.

With a theatric move, Alessia shoved her plate away: "I don't think I can eat anything ever again."

"Well there was also this old lady in that warehouse," Keiji started but this time Yuito silenced him.

"If you tell that story I'm going to puke."

"If even you say that," Alessia replied concerned, "I will too for sure. No more food stories please."

"As you wish," Keiji and Yuito replied simultainously.

* * *

As they made it back to the stadium, it was already a little more crowded than when they had left, propably because more duelists and their attitire had shown up by now, yet it was still far from full. While Alessia went to check the duel schedule if there had been any sudden changes, Keiji and Yuito went to the bar to get some drinks for the second round.

They managed to get a bunch of bottles for all three of them, before heading back to the stands, when they noticed Alessia running towards them: "Hurry! They rescheduled the second duel in your group, it is almost over!"

Realizing that this meant that Yuitos theoretical advantage of seeing how Saburo played was about to be nonexistant, the three of them hurried to the audience ranks, only to be greeted by a not very pleasant sight.

Hatsuko: 1500 LP

Psydame Angelique: LIGHT / Psychic-Type / Xyz / Effect / Rank 4 / 2100 ATK / 2000 DEF / 1 Xyz Material

Saburo: 6400 LP

Hexion Torcher: FIRE / Machine-Type / Fusion / Effect / Level 9 / 0 ATK / 3000 DEF

Livefire Necromancer: FIRE / Spellcaster-Type / Effect / Level 3 / 1500 ATK / 1500 DEF

"Everything has to end once in a while, does it?" the boy that apparently was Saburo said, "I once more activate the effect of Torcher by paying 3000 LP. This way it will gain 3000 ATK and the ability to attack you directly until the End Phase, albeit all Battle Damage will be halved."

Hatsukos opponent looked pretty posh, wearing a white buttoned shirt with a rolled up sleves, fully equipped with a black tie and a big black watch. His blonde, nearly golden hair was styled up with hair gel.

Saburo: 6400 LP - 3400 LP

Hexion Torcher: 0 ATK - 3000 ATK

"And due to the effect of Livefire Necromancer I will get half of the LP I paid for its effect refunded."

Saburo: 3400 LP - 4900 LP

"Any last words?"

"Get it over with, prick."

"You should've stayed at hairdressing, like your mom. I liked how you wore it at school, sometimes. Torcher, attack her directly, Hex Inferno!"

The giant mecha behind Saburo fired a giant wave of fire from the two flamethrowers that were his arms, passing by the dancing monster in front of her and completely engulving Hatsuko.

Hatsuko: 1500 LP - 0 LP

"That's when we call it a day," Saburo cockily remarked, "you should practice a little before you try your hand at tournaments."

"Yuitos gonna kick your butt, prepare yourself," Hatsuko threw back at Saburo, "and saviour it."

"Yuito?" Saburo replied, "you mean the Ritual playing dude with the aggressive playstyle? Oh well I sure got no counter against that, I'd need to play a defensive deck capable of walling off his onslaughts along with a way to prevent his costly Special Summons from even happening. I mean who'd think of that?"

"Well," Hatsuko said slightly dumbfounded, "good luck in the finals. Suppose I see you on monday in school."

"Bye Hatsuko," the boy waved her off before turning his attention to the stands and shooting a smug smile towards Yuito before leaving the dueling field as well.

* * *

"You can do this Ito," Keiji tried to cheer his friend up after the blowback his ego suffered this afternoon. Seeing how someone could dismantle his strategy this easily and setup a easy counter strategy from only two duels of his that were public – against Carter and against Hatsuko – was quite the deal.

Him, Yuito and Alessia had spent the entire afternoon trying to come up with a counter strategy against the deck that Saburo had teased to Hatsuko. Alessia even went and collected some spare cards from the agency, but Yuito adamantly refused to change his fathers deck.

He felt like it would be a betrayel, and also explained that to Alessia. After all it was everything that his father left him, changing it freely would completly destroy this heirloom. Even though his manager wasn't quite as understanding about that as Keiji when he first told him, she eventually realized that she had no chance to convince him otherwise. So they had to work with what they got and with what little changes Yuito accepted to the deck.

"How?" Yuito asked in distress, "he got me narrowed down to my whole gameplan, while I don't even know what deck he's gonna play aside from the fact that its gonna be defensive and Fusion based."

"That's the big advantage he has about everybody," Alessia tried to calm him, "there's a reason he's about 4000 ranks above you right now."

"Really nice pep talk there Lessie," Keiji threw in.

"I wasn't finished yet," she replied, but then hesistated, "Wait, did you just call me Lessie?"

"I'm trying out nicknames. Would Ally be better, or 'essia?"

"Really good time for that."

"Yes, god forbid someone actually gains something from this afternoon. We've been talking circles for hours, my brain can only handle so much," Keiji replied, while sprawling on his chair.

"Oh I can tell your brain probably cannot handle that much," Alessia snapped back, only to then turn back to Yuito, "but let's take a look at Saburos records. From the 28 duels he played, he won 16. That's a 58 percent win rate."

"That's gonna cheer me up how, exactly?" Yuito threw in.

"He wins more than half of his duels. But he also doesn't win nearly half, so that does mean that while his strategy of building decks to best his opponents is good, its not flawless. So you just gotta find that flaw."

"What if there's none?" Yuito asked, "it's a game of luck and chance, I can still not get the right counters I need at time, even against a regular opponent its still mostly an uphill battle for me. So what can I do against a deck that's effectively made to fight mine? Hang on and try to survive, while also having enough luck to counter him and, big and, still find the ominous flaw along the way?"

"I never said it would be easy," Alessia answered.

"You seriously need to step up your motivation game," Keiji threw in, "You should do a workshop or something, that's kind of a important thing you'll need a lot in your job."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

By the time Yuitos second duel of this duel started it was already almost sundown. The ranks were filled quite a bit more than in the morning, according to what Alessia told Yuito many people just swung by after their work, if they had nothing else to do.

"I am ready, yes," Yuito replied to Saburo, who seemed like any minute this duel was taking bothered him to no end.

Saburo: 4000 LP

Yuito: 4000 LP

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the deciding duel of the third group! Both of these young duelists have won one duel already, whoever wins here will advance to the final round!" the MC tried to rally the crowd, which was a little more enthousiastic than in the morning, "Now, let's spin the wheel!"

Just like before his duel with Hatsuko, the red and blue wheel once again spun to determine the first player. When it landed on red – the colour that represented Saburo – his opponent wasted no time on his move.

"I Set one monster in face-down Defense Position and one other card face-down. Then I end my turn."

"Considering you seem to wanna end this quickly, you're not making a good first impression."

"I told you I'll be playing defensively. It's gonna be over soon enough."

"My turn then," Yuito shrugged Saburos comment off, "I draw!"

He took his time to examine the current situation. Given that his opponent Set a monster Yuito was pretty sure that either that monster was unable to be destroyed by battle or simply Summoned other monsters from the deck to replace it. If it was the former, piercing damage would be useful, but he couldn't provide that just now. For the second option however, he had just the thing.

"I Normal Summon Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer!" The monster that appeared on Yuitos side of the field was a blindfolded sorcerer, wielding a staff.

Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer: EARTH / Spellcaster / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF

"As long as my Sorcerer is the only monster I control it can make up to three attacks on monsters you control per turn!"

"Huh, going full swing already?" Saburo threw in, "geez, who would've thought of that."

"I'll be making you shut up. Force Sorcerer, attack the face-down monster!" Yuitos monster pointed its staff at the hidden card and fired a wave of energy towards it. The card eventually revealed itself as a dark-colored mermaid wielding a harp, which gave off a terrible screech after being struck by the beam.

Sea Shanty – Harpist: WATER / Fish / Flip / Level 3 / 0 ATK / 1700 DEF

"You just flipped my Harpist face-up and triggered its Flip Effect, congratulations," Saburo commented Yuitos move, "it's not like anybody wanted you to do that."

"Can you just keep going?"

"As you wish. Upon being flipped, Harpist Summons another WATER Flip monster from my deck in face-down Defense Position, but it will not be able to be Flip Summoned. I choose my Sea Shanty – Songstress for that matter." Saburos deck spat out a card which he then placed face-down in the same position as the previous one.

"I already figured that much, it was either that or battle immunity. That's why I have a multi-attacking monster! Go for it Force Sorcerer!" Yuitos monster didn't hesitate as it readied its staff to fire once more.

"You really got all this ironed out, don't you?" Saburo remarked as his face-down card flipped up, "I activate the Trap Card Gone by the Sea."

Just as the wizard was about to attack, the floor around it started to ripple like water, before a pair of scaly hands reached out of it and pulled Sorcerer into.

"What? My monster disappeared?" Yuito asked confused.

"It's good, isn't it?" Saburo replied, "Gone by the Sea allows me to negate an attack and destroy your monster. All I have to do is banish a Sea Shanty monster from my Grave."

"That's not good," Yuito mused as he stared onto his empty field, "but nothing I cannot handle. I Set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"What, that's all? Running out of plays to make already?" Saburo mocked his opponent as he drew his card, "Well, pity I cannot Flip Summon my monster after it was Summoned by Harpist, you've left yourself gaping open there. Oh well, I simply set one monster face-down and another face-down card. Then I end my turn."

"What was a little unexpected," Yuito said.

"Speak for yourself, I was expecting to get something more to play against, not just Normal Summon, battle, fail, nothing."

"If I could've whopped your ass turn one I would've, trust me."

"You're adorable."

"I suppose its my turn now, yes? I Summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" A grey figurine with a body formed of a multitude of hands appeared on Yuitos side of the field.

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands: LIGHT / Fairy / Level 4 / 1400 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Upon being Normal Summoned, Manju allows me to add a Ritual Monster or a Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand. I choose my Runecross Enchantress," Yuito explained as he slipped the card out of his deck and into his hand. Now he just needed the sacrifice for that.

"Manju, attack the face-down monster that he Set last turn!" Yuito ordered and his monster unleashed a wave of punches onto the face-down card, which was revealed to be another mermaid with long, golden hair.

Sea Shanty – Seductress: WATER / Fish / Flip / Level 3 / 0 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Really, is this how its gonna be now? This duel is gonna get infinitely boring if you do not attempt to make an original move every now and then," Saburo complained before starting with his monsters effect: "When my Seductress is flipped face-up by an attack, it immediately deals damage to you equal to half of the attacking monsters attack points."

Before the mermaid was maimed by the attack of Yuitos monster, it let out a deafening scream that made half the audience cover their ears.

Yuito: 4000 LP → 3300 LP

"Now let me explain to you why this was a totally dump move," Saburo continued, as his face-down card flipped face-up, "I activate the Trap Card 'Hexion Fusion'! It activates when one of my monsters is destroyed by battle and allows me to Fusion Summon a Hexion Fusion with the same attribute as that monster!"

"What an oddly specific Fusion Card. Don't you have a normal version of Polymerization ready? Or Flash Fusion or something?"

"Oh lord, yes that'd actually be better, wouldn't it? Well, if any of those given cards allowed me to use monsters from my deck as the materials."

"You can… what?" Yuito asked in disbelief, as Saburo simply pulled three cards out of his deck.

"I fuse my three WATER-Attribute Slushy. Fusion Summon! Coat this field in ice and lead me safely across to victory! Level 6, Hexion Cleric!" The Trap Card on the boys field turned into a giant, purple portal, which started to pour water onto the field, eventually creating a pool in front of Saburo. From there a giant figure resembling a female with a dress emerged. Upon closer look, it was clearly human, but was trapped under a thick layer of ice which seemed to cause the monster great distress. A huge staff was frozen onto its left hand.

Hexion Cleric: WATER / Aqua / Fusion / Effect / Level 6 / 1800 ATK / 2600 DEF

"If you intended to Ritual Summon anything, you might as well consider that canceled. As long as Cleric is face-up on the field, monsters will not be able to be Special Summoned from the hand." The monster that just appeared on Saburos field swung its staff, having the field be enveloped in a cold mist that made Yuito shiver.

"That's unfortunate," he replied, "but just a nuisance at that."

"Trying to sound confident, are we?"

"I almost thought you wouldn't notice."

"Too bad," Saburo said, "now go on, its still your turn."

As his original plan of waiting out on using a Ritual Summon was successfully thwarted – or rather, supported – Yuito had to change his plans: "I Set one card face-down, then I end my turn."

"Is that all? Man, you're really not giving it this duel, are you?" Saburo asked, visibly bored.

"Wait for it."

"Not long, surely. From my hand I activate the Spell Card Book of Solstice," Saburo continued, "It allows me to tribute my face-down Flip Monster in order to Special Summon another one from my deck, however, that one may not be Flip Summoned. I tribute my Set Songstress in order to release a monster that'll drag you deep in! Sea Shanty – Kraken!"

Despite the big announcement, the monsters entrance was less than flashy, as for starters it just replaced the other remaining Set card on Saburos field.

However, he ought to change that.

"I follow up with Clerics other effect. Once per turn, I may change the Battle Position of any monster on the field. I choose Kraken for this specific one." On cue, the Set card on the field flipped up, causing the floor of the arena to ripple like water. Eight giant tentacles shot up from it followed by a giant octopus' head, from which a roar came that was dampened by the surrounding water.

Sea Shanty – Kraken: WATER / Sea Serpent / Effect / Flip / Level 7 / 2000 ATK / 3300 DEF

"Upon being Flip Summoned," Saburo talked over a thunderstruck Yuito, "it allows me to banish all face-up monsters you control with ATK less than its DEF and deal 500 damage to you for each card."

One of the arms lashed out to Manju and ensnared it, before pulling it into the apparent 'water', while another one struck Yuito.

Yuito: 3300 LP → 2800 LP

"Now, it was nice playing with you, but let's wrap this up quickly, shall we? Hexion Cleric, attack him directly, Hex Freeze!" The Fusion Monster blasted Yuito with a gust of cold wind, from which he had to shield himself with his arms in order to not get blown away.

Yuito: 2800 LP → 1000 LP

"Now," Yuito said while catching his breath, "let me show you how I'm gonna mess you up right now."

As his face-down card flipped face-up, Yuito regained a little confidence: "I activate Scribestone Capture. When one of your monsters attacked me, I can move it to my Spell and Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, and also prevent any Battle Damage I would take until the End Phase."

Next to Yuito a stele rose from the ground, chains consisting of various letters shooting from it to ensnare the monster trapped in ice.

"Now, that's unfortunate. However, not really troubling," Saburo replied, "after all it just delays your defeat does it? Seems like I have to end my turn though."

"Yes you better end your turn," Yuito said as he drew his card, "because I will now activate my Ritual Spell Card Rosetta Scribestone! With it I can Ritual Summon a monster from my hand, and due to the effect of Scribestone Capture I can use the monster in my Spell and Trap Zone as the entire tribute."

Another stele rose from the ground and absorbed the previous one into it, before it started to glow. "Ritual Summon! Cast your spells of old to unravel the veil of darkness that still envelops mystery!Runecross Enchantress!" The stele cracked with arcane energy as a female figure stepped out of the stele, a hood over her head obscuring her face aside from her glowing eyes. Draped in flowing gown, as she snapped her thin fingers various letters started to appear dancing around her in circles.

Runecross Enchantress: EARTH / Spellcaster / Ritual / Effect / Level 5 / 1500 ATK / 2300 DEF

"Weak. What else is there?"

"I can smell your judgement from here, even though you do not prefer to keep it silent. Too bad, my monster is far from weak," Yuito explained, "Once per turn, it can equip one monster you control to it as an Equip card and will then gain ATK equal to half that monsters ATK." As he spoke, the letters surrounding Enchantress reformed into a portal and multiple strings, ensnaring the Kraken on the opposing field and pulling it into the portal, after which the letters moved to resemble multiple arms, giving the sorceress a kraken-like appearance.

Runecross Enchantress: 1500 ATK → 2500 ATK

"You're missing the kill by a very short amount."

"There's more than just this one turn. Enchantress, attack!" Ignoring the opponents interference, the sorceress launched an attack of crackling energy that shocked Saburo as it dropped his LP.

Saburo: 4000 LP → 1500 LP

"Too bad this won't matter as you'll lose anyway next turn, will you?"

"Buddy, I'm done with all your fake sass. You've made one good move this entire game and even that didn't win you the game. Take your chance to defeat me, but I doubt you will. I end my turn."

"Last turn starts now, will it?" Saburo continued, however, his confidence seemed to have cracked.

"From my hand I activate the Spell Card Hexion Phalanx. Upon activation I can Special Summon a Hexion Fusion from my Graveyard and equip it with it, then Phalanx gains an effect depending on the effect of the Summoned monster. And the WATER effect just happens to destroy any other Spell and Trap Cards on the field, including my monster you so defiantly stole." A spear from the sky landed in front of Saburos field as the graveyard portal rose up beneath it, allowing the ice monster to emerge back onto the field.

Hexion Cleric: WATER / Aqua / Fusion / Effect / Level 6 / 1800 ATK / 2600 DEF

At the same time, a harsh freezing wind blew threw the stadium, freezing the Kraken card in Yuitos Spell and Trap Zone solid, before shattering it into pieces.

Runecross Enchantress: 2500 ATK → 1500 ATK

"How's my fake sass now, huh?" Saburo continued, "Cleric, extinguish Runecross Enchantress! Hex Freeze!" The monster unleashed a gust of wind that first covered Enchantress in ice, before it shattered into pieces.

Yuito: 1000 LP → 700 LP

"I want to see you win this next turn. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

However, Yuito just started to giggle at this: "You know, I've been thinking about you a lot. Many people told me you were a really good duelist and that I pretty much have no chance of winning against you. That I have to find a flaw in your dueling style to defeat you. Thing is I didn't even had to find it."

"Say what now?" Saburo countered.

"You're a great deck builder. And you can analyze your opponent like nobody I've ever met."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, but by all means carry on."

"I was unable to do anything in the first turns of this duel, yet you didn't at least put a dent in my LP. You thought you had me locked down perfectly but you just didn't manage to shut of my Ritual Summons for as long as you'd had wished to because I used a card you didn't expect. And last turn you gave away a secure win because you didn't realize you could've won. I found your flaw. Your simply not a good duelist. You live by reputation and intimidation, but you're not good."

"I don't get it."

"What three cards did you use to make your Fusion?"

A wave of realization washed over Saburos face as he understood: "No."

"Yes. And now its time to end this."

"You sound really confident there. What gives you the idea you can do that?"

"When the Enchantress dies," Yuito explained, "she leaves behind a curse. One I can trigger by discarding one card, like my Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer."

As Yuito spoke, the graveyard portal opened up on Saburos field, out of which the Ritual Monster in question emerged.

"Intriguing."

"It will equip itself to any monster of my choosing, negate its effects and reduce its ATK to zero." Almost on cue, the monster grabbed hold of Hexion Cleric, before binding it with its letter chains.

Hexion Cleric: 1800 ATK → 0 ATK

"Very intriguing," Saburo commented.

"I'm not finished yet," Yuito continued, "I activate the Spell Card Stele of Necromancy! It allows me to revive my Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer from my Graveyard." Another stele arose from the ground behind Yuito, out of which the armed wizard stepped out.

Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer: EARTH / Spellcaster / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF

"Very unfortunate," was a speechless Saburos comment on that situation.

"Indeed it is," Yuito replied, "Strike Sorcerer, attack Hexion Cleric and wipe out his Life Points!" The spellcaster drew its staff back before firing an energy beam at the monster, punching right threw the ice and striking Saburo.

Saburo: 1500 LP → 0 LP

At first, there was just awkward silence at the stands, before one shout came from it: "YES! Eat that you fucker!"

Yuito recognized the voice to be Hatsukos, and as the rest of the audience joined in on her cheering, Yuito realized what that meant. He was the first spot of his group. He made it to the final rounds.

* * *

Author-made cards:

Stone Crypt Force Sorcerer / EARTH / Spellcaster / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF  
If this card is the only monster you control, it can make up to 3 attacks on monsters per turn. A Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned using this card as a tribute gains the following effect: ● Once per turn, during either players turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; Destroy it.

Runecross Enchantress / EARTH / Spellcaster / Ritual / Effect / Level 5 / 1500 ATK / 2300 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Scribestone" Ritual Spell Card. Cannot be targeted by card effects. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; Equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to half the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to this card. If this card is in your GY after it was sent there from the field: You can discard 1 card; Equip this card to 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. The equipped monsters ATK becomes 0 and its effects are negated.

Rosetta Scribestone / Ritual Spell Card  
You can use this card to Ritual Summon any "Runecross" Ritual Monsters. You must also tribute monsters from your hand or side of the field whose combined Level(s) equal or exceed the Level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. If this card is in your GY: You can banish 2 EARTH Monsters from your GY; Special Summon 1 EARTH Ritual Monster from your hand, but it cannot attack during this turn. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.) You can only use this effect of "Rosetta Scribestone" once per duel.

Stele of Necromancy / Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 EARTH Spellcaster-Type Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn.

Capture Scribestone / Normal Trap Card  
If you take Battle Damage from a battle involving an opponents attacking monster: You can target that monster; Place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell card with the following effect and if you do, neither player takes any Battle Damage until the End Phase: ● If you would Ritual Summon (exactly) 1 Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires use of monsters, you can tribute this card as the entire requirement.

Sea Shanty – Harpist / WATER / Fish / Flip / Level 3 / 0 ATK / 1700 DEF  
FLIP: Special Summon 1 WATER Flip Monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position, but it cannot be Flip Summoned while it is face-down on the field.

Sea Shanty – Seductress / WATER / Fish / Flip / Level 3 / 0 ATK / 1000 DEF  
FLIP: Inflict 200 LP Damage to your opponent. If this card was flipped face-up by an attack, inflict Damage to your opponent equal to half the attacking monsters ATK instead.

Sea Shanty – Kraken / WATER / Sea Serpent / Effect / Flip / Level 7 / 2000 ATK / 3300 DEF  
FLIP: Banish all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to this cards DEF and if you do, inflict 500 Damage to your opponent for each monster banished this way. If this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack, then change this card to face-down Defense Position and if you do, banish the attacking monster.

Hexion Cleric / WATER / Aqua / Fusion / Effect / Level 6 / 1800 ATK / 2600 DEF  
3 WATER Monsters  
Must first be Fusion Summoned with "Hexion Fusion". Monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the hand. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster; Change it to either face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. If this card is in your GY and a WATER monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Hexion Cleric" once per turn.

Gone by the Sea / Normal Trap Card  
If an opponents monster declares an attack: You can banish 1 "Sea Shanty" monster from your GY; Negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster. If a "Sea Shanty" monster you control is Flip Summoned: You can Set this card from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Gone by the Sea" once per turn.

Hexion Fusion / Normal Trap Card  
If a monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Hexion" Fusion Monster with the same Attribute as the destroyed monster by sending the materials from your Deck to the GY.

* * *

 **Don't get me wrong when seeing the custom cards here, you probably won't see Sea Shanty ever again. Writing this duel was so tideous.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

"That was quite the ride," Keiji said, when Yuito returned to him and Alessia.

"Indeed," his manager continued, "I actually thought you wouldn't make it if I'm completely honest. But glad you did it."

"Thanks for trusting in me," Yuito replied, "but I'm happy I'm in the next round. Where do we go from here boss?"

"Hm, better nickname than Lessie for sure," Alessia replied.

"I'm gonna stick with Ally anyhow. Has a better sound to it. I think," Keiji threw in.

"What I was gonna say," Alessia brushed him off, "tonight there's gonna be the drawing of the next rounds pairings. You'll have some free time until your next match."

"So, my next opponent can be anyone basically?"

"Anyone. Well, anyone who survived the group phase. Or the mystery contender."

"Oh right, Ever White. Any news on that department?"

"Nah. They still didn't reveal it, even though the entire media coverage is that Ever White is it."

"What if the media coverage is wrong?" Keiji threw in

"Possible," Alessia replied, "But very unlikely. If it wasn't Ever White that'd actually be good, since I don't think someone better than them would show up at such a low level tournament."

"You definitely need to step up your pep talk Ally."

"Just shut up for a minute, alright."

"You're not the boss of me."

"She's the boss of me though," Yuito threw in, "so please."

"Fine," Keiji replied.

"So, what I was gonna say," Alessia continued, "you have some free time until this evening. Then I'd advise you to turn on the TV as they will broadcast the drawing in the news, then you'll see when and against whom you have to play."

"Sounds..." as Yuito was about to continue, they heard the door of the room open.

"Heya, lady and gentleman, and Yuito. I'm here because someone owes me dinner," Hatsuko exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Dinner?" Yuito asked, "oh right, we made a bet, did we?"

"You're one man of honor, even forgetting about damsels in distress. Or well, as the modern term is, girls you owe shit."

"Sure, we can go. You said you'd bring a friend though?" Yuito asked.

"We're gonna collect him on the way out. By the way, don't you wanna introduce me to your friends?"

"Ah, yes," Yuito said, before turning around to the other two in the room, "this is Keiji, my best friend and roommate, and this is my manager Alessia."

"Hi friend, roommate and manager, I'm Hatsuko," she weaved a quick greeting to the boy before shaking Alessias hand, "so you allow him to call you by your first name? I wish my manager was that cool."

"I didn't allow him, but he does anyway," Alessia replied, "but nice to meet you. Also, if Yuito owes you dinner, I'm sure I can put that on the agency. I mean, he made it to the next round, we have to keep our winners satisfied. Yuito, just tell me what you spent and you get it back. Bring a recipe though."

"Sure, and thanks. You wanna come with us?" Yuito asked the woman.

"I'd love to but I still got some appointments tonight, and I should probably write the tournament report for Mr. Sonjun for what's already happened," Yuitos manager replied, "And if I had to have dinner with Keiji after this afternoon, I'd need more cocktails than anyone would be willing to pay for."

"That's a word," Keiji said as he jumped from his seat, "So can we go, yes, great! See you around Miss S!"

As he pushed both Hatsuko and Yuito towards the door, both of whom hastily said goodbye to Alessia, they could hear Alessia mumble "I suddenly prefer Ally" to herself.

"Was that necessary?" Yuito asked his friend once they were out of her hearing distance.

"Hey, she teases me I tease her. It's a mutual relationship."

"I like him," Hatsuko threw in, "If you don't need him anymore one day, tell me and I'll adopt him."

"I'll gladly accept that offer, but beware, I'm wildly expensive," Keiji replied.

"I might sleep about that again then."

"What about your friend, you said we'd pick him up?" Yuito asked.

"Oh yeah. He's right over there," the girl said, pointing to a corner in the waiting hall.

Yuito looked over for Hatsukos friend, and asked: "I don't see him. Is he standing behind Saburo?"

However, his question answered himself and Yuitos previous opponent spotted the group. "You've got to be kidding me Hatsuko," he yelled, "you're bringing him of all people? You said you were gonna get some friends of yours."

"I'm not that excited about this either," Yuito threw in, before Hatsuko could react.

"Hey, he owes me dinner. Besides, after the shit you gave me today you probably deserve a bit of this. And thirdly, they're technically my friends, so I didn't lie to you."

"Here I thought you meant female friends," Saburo exclaimed upset.

"I mean if you get me a wig we can arrange that," Keiji through in, "if you're into that. Besides, you're not really this much of an eye candy either."

"Lovely," Saburo retorted, "May I leave now and end this travesty?"

"Oh come on," Hatsuko cried, "just be a nice guy for once and join us for dinner. And you two," she turned to Yuito and Keiji, "be nice. He got real shit from his father for losing the duel today."

"Would you mind not telling them just because you saw us arguing earlier?" Saburo asked rather uneasy.

"Can we agree on an armistice for tonight?" Yuito asked his former opponent.

"You're paying the food, right? I think I can agree," Saburo answered, offering Yuito a handshake.

"What a lovable person," Keiji said, with Yuito quickly silencing him.

"That does also count for you."

"Who is he by the way, your sideshow?" Saburo asked.

"My best friend. Saburo, that's Keiji, Keiji that's Saburo."

"I'll remember you called me sideshow," Keiji said, before turning to leave the arena, "so, where are we going?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Hatsuko said, "I know a pretty classy joint."

* * *

"This is the most awkward dinner I've ever been at," Hatsuko resigned, ten minutes into their evening.

She lead the group to a diner near the towns center, mainly, as she said, because they had live television running the whole time so they wouldn't miss the ballot of the next round and because they made amazing pancakes. As it came to conversation however, the foursome of them has been largely quiet, if it wasn't for Hatsuko trying to make some conversation.

"But hey, I deserve this for setting this whole thing up," she continued.

"You expect me to throw a party with the guy who threw me out of the tournament?" Saburo replied, "shows a lack of foresight."

"What's the actual deal with you two?" Yuito asked, simply to make some talk, "You told me he went to the same school with you and that he's a jerk when we met, so I'm not sure why you invite him over to dinner."

"See why I don't really talk to him?" Saburo threw in, directed to the girl sitting next to him.

"We were kind of a couple for almost a year, but it didn't work out. So we're just friends now," Hatsuko explained, "so I know he sometimes needs some off time from his dad and his manager."

"Another guy with father issues, huh?" Yuito asked.

"Apparently, although we probably have different understandings of the term father issues, have we?" Saburo said, with Yuito not bothering to dig deeper.

"It's just that he wants his son to be successful," Saburo kept going, "but he can be a real ass about it. Like, it's all fun and games as long as I keep winning, but god forbid I lose a game. You can probably tell how angry he was when he saw me losing to you of all people."

"That was mean," Yuito replied, "but hey, at least your father is still alive."

"At least you remember your father," Keiji threw in.

"Oh, that was just a deeply personal quip," he said after a short while of the other three staring at him, "don't expect me to elaborate."

"Can we switch the topic to something else than fathers?" Hatsuko suggested, "Like, maybe the menu because I'm like starving?"

"I don't really know most of the stuff in here, but that's me everytime I go to a restaurant these days," Keiji replied.

"Really?" Saburo asked, "this is, like, ninety percent pancakes and burgers. You've never been to a diner?"

"With what money exactly?" Yuito said, "it's not Iji and me could afford anything before I got my contract."

"Precisely. The fanciest we've ever been to a burger joint and now you expect me to know the difference between… blueberries and raspberries," Keiji elaborated.

"Well the difference is, kinda… Ones red the other ones blue, what am I supposed to say. But I advise blueberries. Or just take ice cream if you like that."

"I haven't had ice cream in forever, I'll have ice cream," Yuito said, "How about you Saburo?"

"I might be the only one here who doesn't eat waffles for dinner. Anyway its gonna be a burger."

"Not the only one, those waffles are confusing," Keiji threw in, "I'll have a burger as well, at least I know what I'll get. To bad they don't serve alcohol."

"You'd still need to be either old enough or need to have a fake ID," Saburo replied.

"I don't even have a real ID, for your information," Keiji retorted.

"Okay, no ice cream, no waffles, no ID, how the hell did you not die?" Hatsuko asked.

"Lots of luck and whatever the garbage can offered," Yuito replied dry.

"So, the entire homeless thing was not just cosmetics?" Saburo asked, "to be honest I was convinced it was just elaborate theatrics."

"No, that was actually us, for, I don't know how many years really," Keiji explained, "And I wouldn't make this up. But telling stories about it ruins peoples appetite, or at least so we figured out lately, so I'd rather not."

"That sounds so horrible, I think you deserve a sip of this," Hatsuko said, pulling a flask from her purse and passing it to Keiji under the table, "My personal fallback option, for all your 'I'm too sober for this shit.' needs."

"I love this girl. Can I adopt you too?" Keiji said, before taking a sip and nearly spitting it all over the table. "This is not alcohol, its soda."

"Oh I know," Hatsuko replied laughing, as the three boys joined in with her, "it makes me look real classy however."

* * *

This was just the ice breaker they needed, and, after they got and finished their meal, the four of them were starting to get along quite well.

"And that was when my dad thought it was a good idea to name a star after me for my tenth birthday," Hatsuko finished a story she was telling, "I mean, in hindsight that was a really cute idea and I love him for it, but for fucks sake I was so upset I didn't get the bike I wanted."

"How did we get from 'Can I borrow your napkin' to that story?" Saburo asked.

"I don't know, it just sorta happened," Hatsuko said, handing Saburo her unused napkin, "Can't I tell childhood stories, since I apparently I'm the only one with a functional family?"

"Was that supposed to be mean?" Keiji asked, "If it was, you'll need to seriously step up your game girl."

"It's not supposed to be mean," Hatsuko said, "but you can take it as an insult."

"So, how are you gonna go about the next round of the tournament?" Saburo attempted to change the subject, "since you're basically representing the two of us now."

"Not really having a strategy. Well yeah I have one, but that's just my usual one. Depends on the one I'll get matched too, I guess."

"You'll probably get the mystery guest, I'm calling it now," Hatsuko said, "too bad everyone already knows its most likely Ever White."

"Did you ever play against him?" Keiji asked.

"They're really insistent on being called 'they'. And no, I didn't, and I'm sure Hatsuko didn't either. They're far out of our reach," Saburo answered the question.

"Oh, by the way," Hatsuko threw in, "I'm still looking for someone to accompany me on some kind of field trip."

"That's a very drastic subject change there," Keiji said, "but elaborate."

"Alright. I might need to backtrack a little though. When I was a kid I found this huge book in my dads bookshelf and I loved it. It was about ancient legends and stuff. And one was about special lines of natural energy that were running underneath this city."

"If you're getting to a point there, that would actually be nice," Keiji interrupted her.

"Patience, I said I have to backtrack a little," Hatsuko continued, "Well, those lines of energy cross at exactly six points throughout the city where they are especially strong, although they remain dormant for most of the time. However, once every thousand years, during a small period of time, those crosspoints become active and they are said to grant wishes."

"Like shooting stars or wishing wells?" Yuito asked.

"Probably, as neither of those works. But hey, I have basically tracked down where one of them is and I wanna head out and see if I find something."

"So basically, go somewhere and find nothing?" Keiji threw in, "since, you know, you're talking about magic, and natural energy here."

"I put lots of effort into this, so fuck you. Anyway, one of you guys wanna join in?" she continued, "I'll bring drinks and sandwiches."

"I'm out," Saburo said, "I have a thing called a life."

"I don't have a life but I'm out too," Keiji repeated, "I'm this close to figuring out how to change the station on our radio."

"Looks like we're down to two," Yuito said, "I'll join you, sounds fun. How many are there yet?"

"Counting you, there's us," Hatsuko said, "the rest of my friends basically reacted like those two guys, so, I was already banking on it just being me, myself, and I, and the three of us would have had a nice picnic trip with my brand new stun gun. But now we've got a strong man to support this heap of girls, so yay."

"Well, about the strong man part..." Keiji intervened, with Yuito quickly shutting him down.

"I am male, I am strong by my definition, deal with it," he said, "so, you bring a picnic and your stun gun, and I bring myself?"

"That about covers it. I'll send you the details, mostly because I haven't figured them out myself yet."

"Sounds good."

"Shh, its coming up now," Saburo silenced both of them, before turning his attention to the waitress: "Sorry, can you turn up the volume for a moment? My friends in the ballot."

It took the three others a while to catch on, but when they looked at the television, they saw that they were currently drawing the pairings for the next round of the tournament.

"Did you just call me friend," Yuito remarked jokingly to Saburo.

"It rolls easier of the tongue than acquaintance. And shut up you're gonna miss being matched with Ever White."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Now shut up, both of you, I wanna see this," Hatsuko spoke up, silencing the table.

As their turned their eyes to the broadcast, they saw a young blonde woman in a short skirt drawing pieces of paper from a bowl.

"Emi, Rank 6412, versus," she said while drawing a second piece out of the bowl, "Daisuke, Rank 4689."

Both names then appeared on a tournament schedule, along with their respective ranks. The first two pairings were already picked, the name Ever White not yet on it.

"Third quarter final will be..." the girl grabbed one of the four leftover pieces, feigning excitement, "Yuito, Rank 6978 versus..."

"Come on, Ever White, say Ever White!" Saburo cheered, before Hatsuko hit him on the arm to silence him.

"Noro, Rank 3."

For a second, there was just utter silence at the table as all of the four stared at the tournament table, when the large bronze colored number three appeared next to a line of four digit ones. So the mystery contender was not Ever White.

"Oh my god I hate you even more now," Saburo eventually broke the silence.

"How so?" Keiji asked, while Yuito was still trying to catch his breath, "he's gonna lose big time."

"Yes, but playing against the Spirit Master will do wonders for his Rank. Even losing is guaranteed to shoot him up in the thousands," Hatsuko explained, "same goes for anyone in Top 100, but the three on top are especially rough cases there."

"The Spirit Master? Is that some kind of title?" Keiji asked.

"It's a nickname. The Spirit Master, the Silver Princess and the Northerner, the first three Ranks."

"So, its a win-win situation for me by just losing?" Yuito finally managed to speak up.

"Kind of," Hatsuko answered, with Saburo quickly intercepting her efforts.

"Well, there's always the risk to get humiliated in front of a live audience, which could produce videos that will haunt you for the rest of your life. But no sweat," he said, "just make sure you don't lose too badly."

"It's not that much of a win-win situation anymore now," Keiji remarked, "so how do we go about this now?"

"What if I just try to win?" Yuito asked, but Hatsuko and Saburo just burst out laughing at this.

"Sweetheart," Hatsuko said, "other people have tried, better people than you."

"Same from me," Saburo backed her up, "save for the 'sweetheart'."

"So, just, not make a fool out of myself and lose with confidence?"

"Yes please," Hatsuko said, "and in return I take to a nice picnic trip."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

"There's no need to be nervous."

The time flew by quite fast before Yuitos next duel. Basically everyone told Yuito the same as Hatsuko and Saburo already did: Alessia just told him to remain calm and lose with confidence, while Mr. Sonjun was absolutely ecstatic about this opportunity and told him to lose with style, as he could market that.

Even his opponent seemed pretty sure he would win this duel right away. Even though he didn't look anyway like Yuito imagined a top three duelist. The guy across the field had shoulder-long, greasy black hair and sunken in eyes like he hasn't slept in days.

"It's not a shame to lose to a Top Three duelist," he continued, "or maybe you don't lose. Whatever."

"Such a little chance?" Yuito teased back, "you are really confident in your abilities."

"Oh, I'm sure you can try. I invite you to, and congratulate you if you do it," Noro replied, "But other people already tried, often. Very, very often."

Yuito had to take a deep breath, before he continued. He needed to not get fazed by his opponents reputation, or he'd get too anxious to make even one good move. And he needed very good moves in this duel. He spent the last days watching duels and analysis' about Noro, learning as much as he could that would work in his favor. His opponent used a deck comprised of Spirit Monsters capable of Summoning powerful Fusion Monsters, however, he apparently only used them for a finishing move. Until then, he kept his opponent under control for the entirety of the game and even though that sounded hard in theory, it worked out in every single duel Yuito saw.

"Are you all ready?" the MC eventually went and screamed over Yuitos thoughts, with the crowd answering him with earsplitting noise.

Apparently watching a Top Three duelist duel was something else, the stadium was packed and the tickets were sold out seconds after Noros appearance had been announced. Alessia were luckily able to get a place by the side of the field as Yuitos entourage, while there weren't enough places for Hatsuko and Saburo. Technically there would have been however – Noros two seats were empty.

There were several Noro fan clubs on the stands, during the setup Yuito even spotted a girl who had his face tattooed on her arm, so he should be quite the popular guy.

"They're really here for you," Yuito tried to talk to his opponent, and somehow distract from his nervousness, "I wish I had fans like this."

"You do?" Noro replied, "wait until you file your first restraining order, I have a whole shelf of those."

"Sounds rough."

"You have no idea."

"Today we have the third quarter final on our tournament here in Dynasty Hall, Noro versus Yuito! Let's spin the wheel!" As the MC spoke, the red and blue wheel appeared on a screen behind him, with Noros name in red and Yuitos in blue, and when the wheel finished it eventually landed on red.

"Seems like I get to take the lead," Noro said as he started up his duel disk, while Yuito did likewise.

Noro: 4000 LP

Yuito: 4000 LP

"For my first turn, I start by Normal Summoning my Silent Medium – Riva the Stream." The first monster that appeared under the audiences violent cheers was a humanoid blue figure, entirely consisting of light, small droplets of water circling around it.

Spirit Medium – Riva the Steam: WATER / Warrior-Type / Spirit / Level 3 / 1200 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Once while my Riva is face-up, I can make you send a card of a card type of my choosing from your deck to the grave and until the end of your next turn any of my cards will be unaffected by effects of said card type," Noro explained.

"But I can get to send any card as long as its of that card type?" Yuito asked confused.

"Certainly. Pick a monster, one that will be useful."

Yuito wouldn't let his opponent say that twice, picking Runecross Wizard from his deck and sending it to the grave, before a veil of orange droplets surrounded Noro.

"My next card is the Field Spell Card Pathway to the Coming World," his opponent continued, "it's a utility tool for Spirits, but I'll get to that once my turn ends." As he spoke, the field around him gained a blue taint, while a large staircase appeared behind him, spiraling upwards until it lost itself in the clouds.

"I will continue to use another Spell Card. My card Compassion of Aggression is a special one of that. It doesn't have an effect per say, but rather uses a Spirit Monster in my hand as a totem to keep said effect active."

"A monster in your hand? And how am I supposed to disable said effect?" Yuito asked.

"Simple, you're not," Noro continued, "I reveal my Silent Medium – Naya the Breeze." A second monster entirely made of light appeared about Noros head, this time green, but it was faint and seemed to flicker in and out of existence every few seconds.

"And what does that do now?"

"It stops direct attacks, even though it will shuffle my hand during your next End Phase," Noro explained, "and as it happens, Spirit Monsters return themselves to the hand during the End Phase, meaning you'll be forced to attack me directly. Or not at all, in this special case."

As if it was on cue, Riva turned into a blue ball of light and returned to its card, which Noro then added to his hand, "I hereby end my turn. As as I pointed out, my Pathway is a very nice tool for Spirits, as it allows me to draw a card the first time one returns to my hand each turn."

"Okay here we go," Yuito said as he drew his card, "I Normal Summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands. Upon Normal Summoning, it can add my Ephaphys Scribestone from my deck to my hand." A being made out of a mash of multiple hands appeared on Yuitos field, before he added the Spell Card from his deck to the hand.

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands: LIGHT / Fairy / Level 4 / 1400 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Next I activate my Spell Card Offering Scribestone. It allows me to tribute one monster I control to place a Stone Crypt monster from my deck in my Spell and Trap Zone." As Yuito spoke, Manju disappeared and a stele rose up behind Yuito, the image of a wizard being engraved in it. "I choose to place my Stone Crypt Rune Sorcerer."

"Next I activate Ephaphys Scribestone! It allows me to Ritual Summon one monster from my hand or grave, by tributing monsters I control. Yet, as it happens, a monster placed on the field by my Offering Scribestone can be substituted as the entire requirement." A larger stele rose up behind the one with the wizards image on it, absorbing it into.

"Ritual Summon! To unravel humanities last mysteries, use your magic and cast a light upon the darkness. Level 7, 'Runecross Wizard'!" The monster that calmly stepped out of the stele was a human sorcerer dressed in dark blue garb, with brown letters and golden ornaments running all over it. It wore a hood shrouding all of his face other than its eyes, which were showing flashes of the same letters than it donned on its cloth. In one of his hands it held a wand that was as big as itself, with a simple, grey stone put on top of it.

Runecross Wizard: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF

"Now, whenever a monster is successfully Ritual Summoned with Ephaphys Scribestone I can immediately add a Ritual Monster with a lower Level from my deck to my hand. I choose my Runecross Enchantress," Yuito added the card that slipped out of his deck into his hand, before he took another one out of it, "I then Set one card face-down and end my turn, given that I cannot attack you."

With a shrug, Noro shuffled the revealed Spirit back into his hand before he drew his card: "That Ritual won't do you any good, really. I Normal Summon Silent Medium – Naya the Breeze." A humanoid green figure appeared on Noros field, surrounded by stylized gusts of wind.

Spirit Medium – Naya the Breeze: WIND / Warrior-Type / Spirit / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1500 DEF

"I activate the effect of Naya. I can choose a card from my grave and return it to my hand, then you can add a card with the same kind from your deck to your hand. I choose to return Compassion of Aggression, but that for later."

As he added the card to his hand, Yuito also searched his deck for a Spell Card, choosing to add Damietta Scribestone to his hand.

"My next Spell Card is called Spirit Gate. And this is how it works: As long as I only control one face-up Spirit Monster, it allows my monster to attack you directly."

"Offensive Spirits, huh?"

"Can't win without a little offense at times. Naya, attack him directly." The humanoid figure whipped up a gale of wind, blowing Yuito off his feet.

Yuito: 4000 LP → 2300 LP

"When my Spirit inflicts Damage through a direct attack with Spirit Gate and you control a monster that's stronger, I can immediately return one monster you control to the hand."

"I have quite the objection on that one. My first one is this Trap Card: Capture Scribestone. It allows me to take the monster that just inflicted Battle Damage to me and place it in my Spell and Trap Zone." A large stele appeared behind Yuito and chains made of letters darted out of it, ensnaring the spirit on Noros field to pull it over onto Yuitos.

"Interesting."

"My next objection, is the effect my Runecross Wizard gained through my Rune Sorcerer when it was Summoned using it. Whenever it is targeted by your card effect, I can inflict damage to you equal to half my monsters ATK." As they spoke, the effect of Spirit Gate triggered, a portal opening up behind the Ritual Monster to suck it in, but not before his monster unleashed a blast of runes that struck Noro.

Noro: 4000 LP → 2850 LP

As Noros Life Point counter fell, a gasp went through the audience after which it stayed completely silent for a second. It only took them a second to go completely haywire and start cheering Yuitos name.

At least for a moment, Yuito managed to outplay Noro. The top three duelist in the entire city. Even though it was just a moment.

"From my hand I activate the two Spell Cards Compassion of Aggression and Spirit Voyance. I reveal Riva for Compassion of Aggression, the effect you already know, and I reveal the monster Spirit Medium – Nirra the Current World for Spirit Voyance, which will obligate you to pay 500 LP before you attempt to activate or Summon a card from your hand. Then I end my turn."

Even though his opponent didn't seem as upset as the crowd was, Yuito was sure he was done playing around with him now. So he needed to use the momentum he had to secure his position.

"I draw," he said, "and then I activate the Spell Card Blue for Two. It allows me to discard a Ritual Monster and draw two further cards."

He sent Runecross Wizard to the Graveyard and drew two new ones, before evaluating his hand. He had Damietta Scribestone, which he couldn't use unless he got another Ritual into the graveyard. He could Summon his Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer, which had 1700 ATK. Not enough to finish Noro. Also given he couldn't attack directly. He was also limited to less than 5 moves in this turn – Noros other Spell Card would finish him off.

Yuito: 2300 LP → 1800 LP

"I Normal Summon my Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer from my hand." A slender, tall man clad in earth-coloured garb wearing a dirty blindfold over his eyes appeared in front of Yuito. He waved his hands in front of himself and a shield made of blue energy appeared, that vaguely resembled a diamond.

Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF

For the moment, it at least offered some defensive play, unless Noro got around to direct attacking again. But for that, he had something too. "I Set one more card face-down – what your Spell Card doesn't cover – and end my turn."

"My turn," Noro continued, inserting the card he just drew into the duel disk, "I activate the Spell Card Nirvana Fusion."

As if on cue, the crowd started cheering frantically for Noro.

"Upon activation, it allows me to Fusion Summon, using monsters from my field or, while you have more cards on the field than me, both of our hands. Now, would you please show me what you got?"

"You're Fusion Summon with monsters from my _hand_?" Yuito asked in disbelief.

"Precisely. Now please."

Reluctantly Yuito revealed his hand to Noro, which contained both his Runecross Enchantress and Senju of the Thousand Hands as valid Fusion Materials.

"A LIGHT monster? I'll gladly have that. I'm going to fuse my Spirit Medium – Nirra the Coming World with your Senju of the Thousand Hands."

As Noro spoke, the card in Yuitos hand turned into yellow light, before flying over to Noros field where it joined with his monster, that turned into purple light. "Haunting Spirit of darkness, join with the gentle light and become the radiance that shines through the walls between worlds! Fusion Summon! Spirit Medium – Kareena the Inner Light!" The two monster twirled together behind

Noro and after a flash of light, a new monster appeared standing right next to him. It was a glowing yellow figure, resembling an angel complete with feathery wings, a halo and long hair, but its stance was changing rapidly. One was opening its arms in a welcoming gesture, the other one threatening Yuito with a flaming sword.

Spirit Medium – Kareena the Inner Light: LIGHT / Warrior-Type / Fusion / Effect / Level 6 / 1700 ATK / 1700 DEF

"I activate the second effect of Pathway to the Coming World. Upon Fusion Summoning a monster using a Spirit as a material, Pathway grants that monster 1000 additional ATK points until the end of this turn." The light that surrounded Kareena grew even more brilliant as its attack points rose.

Kareena the Inner Glow: 1700 ATK → 2700 ATK

"Don't be too sure on yourself. As long as my Shield Sorcerer is the only monster I control, I can negate up to three of your attacks each turn."

"Attacks on it. Kareena can attack you directly," Noro said, "what I'm going to do right away."

"I invite you to try."

"Kareena, attack my opponent directly, with your Light of Breaching." The monster generated an orb of light in its hand, which it threw onto Yuito.

"I activate my Trap Card Crushing Scribestone!" Yuitos Trap Card flipped up, "If you control a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can tribute that monster to Summon a Ritual Monster from my Graveyard, treated that as a Ritual Summon!" A stone slap appeared behind Yuito, firing chains made of runes at Kareena, binding it at place.

"Too bad that's not going to happen. Kareena can let you draw two cards in order to negate any effect you activate. Like that trap."

Unfazed by the stele, the Fusion Monster just needed a swing of its flaming sword to crush the chains, allowing the light orb to strike Yuito and wipe out his remaining Life Points.

Yuito: 1800 LP → 0 LP

The crowd kept on chanting Noros name, as if it didn't expect him to defeat Yuito while, the Top Three duelist turned to his opponent: "That was close. Keep trying."

He gave one more wave to the crowd, causing roughly half of the girls in the crowd to pass out, before he left the stadium.

* * *

"That. Was. Amazing," Keiji greeted his best friend when he came back from the duel.

"I lost, so how was it amazing," Yuito replied, "I may not be out of my contract – yet – but I'm out of the tournament."

"I don't know how," Keiji replied excited, "but Lessie has been on the phone since halfway through the duel."

"Already got my successor, huh?"

"You have heard what kind of guys she brought along before you, did you?"

"I heard that," Yuitos manager said, approaching the two of them, "and you did an amazing job."

"How the hell was that amazing?" Yuito asked.

"Noro," Alessia answered, "won his last fifteen duels 4000 to zero. You damaged him, a duelist who's never been beaten in the last two years and before that, he only lost two duels over a span of nine years."

"Let me guess, the Silver Princess and the Northerner?" Keiji asked.

"Yeah, those are their nicknames. They're both way above Noro, or, the Spirit Master, actually," Alessia replied, "He's been dueling a lot recently, maybe he wants to get back on top, or maybe he wants to lose to someone low enough that it will drop him a few places. By the way Yuito, check your rating."

On cue, the boy opened the ranking app on his Duel Disk interface and it took him a second to catch his breath. He was ranked 1014. Thousand-fucking-fourteen.

Reaching out to a nearby chair to take a seat, both Keiji and Alessia curiously eyed the screen, Keiji saying: "Okay, that's freaky. How did he climb that fast?"

"A lot of mathematics. His winning chances were like one to five billion or something like that, even a little bit of winning has made the system go crazy on him. Of course, now there's also the chance of falling again. Especially, you now have the unfaithful chance of dropping your rank through winning, if its against one who's below you."

"I couldn't care less really," Yuito said, "I never dreamt of being so high in rating."

"It gets better," Alessia continued, "I've had called and text messages from six different agents who want to schedule duels against you."

Yuito stared blankly at his manager: "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I turned all of them down."

"You… what?" Keiji said, while watching Yuitos smile fall from his face.

"You cannot go whoring yourself out after your first huge success. You'll seem much more desperate than we actually are. And we're pretty desperate as it is."

"Smart. What does the big man in charge say about it?" Yuito asked.

"I think I understand," Keiji threw in before Alessia could react.

"Mr. Sonjun doesn't know about it and I'd prefer if he didn't, he'll be happy enough about your ranking. Especially, since I didn't turn really turn all of them down, I actually accepted one right when they called."

"And who is that?"

"Ever White," Alessia answered, barely containing her excitement, "they have a show match in the Royal Stadium this weekend, they can pick their enemy themselves and they want you."

"Really?" Yuito asked, "so, I get to duel against Ever White anyhow?"

"Yeah, even though they weren't in this tournament, they apparently still kept their eye on it. Or maybe it was just due to Noro participating, but hey, its only good for you."

"Wait, you said Royal Stadium," Keiji threw in, "you're telling me that this city, with its solid vision and stuff still has a king?"

"Of course you didn't know that either," Alessia answered, "Short version: Yes we have a king, yes we also have a parliament we can vote for, no we do not do public executions any more."

Before Yuito could throw something in, his Duel Disk was starting to buzz. Unsure what to do, he pressed several buttons before Alessia intervened: "It's the communication function, someone's calling you. You just press here and then you speak."

She swiped a button on the touch screen and a speaker symbol appeared on it, Hatsukos voice sounding loudly: "Hey hey, congratulations, I got your ranking update. You suck by the way, that should've totally been my leap there."

"Thank you, it was kinda unreal seeing it at first."

"Seeing as you're gonna be busy as fuck the next days, I wanted to be the first one to get into your schedule."

"Our picnic trip?"

"Yeah. How does tomorrow evening sound."

"Wait a second," Yuito said cockily, "I need to check with my manager."

"He has no schedules whatsoever until Sunday, don't let him fool you," Alessia replied over Hatsukos laughter.

"I'll be there," Yuito threw in.

"You won't I'll pick you up," Hatsuko said, "it's on the way. Just get me your exact address."

"Alright," Yuito said, "Until tomorrow then."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Spirit Medium – Riva the Steam / WATER / Warrior-Type / Spirit / Level 3 / 1200 ATK / 1200 DEF  
Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of a turn in which this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. Once per turn: You can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, Trap): Your opponent sends 1 card with the declared type from their deck to the GY and if they do, cards you control are unaffected by cards with that type until your opponents next End Phase.

Spirit Medium – Naya the Breeze / WIND / Warrior-Type / Spirit / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1500 DEF  
Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of a turn in which this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your GY; Return it to your hand and if you do, your opponent can add 1 card with the same card type (Monster, Spell, Trap) from their deck to their hand.

Spirit Medium – Kareena the Inner Light / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / Fusion / Effect / Level 6 / 1700 ATK / 1700 DEF  
1 "Spirit Medium" monster + 1 LIGHT monster  
Must be Fusion Summoned with "Nirvana Fusion". This card can attack your opponent directly. If your opponent activates a card or effect: You can make your opponent draw 2 cards and if they do, negate the activation and destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Spirit Medium – Kareena the Inner Light" once per turn. During your opponents End Phase: Return this card to your Extra Deck and if you do, return 1 "Nirvana Fusion" from your GY to your hand.

Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF  
Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate that attack. If this card is the only monster you control, this effect can be used up to thrice per turn instead. A Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned using this card as tribute gains the following effect: ● This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each.

Runecross Wizard / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Scribestone" Ritual Spell Card. If this card battles a face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Negate that monsters effects, if any, also, this card gains 700 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Pathway to the Coming World / Field Spell Card  
Cards that are revealed in your hand do not count towards your hand size limit. If you Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using a Spirit Monster as material: You can have that monster gain 1000 ATK. During the End Phase, if a Spirit Monster returns to your hand: Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Pathway to the Coming World" once per turn.

Compassion of Aggression / Normal Spell Card  
Reveal 1 Spirit Monster in your hand (and keep it revealed): It gains the following effect while it is revealed by this effect, also, during your opponents next End Phase, shuffle your hand: • Your opponent cannot attack you directly.

Spirit Voyance / Normal Spell Card  
Reveal 1 Spirit Monster in your hand (and keep it revealed): It gains the following effect while it is revealed by this effect, also, during your opponents next End Phase, shuffle your hand: • Your opponent must pay 500 LP each time your opponent Summons, Sets or activates a card from their hand.

Offering Scribestone / Normal Spell Card  
Tribute 1 monster you control and choose 1 "Stone Crypt" monster from your deck; Place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell Card with the following effect: ● If you would Ritual Summon (exactly) 1 Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires use of monsters, you can tribute this card as the entire requirement.

Spirit Gate / Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Spirit monster you control; It can attack your opponent directly this turn. If it inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent while they control a monster with more ATK: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; Return it to the hand.

Blue for Two / Normal Spell Card  
Discard 1 Ritual Spell Card or 1 Ritual Monster; Draw 2 cards.

Nirvana Fusion / Normal Spell Card  
Fusion Summon 1 "Spirit HERO" Fusion Monster using monsters from your hand or that you control as Fusion Material Monsters. If your opponent controls more monsters than you do when this card is activated, they must reveal their hand and if they do, you can also use up to 1 monster from your opponents hand as Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Nirvana Fusion" per turn.

Ephaphys Scribestone / Ritual Spell Card  
You can use this card to Ritual Summon any "Runecross" Ritual Monsters from your hand or GY. You must also tribute monsters from your hand or side of the field whose combined Level(s) equal or exceed the Level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon, then, you can add 1 Ritual Monster from your deck to your hand with a Level less than the Summoned monster. […]

Capture Scribestone / Normal Trap Card  
If you took Battle Damage from an opponents attacking monster: You can target that monster; Place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell Card with the following effect, also, you take no Battle Damage until the End Phase: ● If you would Ritual Summon (exactly) 1 Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires use of monsters, you can tribute this card as the entire requirement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

"I always liked a clear evening," Hatsuko said while strolling through the streets of the city, "so much fresh air, not too hot in the summer, you get what I mean, do you?"

"Yeah, I like them a lot as well. Especially if it doesn't rain," Yuito replied, walking next to her.

"You know, that's one of the things you don't call out," she replied, "if you say that in a movie, it immediately starts raining."

"We're not in a movie."

"Yeah, I know. If this was a movie, I'd be a blonde hottie with a massive rack, and you'd be a decent company."

"I don't know what to reply."

It has been roughly half an hour since Hatsuko picked Yuito up at his place with her picnic bag. She told him that it'd be a walk of about an hour until they arrived at where Hatsuko narrowed down the first Crosspoint.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"There's this school building on the outer parts of town, where two of the energy lines apparently meet so there's probably going to be a Crosspoint there."

"Apparently and probably sounds very convincing."

"It's an ancient legend, we'll probably find lots of fancy dust."

"I could use some fancy dust."

"You'd be surprised how few people say that."

"I'm not, actually."

"Where the fuck do you two think you're going?"

The pair of them turned their head when a voice came from the alleyway they just passed by.

"Don't you know this block is tolled?" The voice belonged to a giant of a man, dressed in ragged and dirty clothes, a small layer of dust all over his skin and bald head.

"So you're either gonna pay or you'll have to turn around and leave."

While Hatsuko seemed pretty unsettled by the brick wall standing in their way, Yuito was actually smiling: "Still extorting money from those who don't know better, do you?"

"Yuito?" the giant asked, as a wave of realization washed over his face, "oh for fucks sake would you look at you! Clean clothes, washed hair and..." he came a little closer and sniffed on the boy, "do you wear deodorant?"

"That might actually be me," Hatsuko threw in, "Yuito, would you mind introducing me to this friendly giant?"

"I like her, is she your girlfriend?" the man laughed, "I'm Daichi by the way."

"We got along pretty well when I was still living on the streets," Yuito explained to Hatsuko, "if you're ever homeless, make sure you are friends with the guy who rips a metal door out of the hinge with his bare hands."

"Noted," Hatsuko said, still a little dumbfounded.

"So, you actually made it out of this shit show into an ever larger shit show?" Daichi continued.

"Seems so," Yuito continued, "finished my first tournament a few days ago, god knows how long I'll be in this business."

"You don't happen to have a couch one could crash on?"

"Hate to tell you, but Keiji already crashes on my couch," Yuito replied, feeling kind of uncomfortable telling Daichi that the two boys actually shared a bed.

"Oh damn," the large guy said, "forgot you're kinda married. Anyway, if you feel like cheating once, you know where to find me."

"I'll consider the offer," Yuito said, but as Daichi turned to go, he stopped him: "Wait, you still get your toll from us, right?"

He reached for his back pocket where he carried his wallet: "The job doesn't pay that well yet, but I think you need this more than I do. Wow, that felt weird saying it out loud for once."

He handed Daichi a large portion of the money he carried, while the other smiled from ear to ear: "Let me rephrase my offer: If you ever feel like cheating on Keiji or need anything else from me, like, virtually anything, me and some friends took over this house at the Fountain Plaza, come whenever. It's surely nothing compared to your flat but its a roof."

"Thank you, Daichi."

"Honor among thieves buddy," Daichi said as he made off, back into the alleyway, "I'll tell the other guys to not bother you again."

Hatsuko and Yuito returned to their stroll and, after making sure the giant was out of hearing distance, Hatsuko said: "What a shame, I would've loved to try my taser on him."

"You'd do him a favor," Yuito replied, "he's into some wild shit."

"I kind of what to ask how you know that, but I'm scared of the answer."

"We lived in the same abandoned house for some time, you don't really have privacy there. And after a while, you don't care either."

* * *

About half an hour after they encountered Daichi, the pair arrived at the school building which Hatsuko had pinpointed as the location of a crosspoint. It looked like it was abandoned long ago and moved into the inner parts of the city – evidenced by the broken windows, smashed-in doors and the rooms utterly devoid of furniture.

"So this is it?" Yuito asked, "what are we actually looking for?"

"I don't know," Hatsuko replied, "something out of he ordinary? And we're not quite there, the coordinates narrow down to the gym as far as I know."

"Then let's go there, shall we?"

Politely, Yuito ripped away the planks that blocked the door, before opening it for Hatsuko.

As they processed through the school building, they discovered all the lockers to be removed, doors to be missing, generally a sign that the school was abandoned long ago. There were tons of buildings like this in the city as as soon as the people started to move away and the homeless took over the area, the school council would assume it to be unsafe and closed it up, leaving it to the homeless to loot whatever they found.

This one seemed different in the account that some of the buildings near still appeared to be habituated, as there was light from some of the windows, meaning the people had money to pay for their electricity.

It was very unlikely someone would be living in the school itself however, the area was far too open and the location far too distinct, it was much too unsafe. Not all of the homeless were as sociable as Daichi.

"This is it now," Hatsuko said, as they entered the gym, "Look for… anything special, really."

"You know this would be much easier if we actually knew something was in here," Yuito replied still skeptical about the entire crosspoint thing.

"It is here, its just still dormant."

"And what does that mean now?" Yuito asked back, but Hatsuko just turned her head in confusion.

"I didn't say that," she said, looking over to the stands, from where the female voice came from.

"That means its not yet active," the woman said, "that it can still be claimed."

She got up and walked downstairs towards the pair. She looked like ripped out straight of a black and white painting, with her pale face and flowing black dress. She had messy black hair, but it was obscured by a black veil covered half of her face.

"We… we did not mean to budge into your… residence, so, we'll just leave okay?" Hatsuko said, "Just, just forgot we've been here, creepy lady."

"But you wanna know about the crosspoints, don't you? Why don't you stick around a little." Her voice was hoarse and rough, and she was talking very slowly.

"What do you know about it?" Yuito asked, "and who are you by the way?"

"The crosspoint," the woman explained, completely ignoring Yuitos second question, "is, as I said, dormant. It can, however, be claimed through a Contest of Champions."

"If this is supposed to explain anything, it only confuses me more," Hatsuko said.

"A Contest of Champions is a face-off between two people that follows the rules of the crosspoint."

"Not any better," Hatsuko said, but Yuito threw in: "What are the rules of the crosspoint?"

"Both equals and not," the woman explained, "the points are neither good nor evil, neither can they be used for any of those. They will only be claimed through the fight between two individuals who are conflicted at heart. If they are not it does not work. Also, both of them must be equal on equipment and chance. If one has an initial upper hand it does not work."

"So… to summarize that, there is a crosspoint here, but in order to see it, there has to be someone here who disagrees with us in some account?"

"Yes," she said, "you young boy look like you would make a formidable champion. You have it in your eyes. Now you just need an opponent."

"What about you?" Hatsuko suggested, "you didn't sound too happy when we entered your place."

"I may not touch the crosspoints until the convergence comes," the woman replied, but soon turned her head to the door, "but here comes another champion now."

Hatsuko and Yuito both turned their heads to the door, which soon snapped open as a young men in a police uniform entered: "Attention please, my name is Officer Rokurou Cole. There have been reports of two young adults trespassing in closed up, communal property. I hereby ask you to leave."

"People called the police on us?" Yuito asked, "the doors have been ripped from the hinges in this school, and we get the police called on us?"

"There's an alarm tied to the front door," Officer Cole replied, "this building is in danger of collapse, no one may enter."

As the man walked closer, Yuito could see that he was dressed in a dark blue police uniform, had a stern face and gelled-back black hair.

"There we have the second champion," the woman exclaimed and as the officer took another step towards them a purple light emerged from the middle of the gym, creating a hue that wrapped around the four of them like a forcefield.

"What is this?" the officer asked before drawing his gun at the woman, "what is going on here?"

"Nobody is gonna believe me this happened," Hatsuko said, "but ditto, what the fuck is going on?"

"This is a contest of champions," the woman explained to Officer Cole, "the crosspoint has chosen that you shall face off against the boy over who may claim it."

"Wow, this must be so confusing for someone who doesn't know what a crosspoint is," Yuito said, with Hatsuko nodding in approval.

"Can you repeat that? What is all this?"

"A crosspoint is compressed energy, an abundance thereof. You may have it, when you defeat the boy in a fight."

"So you say I cannot leave until I defeat the boy?" the officer said, not taking his gun away from the woman, while suspiciously eyeing the forcefield.

"No, the point does not want you to," she continued, "once it awakens, it may not rest until it is claimed."

The officer took a moment of thought, before he pointed his gun at Yuito: "What if I just shoot him? In self-defense of course. I would win."

Just as he spoke, the purple light flashed once more, eventually causing the gun to turn into dust and falling from his hand.

"Obviously not. A Contest of Champions is a contest of equals. If you bring a gun, he has to have a gun as well."

Cole just stared blankly at the remains of his weapon, before eventually speaking up again: "Is this magic?"

"Magic is just science we don't understand yet," the woman said, "back onto the Contest of Champions. Back in my time, we used sword fighting as the means to decide the winner. But those times are done. I have taken a liking to the card game that seems to be popular in your time. It's fair. So why not do that?"

"So you're telling me to play a card game with a boy I came here to arrest, to fight over some magical light because I cannot leave this school if I do not, after you turned my gun into dust?"

"That about covers it," Yuito said, "its hard to believe and I'm standing here."

The officer reached for the radio that was pinned to his chest: "This is Officer Cole, I have an H-34 in C4815 I require backup. I repeat H-34 in C4815, require immediate backup."

He waited a few seconds but the only answer he received was static.

"Equal," the woman just said, "no reinforcements if he cannot get those as well."

"What if we would just start a fistfight?" Yuito said, "I'm not too happy waging my personal freedom on a card game either."

"It's certainly possible but I assure you nothing bad is going to happen to the loser. The winner gets the point the loser gets nothing, but he doesn't lose his life or something. With a fistfight however, the loser, as well as the winner if the loser is adequately adept at fighting, will probably get a few injuries to boot. So I'd prefer if you just played that card game. It's much less messy and more pleasurable to look at."

"Suppose there is no other way," Hatsuko said.

"There is one," Cole replied, "this woman can undo this barrier and we can leave."

"I'm not in control of this," she replied, "the Crosspoint is. Neither did I turn your gun into dust, the point did. Once it is active it must be claimed. One of you three must claim it."

Officer Cole was about to retaliate, when he was interrupted by Yuito starting up his Duel Disk.

"What are you doing? Are you going to go along with this madness?" the officer said.

"No choice, I guess," Yuito replied, "so we might as well get started."

"Might as well," Cole said resigning, also putting on a Duel Disk and starting it up.

Cole: 4000 LP

Yuito: 4000 LP

"Since I'm being forced to participate, I might as well begin," Cole said, "First of, I Normal Summon my Bell Maiden." The monster that materialized on Coles field was a short haired fairy with tiny wings and a lime green, flowing dress. It clung to a large silver bell.

Chime Maiden: WIND / Fairy-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Not quite the kind of monster I was expecting from you," Yuito mused, but his opponent payed him no mind.

"Next I activate the Spell Card 'Extensive Surplus'," he continued as he slotted the card into his Duel Disk, "it discards one random card from your hand but in exchange, you can add any number of cards with the same card type from your deck to your hand, as long as they have the same name."

The card the randomizer sniped out of Yuitos hand was his Stone Crypt Shield Wizard – so he was able to add a monster to his hand. "I pick three copies of Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands."

"Three monsters that search on Normal Summon? How long do you think this duel is gonna take?"

"I'll have a search each turn, even if I'll only need one."

"Mind if I continue? Since you added a card to your hand outside of the Draw Phase, my Harmonic Tune in my hand can Special Summon itself to my field." A new monster took onto Coles field, resembling a fairy boy holding a tuning fork in his hand.

Harmonic Tune: LIGHT / Fairy-Type / Effect / Tuner / Level 3 / 800 ATK / 800 DEF

"A Tuner? So, you're going for a Synchro Summon?" Yuito asked.

"Precisely. I tune my Chime Maiden with my Harmonic Tune." The male fairy hit its tuning fork before turning into stars, that formed three green rings. The fairy with the bell also flew upwards into the rings, turning into four stars before a flash of light shot through them.

"Synchro Summon! Let your sound cast fear into the hearts of the wrongdoers!" Cole yelled, "Arise, Lady Prayer Bell!" The monster that appeared after the light subsided somehow resembled a bride, with a large white dress and a veil shrouding its face. Upon closer look however, Yuito realized that what he made out to be a wedding dress was actually a large bell with the female torso just sitting on top of it. When the monster made a move, the bell chimed with its sound being both beautiful and unsettling.

Lady Prayer Bell: WIND / Fairy-Type / Synchro / Effect / Level 7 / 2300 ATK / 2000 DEF

"If my Chime Maiden is sent to the graveyard, I can refill my hand with another copy of it," Coles deck ejected one card which he added to his hand, "Then I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Yuito yelled, only to be immediately interrupted by his opponent.

"During your Standby Phase, I activate my Trap Card Mind Crush," he said, earning a mumbled 'Oh shit' from Yuito.

"Do you happen to hold any copies of 'Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands'?"

"Of course I do," Yuito said, attempting to send the cards to his Graveyard.

"Wait I'm not sure. Let me see your hand, still. It's my fair right after all."

"Fine," Yuito sighed, revealing all the cards he held – including the three Manju – to Cole.

"Interesting line-up. Let's keep that in mind."

If that wasn't enough of a hint, Yuito had already figured out that his opponents deck focused on discarding the cards from his hand through knowledge. Why else would he run a card like Extensive Surplus?

"I'm not quite finished interrupting your turn yet, but I promise you can go on after this. As a card was sent from your hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, my Harmonic Tune can Summon itself from my Graveyard, but will be banished upon leaving the field again." The small fairy boy once again took to the officers field.

Harmonic Tune: LIGHT / Fairy-Type / Effect / Tuner / Level 3 / 800 ATK / 800 DEF

"Might I?" Yuito asked, with Cole laughing, but nodding in approval.

"I activate my Spell Card Blue for Two. I can discard my Runecross Guru in order to draw two new cards, which you don't know yet," Yuito started his turn.

"I might interrupt you once more there," Cole said, "when you add a card to your hand, except during your Draw Phase, my Lady Prayer Bell allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I Summon my trusty Chime Maiden." The fairy in the white dress reappeared on the field.

Chime Maiden: WIND / Fairy-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1000 DEF

"I Normal Summon my Stone Crypt Scholar!" Yuito said, starting to be annoyed with the constant interruptions. The monster that appeared on his side of the field was a female wizard in a dirty dress. Her black hair was tied into two braids and she wore a blindfold over her eyes.

Stone Crypt Scholar: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1400 ATK / 1200 DEF

"When Stone Crypt Scholar is Summoned, I can Summon any Ritual Monster from my Graveyard, but its effects will be negated and it will return to my hand during the End Phase. I choose my Runecross Guru." The wizard raised her hands and the graveyard portal opened up in front of her, from which a hooded monster, with its legs crossed, floated out. Ten orbs floated around it, each one engraved with a different glyph.

Runecross Guru: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Effect / Level 6 / 2100 ATK / 2500 DEF

"I next up activate the Ritual Spell Card Memphys Scribestone. Memphys is a really special Ritual Spell Card, as for the Ritual Summon I can tribute a monster with a level equal to half or more than the Level I want to Ritual Summon, however, during my End Phase my monster will suffer from some serious backlash."

He picked one card from his hand and revealed his Runecross Wizard to his opponent. "I tribute my Level 4 Stone Crypt Scholar! Ritual Summon!"

A large stele appeared behind Yuito, absorbing the female warrior into it. "To unravel humanities last mysteries, use your magic and cast a light upon the darkness! Level 7, Runecross Wizard!" The monster that stepped out of the stele was a magician dressed in dark blue garb, letters and ornaments running all over it. It wore a hood that obscured its face, except its eyes which flashed a multitude of runes and letters.

Runecross Wizard: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Effect / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF

"Two Ritual Monsters. Not entirely bad," Cole remarked.

"I move to Battle Phase! Runecross Wizard, attack Lady Prayer Bell!" Yuito commanded his monster, "and due to its effect, it will gain 700 ATK and negate your monsters effect!" The wizard fired a wave of runic energy onto the opponents Synchro Monster, which shattered into pieces.

Runecross Wizard: 2500 ATK → 3200 ATK

Cole: 4000 LP → 3100 LP

"Now, Runecross Guru, attack his Harmonic Tune!" The orbs around the Ritual Monster started to spin faster, but Cole interrupted its attack.

"I activate my Trap Card Urgent Tuning! During your Battle Phase, it allows me to Synchro Summon a monster during your Battle Phase!" The same two monsters that were previouly used as Synchro materials again turned into stars, aligning to form a new monster. "Synchro Summon! Don't let the haunting melody die down! Level 7, Lady Prayer Bell!" A second one of the female bell monster took to Coles field.

Lady Prayer Bell: WIND / Fairy-Type / Synchro / Effect / Level 7 / 2300 ATK / 2000 DEF

"So you Summoned a second one? Why not use something different for once?" Yuito asked, feigning confidence as his Guru wasn't strong enough to beat over it.

"No need for something different if the good old ways work. When my Chime Maiden is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add my third Chime Maiden to my hand."

"I finish my turn by setting two cards face-down," he said, passing the baton back to Cole, "but before, during my End Phase, first my Wizard will go to Defense Position and lose all ATK and DEF and then, my Guru will return to my hand."

Runecross Wizard: 2500 ATK → 0 ATK / 2000 DEF → 0 DEF

"Let me interrupt you there, I use the second effect of my Lady Prayer Bell. I may call a card name and if you happen to hold that card in your hand, you will return it to the deck and then draw a brand new card. I think you happen to have Runecross Guru in your hand."

"Jeez, its not like I just returned that to my hand."

"Go figure. Now please draw."

Yuito did as he was told, before Cole went on, "as you just added a card to your hand outside of your Draw Phase, I may Special Summon my third Chime Maiden from my hand right away, thanks to Lady Prayer Bell." The fairy monster took onto Coles field for the third time in this duel now.

Chime Maiden: WIND / Fairy-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1000 DEF

"I draw now," Cole started his turn, "And I Normal Summon my Delta Flyer." A serpentine dragon with wings appeared on Coles side of the field.

Delta Flyer: WIND / Dragon-Type / Effect / Tuner / Level 3 / 1500 ATK / 900 DEF

"I then tune my Chime Maiden with my Delta Flyer! Synchro Summon! Add to the magnificent sound bouquet on the field! Level 7, Lady Prayer Bell!" And here in his second turn, Cole managed to Summon a third copy of what appeared to be his signature Synchro Monster.

Lady Prayer Bell: WIND / Fairy-Type / Synchro / Effect / Level 7 / 2300 ATK / 2000 DEF

"And now get down to business. I activate the Spell Card Ingenious Melody. It allows me to revive a monster with the same name as a monster I already control and then, if those monsters are Synchro Monsters, they'll gain 1000 ATK for each monster with the same name I control." As he spoke, his third Lady Prayer Bell returned to the field, after which a serene melody started sounding across the field.

Lady Prayer Bell: WIND / Fairy-Type / Synchro / Effect / Level 7 / 2300 ATK / 2000 DEF

Lady Prayer Bell: 2300 ATK → 5300 ATK (3x)

"This only provides me with one disadvantage, that being that I am unable to use the effects of my monsters while Ingenious Melody is active. But its not like that is going to matter." Cole just shrugged as his three – now power-wise massive – monsters got ready to attack: "Lady Prayer Bell! Attack Runecross Wizard, Music of Demise!" The bell sounded and send shockwaves all across the field, shaking up Runecross Wizard and blasting it into pieces.

"My second Lady Prayer Bell, would you mind ending this duel for me?" The second female bell got ready to defeat Yuito, but he flipped his face-down card up.

"I activate my Trap Card Ritual Overpass. It activates when a Ritual Monster of mine is in my Graveyard. It returns my Wizard to my hand and immediately ends the Battle Phase, even though I take damage equal to that Ritual Monsters ATK." He slipped the card out of his Grave, before a blue shield started to envelope him.

Yuito: 4000 LP → 1500 LP

"Delaying the inevitable. During my End Phase, the effect of Ingenious Melody wears off until your next Battle Phase comes, so my monsters effects are free to mess with you during your next turn."

"Do as you may," Yuito said, drawing his card, and when Cole didn't do anything during his Standby Phase, he smashed the card into his Duel Disk: "I activate my Stele of Necromancy! It allows me to revive an EARTH Spellcaster from my Graveyard, like my Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer." A blindfolded wizard with a shield made from runes appeared on Yuitos side of the field.

Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Now, you're definitely up to Summoning that Wizard Ritual Monster again. Too bad I'm not gonna let this happen. I use the effect of my first Lady Prayer Bell and say you have Runecross Wizard in your hand."

Yuito shrugged it off and returned the monster to the deck. It wouldn't do him any good really, even if it multi-attacked using Shield Sorcerer as a tribute. Coles monsters ATK would shoot up as far as 5300 each per monster, a value his sorcerer wouldn't be able to overcome.

So he just closed his eyes focusing on his draw. He needed some luck. However, right before his draw, he stopped.

There was something around him, something in the air. The power of the crosspoint? He air just felt heavy on him and seemed to vibrate with power. Power he could need right now. Power he could use to defeat Cole. He took a deep breath, breathing in the heavy air and letting his body vibrate in the same frequency as the surrounding waves.

And then he just drew and, looked at his Runecross Enchantress. A step into the right direction. Now, if he planned this out right…

"I know you might also have Stone Crypt Strike Sorcerer in your hand. So I call that for my second Lady Prayer Bells effect."

Yuito once again returned the card to his deck and drew again. His plan had no use for Strike Sorcerer anyway so he could forgo that. However, the officer probably saw Enchantress in his hand during this move, so he just drew his card waiting for Cole to use his third Lady Bell.

And just as Yuito had thought, Cole immediately used his last Synchro Monster: "I call it that you have Runecross Enchantress in your hand."

Yuito took another deep breath. He needed something very good now. He had a Ritual Spell Card he could set up and he had the tribute for it. All he needed was the Ritual Monster. The force surrounding him, the vibration helped drawing Enchantress. He tried to focus on the vibration as much as he could, trying to get as much of it into his hand as he drew.

And the result was stunning. He was holding his Runecross Wizard.

Except that he didn't.

* * *

"What is he doing," Hatsuko asked, seeing her friend just standing there trying to draw a card.

"That's not possible," she heard the voice of the old lady from behind her, "he is channeling the crosspoint."

"Channeling?" Hatsuko asked.

"A crosspoint is pure and volatile energy. It cannot simply be carried, it must be channeled into an object to safely handle. But you'd need to claim it first to do that."

"So you say… Yuito is doing it right now?!"

"What's his last name?"

"What?"

"His last name, your friends family name. What is it?"

"I… I don't know," Hatsuko truthfully answered, "he never told me about it."

"Does he have any living relatives?" the woman continued drilling into Hatsuko.

"His mother died at his birth as far as I know and his father, kinda, just disappeared," she answered, "don't know about brothers and sisters."

"This is bad, very bad," the women mused to herself, "I thought I eradicated the elder blood long ago."

"What are you talking about? Did you kill someone?"

"I did what I had to do. From the way it is, everyone has the potential to channel and wield a crosspoint, a single one. But people who are off the elder blood have the power to wield multiples and as such are able to take part in the final battle of the convergence. They also have a special connection to the crosspoint, allowing them to pull stunts like your friends just does, using the points' power before claiming it."

"Now why is that bad?"

The women sighed heavily, as if she was explaining the fact that two plus two equals four to a preschooler: "The convergence is a cosmic event during which the natural energy is incredibly strong. The crosspoints awaken every thousand years in anticipation to that event. The final battle takes place when two people, who own the entirety of all six crosspoints amongst them, engage in a final contest of champions. The winner may wish for anything."

"And, because you need to hold multiple crosspoints for that..." Hatsuko mused.

"...you need at least one person of the elder blood. Which your friend might be."

"So, he can wish for anything then?"

"Don't wish to the crosspoints. All it will bring you is despair. Trust me, I know."

"Okay, okay," Hatsuko tried to calm the woman, but she just went on.

"How did your friend find out about the crosspoints? Who told him about it?"

"I, well, I did. I read about them and thought this was a fun trip, I had no idea it would get this serious!"

"Listen to me girl and listen well," she went on, "whether you like it or not, you brought yourself into something important. If there is anything good in you, you listen to me. Find another crosspoints location and claim it, and keep it safe. Keep it away from anybody and everyone until the convergence is over."

"Okay, I think I can do that."

"And please, find out more about your friends history. His surname. His family. Everything."

"Okay."

"I know you don't know me. And I know this is much to ask. I'm not forcing you to do any of this, to get you involved in this," she reached into his pocket and handed Hatsuko a black crystal, "think about it and do however you please. And if you wish to speak to me again, but break this crystal. I will soon find you."

"I'm Hatsuko by the way," she replied, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm Ava," she said before taking off, calmly passing through the force field that kept everyone else in, leaving Hatsuko to stare after her before turning her attention back to the duel.

* * *

"So well? Ran out of ideas?" Cole asked, after Yuito has just been staring at the card he drew for some time.

"No..." he replied, "just got a brand new idea. I use the effect of Stone Crypt Scholar in my Graveyard and banish it, to Set Memphys Scribestone back onto my field." The graveyard portal once again opened, with the arm of the sorceress handing out the Ritual Spell Card, before disappearing.

"So now, you can Ritual Summon at least as far up as Level 8," Cole said, "what do you got?"

"I got this," Yuito said as he flipped the Spell Card up, "I tribute my Level 4 Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer! Ritual Summon!"

A stele rose up behind him, with Shield Sorcerer walking into it. "Ritual Summon! Draw from the strength of what mysteries you unraveled and bring about destruction! Level 8, Runecross End Wizard!" The Ritual Monster didn't step out of the stele. The stele cracked before it combusted with purple energy, leaving the new monster standing in the rubble. Wearing a purple robe with a hood, it had glowing runes tattooed all over its bare arms and chest. Its face was fully revealed, his eyes burning with purple flames. The staff it carried now held a large jewel on top of it, shaking and pulsating with purple energy, seeming to be ready to burst any second now.

Runecross End Wizard: EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Effect / Level 8 / 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF

Yuito stared in awe at the monster he just summoned. He has never seen it before. It wasn't in his deck. Or, it hasn't been until just now. It just appeared.

"Once per turn," he said, "my End Wizard can half the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters you control and add it to its own."

As he spoke, the vibrant crystal on the sorcerers staff started to unleash a wave of purple energy, which drained the energy of the opponents monsters.

Lady Prayer Bell: 2300 ATK → 1150 ATK (3x)

Runecross End Wizard: 3000 ATK → 6350 ATK

"That is quite an attack score you have there," Cole said, "however, my Ingenious Melody is still in play, meaning all my monsters will gain 3000 ATK during the Battle Phase. Given, it might not make my monsters survive, but rather me."

"Let's see about that," Yuito said, as the melody started playing again, "I will move to Battle Phase."

Lady Prayer Bell: 1150 ATK → 4150 ATK (3x)

The Wizards staff was starting to vibrate more and more intense, as if anticipating the battle.

"You're right saying I cannot beat you by destroying one of your monsters. But when my Shield Sorcerer was used as a tribute for a Ritual Monster, said Ritual Monster may attack all Special Summoned monsters you control once each," Yuito declared, "Runecross End Wizard, attack his Prayer Bells! Purple End Blast!"

The Wizard smashed its staff on the ground where it scattered in an enormous purple combustion. The shockwave tore all three Synchro Monsters apart, being even powerful enough to know Cole of his field and send him crashing into the solid forcefield.

Cole: 3100 LP → 0 LP

With Cole downed, the forcefield started to wrap back, forming a purple light that centered above Yuitos Runecross End Wizard card, which it then entered, dispersing for once.

With Yuito just mindlessy staring at this new card, it took a hurried Hatsuko pulling him to his feet to snap him out of it.

"I don't know what you're staring but we should be running," she said hectically, "when the officer gets back to his feet he's gonna have some serious questions for us."

Still dumbfounded, Yuito just nodded, him and Hatsuko leaving the school as fast as they could, not looking back as they heard Officer Cole yelling at them from a distance.

* * *

"He only knows your first name, doesn't know me, doesn't know who we are or where we're from, also he'll probably go after the strange lady first anyway," Hatsuko, for the fifth time, repeated what she thought would calm her down after today's events.

"Yes, its going to be alright. Why should he be after us after all, we were just as innocently involved as he was."

"That's what you think, not what he may think," Hatsuko said, "maybe he's gonna think we're allied with that woman."

"He won't."

Hatsuko abruptly stopped in the street, with Yuito walking a few more steps before noticing: "Listen, there has been a lot happening today. I need some thinking time, maybe call in sick tomorrow and drunk and try not to get arrested, and maybe have one or two panic attacks. But, after that, wanna meet up tomorrow and talk it out? Maybe with Keiji and Saburo, so they can tell us we're just crazy?"

"Sure thing," Yuito replied, "how about tomorrow evening, in that diner we went to once? I'm not paying this time though."

"Wouldn't expect you to, but that sounds fine," she replied, "from here on I can get home myself. See you tomorrow then. Bye bye."

"Bye Hatsuko," Yuito said, as she took a left into a different street than he would needed to take.

* * *

By the time Yuito got home, all he wanted was to go to sleep and get his head clear, however, when he opened his door, the scene that greeted him was an open fridge and three empty wine bottles on the couch table. He sighed interally. Keiji must've had a fun evening.

As he went to close the fridge door, he heard Keijis familiar vomiting sound from the bathroom, seconds before the door shot open, a bewildered girl standing in it.

"Hi, you must be Yuito," she said under her breath. She looked pretty posh for this part of town, or more specifically – what Yuito expected her to be – an escort. In her early twenties, clean jeans, pearl necklace over a white blouse, brown trench coat and blonde hair tied into a ponytail, overall not the kind of girl that would hang out with Keiji.

"Who are you, and how much did he pay you to watch him vomit?"

She laughed mildly before she answered: "I'm Jeanie, I'm Keenan's…. Sorry, I'm Keiji's sister. He's been throwing up for about 10 minutes now, is there a special time frame after which I have to call an ambulance?"

* * *

Author-made cards:

Stone Crypt Shield Sorcerer / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF  
Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate that attack. If this card is the only monster you control, this effect can be used up to thrice per turn instead. A Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned using this card as tribute gains the following effect: ● This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each.

Stone Crypt Scholar / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Level 4 / 1400 ATK / 1200 DEF  
If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Runecross" Ritual Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated, also, return it to your hand during the End Phase. If this card is in your GY: You can banish it and target 1 Ritual Spell Card in your GY; Set it to your side of the field. You can only use each effect of "Runecross Scholar" once per turn.

Chime Maiden / WIND / Fairy-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1000 DEF  
Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Chime Maiden" from your deck to your hand.

Harmonic Tune / LIGHT / Fairy-Type / Effect / Tuner / Level 3 / 800 ATK / 800 DEF  
If your opponent adds a card from their deck to their hand, except during their Draw Phase: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is in your GY and a card is sent from your opponents hand to the GY by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use 1 "Harmonic Tune" effect per turn and only once that turn.

Runecross Wizard / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Scribestone" Ritual Spell Card. If this card battles a face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Negate that monsters effects, if any, also, this card gains 700 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Runecross Guru / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Level 6 / 2100 ATK / 2500 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Scribestone" Ritual Spell Card. If a monster your opponent controls is destroyed: Inflict 500 Damage to your opponent. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster; Apply one of the following effects depending on its controller. ● You: Halve all Battle Damage you take from battles involving it. ● Your opponent: Double all Battle Damage your opponent takes from battles involving it.

Runecross End Wizard / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Effect / Level 8 / 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Scribestone" Ritual Spell Card. Once per turn: You can half the ATK of all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the total ATK lost by this effect. These changes last until the End Phase. If your opponent activates a Special Summoned monsters effect: You can negate the activation and if you do, destroy it, then, this card gains ATK equal to half the destroyed monsters ATK. You can only use this effect of "Runecross End Wizard" once per turn.

Lady Prayer Bell / WIND / Fairy-Type / Synchro / Effect / Level 7 / 2300 ATK / 2000 DEF  
1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner WIND monsters  
Once per turn, if your opponent adds a card to their hand, except during their Draw Phase: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. Once per turn, during your opponents Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can declare a card name; If that card is in your opponents hand, shuffle all copies of it into the deck, then they draw 1 card.

Extensive Surplus / Normal Spell Card  
Discard 1 random card from your opponents hand, then, your opponent adds any number of cards from their deck to their hand with the same card type (Monster, Spell, Trap) as the discarded card, but if they add more than 1 they must have the same name. You can only use 1 "Extensive Surplus" per turn.

Ingenious Melody / Continuous Spell Card  
Target 1 monster in your GY with the same name as a monster you control; Special Summon it. If it is a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monster: During the Battle Phase, all monsters you control with the same name as that monster gain 1000 ATK for each monster with that name you control.

Blue for Two / Normal Spell Card  
Discard 1 Ritual Spell Card or 1 Ritual Monster; Draw 2 cards.

Stele of Necromancy / Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 EARTH Spellcaster-Type Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn.

Memphys Scribestone / Ritual Spell Card  
You can use this card to Ritual Summon any "Runecross" Ritual Monsters. You must also tribute monsters from your hand or side of the field whose combined Level(s) equal or exceed half the Level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. During your End Phase: The ATK and DEF of the monster Summoned by this effect becomes 0, also, change it to Defense Position.

Blue Overpass / Normal Trap Card  
If a Ritual Monster is destroyed by battle: You can add it to your hand instead of sending it to the GY and if you do, end the Battle Phase.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

After Yuito had headed out, Keiji decided it was the perfect opportunity for a quiet evening. Not that he has had many of those in his life, but he thought it would be nice to just stay home and do nothing for once. He made toast, had the television and a very nice couch.

So he just wound down and watched what appeared to be a compilation of several combat duels from the past years. Probably high ranking matches that is. He felt that if Yuito was about to compete against these people he should probably know about a few there.

Well, he would've, but after he was just five minutes in, he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm not buying anything and I'm not looking to find god," he yelled towards the door before getting up.

"We're not selling anything," he heard a male voice through the door that sounded oddly familiar.

"Gorou?" he said upon opening the door, "why are you here?"

Gorou was a boy that was almost as old as Yuito and Keiji, but definitely more built, as he had worked as a bouncer for several clubs before he became homeless. The two of them had met him a few times over the years they were in the same predicament.

The boy outside of the door seemed just as surprised as Keiji: "Wasn't expecting to find you here. I'm here on a job."

Looking past Gorou, Keiji noticed two more guys with a similar physics: "Look I'm sure you have the wrong door. We don't owe anybody money."

"We're not here for debt and whether we have the right door or not is up to the boss," Gorou pushed inside the room, with the two others following suit. Taking a quick look around, he eventually returned to the door: "Location is safe, Miss. You may enter."

After a few moments, a young woman appeared in the doorway. Blonde hair tied to a ponytail, brown jacket over jeans and a white blouse, pearl necklace, bracelets, overall she looked quite posh.

Yet it took her ten seconds of staring at Keiji to actually do something, which was pulling him into a bone breaking hug: "Oh my god Keenan it's really you."

"Lady, I think you have the wrong guy," Keiji said confused, "so if you wanna keep this up I'll have to start charging you."

She pulled away a little, so Keiji could see her face and that she was in fact crying. The situation was confusing him even more now, as she looked oddly familiar to him.

"You don't recognize me," she stated, "of course, how could you, it's been fifteen years, you were three. Keenan, I'm Jeanie. I'm your sister."

And within a second, all of Keijis confidence faded away.

"Get out," he said under his breath.

"What?" Jeanie said, losing her smile.

"Get out!" Keiji yelled, pushing her back towards the door, "where were you when I needed you? When I ate from dumpsters and slept in the sewers? What were you doing all these years? Did you even think of me?"

"Don't you dare touch, Miss Jeanie," Gorou grabbed Keiji from behind, who was fully prepared to beat him up with how angry he was feeling.

"Don't you dare touch my brother," Jeanie yelled back, "he has every right to be angry at me. You go take a few rides around the block until were finished. But first you get us a bottle of wine from the car, I think we'll need that."

"A bottle? And what are you gonna drink?" Keiji said, earning a laugh from Jeanie.

"Three bottles," she said to her three bodyguards before they left the room.

Calming down a little, Keiji took his seat on the couch: "You carry wine in your car?"

"I'm a really stressed person. And have a driver," she replied, "Can I take it you don't go by the name Keenan anymore?"

"Call me Keiji."

"That's gonna take some adjusting, after hearing your old name on a daily base."

"How did you find me, and why just now?"

"Straight to the big questions. Your friend dueled against Noro and someone told me it was quite watchable, and I eventually saw you on the stands on his 'family and friends' seats," she explained, "you know, father took your picture to a guy who can 'age' it. Means I had a somehow accurate picture of how you'd look now. So, I had some people do some research, got the address of this Yuito guy and was actually gonna ask him about you. Didn't expect you to be here."

"Yuito went out for the evening, he's my roommate."

"Just roommates? Great, one thing less to explain to father."

"Funny."

"Breaking the tension."

"So our dad is still alive? And what about mom?"

"Father is still alive yes. Mother is… well, she's on a cruise. Or at least, that's what father always tells me."

"I could say that I'm sorry but that would be a lie. I stopped thinking about you years ago."

"I can't blame you. It's okay, it's been shortly after… you know. She couldn't take it. Even I barely remember her and I'm four years older than you."

"I take it dad doesn't give a shit about me, seeing he's not with you? Or are you just the vanguard, before the big guns drop in?"

"I didn't tell him," Jeanie said. Seeing that Keiji wanted to say something, she quickly cut him off: "It's not that he doesn't care. It's the total opposite. For the past fifteen years, there's not a day where he hasn't been thinking about you. Father mobilized everything in his power to find you. Went to afternoon talk shows, news programs, did this picture thing, all this kind of stuff. He plastered every room in our place with pictures of you."

"Then why didn't he find me?"

"Looked in the wrong places, I'd assume. Everybody thought you've been taken to another country, or another city, or maybe even the countryside outside of the polices reach. Not that you would be right in front of our nose."

"That sounds like the worst excuse ever."

"Maybe it does, but its the truth."

The pair was interrupted by a knock on the door, which turned out to be Gorou delivering three bottles of red wine and two glasses for Jeanie, after which he promptly made off again.

"How did he get to work for you? He never seemed like the guy who would take orders," Keiji asked, while Jeanie opened the bottle and poured herself a glass of wine.

"You know Gorou?" she asked before continuing, "I figured out a while ago that people like Gorou can be much more loyal and trustworthy than regular bodyguards, for about half the cost, and they're still thankful for the opportunity. If you know how to keep them in line, that is."

"I met him a few times. That's about as close as you can get out there," Keiji replied and took the bottle from his sister. He didn't pour himself a glass however, he just took three big chugs from the bottle instead.

"Now I'm convinced you're my brother," Jeanie said, just slightly in awe, "that's impressive."

"A rare skill to show off with," Keiji replied. "You said you didn't tell dad about me. Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure how he'll take it. It's been fifteen years after all. I'm planning to do it slowly and see how he reacts to it. He's not the youngest anymore and I'm scared for his well-being."

"Bold to assume that I do want to meet him."

"How come?"

"I've been living in the dirt for four years now and no one of you found me. I don't want to meet dad, I didn't want to meet you either."

"So you were stuck with him for eleven years?"

"Probably. It's not like I could read a calender or something. Only learned that after I got out."

"So you're a binge drinker and you're smart? There's definitely talent in our family."

"You're trying to butter me up to tell you more."

"And you have such good people skills," Jeanie replied, slightly sarcastic, "but nonetheless, how did you get out?"

"If you're expecting something you can write a book on, it's not that cinematic. I think the asshole had a heart attack or something, I woke up to prepare breakfast and he was lying dead in his bed. I didn't bother any further, searched the key and got out."

"There goes my movie deal," she said, taking the last sip out of her glass, "mind refilling that?"

"You'd need to open a new bottle," he replied, putting the empty one he had back on the table.

"I had one glass."

"Precisely."

Jeanie eventually complied and opened the second bottle, pouring herself a glass before handing it over to Keiji.

"It was a good idea to fill me up," Keiji said, his speech slowly becoming slurry, "but some of my stories will take much more than what you brought."

"Safe them for another occasion then."

"You think that after this evening you'll want to see me again?" he asked, "after all the efforts I'm taking to seem unlikable."

"Can't choose family can you?"

"You can."

"Quite the buzzkill. Cheers to that," Jeanie replied and clinked her glass against the bottle.

"Cheers," Keiji said, but before drinking, he asked: "How did it happen anyway? I always wondered."

"I see the alcohol is working," Jeanie replied, "It was the 19th of September, mother went to an amusement park with the both of us. You were playing with the water at a fountain and I got her to buy us cotton candy. I wanted pink so badly, the vendor had to set up a whole new bowl. Mom regularly looked back at you but when we were done and she had paid, you were gone."

"You remember that so thoroughly?"

"I don't. I was eight. But I've heard the story a billion times over the years. Besides, my life also changed quite a bit on that day, so I might as well remember it."

"You stayed with mom and dad. Well, only dad after a while, so I doubt you've had lots of trouble."

"It's true. I stayed with my parents, went to a private school, top of my class, plenty of great career options to choose from. And to father all I am is your sister. The sister of his missing favorite son."

"Oh please," Keiji replied, "you're trying to get me to pity you because daddy doesn't pay enough attention to his girl?"

"That would be too much irony," Jeanie replied, "and probably a little tactless."

"Oh, no, I'm sure you cannot get any more tactless."

"You know how to talk to a lady. Should be the alcohol speaking."

"No it's not," Keiji said, emptying the second bottle and cracking open the third, "care for a refill?"

"I'm passing."

"Suit yourself then," Keiji said, "I'm taking this as a belated birthday present."

"Do as you may," Jeanie said, "as per belated birthday presents though."

She got up and opened the door, picking up a package with colorful wrapping and a golden ribbon: "I missed several opportunities for gifts, so I hope this is a start."

Ripping open the pack, it turned out to be a brand new Combat Duel Disk, still in a factory-new packaging: "How the fuck did you pay for this? These cost a fortune."

"I didn't pay for this," Jeanie replied.

"So you stole it? Is this why you're giving it to me?"

"May I finish my sentences? I didn't steal it, I got it from my agency."

"A few days ago I had to explain to Yuitos agency why I bought noodles instead of rice because its a little bit more expensive."

Jeanie just laughed at the remark: "Keiji I think I am at a slightly better position than your friend. If I tell them that I want a Duel Disk that contemplates my new eye shadow, they better get me a Duel Disk that contemplates my new eye shadow or I'll find myself an agency that does."

"That sounds… wow," Keiji said, "How many guys did you have to screw for that?"

"Countless ones and several girls too. But not in the way you think. That's all the perks of being rank two."

"Rank two as in the ranking list? As in, you're the Silver Princess?"

"God, people still use that moniker? I'll have to have a serious talk with my agency."

"What's the matter with it?"

"Talk about constantly reminding me I'm always just second place."

"I cannot accept this Duel Disk," Keiji said, "this is way too expensive."

"Fair enough I'll just leave it here. I'll doubt you'll throw it away."

"If you're trying to buy my favor, I'm gonna tell you..."

"I'm not," Jeanie interrupted him, "this is a gift. I get these for free. I have three, to contemplate the heels I wear to a duel."

"So what am I gonna do with this?"

"Duel? Summon huge solid vision monsters and kick ass? I'm not saying go get a contract but if you wish sure. I could give you the contact address of my agency, but that wouldn't be a good idea because they're damn sure gonna market you as my brother and then dad would know you're alive."

"How do I kick ass with solid vision? It's limited to be non-lethal."

"Note to self, don't use figurative speech with a drunk Keiji," Jeanie replied, "before you drink yourself into a blackout, the Duel Disk has an app named 'EmergenSister'. Yes, I thought of that myself. I had someone program that for me, it activates GPS tracking and speed dials my number. If you're ever in trouble just give me a call, I have some huge boys waiting to beat up people who bother my little brother."

"That's a fucking stupid pun."

"Change the name for all I care, I just want you to remember it's there."

"I can assure you that I will remember this, yet never use it," Keiji said while getting up, "after all I'm not drunk. Now if you'll excuse me I'll need to use the bathroom."

Nearly knocking over the table, Keiji stumbled to the bathroom door, after which Jeanie only heard him vomiting in the toilet.

* * *

"Then I went to check on him and then you came home," Jeanie finished her explanation to Yuito. The two decided to share the leftover wine that Keiji didn't finish before throwing up. Halfway through her story he got out of the bathroom and just crashed in bed, but they doubted he knew what was going on.

"Seems I'm not the only one with a strange evening," he replied, with Jeanie just sighing in response.

"I know hearing these things about Keiji must be hard for you. If you have any questions, I'm happy to answer them."

"He told me about it, actually."

If this caught Jeanie off-guard she at least didn't show it: "Really? He refused to tell me anything in detail."

"He's known you for half an hour. And much of that detail you better not want."

"Based on what he said, you've got him much more drunk than I got him tonight?"

"Not me, unfortunately. You see," Yuito started, "I landed on the streets when my dad died. The first months were a rough time but I somehow made it through. I had a hideout in the severs, back then they didn't patrol those yet. While I was on my way looking for food I eventually encountered Keiji at a pizza hub, where he was trying to fish an uneaten slice of pizza out of the trash. When I offered to help him, he stumbled backward, threw up on the streets and then fainted. Think he broke some of his teeth when he hit the curbstone."

"Ouch," Jeanie replied, "and what did you do?"

"I didn't know what to do. Never had someone lose consciousness in front of me, so I took him back to my place and got him some food as well."

"Most people would have left him lying there."

"In hindsight, I should've done that, but I was young and naive," Yuito continued, "but anyway, he eventually woke up and told me everything; That a guy had kept him locked up in his apartment and basically had him be his slave. You know, cook, do the laundry, clean the place, all this stuff. He also told me that he had to lick clean the guy's shoes occasionally, what actually grossed me out."

"That sounds horrible," she said, "did he also tell you if the guy… well..."

She didn't speak it out, but Yuito knew what she was getting at: "Yes, rather often. But I'd rather not detail that one."

"I didn't want you to. Did he tell you what he did in-between escape and meeting you?"

"Perhaps drinking a lot," Yuito answered, "he had no idea, outside of the fact that some old man took him in and got him booze."

"Sounds nice."

"Don't know what favors he expected in return."

"Sounds not so nice anymore."

"But yeah," Yuito finished, "I took care of him afterward and tried to get him off the alcohol, but that only worked out partially as you can see."

"Note to self, don't bring booze to Keiji," she said and smiled, "so what about you? The next upcoming star of the Combat Dueling Scene?"

"Is there really this kind of talk about me?"

"Bloggers are going wild about you after your duel with Noro. Been calling you the next Eivin, but don't get too high on that. Not saying there's not a chance, but they find a new Eivin every other month."

"Wait, a new who?" Somewhere in the back of Yuitos' head the name Eiwin rang a bell.

"Our number one duelist. Someone who came from nowhere, where nobody expected him to do as good as he did."

"They're comparing me to the best duelist in the entire city?"

"As I said, don't get too high on that. Unless you beat Ever White on Saturday, then you that might be a thing."

"People already know about the Ever White duel? I should follow the blogging thing a little more."

"Yeah, that's quite the good indicator. Newspapers and magazines only publish polished articles the day after, but there are tons of bloggers that just speak out their opinion and I think that's a better view for the emotions of the general public."

"So you're actually the second best duelist of the city?"

"Not for long. Next Saturday the Royal Stadium will be mine. Eivin has been getting into my range and we'll be holding a title match. If I win, you can call me the best duelist in the city."

"If you win."

"Oh I will," Jeanie replied, "We've been preparing for this duel for over a year now, analyzing his deck and every combo he can make, and we developed counter strategies."

Yuito was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"This must be my ride," Jeanie said, "it was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other more often now."

"I can only second that. But I think the latter is up to Keiji."

"Indeed it is," Jeanie replied as she got up, "Take care of him, will you? Bye Bye."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

"She seemed pretty nice."

"Is it really that way, or is it just her great personality that gets to you?" Keiji replied, gesturing in front of his chest.

The two of them were sitting in the diner that they had first visited with Saburo and Hatsuko a few days earlier. Hatsuko had messaged Yuito after the evening they spent at the abandoned school and told him that they were going to meet there this evening and that she also told Saburo. She also messaged him that he didn't believe her, but that was to be expected.

"I'm not that way into your sister, that'd be weird," Yuito replied, "besides, her personality wasn't that great."

"Watch it, it's my sister you're talking about."

"We didn't really talk about her yet. In fact you're evading any question I've asked after she visited us."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Plenty of things, actually. Do you intend to see her again?"

"No. Well, maybe, if she ever comes up to me again," Keiji answered, "it's not like I knew she existed."

"But now you do, and you also know your dad is alive. You really don't want to seek them out?"

"Not really. I mean, we had a nice evening, but I need neither her nor my dad in my life."

"You were so drunk you thought I am a burglar when I tried to get into bed. I had to sleep on the couch."

"She was already gone then."

"Regardless, isn't that a foundation for an actual brother and sister relationship?"

Taking a moment to consider, Keiji replied: "Why are we still talking about it? We've been going on and about my family throughout the last years, can we cut it please?"

"You do realize you met your sister yesterday, right?"

"That was yesterday, so its done and dusted."

"Not really. I think we should talk about it."

"Well you can talk about it, but I'll handle it like I always do when you talk about things that I'm not interested in, I'm zooming out and focus on the meal you're going to buy me."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I'm certain you're gonna pay, otherwise this entire thing is gonna get awkward at the end."

"No, I mean, about talking about your family."

"The burgers look nice."

"Fine, don't talk about it then. I'm sure this problem will solve itself eventually!"

"83 percent of all problems solve themselves, so I should be good to go."

"Nice statistics. Never applied to us, as it would seem, none of our problems solved themselves."

"Mine solved themselves when you solved yours."

"That's not how this works."

"How do you know, you didn't even know the statistic."

"Maths. Are you sure this is the right table?" Both boys turned their head to see Saburo and Hatsuko arriving at their table, "I'll say good evening when you stop talking about whatever you were talking about."

"I'll say good evening regardless," Hatsuko threw in, before taking a seat next to Yuito.

"I genuine support not talking about maths again. It was Itos idea anyway," Keiji said, as Saburo sat down next to him.

"Now that that's done," he said, "what did you want to talk to us about? Something so secret Hatsuko didn't want to tell me on the way here?"

"You remember that Crosspoint thing Hatsuko was talking about recently? That we were going to see if we could find one?" Yuito started, only to be immediately interrupted by Saburo.

"Oh my god she's pregnant, is she?"

"No!" both Yuito and Hatsuko shouted in unison, with Hatsuko kicking the other boy under the table: "Don't jump to conclusions, jackass. Let him talk."

"So we went there," Yuito continued, ignoring Saburo, "and we met a strange woman there who told us that the Crosspoints really do exist among other strange stuff, so we we're inclined not to believe her. Then, a policeman appeared because apparently we were trespassing in a public abandoned school. The lady then wanted me and the policemen to duel, because we were both champions, then I won and my card absorbed the Crosspoint."

"What the hell are you smoking?" Keiji asked, with Saburo just staring blankly at him.

"Well, thank you Yuito," Hatsuko threw in, "but I'll take the storytelling from here."

"As you please."

"I'll just pick up his story when the policeman arrived. The woman told us, that a Crosspoint can only be claimed in a Contest of Champions, where two conflicting parties face off in a battle with equal weapons. I've actually did some reading on that, its an actual historical thing, although knowledge of it is sparse. Last knowledge about it was about 800 years ago, 200 years after the last convergence. The convergence is a cosmic event during which the crosspoints are at their most powerful, it occurs once every thousand years."

"Can I take it this is why you've been skipping school during your senior year?" Saburo asked.

"Mind your own business," she retorted, before continuing in her story: "In our case the Contest of Champions was a duel, because no one had swords available and its also much less messy. I think I'd do it the same way. Either way, the Crosspoint reacted to the two and started to form a forcefield around us, effectively forcing us to go along with the duel. And, after Yuito won, the field shrunk down to an actual 'point', if you wanna call it that and disappeared into Yuitos Wizard card."

"I have a different theory," Keiji said after a few seconds of silence, "you two encountered a dealer which Yuito knew and started seeing things."

"Would you shut up," Hatsuko snapped at him.

"Sorry sweetie, he's right," Saburo threw in, "this doesn't really sound believable."

"Show them the card," Hatsuko said to Yuito, who took the Runecross End Wizard – his former Runecross Wizard – out of his deck and showed it to the boys.

"So…," Keiji said after a few moments of consideration, "you got a new card. This doesn't prove any magic has happened to it."

"It kinda does," Saburo said, who had been checking his Duel Disk, " it's not in the database, yet my Duel Disk recognizes it as a playable card. This card is an official card that doesn't exist, this doesn't make any sense."

"It didn't make sense. That entire evening didn't make sense yet it happened," Hatsuko said, "but we need your help if you'd let me explain."

"Explain then," Keiji said, with Saburo just nodding.

"Okay. While Yuito and the Officer dueled, me and the woman – Ava was her name – had some time to talk. She told me that there are six Crosspoints scattered across the city. One of which is in our possession already, the purple one. But five are still out there, as far as we know. Ava told me that if all six are assembled during the convergence the one holding them can wish for anything."

"And you want us to help you assemble them so you can wish for something?" Saburo asked.

"No," Hatsuko answered, "she also told me that I shouldn't wish for anything since it will do me no good, which is somehow saying that we should prevent people from wishing. Means we're gonna get as many Crosspoints as possible and just keep them apart from each other."

"Why believe her? This could be a once in a lifetime chance," Yuito said, "you don't always get to wish for something."

"Don't you watch movies? Free wishes never turn out good, they always come out in the worst way possible," Saburo said, "so I agree with her. How do we go about this?"

"Thank you Saburo," she said, "I've managed to pinpoint the location of two more Crosspoints. It'll take some time for me to find the others and we cannot be sure that someone else hasn't already found one. So we're going to go there and see what happens."

"Do you want to split up into teams?"

"Yes, actually," Hatsuko replied, "I'd have thought of me and Saburo and you and Keiji. Both of us have already dealt with a Crosspoint already so we know a little about the drill. No wait, Keiji, do you have a Duel Disk?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do," Keiji answered.

"Good, that way you can do one Contest of Champions and I'll do the other."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I did the Contest of Champions instead of Keiji?" Yuito threw in, "After all, I already have a Crosspoint on myself, that should give me an edge."

"He has a point, and would spare me the evening since he could go alone," Keiji replied.

"Apparently he also has a death wish," Hatsuko remarked, "Ava told me one cannot hold more than one Crosspoint at once, or it will tear your body apart. That is unless you have the elder blood, then you can carry more than one, but that's unlikely."

"Then why look for them?" Saburo asked, "You said for the convergence one must hold all six. Since that's not possible, why bother?"

"You can with the elder blood. We don't know if there's someone out there who still have it and the more Crosspoints away from that one, the better," Hatsuko answered, "any more questions?"

"Yes, one," Keiji spoke up, "and I've asked this before: How fucking high were you to come up with all this?"

"Counter question: Do you actually have anything better to do this afternoon rather than come with me?" Yuito asked, "other than beating your hangover?"

"Retracting the question."

"I have an actual one," Saburo said, "you told us just a few minutes ago that for a Contest of Champions you need two conflicted individuals. I get that we're exes but we're not really conflicted. So… how are we gonna pull this off."

"Okay, I have a theory," Hatsuko said, "how likely was it that someone called the police to the exact spot of the Crosspoint at the time we went there? Incredibly low. So I think that the points are actually setting these things up by themselves. Like, they want to be claimed and manipulate peoples subconsciousness to make that happen. And before you ask, I am not high right now."

"Wasn't gonna ask, I wanna get this over with," Keiji snapped at her.

"By the way," Saburo said to Yuito, "aren't you gonna duel Ever White tomorrow?"

"Yes, why?" he answered.

"First," he pointed to himself, "jealous, second, there's a re-run of one of their duels on the TV, right now."

Yuito eagerly turned his head. Alessia had shown him a few games of his soon to be opponent for preparation purposes, but it certainly would be is nice to watch one without her pausing every two minutes and explaining each of their moves and how to counter them.

* * *

Ever White: 2800 LP

White Knight Squire: Pendulum Scale 2

White Knight Over-Lord: Pendulum Scale 8

Opponent: 1900 LP

Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin: WIND / Machine / Effect / Level 7 / 1000 ATK / 2500 DEF

Mecha Phantom Beast Token: WIND / Machine / Effect / Level 3 / 0 ATK / 0 DEF (2x)

The stadium was packed and the based on the crowds cheering, it was clear who had their favor. The clear majority of the spectators were dressed in white, some even with white wigs in order to resemble their favorite duelist who was dueling in front of them.

In contrary to their opponent, who just wore jeans and a plain green shirt, Ever White was quite the appearance. they wore elaborate white ropes and a cape, while obscuring their face behind a white mask, a huge white hat and what appeared to be a white wig, with the curly hair almost serving as a second cape.

"It is Ever White's turn now," a man in a white suit said. He stood next to the duelist that never spoke and was tasked with paraphrasing their actions to the public.

After drawing, after doing a few pirouettes, Ever White raised their hands above their hand and pointed at their two Pendulum Monsters.

"Using the Scale 2 and 8 Pendulum Monsters, Ever White sets the Pendulum Scale to Summon White Knight Lord from their hand," the man explained, as an arc of light appeared above their heads and a single new monster took the field, a buff warrior clad in white armor, swinging a flail. Ever White immediately took to their side to strike a pose with it.

White Knight Lord: LIGHT / Warrior / Effect / Level 7 / 2000 ATK / 2000 DEF

"White Knight Lord gains 900 ATK due to the presence of three White Knight Swordsman in Ever Whites Graveyard."

To display this, the dressed-up duelist immediately did some flexing poses.

White Knight Lord: 2000 ATK → 2900 ATK

"As White Knight Lord was the only monster Pendulum Summoned through White Knight Squire, it will be able to attack all monsters you control once during this Battle Phase!"

After throwing a few punches in the air, Ever White gestured at the two Tokens and the Effect Monster in succession, indicating the order of the attacks it was declaring.

The warrior leaped forward and first struck the two plane holograms on the opponent's field, before going for the large plane that resembled a griffin.

"And now, for Ever White's glorious winning strategy!" the man in the suit announced, "for every monster that White Knight Lord destroys, you shall take 300 damage!"

Opponent: 1900 LP → 1000 LP

"Furthermore," he said, while Ever White appeared to be dancing beneath one of their Pendulum Monsters, "the effect of White Knight Over-Lord now activates and grants your last monster a real formidable new effect: It allows it to destroy the monster that just destroyed it."

As he spoke, the graveyard portal opened, with the plane monster coming out of it in order to drag White Knight Lord down with it.

"Unfortunately," Ever White's associate continued, "if White Knight Lord is destroyed by your card's effect, you will immediately take 1000 damage."

As a red aura enveloped the opposing duelist that drained his remaining Life Points, Ever White simply walked over and gave him a light push, causing him to stumble backward.

Opponent: 1000 LP → 0 LP

* * *

Due to the program being a re-run, it immediately switched to the commentary, something Yuito had gotten enough of the last days.

"They're certainly… something," Yuito concluded, "a little too theatrical for my tastes but people seem to like it."

"People are stupid when it comes to Ever White," Saburo replied, "or, well, in general."

"Half of their fan base is younger than us. And the rest is less classy than us," Hatsuko said, "but are we really talking about that instead of the Crosspoints?"

"Because Ever White exists?" Keiji joked.

"Depends on who you're asking," Hatsuko answered, "there's a fair share of people who believe Ever White is just a publicity stunt by their management. I'm inclined to believe that. But even if, its one hell of a publicity stunt."

"For the record, I dislike Ever White," Saburo threw in, "but you don't happen to get some last minute cards? Asking for a friend."

"I'll ask my manager if she can do something. Since I honestly don't have the faintest idea."

"You'll ask your manager, aha," Hatsuko said, "sounds like you're already arrived in pro league. You sure you still wanna eat with us low lives?"

"Oh of course not. I'm only here because eating alone looks so sad from afar."

"Nah, you'd not be alone, you can't become too much of a diva for me to drop someone who buys me food," Keiji replied, "that said, shouldn't we order food already? Like, for eating?"

"Okay, let me summarize the plan," Hatsuko said, "we eat, then we split up in two groups to each look for another Crosspoint."

"I'm fine with whatever that includes Ito buying me food," Keiji said.

Saburo just nodded in agreement, with Yuito adding: "Sounds like a plan."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"Well, what exactly are you looking for?" Saburo asked as they arrived at their location, the lakeside of Old Central Park, "no one goes here anymore since the train stopped serving the station."

"I think that's the point. The run down school wasn't frequented that much either," Hatsuko answered, "I suppose we just wait until the second champion shows up."

"You think someone will actually come here now that we're here?"

"That's my theory. The Crosspoint wants to awake so it will draw someone to this point, either willingly or unwillingly."

"Sounds hard to believe."

"This entire thing is really hard to believe Saburo," she replied, "have some faith in me."

"Remember the last time I had faith in you?" Saburo asked.

"Nooo," Hatsuko said, desperately trying to not break into laughter, "don't remind me of the swimming pool thing, that was hilarious."

"May I quote you? 'It's just a little baggy, I'm sure it'll hold.'" the boy imitated her voice, "Spoiler alert, it did not hold. I was the laughing stock of the entire school for like a month."

"Yeah, that was totally because of the swimsuit."

"In retrospect, I admit it was kinda funny," Saburo replied.

"Besides, you embarrassed me in front of the entire school even before I did," Hatsuko retorted, "do I need to remind you about the prom dress thing?"

"Oh come on, that wasn't embarrassing."

"Then the yogurt thing maybe?"

"See, that was embarrassing."

"Not my point."

"What, you want me to apologize?" Saburo said, "I'm sure I apologize a lot back then."

"That was a 'we're in a relationship so I'm supposed to do this' sorry," Hatsuko replied, "not the real deal."

"You're not gonna get anything better than that, sweetie," he replied, "but come on, we had a nice time together too."

"Occasionally."

"So we just wait? Did you at least bring a board game or something to pass the time?"

"Of course," Hatsuko replied sarcastically, "I have a backgammon board in my handbag, just right next to the bowling pins."

"I have no idea how to play backgammon. I was banking on checkers or something," Saburo replied, "though, I have one question. Where does all this love for the occult suddenly come from? You never talk about it that much."

"You never asked," Hatsuko said, "besides, I've always liked these books my dad read me and after dating back that this entire Crosspoint thing would be happening this year, I researched it out of curiosity. And now I'm somewhat entangled into this entire thing."

"We're you really into that thing back when we dated?"

"On today's episode of 'Why did we break up?!': You never cared for my hobbies."

"Wow, I was a horrible boyfriend," Saburo exclaimed.

"On the list of adjectives I had for you, horrible ranks rather high."

"If only I could make that up somehow."

"Now you're just being sarcastic."

"Well, fifty-fifty. I actually got something for you," Saburo said, pulling an envelope from his back pocket, "for old times sake."

"If these are kissing coupons, keep them," Hatsuko said, taking the envelope.

As she tore open the paper and took out the contents she forgot what to say for a few seconds before she went on: "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, this one time I'm not."

"No you're certainly kidding me," she said, while still staring at the two Xyz Monsters in her hand. Psydame Madeleine and Psydame Veronique, her missing two Psydame monsters, "these two cost a fortune, I should know I've been saving up for them."

"My dad had these lying around in the store for weeks, I'm sure he doesn't even notice they're gone," Saburo replied, "take it as the one time I didn't get you something for Valentine."

"You forgot one Valentine and two of my birthdays, to be exact," Hatsuko said, "but I'd be willing to forget the yogurt incident for this."

"That works for me. I have no intention of returning these either way."

"I hope you don't get into trouble for this."

"Nah. My dad allows me to take some cards from the shop occasionally, these two more or less won't hurt."

"Are you sure? Do you have any idea how long I was waiting on getting these?"

"Probably ever since you were playing that Deck. What I understand, since it has an interesting play style to it. Not that I would, but it suits you."

"It's okay, that's the nicest you'll go," Hatsuko replied, pulling Saburo into a hug, "thank you, friend."

"That's not a nickname I approve of. I preferred sweetheart."

"Sorry to interrupt this public display of affection," the two of them darted apart, as they heard a man talk to them, "but I ask you, this isn't really a romantic location anymore, what got you here?"

Mustering the new arrival, a blonde man in a business suit, Hatsuko replied: "How's that your concern?"

"Maybe I'm a mugger?" the man answered with a smirk.

"You look like you're worse than a mugger," she replied, "I'll have you know I carry a taser and that my friend has an unregistered gun."

"Wait I know this guy," Saburo said.

"Should I feel honored?" the man asked, with Hatsuko just exclaiming her surprise: "You do?"

"Didn't you watch Yuitos duel videos before your match with him?" Saburo asked Hatsuko.

"Of course, I knew there was something," she said, internally scolding herself for not seeing it earlier, "you're Carter."

"I guess Yuito is this Ritual kid who stole my Duel Disk a while ago?" the man continued, "I would've gone after him but my employer thought it was a bad idea to go this deep into the slums."

"Please, I've seen the video," Saburo said, "stop pretending you're an actual scout, or an actual manager because you're not."

"If you think you know, certainly," Carter replied.

"Okay, okay, wait for a second," Hatsuko interrupted the two, "now we know who you are, but what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first," Carter replied cockily.

"Exactly," Saburo said, "but we're two. But let's just deduce this. You're going to Old Central Park in the evening when no train or bus goes here anymore and the only people you find are junkies. Yet you say you're too scared to go into the poorer areas of town to retrieve your property. Alas, you're either here because you are a junkie yourself or for something that has even more worth to you than a Duel Disk."

"You're here for the Crosspoint," Hatsuko concluded.

"So it is here, otherwise you wouldn't be," Carter confirmed their suspicions, "I wasn't sure this was the right place."

"Why is someone like you after the Crosspoints?" Hatsuko asked, "if you don't even bother fetching a stolen Duel Disk."

"One free wish isn't something I'd pass up on," Carter said.

As they spoke, the ground in between them started to emit a faint red light.

"Looks like it caught on to our presence," Carter said, "are you ready to gift me a Crosspoint girl?"

"I don't intend to, I'd rather have you give me one. I'm the girl here after all," Hatsuko smiled, starting up her Duel Disk, as a red force field formed around them, separating her and Carter from Saburo.

"The fuck is this," the boy said, staring at the barrier that separated him from his friend, "are you seeing this."

"It catches you off-guard the first time, does it?" Hatsuko turned around, while her opponent also readied his Duel Disk.

"I'm happy you're also going with this way of conducing a Contest of Champions. I was afraid I had to whip out my taser and my unregistered gun also," Carter joked, before he drew his starting hand, with Hatsuko doing the same.

Hatsuko: 4000 LP

Carter: 4000 LP

"I'd say ladies first," Carter said, with Hatsuko happily obliging.

"Don't mind if I do," she said, playing her first card from her hand, "I Normal Summon Psydame Daniela." A pink-skinned girl appeared on Hatsukos side of the field, pirouetting as four rings of light appeared around her.

Psydame Daniela: LIGHT / Psychic / Effect / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF

"Next I activate my Spell Card Psycharm Double Tiara!" Hatsuko said as she slotted her card into her Duel Disk, "by paying 800 LP it allows me to Xyz Summon a Psychic monster using only a single material, after which it will attach itself to that monster also."

Hatsuko: 4000 LP → 3200 LP

Her single monster and her Spell card both turned yellow, spiraling into a galaxy-shaped portal. "Level 4 Daniela and Double Tiara, overlay! This magical girl will dance me to victory! Xyz Summon, Rank 4, Psydame Angelique!" The portal combusted, revealing Hatsukos Xyz ace, a blue-skinned dancing girl in a golden dress. Whenever she moved, a trail of afterimages followed her body.

Psydame Angelique: LIGHT / Psychic / Xyz / Effect / Rank 4 / 2100 ATK / 2000 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials

"Furthermore, I use the second effect of Double Tiara," Hatsuko went on, "It's all in the name. It doubled my monster, and now it will double my monster again. By paying 800 more Life Points, Double Tiara will allow me to Summon another Psydame Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck, attaching Double Tiara to it as material."

Hatsuko: 3200 LP → 2400 LP

Psydame Angelique: 2 Xyz Materials → 1 Xyz Material

One of Angeliques Xyz Materials went astray, flying into a new galaxy-shaped portal where the previous had disappeared just seconds ago.

"Another Xyz Summon! Listen as this beautiful maiden plays you the song of despair! Rank 4, Psydame Madeleine!" As the portal exploded, it revealed one of Hatsukos brand new Xyz Monsters, a woman with purple skin in a golden dress, sitting next to a large harp, playing a soothing melody.

Psydame Madeleine: LIGHT / Psychic / Xyz / Effect / Rank 4 / 1000 ATK / 2400 DEF / 1 Xyz Material

"While I don't like how lenient you're being with your Life Points," Saburo commented, "that card is pretty nice. Did you have it in your deck all the time?"

"What, you think I rebuilt my deck real quick while hugging you?" Hatsuko replied, "of course I did, just never used the second effect so far. Either way, I'll set one more card and end my turn."

"What an unimpressive field. I think I'll break this right now," Carter said as he drew his first card, "I activate my Advanced Ritual Art. It allows me to Ritual Summon a monster from my hand by using Normal Monsters from my deck as tributes!"

"Are you kidding me?" Hatsuko exclaimed, but her opponent just continued.

"I send two copies of my Level 4 Grand Tiki Elder from my deck to the graveyard in order to Ritual Summon! Level 8! My hellraiser born from the curse of the mask! The Masked Beast!" Carters Spell Card started to emit purple smoke as he sent the two Normal Monsters to the graveyard, which then reformed to reveal a Ritual Monster. While its torso looked faintly humanoid, it was more of a horribly disfigured beast on animalic legs, wielding a wooden staff with a mouth of some sorts.

The Masked Beast: DARK / Fiend / Ritual / Level 8 / 3200 ATK / 1800 DEF

"For real are you kidding me?" Hatsuko repeated, "you've been shitting on Yuito using Ritual throughout your whole duel and now you're using them yourself?"

"No idea what you're talking about," Carter said as he continued, "I activate my other Spell Card called Reverse Ritual Art. It allows me to tribute The Masked Beast, and revive monsters from my Grave who's total Levels equal the Ritual Monsters. It's a reverse Ritual Summon!" The Masked Beast turned into smoke again, after which two floating monsters wearing Tiki masks appeared on the field.

Grand Tiki Elder: DARK / Fiend / Level 4 / 1500 ATK / 800 DEF (2x)

"After this, Reverse Ritual Art will allow me to draw a card for every Normal Monster I Summoned with it. So I draw twice."

"Would you actually answer to me for damn once? What are you on about?" Hatsuko asked again, but her opponent just ignored her.

"I activate Expert Ritual Art. It allows me to Ritual Summon from my Deck using only Normal Monsters I control as the tributes. So goodbye my Tiki Elders. The monsters disappeared just seconds after taking to the field, black smoke once engulfing it.

"Ritual Summon! Hellraiser with unparalleled power over the cursing masks! Level 8, The Masked Doctor!" The smoke billowed together to form a being as distorted as the Masked Beast, its centaur-like body just vaguely clad in black garb, the face shrouded by a cape and a smiling mask, as it clutched to its staff, several different masks adorning it.

The Masked Doctor: DARK / Fiend / Ritual / Effect / Level 8 / 2800 ATK / 2000 DEF

"When The Masked Doctor is Ritual Summoned, I can target one non-Effect Ritual Monster in my Graveyard and revive it." The doctor shook its staff across the field, causing more smoke to appear which formed into The Masked Beast once more.

The Masked Beast: DARK / Fiend / Ritual / Level 8 / 3200 ATK / 1800 DEF

"But this isn't even the pinnacle of its power," Carter continued, "for each Normal Monster I banish from my grave, I can Special Summon one more non-Effect Ritual Monster from my Deck, with the same name as the one I just Summoned."

"You've got to be kidding me," Hatsuko said, what almost had become her catchphrase during this turn, as Carter took the two yellow cards out of his Graveyard.

"I banish my Grand Tiki Elders in order to call forth two more copies of The Masked Beast!" The smoke that was left from the Summon of the first beast increased in size until it was large enough to form two more monstrosities.

The Masked Beast: DARK / Fiend / Ritual / Level 8 / 3200 ATK / 1800 DEF (2x)

Breathless, Hatsuko and Saburo stared at the sheer amount of power their opponent was just able to put on the field.

"Okay something is not right here," Saburo said to his friend.

"No shit Sherlock," Hatsuko replied, "this guy was thrashing Rituals like Rituals killed his mother on that video, and look at it. He's the damn best Ritual player ever."

"So either he's a natural, or that video was just an act," Saburo said.

"Why would it?" Hatsuko mused, "it looked pretty real."

"Go figure."

"I'm dueling, don't bother me."

"This looks a lot like you losing right now."

"Wait for it," she said, as she flipped her face-down card face-up, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Space Cyclone. It allows me to detach a Xyz Material from one of my monsters."

"Going all in here, aren't you girl," Carter joked, "did you wanna activate a card effect so badly?"

"I detach the last material of my Angelique, triggering its effect," Hatsuko went over him, "I can destroy one card you control and have you take 1000 damage! Let's get rid of one of those Masked Beasts!"

Psydame Angelique: 1 Xyz Material → 0 Xyz Materials

One of the afterimages Angelique produced while pirouetting darted off course and crashed into one of the three beasts.

Carter: 4000 LP → 3000 LP

"Not like those 1000 points are gonna make a difference," Carter said, "so by any means continue."

"Of course I will," Hatsuko said, "with the effect of my Madeleine. She allows me to transfer her materials to any other Psydames I control, so I'll just switch this one over to Angelique." The sole yellow orb orbiting the harpist broke off its trail and started circling the dancing monster instead.

Psydame Madeleine: 1 Xyz Material → 0 Xyz Materials

Psydame Angelique: 0 Xyz Materials → 1 Xyz Material

"And when Madeleines last Xyz Material is detached, she allows me to check the top card of my deck and either add it to my hand or attach it to her as Xyz Material," Hatsuko said. As the monster switched to a slightly more luring piece of music, Hatsuko examined the top card of her deck, Krebons, which she then added to her hand.

"Are you finished?"

"For now."

"Good," Carter said, "so now I'll go and demolish you. The Masked Beast, attack Angelique!" The beast leaped forward, trying to tear the female monster into pieces, but one of its afterimages took the fatal blow.

Hatsuko: 2400 LP → 1300 LP

Psydame Angelique: 1 Xyz Material → 0 Xyz Materials

"When my Angelique would be destroyed, I can detach one material from it to keep it save," she said, "and that in turn triggers my monsters second effect, to destroy that The Masked Beast that did not attack yet." The afterimage escaped from the one monsters grasp, to crash head first into another, turning it into dust.

Carter: 3000 LP → 2000 LP

"The Masked Doctor!" Carter continued unfazed, "attack Angelique again!" The centaur-like creature stormed towards the dancer and this time there were no Xyz materials left to stop it, causing it to be brutally maimed by the beast.

Hatsuko: 1300 LP → 600 LP

"So," Carter continued, "this is it for now. During the End Phase, all monsters that The Masked Doctor Summoned will be destroyed, so my field should look less threatening for your next turn. Before that, I'll just Set one more card and then I'll pass to you." After he had done that, as he said, his last remaining Masked Beast turned into smoke again.

"My turn!" Hatsuko yelled as she drew.

"Oh yes," she ecstatically said, "oh my god yes, so damn many duels full of dead cards were just leading up to this moment!"

"Did you just draw Sparks or what?" Carter joked, but his looks darkened quite a bit.

"Yeah, you be laughing. That's gonna be your last laugh. I don't know what kind of show you're pulling tonight, but this card is gonna be the curtain call."

"Might making it a little less dramatic?" Saburo threw in from outside of the force field, "and just win already?"

"As you wish," she replied, "I activate my Rank-Up-Magic Psycharm Force!"

Stunned Saburo tried to process her words: "You had this in your deck? A Rank-Up-Magic? When you had a single Xyz Monster? A single one?"

"I'm a girl with faith. Everything usually works out fine if you believe hard enough, no matter how many crude jokes you have to crack about it. I use my Rank-Up-Magic on Psydame Madeleine! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!" The harpist turned into yellow energy once more, flying into the galaxy-shaped portal that opened up between the duelists. "The voice that heralds doom for everyone that's entranced by its sweet sound! Rank 5, Psydame Veronique!"

As the portal combusted, there was a single yellow-skinned female that emerged from it, clad in a flowing golden dress. As the figure started to sing a chant, however, more images of her, with various different skin colors both appeared and disappeared, rapidly changing the size and the vocal range of the choir.

Psydame Veronique: LIGHT / Psychic / Xyz / Effect / Rank 5 / 2800 ATK / 2500 DEF / 1 Xyz Material

"Veronique is usually the pinnacle of every Psydame deck, and I'm going to show you why that is," Hatsuko said, "I can detach one material from her in order to shuffle one card you control into the deck. And I'll be choosing your Doctor." As the one material orbiting it disappeared into light particles, the volume of the choir started to increase, to such intensity that The Masked Doctor was blown off the field by it.

Psydame Veronique: 1 Xyz Material → 0 Xyz Materials

"I predict your monster does also have an effect that activates when its last material is detached?" Carter inquired, but Hatsuko just shook her head.

"This one's a little different," she said, "but not like that's gonna matter. Veronique, attack him directly, Mystic Voice!" The choir's volume once again grew.

"Too bad for you I still have this," Carter said, flipping his face-down up, "I activate Urgent Ritual Art! It copies the effect of any Ritual Spell Card in my Graveyard and I choose my Advanced Ritual Art."

The Trap on his side of the field turned green as its text and picture changed.

"Using it, I Ritual Summon from my hand using the two Melchid the Four-Faced Beast from my deck as tributes!" He slotted two cards from his deck in the graveyard as the smoke started to reappear on the field. "Ritual Summon! Hellraiser that stalks those opposing the cursed masks! Level 8, The Masked Inquisitor!" The smoke formed another new monster, that this time didn't even look remotely human. On all fours, it looked like a rabid dog, masks placed all over its contorted body.

The Masked Inquisitor: DARK / Fiend / Ritual / Level 8 / 3100 ATK / 3000 DEF

"Get past this now, girl," Carter said confidently, but Hatsuko rebuffed him.

"Well, about Veronique's special effect," she said, barely containing her amusement, "when a monster is Special Summoned to your field while she has no Xyz Materials, I can attach that monster straight to her."

"You… what?" Carter exclaimed in disbelief, losing his cool as he tried to frantically find a way out in the cards in his hand.

Meanwhile, the choir just drew in the air in such a force it tore the beast apart, the remnants forming a small yellow orb that started orbiting them before they released the air in a sound wave so powerful it knocked Carter off his feet and sent him flying into the force field.

Psydame Veronique: 0 Xyz Materials → 1 Xyz Material

Carter: 2000 LP → 0 LP

Barely containing her excitement, Hatsuko awaited what was about to happen next. The force field shrunk in size until it was just a small red orb hovering above her Xyz Monster that was still resting on her Duel Disk. When the orb entered Veronique, Hatsuko watched as the cards name, picture, stats and effect texts all changed in front of her eyes. And what card that was. She'd need to give Saburo more than a hug if he had given her this.

Psydame Magi-Veronique.

Her Psydame Magi-Veronique.

A card that wasn't in the database. One that didn't exist until this very moment. It was only hers now.

When she was finished eying what rested on her Duel Disk, she noticed that Saburo was looking over her shoulder.

"Did you just see this," he asked, "or am I tripping?"

"Do you believe me now? In the Crosspoints?"

"I'd be the most ignorant jerk if I didn't," he replied, "when am I gonna get my chance?"

"When I locate the next one," Hatsuko said, "but now I still need to get some answers from..."

She wanted to turn to Carter, to ask him about him Ritual Summoning, about why he was after a Crosspoint, about Yuito, about this whole bunch of coincidences, but he was gone.

"He sure is fast," Saburo summed up her thoughts.

"Let's see what the other two were up to while this happened," Hatsuko eventually said, dialing Yuitos number on her Duel Disk.

* * *

Author-made cards:

Psydame Daniela / LIGHT / Psychic-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF  
Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Psychic monster you control that has a Level; Its Level becomes 4. If you control a face-up Xyz Monster that has no materials: You can attach this face-up card to that monster as material.

Psydame Angelique / LIGHT / Psychic-Type / Xyz / Effect / Rank 4 / 2100 ATK / 2000 DEF  
2 Level 4 Psychic Monsters  
If this card would be destroyed (by battle or by a card effect): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from it instead. If this card detached its last Xyz Material: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; Destroy it and if you do, inflict 1000 LP Damage to your opponent. This card cannot attack directly during the turn you activate this effect.

Psydame Madeleine / LIGHT / Psychic / Xyz / Effect / Rank 4 / 1000 ATK / 2400 DEF  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card and target 1 other Psychic Xyz Monster you control, except "Psydame Madeleine"; Attach that material to that monster. If this card detached its last material: You can reveal the top card of your Deck and either add it to your hand or attach it to this card as Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "Psydame Madeleine" once per turn.

Psydame Veronique / LIGHT / Psychic / Xyz / Effect / Rank 5 / 2800 ATK / 2500 DEF  
3 Level 5 LIGHT Monsters  
Must first be Xyz Summoned. (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; Shuffle it into the deck. If your opponent Special Summons a monster while you control this face-up card with no materials: You can attach that monster to this card as material. You can only use each effect of "Psydame Veronique" once per turn.

Psycharm Double Tiara / Normal Spell Card  
Pay 800 LP and target 1 face-up "Psydame" monster you control with a Level; Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 Psychic Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to the target's Level, using only the target as material, then attach this card to the Summoned Monster as material. If you do: You can pay 800 LP; Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Psydame" Xyz Monster with the same Rank as the Summoned monster but a different name, then attach this card to that monster as material. (These Special Summons are treated as Xyz Summons.)

The Masked Doctor / DARK / Fiend-Type / Ritual / Effect / Level 8 / 2800 ATK / 2000 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Ritual Art" Ritual Spell. If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can target 1 non-Effect Ritual Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If you do: You can banish any number of Normal Monsters from your GY; You cannot Special Summon Monsters from your Extra Deck until the End Phase, also, Special Summon, from your hand or Deck, as many monsters with the same name as the Special Summoned monster as possible, up to the number of Normal Monsters banished, but destroy them during the End Phase. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.) You can only activate this effect of "The Masked Doctor" once per turn.

The Masked Inquisitor / DARK / Fiend-Type / Ritual / Level 8 / 3100 ATK / 3000 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Ritual Art" Ritual Spell.

Reverse Ritual Art / Normal Spell Card  
Tribute 1 face-up Ritual Monster you control: Target 2 or more monsters in your GY whose total Level equals the tributed Ritual Monsters Level; Special Summon them, but their effects are negated. If you Special Summoned a Normal Monster(s) with this cards effect: Draw 1 card for each. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck during the turn you activate this cards effect.

Expert Ritual Art / Ritual Spell Card  
This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster from your Deck. You must also tribute face-up Normal Monsters you control whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. If this card is in your GY, except during the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card, then target 1 "Ritual Art" Spell Card in your GY; Add it to your hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Keiji asked his friend as they moved through the underground car park Hatsuko had directed them to.

Unlike the school where they found the purple Crosspoint, this place was rather lively, for an old underground car park at least. There were mattresses and cardboard cutouts in every corner and around most of the pillars supporting the structures. After all, this was a secure location, roof above their heads and enough space for everyone.

Not all the inhabitants seemed to be here, yet some where asleep and other were sitting up straight eyeing the two boys.

Yuito and Keiji had enough experience with guys like these to not bother them.

"I'm not sure. Last time I did this, there was this creepy lady who told me what to do," Yuito replied, "but if Hatsukos theory is true, all we have to do is wait."

"I'm not sure if these guys are gonna be happy they're gonna get even more roommates."

"I hope it won't take that long."

"So do I, I still have errands to run," Keiji said, taking a seat near one of the pillars, "come on, you don't need to pay for a seat."

"What kind of errands do you have to run which are so important you don't want to spend the evening with your boy?" Yuito asked as he sat down on the floor next to Keiji, "you're meeting up with your sister?"

"Why do you wanna keep talking about my sister?" Keiji snapped, "you've got a crush on her or something?"

"I think she's a little too old for me. Or I'm a little to young for her," Yuito replied, "but that's not what I mean. She's nice, good-looking, probably has money and most importantly she wants to get involved in your life. She isn't even forcing you to meet your dad, so what do you want more?"

"I want her to go away again," he replied, "I didn't need her anyway. We got along pretty well in our life without her."

"This is not about needing her," Yuito said, "you're gonna regret it one day if you have the chance the reconcile with Jeanie and do not. If its about needing her, I can give you money so you can take her out to share small fries."

"What if she wants me to meet dad?"

"Then you tell her you don't want to. Or you go along with it," Yuito replied, "she cannot force you to do anything. But if you try to shut her out of your life you'll never see where all this leads."

"And what am I gonna tell her?" Keiji said, "that I sleep in my best friends bed, wear my best friends clothes and use his razor for my armpits when he's not home?"

"You shouldn't tell the first thing to anyone ever," Yuito replied, "and I hope the last is just your usual humor."

"As if any of this was funny."

"I wish I could tell you that you're mistaken, but when I left the house this morning you were watching TV in your boxers, eating cereals with your hands."

"Your boxers and your cereals," Keiji sighed.

"And you were still doing it when I got back to take you out for dinner."

"Your boxers, your cereals, your TV and you taking me out for dinner," Keiji continued, "you see a pattern there? Face it Ito, I'm a fucking loser, I doubt my sister wants me around anymore when she figures out."

"You drank two bottles of her wine and then she had to pat your back while you threw up," Yuito said, "I'm pretty sure you already hit rock bottom."

"If you mean to cheer me up, try harder."

"There's no need to cheer you up because there's no need to be upset," Yuito said, "you're an awesome guy. And an awesome friend. I know that, I lived with you long enough when both of us had nothing at all. You saved my life more often than I can count. Your sister ain't got nothing on you."

"I know I'm awesome," he replied, pulling his friend into a hug, "thanks little critter."

"You're not convinced, are you?"

"Not really, but this helped a little," Keiji replied, "I might give her a call."

"Might?" Yuito asked, giving his friend a scolding look.

"Alright, I'll call her when we get home."

"We have time, we might be here for a while."

"Fine, I'll call her right now."

Knowing the stupid app she programmed onto his Duel Disk was only for emergency, Keiji looked for her contact and manually called her, even though he was hoping she wouldn't pick up.

"Hey brother," he heard her voice through the speaker, "how's it hanging?"

"Hi Jeanie," Keiji said a little insecure, "I was wondering if you might want to hang out sometimes. This time without seeing the contents of my stomach first hand."

"Wow," Jeanie replied, "I never reached for a headset this fast. Uh, spoiler alert but you were on speakers, my bodyguards are shamelessly giggling to themselves."

"Oh great," Keiji scolded himself.

"But I'd love to," Jeanie continued, "do you have plans on Monday? I'd have a free slot in my schedule. Or I'll make one. Maybe, go for dinner and then watch a movie?"

"I was gonna pick something less expensive for taking you out at first," Keiji replied, "how about pool billiard? I know a place where you can get a table for two hours as well as nachos for half the price."

"You want to take me out? I can pay for both of us, really no problems with that."

"No, no, it's fine. I need to get my ass off anyway and stop being paid by everyone."

"Your friends paying isn't he?"

"He said he'd lend me a little bit of money," Keiji said, "I'll definitely pay him back."

"Alrighty then," Jeanie replied, "sounds like a date. Platonic one, of course. Monday evening, say, 7 PM? You're still gonna let me pick you up at your flat, are you?"

"I mean if you insist, sure, you can come pick me up," Keiji replied, "see you on Monday then."

"I'll look forward to it," Jeanie warbled through the speakers, "bye brother!"

"See?" Yuito asked, after he saw that Jeanie ended the call, "did that hurt?"

"No, it didn't," Keiji replied, "that doesn't make me less nervous though."

"Don't worry," Yuito replied, "if she's as drunk on Monday as she's right now, chances are she won't remember your date afterwards anyway."

"She's drunk?"

"As fuck," Yuito answered, "didn't you hear?"

"Not at all," Keiji replied, "now I feel bad for disturbing her."

"Quit feeling bad about everything already. How often do I have to tell you you're awesome."

"Say it twenty more times and I'm fine for today."

"You're awesome, you're awesome, you're awesome..." Yuito started, "you're awesome, you sure don't wanna cut me off already?"

"I love you buddy."

"Love you too."

"Actually," Keiji started, "I was trying to see if they're gonna tell me something about her on TV. You know, what I did basically the entire day. If she's Top 2, then there must be some coverage about her."

"So?" Yuito asked, "did you learn something?"

"Lots of commercial for her duel next Saturday. The Silver Princess versus the Northerner for the title. Apparently its sold out already," Keiji said, "also a rerun of one of her older duels, but only the game play, not much else. She's really good, if I can tell."

"Does she put on a show like Ever White?"

"Nah, she decimates her opponent as fast as possible. I also didn't expect her deck, I supposed it was more like Hatsukos from the theme, but she uses huge airships loaded with guns. It's nice watching her wreck havoc."

"Sounds like it looks cool."

"It looks amazing. I'm kinda proud of my sister. If I can say that."

"That's a first if I've ever seen one."

"Who are you kids?! What are you doing in my spot?!" the two of them heard a man yell when he saw both of them sitting next to the pillar.

"Fuck off, I see no name tag," Keiji told him, "besides, were not here to stay."

"I can write my name into your forehead if you want to, punk!" he man yelled, pulling a knife on the pair.

"With the benefit of hindsight," Yuito said, turning towards the exit.

"Yeah we gotta go," Keiji added, and the both of them sprinted out of the car park.

* * *

Once the two of them were out of distance, they settled down around a street corner to take their breath.

"Been a while since we've last done that," Keiji said, panting heavily, "reminds me of old times."

"Old times aren't that long ago," Yuito said, "mind you. Funny how that all seems so long ago."

"So would you say we've been in conflict with that guy?"

"If that wasn't conflict than I don't know what is."

"Then why did nothing happen," Keiji asked, "you said that Crosspoint would react to conflict."

"I said it would and it did last time," Yuito replied, "I don't know what went wrong this time."

Almost on command, Yuitos Duel Disk received a call from Hatsuko.

"You won't believe what just happened here," she said over the speakers, "I've got the red Crosspoint. How's things on your end?"

"Can Saburo confirm this?" Keiji asked, leaning over Yuitos Duel Disk with his friend.

"Buddy if you'd have seen what I saw," they heard Saburo over the speakers, "you wouldn't doubt this girl. To answer your question yes I've seen it. But since you were asking, I take it you weren't?"

"Nope," Yuito said, "an old man appeared and threatened us with a knife, but nothing happened in regards to the Crosspoint."

"That's not possible," Hatsuko replied, "that is the exact preset for a Contest of Champions, it took less than that on our end. The blue Crosspoint should've reacted."

"Wait blue?" Keiji asked, "why blue?"

"The Crosspoints are all color-coded," the girl answered, "the one Yuito has is purple, mine is red, and green, yellow, orange and blue are still out there."

It took Yuito a second to understand where Keiji was going with that question: "Hatsuko, would it be possible, to put a Crosspoint into something else than a card?"

"Where are you getting at?" Hatsuko said, "I mean, yes, I see no reason why it wouldn't be possible."

Both Yuito and Keiji thought of the last time they've seen a bright blue light with almost mystical proportions. In hindsight it seemed so simple.

The blue Crosspoint was in Tians lantern.

"Because I might know who has the blue Crosspoint," Yuito said, "I met him a while ago and if he keeps the Crosspoint where I think he does, then he already had it back then."

"Well?" Saburo asked, "who is it? Do we know him too?"

"I doubt it," Yuito said, "I only met him once myself. He's a really strange guy, he kept talking about my father and uses Ritual Monsters as well. He keeps the Crosspoint in a lantern, which he carries around."

"Sounds strange," Hatsuko said, "if you're convinced the Crosspoints not there, we should call it a day for now. I'll get back to you when I have a new location for you. Good luck with Ever White tomorrow."

Yuito wanted to respond and thank her, but she had already hung up when he got the chance.

"Did I say something bad?" he asked his friend, "did we upset her?"

"Maybe its just been a long day for her too," Keiji said, "let's go home, should we?"

* * *

"Do you want to get a burger, or something?" Saburo asked after Hatsuko ended the call with the other two boys, "you seem pretty upset."

"Doesn't this bother you too?" Hatsuko asked, "Yuito appearing out of nowhere at the time the Crosspoints awaken, using Rituals. I get my Crosspoint against the guy who brought Yuito into the spotlight, who also uses Rituals all of sudden. And then Yuito claims to know some guy who carries a third Crosspoint around in a lantern."

"You do not believe him?" Saburo asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "if anything he could just claim it himself and tell us this story."

"That's nonsense, you said one needs to have the elder blood to claim more than one Crosspoint."

"He has the elder blood. Or at least that's what Ava said. He created his Runecross End Wizard before he defeated the officer," she explained, "and not after he won, like I did."

"That changes things quite a bit," Saburo said, "a little too many coincidences for my tastes."

"Exactly my thinking," Hatsuko said, "but I think I need to do some more thinking before I can figure out what to do next."

"Sounds fair enough," he replied, "whatever you need I'll be there for you. And I still want one of these Crosspoints for myself."

"I'll keep that in the back of my head," Hatsuko smirked, "now if you'll excuse me, I have one more meeting tonight."

"What?" Saburo asked confused, "with whom? Shouldn't I come with you?"

"Don't worry," Hatsuko replied, "I'll be fine."

* * *

Going to a burger joint at 2 AM Saturday morning had two advantages for Hatsuko: There quite a few people but they didn't pay attention to whatever was going on right next to their plate. Nobody was bothering you no matter how weird you looked.

And whenever Hatsuko was upset, she needed the most unhealthy, fatty food available.

So setting her meetup with Ava right here was hitting two birds with one stone for her.

"There's a lot I'm missing from where I come from," the black-clothed woman said, fingering the small portion of fries she got herself, "but the food is definitely not among it."

"This joint isn't really that representative of your cultural heritage," Hatsuko said, "but it comes pretty close."

"So you have the red Crosspoint and the blue one is most likely out of your reach," Ava concluded what Hatsuko had been telling her while eating, "but the purple is with your friend, whom you don't entirely trust anymore."

"That about covers it," Hatsuko replied.

"I asked you to figure out some things about your friends heritage. What did you find?"

"Whatever I could without a surname. His mother died when he was five and his father a few years after that. But there's only a condolence in the papers for him, without a confirmed death day or cause of death. There has been a funeral, but I don't know if that means anything."

"To be cautious, we'll have to assume that two men with the elder blood are still alive. Your friend and his father."

"And why is that bad?"

"That man disappeared without a trace. It appears that my sister is lining up her soldiers."

"Your sister?" Hatsuko asked confused, "so you're telling me this entire thing is just a family feud?"

"Not quite, the stakes are a little larger than that."

"Then would you mind telling me the stakes? I'm pretty involved as is."

Ava just sighed, but then complied: "How old do you think I am?"

"In your forties, maybe? Fifties?" Hatsuko took her best guess, "If its less than that I'm deeply sorry."

"It's about 1000 years more than that."

"Now you're just pulling my leg."

"The last convergence took place a thousand years ago. I was there. My opponent was my sister. She won. I don't know what she wished for, but it caused me to become… like this," Ava explained with obvious discomfort, "wandering the earth for the last thousand years knowing that my sister has even worse plans for the coming convergence. I don't know where she is or what she's planning. So I decided to eliminate what she needed most for the convergence: The elder blood. I soon realized that I could no longer bear the powers of the Crosspoint so I can only hope its the same for her. Without the elder blood, her plans are void."

"Now I realize what I sound like when I talk to people about this kind of thing."

"I realize its hard to believe, but you don't seem like the kind of girl who lacks faith."

"I am a girl with faith."

"So I beg you to believe me. It may not seem like it but I'm desperate for allies."

"If we're not allies at this point, then I don't know."

"That's nice to hear," Ava replied, "but if everything goes according to what I planned, I only need to ask you for two more things."

"Which are?"

"Since I supposed you don't want to go on an extended vacation right now, I just ask you to keep the Crosspoint save from whatever could harm it. If you have a friend you trust, you might try having them claim more Crosspoints to keep them apart. That would be the first thing."

"Sounds doable. Not like I intended to give it away," Hatsuko said, "the second thing?"

"Yuitos address."

Hearing this, Hatsuko tightened the grip on the burger she was eating: "Why would you want his address."

"I told you," the woman replied, "without the elder blood, my sisters plans become void."

"You're gonna hurt him."

"I'll try my best to make it quick."

"I…," Hatsuko replied close to tears, "I don't think I can..."

"Drastic situations require taking drastic measures girl. You weren't there during the last convergence. But my sister did horrible things to me back then and I don't want to imagine what she will do this time," Ava pressed, "I'd do anything to stop that from happening."

"Promise me you'll do it quick," Hatsuko whimpered, as she told Ava where she could find Yuito.

"I'll promise. I don't enjoy doing this, but its for the good of the world," she said as she got up.

"Another thing," Ava said as she turned herself to go, "if you ever come across my sister, run like hell. You'll recognize her. Her names Eva."

When the woman had left, Hatsuko stared down her hands, as the tears filled her eyes. She squeezed the burger so hard the had ketchup all over herself.

Literal blood on her hands.

If she really had done anything to Yuito, she'd never forgive herself. But maybe Ava was right. Maybe it needed to be done.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Compared to Dynasty Hall, the Royal Stadium was one hell of an upgrade to Yuito. It could hold roughly twice as many people, and the Duel Field was enormous and you could see part of the Royal Palace from it.

Just like during his duel against Noro, the crowd seemed to have a clear favorite, nearly everyone was dressed in white and a lot of them wore cosplay, or at least masks that resembled Ever White. When Yuito arrived at the scene, he couldn't tell which one of all the Ever Whites was the real one, but then Alessia told him the real one arrived with a secured car from the back of the arena.

Yuito wondered if he'd ever get treated like that too.

He assumed he was on the right way. There was a small faction of his own fans in the stadium, wearing all blue, two of them even wearing blue face paint. Blue for Ritual Monsters, according to Alessia that quickly became Yuitos trademark.

He also gave some autographs this day, something he had never imagined he would do.

As soon as he had stepped out in the arena, he knew however that his fans were still in the minority as he heard the booing from the stands. Apparently Ever White had a much less polite fan base than Noro.

His opponent didn't have him waiting for long as they entered through the other side, applause coming from all sides of the stadium. They were flanked by two man in business suits, one who carried Ever Whites Duel Disk, the other one carrying a tablet. Ever White themselves just waved hello to the spectators, encouraging Yuito to do so to his few fans in the stands too.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" the MC shouted over the microphone, having no hard time to rally the crowd, "welcome, to our beloved Ever Whites third exhibition duel this year! For their opponent, they picked a new rising star among the Combat Dueling community, the Master of Rituals, Yuito!"

The boos in the stands were clearly overtaking the cheers, but the MC didn't care.

"Let's start up the Duel sequence and then spin the wheel, for whoever goes first!" the MC declared, as Ever White and Yuito put on their Duel Disks and started them up.

Yuito: 4000 LP

Ever White: 4000 LP

Usually the color gradient on the spinning wheel was blue and red, but whenever Ever White dueled, they changed it to white and red, with Ever White always taking the white field – like this time, as the spinning wheel landed on the blank space.

"Ever White will take the first turn!" the man with the tablet declared, as both duelists drew their first cards.

Ever White, however, just took all five cards from their starting hand and slotted them in their Spell and Trap Zone.

"Ever White," the man said, visibly bewildered, "places five cards face-down and ends their turn."

"My turn then," Yuito said, taken aback by their opponents defensive move, "I draw."

Right as he did that, Ever White snapped one finger and one face-down card flipped up.

The man next to them went over the card text that appeared on the tablet, before he explained: "Ever White activates the Trap Card Fading White. It allows them to send a Normal Trap Card from their deck to the Graveyard to apply its effects. They pick Drop Off, which will force you to discard the card you just drew."

Ever White slotted the card they just drew into the Graveyard, as Yuito sent his Stone Crypt Rune Sorcerer to the Graveyard as well.

"After the effect of Fading White resolves, Ever White can Set the resolved Trap Card to their field, granted there are no other Traps with that name and no other copies of Fading White in Ever Whites Graveyard."

Yuito was increasingly bothered by this sudden shift of strategy. From the duels he had seen from them so far, Ever White was usually playing very aggressive, if you were going first against him you had to be careful they didn't perform a One Turn Kill on you with their White Knights. Running this many Traps with that strategy sounded… unlikely.

"I Normal Summon Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands," Yuito went on, "and use it to add Memphys Scribestone from my Deck to my hand."

Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands: LIGHT / Fairy / Level 4 / 1400 ATK / 1000 DEF

Just on command, a second Trap Card on Ever Whites field flipped up, with the man once again explaining the move: "Ever White activates Ring of Destruction. It will destroy one monster you control and inflict Damage to both players equal to its ATK. Ever White targets Manju."

A metal ring with grenades attached itself to Manjus neck, before it exploded and violently tore the many armed monster apart.

Yuito: 4000 LP → 2600 LP

Ever White: 4000 LP → 2600 LP

The man in the suit continued as another of Ever Whites Traps flipped up: "Ever White activates Billow White. After taking damage from a card effect, Ever White can Set any Normal Trap Card directly from their deck and if there are no Trap Cards with the same name in Ever Whites Graveyard, they will not take further damage this turn."

Ever White revealed another Trap Card, Choking White and placed it in an empty slot in their Duel Disk.

"So no further damage, huh." Yuito mused to himself, "so I should better be banking on the Defense."

He took two cards out of his hand and slotted them into his Duel Disk: "I Set two cards face-down and then I end my turn."

"It's Ever Whites turn then," the man said, but Ever White simply drew and placed another face-down on the field, before they passed to Yuito again.

Unsure on how to go on, when even Ever Whites managers where increasingly distraught by this sudden change in attitude, Yuito just drew his card – Rosetta Scribestone – which was promptly sent to his grave when Ever White activated the Drop Off they re-Set last turn.

"I activate the Spell Card Stele of Necromancy," Yuito declared, "it allows me to revive my Stone Crypt Rune Sorcerer." A stone slap rose behind him, from which a tall man with a blindfold on his eyes appeared. He sported tattoos of runes all over his bald head and torso.

Stone Crypt Rune Sorcerer: EARTH / Spellcaster / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1800 DEF

"When Rune Sorcerer is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon any other Stone Crypt monster from my deck, but it cannot attack this turn," Yuito explained, as the runes on the monsters body start to glow and move, while the sorcerer Summoned a portal in front of itself.

In response, Ever White again just snapped their fingers and another Trap Card flipped up.

"Ever White activates Choking White," the man in the suit said, sweating, "when a monster effect is activated, Ever White can send a Trap Card from their deck to the Graveyard to negate that effect and reduce the monsters attack points to zero."

Ever White revealed the card Mirror Force from their deck and slotted it in the Graveyard, after which a blinding white light emerged from the Trap Card.

* * *

 _Yuito could see a girl sitting in a meadow somewhere, casually smelling some of the flowers growing there. She had white hair, red eyes and a pale skin – an albino, if he remembered the term correctly. All in all a rather peaceful scenery, if it wasn't for the fact that the girl carried a katana on her back._

 _It was soon disrupted, however, when the girl looked upwards to see a man walking towards her, dressed in battle gear and also carrying a katana. The girl got up and drew her weapon, readying herself for battle._

 _When the man was close enough, a yellow light flashed and both of them were engulfed by a force field._

* * *

Stone Crypt Rune Sorcerer: 1200 ATK → 0 ATK

Distraught, Yuito snapped back to reality. He didn't know how he just saw what he saw, but it felt so real it terrified him. It was obviously a Contest of Champions that took place, but considering this place was far from a city and they used katanas, this was maybe a showing of the past. Or the future? Or it was the present, since the yellow Crosspoint wasn't found yet? Or was it?

"Yuito, please continue with your turn," the MC snapped the boy out of his thoughts.

"From my hand," Yuito did as was asked of him, "I activate the Ritual Spell Card Memphys Scribestone. It allows me to perform a Ritual Summon from my hand, using only half the Level requirement!" A stele rose up behind Yuito, absorbing Rune Sorcerer into it.

"Ritual Summon!" he yelled, "Draw from the strength of the mysteries you unraveled and bring about destruction! Runecross End Wizard!" The stele behind him cracked from sheer energy and combusted, leaving behind a hooded wizard with a purple robe, glowing runes running all over its bare arms and chest. It clung to a staff with a purple jewel sitting on top, shaking and pulsating as if it was ready to combust any second now.

Runecross End Wizard: EARTH / Spellcaster / Ritual / Effect / Level 8 / 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF

"This is my strongest monster," Yuito declared, "and if this isn't gonna end you, then I don't know what does."

Ever White, whose emotions were impossible to read behind their mask, just flipped over another Trap Card.

"Ever White activates Deep Dark Trap Hole. It will banish any Level 5 or higher monster you just Special Summoned."

Distraught, Yuito watched as a hole opened up beneath End Wizard. He was not gonna let that happen: "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Contract Refinement! It returns one of my Ritual Monsters to the hand and then allows me to Special Summon any Ritual Monster from my hand."

The wizard disappeared into a blue orb of light and after the hole had disappeared, reappeared again at the same spot.

Runecross End Wizard: EARTH / Spellcaster / Ritual / Effect / Level 8 / 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF

"Granted," Yuito said, "I lose the effect it gained from Rune Wizard, but this is better than nothing."

Ever White again remained completely stoic at their Trap being evaded like this.

"Now for the finale, End Wizard, attack Ever White directly!"

The Wizard readied its staff, but before he could slam it into the ground, another of Ever Whites traps flipped up.

"They activate the Trap Card Burning White. At the start of the Battle Phase, if your monster's ATK is higher than Ever Whites Life Points, Ever White can use this to end the Battle Phase. Also, for each monster you control they can send a Trap Card from their deck to the Graveyard in order to inflict 1000 damage to you."

Ever White showed Yuito the card Magic Cylinder which they discarded, before another blinding flash of light emerged from the card.

* * *

 _He found himself in a large hall, in the midst of a crowd of roughly a hundred onlookers, all focused on a large pedestal in front of them, on which two girls stood. One was the white haired one Yuito had previously seen, the other had black hair and reminded him of the woman he had seen when he claimed the purple Crosspoint – Ava. Only that she was much younger._

 _They were visibly injured, but those injuries appeared to at come from different, as they were bandaged, some more carefully, some hastily. Some were still leaking blood, the others were starting to heal._

 _Both of them wielded katanas against each other, three glowing jewels embed in each of them. Blue, Yellow and Orange for the white haired one, Purple, Red and Green for the other. He could feel a strange energy pulsing through the air as a rainbow-hued force field appeared, surrounding the two girls, as they dashed at each other, swords in hand and screaming._

* * *

Yuito: 2600 LP → 1600 LP

Again, Yuito snapped back to reality after experiencing another one of those visions. Was it Ever White who was giving him those? What were they?

Unwilling to let the MC scold him again for slow play, and also for him to end this turn without doing any damage to Ever White, Yuito decided on making a slightly risky move: "I activate my Trap Card Scribestone Bursting. After I took damage, this card can inflict damage to you equal to half the ATK of the strongest Ritual Monster I control."

End Wizard eyed the stele that arose next him, charging it with energy to the point where it was close to combustion.

"Ever White," the man in the suit said as another Trap on the opponents field flipped up, "activates Pikerus Circle of Enchantment. It nullifies any card effect damage Ever White takes."

The stone slab exploded, but the impact of the explosion was absorbed by a ring of pink energy around it.

Gritting his teeth on how Ever White evaded him again, he ended his turn.

"How about you do something on your turn for once?" he snapped at his opponent.

"If you insist," he heard a light, female voice answer. Much to his surprise, that voice came from behind the mask.

Even Ever Whites managers seemed to be shocked by her speaking in public, as the man with the tablet turned to her: "Eva, what are you doing? What are you doing in this duel in general?"

"From my hand," she continued, "I activate the Ritual Spell Card Ever White. It allows me to Ritual Summon my Deck, by banishing ten Normal Trap Cards with different names from my Graveyard."

"What a strange Summon method."

"Unlike any you've ever seen," Eva continued, as a large white orb of light appeared in the sky above them, shining in such intensity that it was near impossible to look at it, "the white light will cover the earth and destroy you while you're too blind to see. Ritual Summon, All-Devouring White!"

The light grew in intensity, until both Yuito and the spectators had to shield their eyes from it.

* * *

 _He was back in the chamber, with the two girls fighting in front of the crowd. Or rather, they were not fighting anymore. The black haired girl was towering over the other, both of them bleeding from several severe cut wounds._

 _The rainbow-hued force field wasn't wrapping back, however, an orb of multi-colored light started floating in its center, which the black haired girl approached, while the other was desperately trying to crawl towards it to._

 _Yuito could only speculate that this was the convergence and that the black haired girl was about to make a wish._

" _I..." she muttered, visibly in pain from the injury, "I want all of your power."_

 _The orb exploded after she had said that, covering everyone watching in light. The people around him were screaming, but not for long as the screams subsided one by one._

 _When it was completely silent around him, Yuito only heard Evas soft voice whispering in his ear: "My sister is closing in on you. Follow the blue light."_

* * *

Yuito: 0 LP

When Yuito returned to his senses, he found himself on his knees, his Life Point counter signaling his loss in this duel. When he looked over to where his opponent should be, he noticed that Ever White – Eva – has vanished as well. Apparently her managers were equally confused as they looked around in dismay and so did the spectators.

Ever Whites last Summon had somehow blinded the entire arena and allowed her to make a stylish getaway.

"So Ever White is female?" Keiji asked, while they were in a waiting room in the stadium, Alessia on the phone since the duel had ended.

Apparently no one had any idea where Ever White went or what she did to win the duel. While her Traps were in the card database that last monster she Summoned, All-Devouring White, wasn't.

"Yes, and she's named Eva. I've told you that three times already," Yuito answered.

"I need to take out my phone battery for a few minutes," Alessia said as she entered the room, looking unnerved, "do you have any idea, what uproar this duel has caused? Conspiracy theorists even go as far as saying that this wasn't the real Ever White and that you made a deal with her management to kill her."

"That's utter nonsense," Keiji said.

"Yes it is, those are only the deranged fans," Alessia replied, "but the theories of what happened are going wild. I'm getting interview requests like crazy but all I can do is tell them that you don't know more than them."

"I don't. Well, maybe I do, but that's as crazy as that murder theory," Yuito replied.

"Enlighten us," Alessia replied.

"Have you heard of the Crosspoints? Points of energy scattered all across the city, said to grant wishes?"

"Yes, someone told me that legend a few years ago," Alessia replied, "what about it?"

"Well," Yuito started, "because I have one of those Crosspoints and Hatsuko, if you remember her, has one too. And during my duel with Ever White I had… I don't want to call it visions, but visions concerning the Crosspoints."

"You should not tell that to the reporters," Alessia replied slightly dumbfounded.

"You don't believe me."

"It has become increasingly hard to believe you, to be fair," Keiji replied, "but I can say that he might be telling the truth about the Crosspoint thing. Saburo has been there when Hatsuko got hers, and he's one of the most skeptical people I know. So if he believes I can believe."

"What am I supposed to make of this now?" Alessia asked, "Like, what do I tell the reporters? Hell, Mister Sonjun has left fifteen voicemails already, I should probably answer him anytime soon."

"He knows nothing," Keiji says, "Ever White freaked out and used this duel as a very public opinion to throw everything. Or at least that's what I think. Don't want his boss to think he's insane."

"Sounds reasonable," Alessia replied, "I think he might even believe that."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Stone Crypt Rune Sorcerer / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1800 DEF  
If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Stone Crypt" monster from your Deck. It cannot attack during this turns Battle Phase, also, you cannot Special Summon Monsters from the Extra Deck during the turn you activate this effect. A Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned using this card as a tribute gains the following effect: ● If this card is targeted by your opponents card effect: You can inflict damage to them equal to half of this cards ATK.

Runecross End Wizard / EARTH / Spellcaster-Type / Ritual / Effect / Level 8 / 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Scribestone" Ritual Spell Card. Once per turn: You can half the ATK of all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the total ATK lost by this effect. These changes last until the End Phase. If your opponent activates a Special Summoned monsters effect: You can negate the activation and if you do, destroy it, then, this card gains ATK equal to half the destroyed monsters ATK. You can only use this effect of "Runecross End Wizard" once per turn.

Stele of Necromancy / Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 EARTH Spellcaster-Type Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn.

Contract Refinement / Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 1 Ritual Monster you control; Return it to the hand and if you do, Special Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.)

Rosetta Scribestone / Ritual Spell Card  
You can use this card to Ritual Summon any "Runecross" Ritual Monsters. You must also tribute monsters from your hand or side of the field whose combined Level(s) equal or exceed the Level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. If this card is in your GY: You can banish 2 EARTH Monsters from your GY; Special Summon 1 EARTH Ritual Monster from your hand, but it cannot attack during this turn. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.) You can only use this effect of "Rosetta Scribestone" once per duel.

Memphys Scribestone / Ritual Spell Card  
You can use this card to Ritual Summon any "Runecross" Ritual Monsters. You must also tribute monsters from your hand or side of the field whose combined Level(s) equal or exceed half the Level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. During your End Phase: The ATK and DEF of the monster Summoned by this effect becomes 0, also, change it to Defense Position.

Fading White / Normal Trap Card  
Send 1 Normal Trap from your Deck to the GY whose activation timing is correct; For this cards resolution, follow the sent cards effect as if you activated it. If this card is sent to the GY after resolution and your GY does not contain two Traps with the same name: You can Set the Trap that was sent to the GY by this cards effect to your field. You can only activate 1 "Fading White" per turn.

Billow White / Normal Trap Card  
If you take damage from a Trap card or effect: Set 1 Normal Trap from your Deck, except "Billow White", also, if your GY does not contain two Traps with the same name, you take no Battle or Effect Damage until the End Phase.

Choking White / Normal Trap Card  
If your opponent activates a monster effect: You can send 1 Trap from your Deck to the GY, except a card with the same name as a card already in your GY; Negate that effect, also that monsters ATK becomes 0.

Burning White / Normal Trap Card  
At the start of your opponents Battle Phase, if the combined ATK of all monster(s) they control is higher than your LP; You can end the Battle Phase. If you do: You can send any number of Normal Trap Cards from your Deck to the GY, except a card with the same name as a card already in your GY, up to the number of monsters your opponent controls; Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each.

Scribestone Bursting / Normal Trap Card  
If you take damage (Battle or Effect Damage) while you control a Ritual Monster: Inflict Damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the face-up Ritual Monster you control with the highest ATK. If a face-up Ritual Monster(s) you control would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your GY instead.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

"Let's backtrack to Saturday when you dueled against Ever White. Did you know she was going to use a different deck than usual?"

Yuito never really watched talk shows, whenever he got near a television screen, the most he could get was a few turns of a duel before he was chased away by its owner. He usually just assumed the people went there, got asked some questions and then left again, but it was actually more complicated than that.

It was Monday now. Yuitos duel against Ever White had been two days ago, and when even himself hasn't yet figured out what to make of it, had been in four talk shows ever since then in order to talk about it. As it seemed, this city loved only one thing more than good duelists: Good duelists going crazy.

Apparently talk shows sent the interview partners their questions beforehand so they could formulate an answer and one could also politely turn down questions. When someone wanted to ask Yuito about his family and where he came from, Alessia made them reword it so it bothered him less, because he still felt uneasy talking about his past in front of a crowd. Mister Sonjun seemed like he wanted to protest, but Yuito had become his most marketable duelist in a rather short while so he didn't. Or at least that's what Alessia told him.

"I can assure you I did not," Yuito answered the man in the suit sitting opposite of him, "I watched countless videos of Ever White using White Knights to the point where I thought I knew their deck better than mine. Didn't work out too well in the end, obviously."

The crowd in the small studio laughed slightly at this last sentence. Yuito was getting good at this. During his first interview he was still sitting in his chair shaking like a windblown leaf, but after this while he was starting to be more relaxed about it, especially after he saw some of the videos and realized that he didn't come off as bad as he thought he would.

"I take it you were surprised at this sudden change of decks. What were the first thoughts going through your head?"

"At first I assumed she – well, back then I still thought she was a he, or a they – had just bricked and played defensively until they drew into a play starter. It took me some time that there was no way all these Traps could fit in her White Knight deck. I mean I was surprised, that sure, but not really suddenly but more like… slowly surprised."

"Interesting choice of words. When Ever White was revealed to be a girl, did you believe that? I mean, there are enough people out there thinking this is just an elaborate PR scheme."

"I certainly think that's she is the real Ever White. Her managers looked genuinely shocked throughout the whole duel and especially when she started talking to me. And I doubt she made any kind of plan without involving her management. Why do something that could terminate her contract?"

"Oh we were all genuinely shocked when we watched that duel. Especially when she suddenly Ritual Summoned a monster. Not a sight we see often in the higher ranks, but now that's you've arrived at the scene we should get used to it shouldn't we?"

"Ritual Monsters are here to stay with me; I can guarantee that. And you can see how much value you can get out of this. I mean, I lost my two high ranked duels and now I'm here in your show. What more can I want?"

"How does Top One duelist sound? I mean, you must surely be excited about the duel between the Silver Princess Jeanie and the Northerner Eivin coming up next Saturday. Did you get tickets?"

"Sadly no, but I'd really like to see it. Guess I'll have to resort to television. That won't be an issue, since its on prime time on every major program." Yuito had actually asked Alessia if she could get her hand on tickets for it, but the entire stadium had been booked a few days after they made the announcements and that was months ago. Maybe Jeanie was kind enough to sneak her brother and his friend in.

"Have you ever thought of defeating one of those two?"

"At the moment? No. I'm far too inexperienced to play against any of those, as seen with my colossal defeat by the hands of both Noro and Ever White, but one day? Maybe. It's not like I don't want to be up there."

"You have your priorities set straight in life. But your story is quite impressive as well," the talk master continued, "I heard you were homeless for a few years and now you're waking up the entire competitive dueling scene with your Ritual Summoning. How did you get to playing that mechanic anyway?"

"When I was really young," Yuito started, "my father gave me his old deck, which is the one I still use to this day – give or take a few modifications. It wasn't much later that he died. It stuck with me during my years on the streets, and I grew attached to what Rituals can do. And how you never expect them."

"Seems like its gonna be more common on the dueling scene now that Ever White used one too. Also, we're all really curious to see how the duel worked out in the end, how you did lose."

"I'd like to know that too. We read out the duel log from my Duel Disk, but the file is corrupted from the point Ever White activated her Ritual Spell, so I cannot tell what her monster did to make me lose the game."

"Is there a possibility she cheated?"

"I won't confirm or deny that, I really cannot. If she shows her face again and reveals that Ritual Monster of hers, we'll see."

"Ah, that's a nice closure thought. It was amazing having you in my show Yuito," the man in the suit said, before he turned to the camera, "and after the commercial break, we'll talk to university professor Dr. Manning about the side effects of his frutarian lifestyle."

* * *

The audience had given Yuito one last round of applause before he went backstage to his dressing room. Alessia and Keiji were still sitting in the audience, and Yuito ought to join them after changing and washing the makeup off. All this stuff on his face felt weird, more so since it was not the dirt and dust he was used to.

However, as he entered his dressing room and saw it being filled with blue light, he knew that the two would have to wait a little longer.

"You're growing really confident in yourself," Tian greeted the boy, sitting on a table in the corner, his lantern with the Crosspoint right beside him.

"Tian," Yuito replied, "how did you get in here?"

Instead of answering, he picked up his lantern, causing him to disappear in a flash of blue light, only to reappear behind Yuito, blocking the door.

"Do me a favor and don't apply logical questions to me," he said, but smiled as he continued, "besides, you already figured it out, didn't you?"

"It's probably the Crosspoint," Yuito answered, "blue Crosspoint, blue light. Makes sense."

"'Probably'?"

"It is the Crosspoint."

"It is the Crosspoint, indeed," Tian confirmed his suspicions, "it makes me fast. Faster than light. And I do not have to adhere to the physical boundaries that light doesn't have to adhere. I can move though anywhere as long as light can pass through."

Curiously, Yuito pulled out his deck and the Runecross End Wizard card: "Can I do that too?"

"No, sadly," Tian replied, "every Crosspoint has its own… perks, so to say. Blue makes you fast. Green makes you strong. Orange makes you creative. Red makes you stealthy. Yellow makes you insightful. And purple makes you lucky."

"Lucky?" Yuito repeated, "compared to the rest, that seems really unneeded."

"You have no idea what the occasional bit of luck can do for you."

"Well," Yuito sighed, "so it's a good luck charm if I've ever had one."

"One that works, I can assure you," Tian continued, "but that's not why I'm here. I think you were looking for me."

"In a way," Yuito said, feeling slightly uneasy as he hadn't told anybody yet, "but how do you know?"

"As I said, the yellow Crosspoint offers insight."

That wasn't at all helping to ease Yuito. It was true he had been thinking about finding Tian again, since the night in the parking garage where it clicked to him that his lantern contained a Crosspoint and even more after what Ever White told him on Saturday.

" _My sister is closing in on you. Follow the blue light."_

The blue light was obviously Tian and according to the… visions he had, the sister probably Ava. But that only had him more confused than he had been before.

Seeing how that response wasn't doing it for Yuito, Tian sighed and continued: "The yellow Crosspoint doesn't allow your father to read minds it just… expands his own. Allows him to see the bigger picture. He pierced things together and knew that you were going to try and find me. And since I am more flexible with my location, I thought I may as well just help you get to me faster."

"My father?"

"That is where you stopped paying attention?" Tian joked, "yes, your father. As I already told you the last time we spoke. He is not dead and has claimed ownership of the yellow Crosspoint."

"How?" Yuito said, slowly getting angrier at Tian, "and most importantly why? Why did he not tell me, why did he just disappear and why did he leave me without a home, without food or shelter or anything?"

"As I said, I exert no control about your fathers actions. Suito will come and explain everything to you when he believes the moment to be right."

Suito. Yuito hasn't heard his fathers name in an eternity. It felt strange in this place, from this man he barely knew in a context he couldn't understand, didn't want to understand.

"What if I don't want that? What if I don't want to see my father?" Yuito retorted, "Keijis father at least looked for him, looks like my father didn't give a fuck about me."

"Your friend has suffered in his own right. It is unwise to compare yourself to him," Tian replied, "but if I may repeat myself, I do not exert control over your fathers actions. And if he will seek you out, it is your right to turn him down or listen to what he has to say. I do not exert control over your actions either."

"Stop saying the same shit over and over again," Yuito snapped at the red-haired man.

"May we return to the topic at hand? You were seeking me out, what is it you want from me?"

"I want answers," Yuito started, "you had this Crosspoint back when we met, before I even knew about them and you were talking about my father already, back then, and now you tell me he has a Crosspoint as well. Then I duel Ever White, and she shows me visions about the convergence and the Crosspoints, as well as her sister who I met when I claimed my Crosspoint. Then she told me that I should 'follow the blue light' and now you suddenly appear. What is the meaning of all this?"

Tian had taken a moment of consideration before he answered: "You seem disappointed in your Crosspoints perks. Do you want to try mine for a few minutes?"

He opened one of the glass panels of his lantern, allowing the light to grow in intensity.

"I know what this will do," Yuito replied cockily, "wielding two Crosspoints at once will kill me. And I have no intentions to fight a Contest of Champions with you."

"No need for either. Claiming a Crosspoint requires a Contest of Champions. Taking one without consent requires one. But if I want to, I could just give it to you. All I do is that I have to consent."

"That still doesn't solve the problem that I won't be having much fun with it."

"I'm certain you will," Tian replied, "Yuito, you have the Elder Blood. You are one of the very few people left in this world who can wield more than one Crosspoint."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because Suito is too."

"So what does that mean for me?"

"It means you can wield up to six Crosspoints. All of them. That you could fight in the last Contest of Champions, during the convergence."

"I heard wishing to the Crosspoints is a bad thing. I doubt I would want that."

"Destiny will show," Tian said, "and no, the Crosspoints are neither good nor evil. Wishing to them will not do you any bad, as long as you choose your words right."

"Which words would be good, in your opinion?"

"You have some time to figure that out. But not too much. The convergence will take place soon, the night between next Saturday and Sunday. Five days left till then," Tian paused for a second, so he and Yuito could here the footsteps approaching in the hallway, "Think on that. Think on what you want to contribute to this world."

As the light started to shine brighter and started to blind Yuito, Tian continued: "A world without conflict. Doesn't that sound desirable?"

Still a little dumbfounded about everything he just learned, he didn't immediately react to Alessia bursting though the door: "Where were you? Oh god look at you! You didn't change and you still got that make-up on! Hurry up now, we gotta leave. I heard Keiji has a date."

* * *

The evening flew by really fast for Yuito after they had left the studio. He barely spoke, both during the ride home and when they were back at their room. On any other day, Keiji would have noticed, but he was far too freaked out about his date with Jeanie, switching between hype and self-pity minutely. On any other day, Yuito would have hugged his friend and told him everything is alright, but today it just moved past him like in a haze. When Keiji left he said goodbye and good luck, but he did more out of a reflex than anything, as he had other things on his mind.

His father could be alive.

Few days ago he had still dismissed the possibility, but after everything that has happened ever since, that wouldn't be the weirdest thing to consider.

For a few hours now, he just sat on the couch and stared at his deck, with the card that contained the Crosspoint sitting on top of it. Why did this all happen to him? Was it really bound to happen? Destiny?

He could've just not met Hatsuko. He could've declined their bet. Could've disagreed to take Saburo to the diner with them. Could've denied her invitation. Could've lost to Cole.

But he didn't do any of that. He made the exact choices that got him to this moment. If he didn't… maybe he'd still sit here. It was actually pointless thinking so much about what could've happened and after two hours, he was glad that a knock on the door snapped him out of it.

Putting his deck in his pocket, he went to the door and took a look through the peephole.

"Hello, I've got a package for a, uhm, Kenji," a red-haired girl said from the other side of the door. She was smaller than him and dressed in a uniform, while seemingly having trouble to read the name on the package.

"Yes, thank you," Yuito said as he opened the door.

He did not know how his reflexes reacted so fast, but he was capable to let himself fall to the floor before the katana that poked though the opened door sliced his head in half.

He crawled back on his fours only to see Ava, the black-haired woman, casually close the door behind her, sword in hand.

"I know I said I've grown accustomed to Dueling," she said in her hoarse, slow voice, "but I'm far more experienced with this."

She leaped onto him trying to bury the sword in his chest, but Yuito managed to roll over, under the table and used all his strength to flip it over on her.

"This is nothing personal, young man," she said as she lifted the table off herself, "but I cannot allow the elder blood to continue existing. The key to the end of the world runs in your veins, the only way left for me is to spill it."

Using the two seconds given to him, Yuito frantically tried to plan his escape route. He had the door and the window. Cons for the window would be that he didn't know if the fire escape reached all the way to the bottom floor, but Ava was getting up between him and the door.

So the window it was.

He leaped over the bed with Ava just one sword length behind him, so he took hold of the sheets and tried to fling it over her. It only took her one swipe of her katana to cut it in half, however, the fabric twirled around her legs, causing her to fall and giving Yuito enough time to jump out of the open window onto the fire escape.

Maybe he had a good luck charm after all.

He descended the rusty ladders as fast as he could eventually making it to the second floor in which the fire escape ended. Looking up to the grating, he could no longer see Ava on his tail, so he assumed that she took the way though the stairs to ambush him in the second floor when he made his way out.

Looking down, he could see that the dumpster of their house was open and had not been emptied yet, so he just tried to rely on the Crosspoints luck and make the jump for it.

Fortunately the bags seemed to be filled mostly with paper and leftover food so he had a soft landing, although he smelled about as nice as when he arrived in his apartment the first time.

The safest direction to make the run for was probably the opposite way from the door. Ava probably guessed that he didn't break through the second floor window and concluded that he made the jump, so he tried to get as much mileage between her and him as possible.

But where go?

It took Yuito some moments to realize that he actually had nowhere. The police? Telling them a woman with a kanata was chasing him over a magic orb of light was a one-way ticket to a closed institute. The agency? If Ava found his apartment, it would hardly be an issue for her to make the internet search for his agencies address. Keiji? He knew the billiard joint he had taken Jeanie, but that was in the opposite direction, so he had to backtrack eventually, risking to run into Ava again.

As he thought of that, he realized something else that shocked him. Where did the delivery lady go? He clearly saw her, and he clearly heard her voice and she looked and sounded nothing like Ava.

If worst came to worst, then Ava was a shapeshifter.

That meant she could potentially be anybody. And anywhere.

Yuitos brain frantically worked on a solution on where he could go. Somewhere she couldn't know. He went though all his past hiding spots that he used when he lived on the streets, but none of them seemed safe enough and all of them were too remote, so Ava could just freely attack him when she found him.

Then, he thought of the evening he met her for the first time. When he met an old friend beforehand. And suddenly, he knew where to turn. A place where he could lay low for a while. A place in running distance. An occupied house at fountain plaza. Daichi.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

"Why the hell are you so good at this game?" Jeanie asked, as she watched Keiji pocketing the black ball for the third game in a row.

"If you want to start betting money, I'm warmed up now," he replied, putting the balls back on the table.

The both of them were playing for a while now and – contrary to what Keiji had expected – got actually along very well. He learned that Jeanie went to a boarding school, when she couldn't deal with the antics anymore that their dad developed after Keiji disappeared. There she got into dueling, first as a hobby but she soon found out she had a talent for it. And Jeanie had heard several stories about street life and she actually had a less sensitive gag reflex than Alessia when he told her about that.

Jeanie had picked him up in front of his apartment building, with a limousine. First time he had ever driven in one, but to her it seemed like she did it on a regular base, so she could barely understand his excitement when he realized there was a moving glass window between them and Jeanies bodyguards.

Gorou was one of them, and Keiji didn't know the other. They were still with them, sitting on a dining table outside of their play room and eating nachos while watching the door.

In general, Jeanie seemed to be a very cautious person. She insisted on keeping a hat and sunglasses on until no one could see them and made sure her bodyguards let nobody in by accident.

"Nah, I won't end up paying for this evening after all," Jeanie replied, "I mean, this is a one-time opportunity for me."

"Depends on if I ever get to some money," Keiji replied, "don't expect me to rely on Ito all the time."

"You know I would've paid."

"I didn't want you to pay," Keiji said, "I drank your three bottles of wine last time. I think this is payback."

"For the record I didn't think you drank more than two."

"When I woke up there were three empty bottles on the table."

"I was there too, and your friend and I shared the rest after you passed out."

"I guess this is why we're having soda," Keiji mused, taking a sip from his straw.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not having whatever cheap beer they serve in this joint," his sister replied, barely having touched her nachos or her drink, "besides, me and your friend had a talk, and he convinced me to be a little more cautious around you with alcohol."

"Ah, thoughtful little Ito, refuses to let me ruin my life."

"I sometimes wish I had a friend like that. He seemed to really care for you. I hope you're glad you have him around brother."

"I love him," Keiji replied, "and I think he's probably the only person I've ever known I can say this about. Without the little critter, I'd have become a heroin addict in the best case scenario."

"Best case scenario?"

"Imagine several colorful iterations of gruesome death."

"That wouldn't necessarily be worse," Jeanie mused to herself, "but then again, you can tell bad from worse better than me, most likely."

"Yes, I couldn't wish for a better friend than Yuito," Keiji said, "and yes, I have more experience in that case."

"Ain't gonna doubt that," she replied, but soon changed the topic again, "for real now, how are you so good at this game? You beat me thrice now. This is how the kids at school must feel when I'm supposed to 'teach them how to duel'."

"You beat little kids as a hobby?" Keiji asked.

"Not with my actual deck," she quickly said, "and not with as much drive as I deal with other opponents. I still beat them though, most of them never picked up a deck before."

"Sounds fun."

"It's what passes as public relations in my agency. I take some per-constructed decks to a school class, then we play some random games and I tell them how they can improve their game. To be honest it's a recruitment scheme for future talents but I get to crush their wimpy dreams. That's especially satisfying with the occasional misogynistic teenage boy."

"I doubt those teenage boys know how to spell misogynistic."

"Dyslexia is also a rather hard to spell word, for the disability of having a hard time spelling words."

"Ironic."

"Book definition thereof. Now, for the third time, how are you so good at this game?"

"There was this one really cold winter, and, Yuito and I didn't have anywhere to go, so, we decided to take a risk. We strolled into the more livid parts of town, found a flat, with a guy on winter vacation and broke in there. I dunno how we made it but nobody noticed. Aaaand, he had a billiard table, so that's what we did that Christmas," Keiji explained, "I mean, we had a nice run from the cops soon after Christmas when the guy returned, but it was fun, and we played a lot."

"Sounds like a fun time," Jeanie replied, "though I'm not sure about this breaking and entering thing."

"It was breaking and entering or freezing to death, so I'd gladly take the former," Keiji said, "also while it was just for a few days, it was definitely fun."

"This game bores me," Jeanie said, after setting up a fourth game, "besides, our time in here is almost over. You want to do something else for a change?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd be flirting with me."

"Jerk," she replied, "I was more thinking about a game I have a chance of winning."

She walked over to her bag, pulling a pink Duel Disk from it. "I mean, if you're up for that."

"I mean, I've seen your duels, but if you go easy on me certainly. Treat me like one of those teenage boys."

"You might want to rethink that."

"I said teenage boy, not that I'm misogynistic," he replied, "I don't think I have enough evidence on that."

"We have time," Jeanie said, "so what do you say?"

"I'd say we do this," he said, pulling his own Duel Disk from his backpack.

* * *

The group – completed by Gorou and Jeanies other bodyguards – eventually found a quiet alleyway, that Jeanie deemed to be suitable. It was away from the streets with little people around, so, as Jeanie put it, no fanboys would bother them while they played.

It has been a while since Keiji dueled. Before Yuito had gotten his contract they'd usually play with each other to pass the time on a regular base, but ever since, he got so busy that Keijis last duel was actually the one against Tian, the lantern guy, back when he appeared on their roof.

"So you're going easy on me, aren't you?" he asked his sister.

"Not promising anything," she replied, "I mean, I wanna see what my brother's made of. You have my genes. You should at least be able to put up a fight."

"So you're gonna kill me as soon as your turn rolls around?"

"Would be a suitable pay pack for those billiard rounds."

Keiji: 4000 LP

Jeanie: 4000 LP

"Please," Jeanie said, "be my guest and have the first turn."

"As you wish," Keiji said as he drew his first card, "I Normal Summon Boltedge Dual Wielder!" The monster that emerged from his card was a humanoid figure being completely obscured by electric current running all over its body. As it swung two revolvers through the air, it let out a mad laughter.

Boltedge Dual Wielder: LIGHT / Thunder / Effect / Level 4 / 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF

"Whenever my gunman is Summoned, I can take a Continuous Spell with Conductor in its name from my deck and immediately activate it. I choose my Fuse Conductor." A figure made of copper wires appeared behind Keiji, electricity running all over it.

"It allows me to perform an additional Normal Summon for a Thunder Monster this turn," he picked another card from his hand, "this should protect me well enough. I tribute Dual Wielder for my trusted Boltedge Magnet Gunner!" After the monster he just had Summoned had disappeared again, a new one appeared where it stood. It was a human figure, except that for skin it had iron wires running all over it, silver plates running all over its body serving as armor and helmet. In its hand it carried a sniper rifle that vibrated with charge.

Boltedge Magnet Gunner: LIGHT / Thunder / Effect / Level 8 / 2700 ATK / 1000 DEF

"My monster can be Tribute Summoned for one less tribute while I control a Continuous Spell Card," Keiji continued, "with that, I just Set one more card and end my turn."

"Interesting start," Jeanie said as she drew her card. "From my hand I begin by Normal Summoning my Battleballoon – Party Blimp." A small blimp appeared above the duelists heads, party lights running over it, catchy music playing from its speakers.

Battleballoon – Party Blimp: FIRE / Machine / Effect / Level 4 / 1800 ATK / 0 DEF

Keiji tried his hardest to suppress the urge to spitefully dance along to the tune. "Quite the banger," he said, "you wanna groove me to death?"

"It serves its purpose, as a decoy," Jeanie replied, "while also increasing its Level by the current number of cards in my hand."

Battleballoon – Party Blimp: Level 4 → Level 9

"I next activate the Continuous Spell Card Dancing Sky Lights," Jeanie said, "but I'll get to that later, for now it just reduces my hand size."

Battleballoon – Party Blimp: Level 9 → Level 8

"Next, I use the effect of my Battleballoon – Backup Blimp in my hand," she said as she showed the card to her brother, "it Summons itself to my field while I control a Battleballon with a Level, and then makes its own Level equal to that monsters Level." A second blimp appeared right next to the first one, this one much less cheerful. Its fabric was painted in military colors, and it had an array of machine guns on each side of it.

Battleballoon – Backup Blimp: FIRE / Machine / Effect / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF

Battleballoon – Party Blimp: Level 8 → Level 7

Battleballoon – Backup Blimp: Level 4 → Level 7

"So this is how you facilitate your Xyz Summons. Getting a Rank 7 on your first turn sounds pretty strong."

"Yeah," Jeanie continued, "almost. I activate a second Continuous Spell Card, called Hot Air Mirror."

Battleballoon – Party Blimp: Level 7 → Level 6

"...excuse me?" Keiji asked bewildered when his sister gave up her two monsters with matching Levels.

"You said you watched my duels," she stated, "did this tiny, little detail really skim past you?"

"Maybe I went to the toilet or something," Keiji replied, a little unsure what to expect.

"In that case, revel in the cornerstone of my deck," she said, as her Spell Card started to flare up and heat the air around her monsters, "Hot Air Mirror allows me to Xyz Summon Battleballoon monsters using only a single material, but I cannot Special Summon other monsters while it is face-up."

A vague duplicate of her Party Blimp appeared next to the first one in the shimmering air.

"I overlay Party Blimp!" she said, as her monster and the mirror image turned red and spiraled into a portal in the sky, "Start up your engine and conquer the sky! Xyz Summon, Rank 6! Battleballoon – Striker Airship!"

As the portal combusted, the monster that appeared was a large airship with a sharp metal tip darting out from its front. It had huge burners in the back, and all sorts of weaponry were imbued in its side. On both sides of its balloon, it had a large, printed crest that resembled a stylized 'BB'.

Battleballoon – Striker Airship: FIRE / Machine / Xyz / Effect / Rank 6 / 2000 ATK / 2000 DEF / 1 Xyz Material

"But why stop right here? Backup Blimp, overlay!" A duplicate also appeared next to her other monster, which also shot into a portal, "Speed across the skies and catch anyone who dares oppress you! Xyz Summon, Rank 7! Battleballoon – Thruster Airship!" Jeanies new monster was an airship similar to the first one, except it had a metal contraption wrapped around its balloon, with jets draped all over it.

Battleballoon – Thruster Airship: FIRE / Machine / Xyz / Effect / Rank 7 / 2400 ATK / 2000 DEF / 1 Xyz Material

"This seems rather impressive," Keiji said, "I'm sure you wouldn't Summon any of these if neither could get over my Magnet Gunner."

"Oh I certainly could. I'll just activate the effect of my Striker Airship," Jeanie continued, "I can use one of its materials and double the ATK of one of my Machine Xyz Monsters, so let me just target itself." The airship absorbed its single material through its sharp tip, which started to heat up until it glowed red.

Battleballoon – Striker Airship: 1 Xyz Material → 0 Xyz Materials

Battleballoon – Striker Airship: 2000 ATK → 4000 ATK

"That's quite a lot of ATK," Keiji said, "but why did you not boost Thruster instead?"

"Boy, do you really not trust my judgment? Because I still want to use Thrusters effect, and I cannot use that on itself. I detach one material from it, to allow another Machine Xyz to attack directly." The other Xyz monster absorbed the material through its metal ring, after which it inflated its balloon and attached itself to the back of Striker Airship, acting as a gigantic jet booster.

Battleballoon – Thruster Airship: 1 Xyz Material → 0 Xyz Materials

"Oh, hell," Keiji exclaimed on seeing a direct attacker with 4000 ATK on his opponents side of the field.

"Indeed. Your Magnet Gunner is a strong monster, being capable of mass destruction whenever attacked or targeted. So, the easiest way for me to take it out is just strike… past it."

"So this is why you Summoned exactly those two monsters, activating that pointless Continuous Spell to lower your Blimps level," Keiji mused, "you are really Rank Two worthy."

"Nice to hear you say that," she continued, before moving on to battle, "Striker Airship, attack Keiji directly! Fire Dasher!" The jet boosters on the airship started to flare up, launching it towards Keiji at breakneck speed, ready to strike with its heated tip.

"I activate my Trap Card! Short Out!" Keiji yelled as his card flipped over, "this card works similarly to a Mirror Force, except that it Summons a Thunder monster from my grave after your monsters have all been destroyed!"

Keijis Trap Card crackled with energy before unleashing a gigantic lightning into the charging airships direction.

But to Keijis surprise, the monster was utterly unfazed by the blast and continued to just pass though it, past his monster, and straight into him.

Keiji: 4000 LP → 0 LP

"What?" Keiji said bewildered, "what did just happen?"

"You remember about the pointless Spell? Well, whenever my Battleballoons attack, and I have either less cards in my hand than you, or zero altogether, my monsters are unaffected by any card effects while battling."

"So that's how you got through my Short Out?"

"That's how I got through your Short Out. But I'm impressed. Most other players wouldn't be considerate enough to get through your double layer defense."

"I know you're just saying that to make me feel better," Keiji replied, "I was well aware I don't stand a chance against a top duelist, but I didn't think it'd be this… sudden."

"Don't blame yourself. Sudden wins are my specialty."

"This was fun, though. We could do this again sometime," Keiji said, "I think I'm starting to like this family time thing."

"Same honestly. It's a shame I'm rather busy these days."

"Yeah, the championship duel must sure require a load of practice."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Jeanie agreed to take Keiji back to his apartment, after all riding in her car was more comfortable than walking all there way back there.

"So, are you gonna come and watch your sister beating the champion?" Jeanie eventually asked.

"We tried getting tickets," Keiji answered, "but they were sold out before we even knew about the event."

"Oh please," his sister replied, "you and your buddy won't need tickets. I'll get you in. I do have several family and friends seats left."

"We are friends and family."

"Congrats, you qualify."

"Yay," Keiji feigned euphoria, before turning back to being serious, "thank you a lot. We actually considered getting tickets from the black market, but I doubt Yuito could afford two of those."

"The black market is a sinkhole of lowlifes," Jeanie replied, "and I don't want my brother to be forced to sit within the sweating peasants while I make history as the first female dueling champ ever."

"That sounds weird but nice."

"No sweat. Just get to the Royal Stadiums back entrance and text me, one of my managers will pick you up and escort you to your seats."

"Yuito is gonna be freaking out when I tell him," Keiji continued, "he likes this kind of stuff a lot. And I'm sure you're gonna put on a great show."

"I'd rather do a sudden death, but Eivin isn't gonna do me this favor. His Evasion Synchro style is incredibly resilient."

"Sounds tough."

"He's the best, what do you expect," Jeanie said, "but I'm fairly certain I can give him a good asswhopping. Not as hard as I gave you today, but similar."

"I look forward too seeing it."

"Miss Jeanie, we arrived at the destination," Jeanies driver told the pair of them, and Keiji turned to leave.

"Looks like its goodbye for the night," Jeanie said, "I hope you don't expect a kiss."

"Hell no," Keiji replied, "but I wish you a good night anyway."

"I wish it was that easy, but I still have some appointments tonight."

"This late?"

"As I said, I have a busy schedule, and some others have an even busier schedule."

"I don't pity you on your life," Keiji replied, before adding, "okay I sometimes do, but not about this thing in particular."

"Good night brother," Jeanie said laughing, while Keiji got out of the car and closed the door behind him.

He watched for a few moments as Jeanie drive off into the night, her bodyguards following her in a second car, before going inside.

* * *

Of all the good things that happened to Yuito and him lately, these stairs were probably the worst, by a fair margin. Really, Keiji was out of breath by the time he had reached their floor. In hindsight, he shouldn't have been jogging upstairs, but he was just too excited to tell Yuito about how well his night out with Jeanie went, and that he scored them seats for the championship duel on Saturday.

But his breath returned immediately when he saw that the door to their apartment was wide open.

"Yuito?" he carefully said, while peeking into the apartment.

It was utter mess inside, someone knocked over the table and tore open their bed sheets, spreading the filling all over the floor.

Keiji checked the bathroom, under the bed, in the closet, but no sign of Yuito anywhere. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the sheets weren't torn, but in fact sliced apart. By a knife? A sword? Who'd bring a sword to their apartment?

'Whatever happened,' he thought, 'Yuito must've made a getaway.'

As Keiji knew his friend, he wouldn't just wreck their apartment and then disappear. Someone attacked him. A mugger? A stalker? A crazy Ever White fan? Whoever it was, Yuito might still be in danger.

Failing to find his friends Duel Disk or Deck anywhere, he immediately gave Alessia a call. She should be able to track it.

Keiji could just pray they wouldn't stumble across a corpse.

* * *

Author-made cards:

Boltedge Dual Wielder / LIGHT / Thunder / Effect / Level 4 / 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF  
If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can take 1 "Conductor" Continuous Spell from your deck and either add it to your hand or activate it. If this card is banished by a Thunder monsters effect: You can target card your opponent controls; Destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Boltedge Dual Wielder" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

Boltedge Magnet Gunner / LIGHT / Thunder / Effect / Level 8 / 2700 ATK / 1000 DEF  
You can Normal Summon this card for 1 less Tribute for each face-up Continuous Spell you control. Your opponent cannot target other Thunder monsters you control for attacks or card effects. If this card is targeted for an attack, or by an opponents card effect: You can banish 1 Thunder monster from your GY; Destroy all face-up cards your opponent controls, also, this card cannot attack directly during your next Battle Phase. You can only control 1 face-up "Boltedge Magnet Gunner".

Battleballoon - Party Blimp / FIRE / Machine-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1800 ATK / 0 DEF  
Increase this cards Level by 1 for each card in your hand. You can discard 1 card; Inflict 800 LP Damage to your opponent. If this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard: You can target 1 other "Battleballoon" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Battleballoon - Party Blimp" once per turn.

Battleballoon - Backup Blimp / FIRE / Machine-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. During your Main Phase, if this card is in your hand: You can reveal it and target 1 "Battleballoon" with a Level that you control; Special Summon this card and if you do, its Level becomes equal to the targets Level. During your Main Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and you have no cards in your hand: You can pay 1900 LP; Special Summon this card and if you do, increase its Level by the number of cards in your opponents hand. You can only Special Summon 1 "Battleballoon - Backup Blimp" per turn.

Battleballoon - Striker Airship / FIRE / Machine-Type / Xyz / Effect / Rank 6 / 2000 ATK / 2000 DEF  
2 Level 6 Monsters  
You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 Machine-Type Monster you control; Double its ATK and if you do, during your End Phase, its ATK becomes 0. If a face-up "Battleballoon" Xyz Monster you control is targeted by or would be destroyed by an opponents card effect while this card is in your Graveyard: You can send that Monster to the Graveyard; Special Summon this card and if you do, its ATK and DEF becomes 0, also, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the End Phase.

Battleballoon - Thruster Airship / FIRE / Machine-Type / Xyz / Effect / Rank 7 / 2500 ATK / 2300 DEF  
2 Level 7 Monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Machine-Type Monster you control; This card cannot declare an attack on monsters during this turn, also, the target can attack your opponent directly during this turn. If your opponent takes Battle Damage from a battle involving a face-up "Battleballoon" Monster you control: You can inflict 300 LP Damage to your opponent for each card in their hand. You can only control 1 face-up "Battleballoon - Thruster Airship".

Hot Air Mirror / Continuous Spell Card  
You cannot Special Summon Monsters, except "Battleballoon" Monsters. During your Main Phase: You can target 1 "Battleballoon" Monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Battleballoon" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck with a Rank equal to the targets Level, using the target as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as a Xyz Summon.) During your End Phase: Discard 1 card for each time you Xyz Summoned a Monster during this turn (even if this card leaves the field).

Dancing Sky Lights / Continuous Spell Card  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can send 1 "Battleballoon" Monster from your hand or field to the Graveyard; You cannot Special Summon Monsters until the End Phase, except "Battleballoon" Monsters, also, add 1 Continuous Spell or Trap Card whose text contains "Battleballoon" from your Deck to your hand. If a "Battleballoon" Xyz monster attacks while you have less cards in your hand than your opponent: It is unaffected by your opponents card effects until the end of the Damage Step.

Fuse Conductor / Continuous Spell Card  
During your Main Phase: You can Normal Summon 1 Thunder Monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

Short Out / Normal Trap Card  
If an opponents monster declares an attack: You can target 1 Thunder monster in your GY; Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls and if you do, Special Summon the target.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

An abandoned house at fountain plaza, that was how Daichi described his hide-out. Well, Yuito was at fountain plaza now, but there were a bunch of abandoned houses. Or, at least it was still called fountain plaza, but the only fountain that had ever been here had already been torn down. Vandalized, Yuito assumed. Stuff like that happened a lot when most people left an area of the city. Without legal supervision, what do you need a fountain for?

Since several houses were missing its doors already, and those were usually not safe to settle, Yuito just picked one that still had one and knocked. When nobody answered, he moved on to the next one, and then the next one, until on the fourth one finally somebody opened.

"Get lost," a dark-skinned man who towered at least one head above Yuito yelled at him.

"I'm looking for Daichi," Yuito calmly said, "is he here?"

"Are you this Yuito he told us about?"

"He told you about me? Should I be flattered?" Yuito asked, "again, is he here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs, come on in," the giant moved aside, letting Yuito step inside, "he had a girl over, but she made a disgusted getaway like ten minutes ago, so you should be safe to go up."

"Thanks for the heads-up."

The house from the inside was like any other abandoned house he had seen so far. Walls ripped back down to the concrete and the bricks, no doors, no lamps, no windows, just planks where they used to be. Mattresses all over the floor, some even with people on them, some of which barely seemed to be alive.

Taking the stairs, he eventually found himself at a slightly larger and more well-kept room. You could smell that it belonged to the boss of the group here, namely Daichi.

"Yuito!" the giant brute said as he saw him coming up the stairs, "I see you decided to value my offer."

"I'm not here for cheating on Keiji," Yuito joked, before going back to being serious, "I need your help. Badly."

"Why not do both?"

"Because I don't have time for that," Yuito replied, "Daichi, someone is trying to kill me. I barely made it out of my apartment alive."

"Point me in his general direction, and I'll mess him up so badly he'll not be able to tell the police who did it."

"I wish it was that easy," Yuito started to explain, "first of all, it's a she, and she has a katana, with which she seems rather well merited. And I'm afraid she probably has… superpowers or magic, or… I don't know how to properly describe it."

"You sound more like you need some methadone," Daichi replied, "I'll tell one of the fatasses from downstairs to get you some."

"You don't believe me?" Yuito asked.

"You're one of the most sober guys I've known but that sounds hardly believable. I mean, superpowers?"

"Give me some time to explain then."

"Fine," Daichi said, taking a seat on a couch, "explain then."

He patted the seat next to him, but Yuito rebuffed him: "I'm sorry, but I'm not sitting closer to you than necessary."

"You wanna say I reek?"

"I wanna say you should keep your arms down or I'll pass out on you."

"Fair enough. Then, stand and explain."

"Alright," Yuito took a deep breath before he started, "do you know the urban legend about the Crosspoints? Those things that grant wishes?"

"Yeah, of course. Remember that a few years ago a few fatasses and me were actually trying to find one?"

"You should stop calling your gang The Fatasses."

"It has some ring to it."

"It doesn't."

"Fuck off."

"Anyhow, apparently, they only come to life every thousand years. When they are, they will be collected by people and eventually, two people with all the Crosspoints between them are supposed to fight a final battle. The last time this happened was exactly a thousand years ago, where two sisters girls fought that last battle. Those two girls are somehow still alive and one of them was the one that attacked me. And she did that, because I have one of those Crosspoints and because I can fight in that final battle. She apparently doesn't want that, and that's why she's trying to kill me now."

"Man," Daichi replied after listening to his story, "that sound mad amazing!"

"I know it's… wait what?"

"It's like a fantasy novel, that's awesome."

"Never took you to be into fantasy novels."

"I need something to pass my time as well."

"You can read?"

"You're not the only one who had a life before all of this happened, you know."

"You wanna talk about something too?"

"Not really," Daichi replied, "but anyhow, we need to get you a safe house."

"I… I thought this was a safe house?" Yuito asked confused, "I thought I could just stay here for a while?"

"Not really safe against a killer with superpowers. Plus, the fatasses down there are really unlikely to put up a fight should someone roll in with a sword or even a knife."

"Well, what do you suggest then?"

"Now I'm the one to tell an urban legend," Daichi started, "have you heard of the Garbage Queen?"

"Of course I have," Yuito replied. Every time a known guy disappeared from the streets, everybody joked they were taking in by the Garbage Queen, as a fancy way of saying that they died. The Garbage Queen, or at least her legend, was someone who took in homeless guys and girls and gave them shelter, food and clothes in exchange for their work. The thing, however, is that nobody ever saw her, or knew how to find her, if she even existed. But as the Crosspoints also existed, who was he to doubt that.

"Well, I might know how to find her," Daichi continued, "if anybody out here can keep you safe, it's her."

"Sounds like a plan," Yuito replied, "how do we go about this now?"

* * *

Apparently, Daichis plan had been to just take off and walk straight there, which was… a surprisingly good idea, considering Ava cannot possibly know his location at the moment and running into her was unlikely.

"Don't be nervous," Daichi said, "if anybody jumps on you, I'll break their arms while you run away as fast as you can."

"I'm really grateful you're doing this for me," Yuito said, "thank you a lot."

"Honor among thieves buddy, already said that once if I remember correctly," Daichi replied, "besides, I've been dying to meet the Garbage Queen. She's said to be smoking hot."

"You think she'd be into you?" Yuito joked.

"We'll see. Sounds a lot like my type," Daichi said, "hot and wealthy."

"I'm exited to seeing you dealing with her," Yuito said, "and really curious how this will play out."

"But enough of me, how have you been fairing in the circus?"

"Well, considering I only played four official duels so far and lost half of them, I'm doing rather well. People say I'm the next upcoming thing, especially since I'm using Ritual Monsters."

"So you made it? Straight out of the dumpster?"

"I mean, I still live in a tiny apartment and barely get paid. But considering where I've been before, it's a quantum leap."

"Sometimes I wish I was a good duelist," Daichi replied, "then maybe that would work out for me as well. But I've got my own room, goons who do my bidding and if anybody tells me to shower I can just break their jaws so… I think I'm good as is."

"Sounds like you're also better off than last time we've met," Yuito said and took a step to the side, "but I can confirm that nobody told you to shower since then."

"It's not far from here," Daichi said, brushing off Yuitos quip, "right this way."

He moved into a small, dark alleyway, until he reached a basement window which he gave five knocks in a specific rhythm. At first, Yuito wondered whether anybody, but then he saw that all the other windows were all smashed in and realized the one they were standing in front of was made of bulletproof glass.

It didn't take long for someone to answer: "How many and what do you want?"

"Two. My friend is in danger. He needs the queens help," Daichi answered, "I'm taking care of him till then."

"Come in," the voice said, opening the window and allowing Daichi and Yuito to squeeze themselves though. While the latter managed with relative easy, it took the former a few tries and helping hands from both sides.

They found themselves in a small basement room with just three doors at the sides and not much else to see, except from the two guys who helped them in.

"We'll have to search you," one of them said, "it's just for safety purposes."

Yuito could see that Daichi wanted to protest, so he quickly said "That's fine." and spread his arms so they could check him.

They both looked rather clean, they were dressed in rather simplistic black clothing, but look tidy and clean all over, had well kept hair and didn't smell as strongly as Daichi, so not at all what Yuito expected from formerly homeless guys. The Queen had taken really good care of them.

After searching both of them and only confiscating Daichis switchblade they pointed them towards the door right in front of them: "The Queen has been informed of your appearance. She will see you now."

The next room was slightly larger, furnished with couches, tables and cabinets, and a large armchair on a pedestal right across the room.

"May I present to you, the Garbage Queen," one of their guides said, pointing towards the arm chair. A blonde girl was casually lounging on it, her hair in a ponytail, white blouse, pearl necklace.

"Yuito," Jeanie said surprised, "What turn of events brought you to my side?"

It took him some time to process that Keijis sister was just sitting in front of him, so he just asked the first thing that came to his mind: "I thought you were out with Keiji?"

"I just returned, you got lucky," she replied, getting up from her chair.

"Wait," Daichi spoke up, "you know this goddess? I mean you know the Garbage Queen? Does that mean we could've saved this whole hassle and just went through the front door?"

"As a matter of fact not," Jeanie answered, before Yuito could react, "we met a while ago, but he had no idea of this profession of mine until just..."

When she got too close to Daichi during her explanation, she eventually stopped and held her nose, before pointing to her underlings: "You. Get this guy a shower, fresh clothes and lots of deodorant. You. Buy more air freshener."

"I'm not leaving Yuito. I promised to keep him safe," he replied, but he was cut short by Yuito.

"It's fine Daichi. I trust her," he said, "and you could really use a shower."

"If that's the case," Daichi complied, turning towards Jeanie, "anything for you."

After he had left with the two guys that let them in, Jeanie went and got a bottle of wine and two glasses from the cabinet. "Now that that is dealt with for now," she said, taking seat on one of the couches and prompting Yuito to sit next to her, "tell me what's wrong, and what you need from me. I'm a big fan of long stories."

* * *

And so Yuito told her the long story. From the very beginning when he encountered Tian in that alleyway. Over his duel with the police officer and his visions during the duel with Ever White. All until meeting Tian again in the dressing room and Avas attempt on his life.

"So," Jeanie eventually said after he was finished, "what are you gonna do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna try and make a wish to the Crosspoints or are you gonna not?"

"I don't know yet," Yuito answered, "I mean, Ava tried to kill me, but that doesn't mean she's necessarily wrong and that bad things wouldn't happen if I wished to the Crosspoints."

"You said the entire gig takes place next Saturday?"

"The night between Saturday and Sunday. A few hours after your duel ends I presume."

"So if you were to hide until Saturday, then the convergence couldn't take place because there aren't all Crosspoints involved?"

"Yes. The Crosspoints in my card. I may have left my Duel Disk at my apartment, but at least I took the deck with me so nobody cannot get that."

"You don't have a Duel Disk at the moment?" Jeanie said, getting up and walking over to one of the cabinets, "can't let that be a thing. I think this color suits you."

When she turned back around to Yuito, he couldn't quite believe his eyes when she held a relatively new blue Duel Disk in her hands.

"Here, take this one," she handed the Disk over to Yuito, "it'll do for now."

"I cannot accept this," Yuito said, "this has to cost a fortune."

"Nah, I got this rather cheap," she replied, "besides, I have a few spare ones and doubt I can pass all of them out until Saturday."

"Why is it important you pass all of them out until your title duel?"

Jeanie took a moment of consideration before answering: "Can you keep a secret? Also, haven't you wondered why I took up this Garbage Queen thing?"

"Charity probably?" Yuito mused, "but I can indeed keep a secret."

"Charity comes rather close," Jeanie answered before lowering her voice, "we're gonna overthrow the king."

As Yuito was quite clearly at a loss of words, Jeanie just continued: "Look around. We're living in a city where 60 percent of the buildings are currently uninhabited. Poverty rate is shockingly high, 50 percent of our population is homeless, 70 percent of those are under the age of 25. This is not as things should be."

"I do realize that," Yuito said when he found his voice again, "but isn't a revolution a little drastic?"

"What else are we supposed to do? Get into politics?" Jeanie responded dismissively, "it's gonna be years until I could make real change, we need it now."

"And why you? And even how?"

"Why me? I ask you who else. Other people had years to solve those issues. Nobody did. I think I should get a shot," she explained, "and on the how, well. After I defeat Eivin this Saturday, everybody in this city will be watching me. I get to give a speech. Three guesses as to what I'm gonna use this speech for. The masses will have to rise up, and that's all I need."

"And what if they don't?"

"I have a contingency plan for that," she continued, "that also includes the Duel Disk I gave you. You know, regular Duel Disks have a limiter installed in them that tampers with the Solid Vision generator. It makes them less… everything. You know, how a hit from a giant just gives you a slight smack instead of crushing you into a bloody pulp."

"Carry on," Yuito said.

"The Duel Disks I've been handing out to my underlings can have that limiter disabled, and when they log into the system, they can spread a virus that disables the limiter of other Duel Disks within certain radius. We're gonna literally gonna fight against the state with our cards."

"So you're Summoning huge, real monsters and have them clash with the police?" Yuito asked in disbelief, "that's gonna cost hundreds of life."

"Sacrifices have to be made, sometimes," Jeanie said, "but I hope it doesn't get that far. I'm reckoning the police is gonna switch to our side either way, so we're only up against the kingsguard, which I can take care of on my own."

"Okay," Yuito tried to sort out what Jeanie just told him, "let's pretend you succeed. And then what?"

"I have a few concepts, to re-establish housing in the abandoned parts of the town and to re-educate the homeless," she said, "don't worry about that."

After Yuito kept quiet, Jeanie just continued: "Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to fight for me. Maybe your friend, only if he is up for it. I had this Duel Disk as excess. I have enough people to fight on the streets and spread the virus around, if there is the need for fighting. I'd never put you or Keiji in danger. He means too much to me, and you mean too much to him."

"That sounds… nice, thank you."

Jeanie wanted to continue talking, but she was interrupted by the ringtone of her Duel Disk: "Speaking of the devil. Keiji."

"He might be looking for me," Yuito said confused, "but I don't know how he knows I'm with you."

"I suppose we should find out," Jeanie said, before answering the call: "Hey brother, how's it hanging?"

At first, the speakers remained silent, before both of them could hear heavy, pained breathing, followed by a faint "help me". After a few seconds, the connection was cut off, leaving the pair of them in horrified silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

"He's right around this corner, hold tight," Alessia said to Keiji, while going full throttle over the barely used highway. If any police caught up to them, they'd be in one hell of trouble.

Keiji gave the woman a call right after he left their apartment and while initially being insistent on calling the cops, agreed to use the GPS chip in Yuitos Duel Disk to track him. She was able to pinpoint his location in a courtyard surrounded by several abandoned buildings not far from their apartment. Gladly Alessia owned a car and could drive like hell, because it didn't take them long to catch up.

"He should be right back there," Alessia said, parking her car near the streets. This was a slightly more livid part of the town, so she felt comfortable leaving it there while they looked for Yuito.

"Either that or he's in a basement underneath there," Keiji threw in.

"If someone kidnapped him, they wouldn't take the Duel Disk with them," Alessia tried to calm him, "he's gonna be fine, I'm sure he's just hiding behind a bush or something."

"How are you so calm?"

"I don't know," Alessia replied, "I have a feeling like Yuito's alright."

"Let's hope your feelings are right."

"I'm a woman. My feelings are always right."

"Certainly."

As they walked into the backyard, Keiji wasn't sure if he was supposed to just shout Yuitos name. If he was still in danger, it wouldn't be that good, but how else were they gonna find him? Alessia had less caution however, and just yelled "Yuito!" all over the place, her voice echoing from the empty buildings.

They looked like they were abandoned not too long ago, so they had to be careful. Maybe someone was still lurking in there.

"Yuito!" Keiji also yelled, looking through the shrubbery around the place if his friend was sitting somewhere in there like Alessia had predicted.

"Keiji!" he suddenly heard the woman yell over to him, sticking out of a bush herself.

"It's Yuito we're looking for, but close enough," he tried a joke, but when he saw what Alessia had found he wished he hadn't.

She held Yuitos Duel Disk, with the deck slot empty.

"So he lost it," Keiji said, desperate at the thought they lost their only way to locate his best friend.

"Either that," Alessia mused, "or someone planted it here thinking he might come looking for it."

"So the bad guys set up a trap?" Keiji asked.

"Could be. I mean why would he take out the deck before accidentally losing it," she said, "but he most likely failed, since he probably wanted to attract Yuito and now he got us."

"Is that a good sign or a bad sign?" Keiji asked, "because that would mean that Yuito escaped whoever was after them."

"Yes, probably," Alessia tried to calm him, "that gives us more time. Let's go."

Alessia turned to go, but as she tried to leave the backyard the way they came in, it was almost like she ran into an invisible wall.

"Ouch," she yelled, "what the fuck is..."

She didn't finish her sentence however, as both her and Keiji watched in awe as an orange force field formed up around them, trapping them in it.

"What is this?" Alessia asked bewildered.

Keiji took a moment to catch his breath again, before he answered her: "This is a Crosspoint."

"Like in that old legend, that Yuito told me about?" Alessia asked.

"Exactly," he replied, "this is so crazy."

"Indeed. What is this even?"

"A force field. It forces us to do a Contest of Champions to claim the Crosspoint," Keiji explained, "or that's what Yuito and Hatsuko told me. But this doesn't make sense."

"Hatsuko?" Alessia asked, "the girl that dueled against Yuito in the tournament? Also, I agree. This doesn't make sense."

"No," Keiji replied, "I mean, Hatsuko and Yuito said that, in order to compete in a Contest of Champions together, one must be conflicted at heart. That's why it didn't work with him and me. Maybe that was also because the Crosspoint was already gone but that's up for debate."

"Alright," Alessia said confused, before turned her head to the sky: "Listen, whosoever in charge of this, us picking on each other is just friendly banter, I don't _really_ dislike him."

"Same to be honest," Keiji said, "but I doubt we can argue with it."

"So what do we do now?" Alessia asked, "how do we get out of here?"

Keiji took off his backpack and took out his Duel Disk before answering: "We play along. A duel has been our go to method for those things."

Alessia just stared blankly at him for a few moments: "Keiji we don't have time for this, we should be looking for Yuito!"

"Do you have a better idea, Miss Know-it-all?"

After a short moment of consideration, she eventually also readied her Duel Disk: "This better work, I'm not gonna lose my best client because I'm wasting my time playing games."

"Don't worry, I'll finish you off quickly."

"You wish."

Alessia: 4000 LP

Keiji: 4000 LP

"I'll be a bold lady and take the first move," Alessia said before taking her first card out of her hand, "I Normal Summon Violent Needle Groza." The monster that appeared on her side of the field was a female wasp, its arm extending into a short gun, however, it was still heavy enough it had to use its other arm to support it.

Violent Needle Groza: WIND / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF

"When Groza is Normal Summoned, I can immediately pull another Level 1 Insect monster from my deck." She looked through her deck until she found the proper card, and placed it on her Duel Disk: "I choose my Violent Stinger!" The new monster that appeared in wrong of her resembled a wasp as well, except it was shorter in size, and instead of carrying a gun it had a large spike sticking out of its rear end, aiming it at Keiji.

Violent Stinger: DARK / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF

"When Stinger is Special Summoned," Alessia went on, "I can Special Summon a copy of Violent Stinger Drone straight from my Deck." A third wasp appeared on her field, again smaller than the last one, sporting a slightly smaller spike.

Violent Stinger Drone: DARK / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF

"Let me guess," Keiji cut her off, "it has yet another effect to Summon even more Insects to your field?"

He remembered her duel against Yuito, at least well enough to know that even damage of just one-hundred at a time can rack up rather quickly.

"Well, almost. Upon being Summoned while I control only Level 1 monsters, it allows me to add 2 more Level 1 Insect monsters straight from my deck to my hand. And for that I choose my Violent Stinger Queen and a second copy of Violent Needle Groza."

"That's what I call an engine if I've ever seen one."

"You're right about that," she continued, "but I'm far from finished. From my hand I activate the Ritual Spell Card Violent Summoning."

As she slotted the card into her Duel Disk, she earned a scoff from Keiji: "You're using Rituals now?"

"There were always these Ritual Cards for the deck I've been using, and Yuito does pull it off, so why not try it out?"

"I mean, if you have to."

"I tribute off my Violent Needle Groza! Ritual Summon! Cast your grace upon my field and have your underlings destroy my opponent! Level 1, Violent Stinger Queen!" The monster with the gun arm disappeared into yellow dust, which reformed to form a much larger new monster. Figuratively, it resembled the other two Violent Stinger monsters she had used, except it was much larger. Instead of just a spike sticking out, it had a machine gun mounted to its rear.

Violent Stinger Queen: DARK / Insect-Type / Ritual / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF

"Impressive, for that small ATK score," Keiji said, "but you can do better than this. Come on, bring it."

"You'd wish you hadn't said that," Alessia continued, "I activate my Spell Card Violent Swarming. It allows me to target a Level 1 Insect I control and Summon more copies of it from my deck, but I cannot Summon monsters with a Level higher than 1 while I control any of them. I choose my Violent Stinger Drone." Two more copies of the small monster appeared on her field.

Violent Stinger Drone: DARK / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF (2x)

"This does trigger one of my Queens effects. Whenever a monster is Summoned, she will gain 100 ATK for each Level 1 monster on the field." Her monster emerged a near mechanical buzzing sound, as its attack points rose.

Violent Stinger Queen: 100 ATK → 600 ATK

"I do then Set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Five monsters look rather good as a start," Keiji said, "but I'm sure I can undo that. From my hand I activate my Continuous Spell Card Force Conductor! Upon activation, I can add my trusted Bullet Spark from my deck to my hand." A large figure made of copper cables appeared behind Keiji, sparking with energy, as he took the monster card out of his deck.

"As I control a Continuous Spell Card," he continued, "I can Special Summon Bullet Spark straight from my hand." A tiny bullet appeared on Keijis field, glowing in vibrant blue.

Bullet Spark: LIGHT / Thunder-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1200 DEF

"To bad that is only going to empower my queen," Alessia interrupted him, "thanks for that."

Violent Stinger Queen: 600 ATK → 1100 ATK

"Then, I'll use my Normal Summon for my Boltedge Double Wielder," Keiji went on unfazed, and a human figure wielding two revolvers appeared on his field, being completely obscured by the electric current running all over its body.

Boltedge Dual Wielder: LIGHT / Thunder / Effect / Level 4 / 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF

Violent Stinger Queen: 1100 ATK → 1600 ATK

"Upon Normal Summon, my Dual Wielder lets me activate a Conductor Spell Card straight from my deck, just like my Fuse Conductor!" A second figure made of copper wires appeared behind Keiji, being slightly differently shaped than the other.

"And because I now control two Continuous Spell Cards, including one which grants me an additional Normal Summon, I can now Summon my Boltedge Lightning Gunner without tributes!" The two figures cracked with lightning as Keijis monster appeared in front of him; A humanoid figure made of copper cable instead of flesh, wearing bronze armor and carrying a huge gun formed of various wires and diodes.

Boltedge Lightning Gunner: LIGHT / Thunder-Type / Effect / Level 8 / 2800 ATK / 1100 DEF

Violent Stinger Queen: 1600 ATK → 2100 ATK

"And all of this amounts to… what to be precise? Come on, we don't have all day."

"Says the one who spent her entire turn putting weak insects in Attack Position on her field."

"Touche."

"Lightning Gunner, attack Violent Stinger Queen!" The gunman readied its weapon and did a quick snipe shot at the large insect, which recoiled, but didn't disappear.

"I activate my Trap Card," Alessia said, "Spirit Barrier. It will protect me from taking Battle Damage as long as I still control face-up monsters!" A misty barrier formed around her, absorbing the stray energy from Lightning Gunners attack that was about to strike her.

"This explains the Attack Position," Keiji mused, "but it doesn't explain why your monster wasn't destroyed."

"See," Alessia explained, "as long as there's a Level 1 Monster on my field, my Queen cannot be slain, be it by battle or by card effects."

"So it gets stronger each time one of us Summons something, but I cannot blow it up when it is still small?"

"You got it in a box right there."

"That's unfortunate. Well, I still have two attacks left, don't I? Bullet Spark, Dual Wielder, take out two Drones!" Bullet Spark darted across the field and straight through one of the wasps, which shattered into pieces at the impact, while the gunman took out another one with its revolvers.

"To bad that didn't do any damage either," Alessia cockily said behind her barrier, but was silenced when one of the copper figures behind Keiji flared with life.

"To bad my Force Conductor doesn't just look flashy. When one of your cards is destroyed and a Thunder-Type is the culprit, it will deal 1000 points of damage to you. Effect Damage, to be exact, so your barrier is null and void."

The woman screamed as the lightning struck her, dropping her Life Points by a fair amount.

Alessia: 4000 LP → 3000 LP

"That's one card to watch out for," Alessia replied, "are you finished?"

"Almost," Keiji said as he took two more cards from his hand, "I Set two cards, then I end my turn."

"Then it's mine again," his opponent said, as she drew her card, "I Normal Summon my Violent Needle Groza." Another one of the wasp with a gun for an arm appeared on Alessias field.

Violent Needle Groza: WIND / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF

Violent Stinger Queen: 2100 ATK → 2500 ATK

"I think you remember what my Groza does, when it is Normal Summoned, I may pull another Level 1 Insect from my deck. I choose a second Violent Stinger."

Violent Stinger: DARK / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF

Violent Stinger Queen: 2500 ATK → 3000 ATK

"Seems like my Queen just very effectively overpowered your entire field," Alessia said, "should we just move to battle now?"

"Do what you may. I doubt you'll pull off."

"Oh, so you think I'll beat over your Lightning Gunner and barely but a dent in your Life Points?" Alessia mocked Keiji, "sorry to disappoint you, Queen, attack Keiji directly!"

"It can do… what?" Keiji yelled shocked, before he flipped his face-down card up, "I activate my Shell Shock Virus!"

"Now, what does that do to halt my attack?" While she was speaking, the insect started to rev up its machine gun.

"Nothing," Keiji said, breathing heavily, "but it lets me tribute one of my Thunder Monsters to destroy all monsters you control with less ATK than that monster. And since there's a large discrepancy between your monsters, I'll just tribute my Bullet Spark!"

The small monster started to glow with energy, before combusting in a large electrical pulse which annihilated most of Alessias monsters.

"Too bad that didn't stop my attack, sweetheart," she continued, but Keiji cut her off.

"That's not how replays work," he said, "Your attack is repeated, and I get a window to activate the effect of my Boltedge Lightning Gunner! By banishing my Bullet Spark from the grave, I can destroy any card you control! And since I just got rid of your Level 1 monsters, Queen should be free for grasp." The Thunder monster exited Yuitos Graveyard just as quickly as it entered it, before the gunman's rifle charged up.

"While I may not word by word remember how replays work," Alessia retorted, "I am very well aware on how continuous effects interact with activated effects. I use my Quick-Play Spell Card Violent Reborn! It allows me to bring back two of my fallen Level 1 Monsters! I choose my two Level 1 Violent Stingers!" The needle-armed wasps returned to Alessias field, successfully making Queens protection kick back in.

Violent Stinger: DARK / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF (2x)

Violent Stinger Queen: 3000 ATK → 3300 ATK

"Fuck," Keiji slipped, "well, my monsters effect doesn't target, so at least I get to blow up one of those Level 1 monsters." The marksman redirected its shot towards one of the smaller insects, but the large Queen didn't wait just one more second before it riddled Keiji with bullets.

Keiji: 4000 LP → 700 LP

As Keiji sunk to his knees following the attack, one of the figures behind him flared to life. Alessia, already anticipating the hit, shrouded herself from the incoming lightning strike.

Alessia: 3000 LP → 2000 LP

"Well," Alessia continued, "looks like I have to end my turn here. Enjoy the last one you're gonna get."

"My turn," Keiji said as he drew his card. Alessia was right, he had to end the duel this turn.

'Or,' he thought as he examined the card he drew, 'do I?'

"I activate my Equip Spell Card Boltedge Conductor Armor and equip it to Lightning Gunner!" Several copper wires adorned with fuses and electrodes wrapped themselves around lightning gunner, severely bulking up its physics.

Boltedge Lightning Gunner: 2800 ATK → 3100 ATK

"Unless you have a second one of those, that's close but not enough," Alessia mocked the cards power increase.

"Who said I use it for power? Conductor Armor has two effects, depending on whose turn it is. On mine, it makes you unable to activate effects in response to my attacks and on yours it renders my monster unaffected by all other card effects. Doesn't that sound good?"

"I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish. Both Queen and Spirit Barrier are continuous effects, you're not gonna negate them with that. And once my next turn rolls around, I'll just attack you directly and win."

"Let's see about that," Keiji replied, "Lightning Gunner, attack her second Violent Stinger!" The monster aimed its gun at the small insect and fired, tearing it to shreds with its electric energy. Alessia, however, was still protected by her misty barrier.

"Now your Queens protection is gone," he said, "and since one of my Thunder-Types just destroyed your monster by battle..."

The didn't finish the sentence as Alessia already knew what was coming for her, as lightning struck from the copper figure behind her opponent.

Alessia: 2000 LP → 1000 LP

"And now what?" she asked, "you have no monsters in your grave to destroy my Queen, and she will just attack you directly by the time of my next Battle Phase."

"I got this planned out, don't you worry."

"I wouldn't worry about you in general."

"I end my turn."

Slightly flabbergasted, Alessia drew her card: "You know you're gonna lose now, right?"

"During your Standby Phase," Keiji ignored her quip, "I activate my last remaining Trap Card: Power Outage. It destroys all face-up Thunder and Machine monsters I control and lets me draw one card for each."

"And since your Armor makes Lightning Gunner unaffected, you simply put one more monster for Lightning Gunners effect in the grave."

"Precisely."

"Nice concept. Bad execution," Alessia replied, as Keijis last Trap Card emitted an EMP, deep-frying and destroying Dual Wielder.

"What do you mean?"

"From my hand, I activate my Violent Interceptor. If a card on the field is destroyed, Interceptor will Special Summon itself from my hand. And, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, de facto also rendering Queen indestructible by card effects, at least once per turn but that's all I should need.." A new monster appeared on Alessias field, a small wasp like the rest of those in her deck, but instead of a gun, it had an emitter attached to its rear, which emitted a small force field around itself.

Violent Interceptor: DARK / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF

"I didn't expect that, I admit it," Keiji replied.

"So you're accepting the fact you lost?"

"Barely. I nevertheless activate the effect of my Lightning Gunner, banishing Dual Wielder from my grave to destroy your Interceptor." Keijis monster took aim at the insect and shot, but while it managed to break through the barrier, the monster remained face-up.

"Interesting struggle."

"Not quite," Keiji continued, "when my Dual Wielder is banished, it allows me to destroy a monster on the field as well. And I think your Interceptor won't stand a second hit."

"Wait," Alessia looked over to the figures behind her opponent, "but that means..."

"Yes!" Keiji cut her off, as a lightning from the sky struck her small insect, destroying it for good, before a second one shot out of Force Conductor and struck the woman with full force.

Alessia: 1000 LP → 0 LP

"That was… quite… something..." Alessia said breathlessly, but Keiji didn't pay attention to her.

Instead, he watched the orange force field wrap back and shrink into a tiny orb, which entered his Lightning Gunner card. Truth be told, he didn't believe the story when Yuito showed him his Runecross End Sorcerer. But now he had one on his own. A card on par with Yuitos, or with Hatsukos Psydame Magi-Veronique. His newly upgraded Lightning Gunner. No. His Nuclear Gunner.

But he couldn't really fixate on it too long.

"Let's go," he said to Alessia, "we need to go find Yuito, we wasted enough time here."

"I don't think we should go right away," she replied, blocking Keijis path, "just a few more seconds."

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait."

He was about to ask what Alessia was waiting for, but he was cut off when a blue light suddenly illuminated the backyard, before it lost intensity but still remained.

As Keiji turned around, he saw that Tian had appeared right behind him.

"Is this guy bothering you?" he asked, addressing Alessia.

"I'm sorry Keiji," she said, "but we cannot afford to lose this Crosspoint. We need to even the odds."

"What are you talking about?" Keiji turned back to her, "you know Tian?"

As he tried to walk over to her, he found that his way was blocked by yet another forcefield. One which varied in orange and blue colours.

"Just as she said," Tian said, "we need to even the odds. So I'll be taking this Crosspoint from you. Either hand it over or be prepared for a Contest of Champions."

"Make sure he doesn't remember," Alessia said, presumable addressing Tian, before she left the backyard.

"I'll be thorough," Tian took a few steps back, readying his Duel Disk to fight Keiji.

"You know what? I'll crush you like I crushed her!" Keiji yelled at the man, restarting his Duel Disk as well.

Tian: 4000 LP

Keiji: 4000 LP

"I think its okay if I just take the start," Tian said, "and I do so by Normal Summoning my Netherfly – Luci the Guide." A small blue firefly appeared on Tians field, bearing a faint blue light.

Netherfly – Luci the Guide: FIRE / Insect-Type / Level 4 / 1650 ATK / 0 DEF

"My next card is my Spell Card Unsettling Guidance," Tian continued, "it allows me to inflict damage to you equal to half the ATK of a Netherfly monster I control. If you would control a monster, I'd be able to search for a Ritual Monster or Spell thereafter, but… I think this will do."

The small firefly formed a flame in front of itself, launching it at Keiji, who's Life Points fell on impact.

Keiji: 4000 LP → 3175 LP

And upon impact, Keiji also fell to the ground, screaming wildly, clawing his right arm. His sweatshirt was burning. Not solid vision, actual _fire._ Keiji tried his hardest to rip his sweatshirt off while he still had the Duel Disk on, before he examined his arm.

Red skin, burns, blisters. And it hurt like hell.

"What the fuck was that?" he yelled at Tian, who just chuckled at the remark.

"The orange Crosspoint is a fascinating thing," he simply replied, "just thinking about something hard enough might make it appear out of thin air."

"Why would _my_ Crosspoint set _me_ on fire!?" Keiji yelled. The adrenaline slowly disappeared, only worsening the pain in his arm.

"Solid vision is a fascinating thing as well. So lifelike. Almost like it could trick the brain into thinking what it saw was real," Tian continued, "except yours does actually make them real. So in a way, your Crosspoint didn't set you on fire. Your head set you on fire."

To Keijis shocked face, he just chuckled: "This is gonna be a fun."

* * *

Keiji had been hurt before. Often. And badly. But there was no getting used to it.

Everything hurt. His right arm specifically. His face. His legs. Everything. He could barely move. Hell, he could barely think straight.

He didn't know how long he had been lying here before he was able to catch a clean thought. He didn't want to know.

He didn't know where Tian went after he had taken the Crosspoint from him. He didn't want to know either.

All he wanted was for the pain to go away. But he couldn't move. All he could do was move his hands to his Duel Disk. To make a last-ditch effort, to touch the app that his sister had placed there.

To call for help.

If it wasn't too late.

* * *

Author-made cards:

Bullet Spark / LIGHT / Thunder-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1200 DEF  
If you control a face-up Continuous Spell Card: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You cannot Special Summon monsters using this card as material, except LIGHT monsters. If this card is banished by a monster effect: You can return it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Bullet Spark" once per turn.

Boltedge Dual Wielder / LIGHT / Thunder / Effect / Level 4 / 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF  
If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can take 1 "Conductor" Continuous Spell from your deck and either add it to your hand or activate it. If this card is banished by a Thunder monsters effect: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; Destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Boltedge Dual Wielder" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

Boltedge Lightning Gunner / LIGHT / Thunder-Type / Effect / Level 8 / 2800 ATK / 1100 DEF  
You can Normal Summon this card for 1 less Tribute for each face-up Continuous Spell you control. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 Thunder monster from your GY; Destroy 1 card on the field.

Violent Needle Groza / WIND / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF  
Can attack your opponent directly. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned and you only control face-up Level 1 monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 1 Insect-Type Monster from your deck in face-up Attack Position. You can only use this effect of "Violent Needle Groza" once per turn.

Violent Stinger / DARK / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF  
Can attack your opponent directly. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Violent Stinger Drone" from your deck. If this card is in your GY: You can banish it and target 1 "Violent Stinger Drone" in your GY; Shuffle it into the Deck.

Violent Stinger Drone / DARK / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF  
If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 Level 1 Insect monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card was Special Summoned, you can add 2 Level 1 Insect monsters instead. You can only activate this effect of "Violent Stinger Drone" once per turn.

Violent Interceptor / DARK / Insect-Type / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF  
If a card(s) on the field is destroyed while this card is in your hand and a face-up card is destroyed: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While you control this card Special Summoned by this effect, the first time each Insect monster on the field would be destroyed, it is not destroyed.

Violent Stinger Queen / DARK / Insect-Type / Ritual / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF  
You can Ritual Summon this card with "Violent Summoning". Can attack your opponent directly. Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects while you control another Level 1 monster. Each time a monster(s) is Summoned, this card gains 100 ATK for each face-up Level 1 monster.

Boltedge Conductor Armor / Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a Level 5 or higher "Boltedge" monster. It gains 300 ATK. During your opponent's turn, it is unaffected by other card effects, except its own. If it attacks, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

Force Conductor / Continuous Spell Card  
If this card is activated: You can add 1 Thunder monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if a face-up monster is destroyed by battle with a, or by the effect of a, Thunder monster: Inflict 1000 LP Damage to your opponent. You can only control 1 face-up "Force Conductor".

Fuse Conductor / Continuous Spell Card  
During your Main Phase: You can Normal Summon 1 Thunder Monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

Violent Swarming / Normal Spell Card  
Activate only if all monsters you control are Level 1 monsters. Target 1 Insect monster you control; Special Summon, from your Deck, as many monsters with the same name as the target as possible. You cannot Special Summon monsters until the End Phase, except Level 1 monsters. You can only activate 1 "Violent Swarming" per turn.

Violent Reborn / Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 1 Level 1 Insect monster in your GY; Special Summon it.

Shell Shock Virus / Normal Trap Card  
Tribute 1 Thunder monster you control; Destroy all face-up non-Thunder monsters with ATK less than or equal to the tributed monsters, also, destroy all Set monsters your opponent controls.

Power Outage / Normal Trap Card  
Destroy all Thunder and Machine monsters you control; Draw 1 card for each monster destroyed by this effect.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

* * *

When they arrived at the location one of Jeanie's henchman was able to pinpoint from Keijis Duel Disk GPS, Yuito was literally tearing up.

His best friend was lying face flat in the dirt, his shirt burned up, visible red marks all over his face and the right side of his body.

Yuitos face turned white as chalk as he broke down to his knees, violently sobbing and crying out his friends name.

Jeanie wasn't off much better: She kept on punching and kicking her henchman while yelling profanity at them from the top of her lungs.

That was, until Keiji started moving slightly. And groaning.

When they heard him first, the entire group fell silent and when they could confirm that against all odds he was not dead, they immediately rushed for his help.

From up close, he was pretty badly burned. His right arm and shoulder were full of blisters. His shirt was almost fully gone, with the burns extending partially up his chest and stomach, and down his legs. His face was also red and burned, although it didn't look as severe.

"Get him into the car!" Jeanie yelled at her goons, who immediately complied.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" Yuito asked, but was immediate brushed off.

"And wait until he dies? We'll make it to the hospital in half the time."

* * *

Yuito first took that as an overstatement, but when he was sitting in the back of her car – with her driver next to him – he was both impressed and scared for his life, as Jeanie drove like she was on a race track trying to overtake the car on the second spot.

He didn't have much time to worry about his personal safety. Keiji was lying in Yuitos lap and was clearly in agony.

As Jeanies car had a fridge for drinks, they used wine bottles, cold water and ice cubes to try and cool Keijis burns. They had no idea whether that was proper procedure, but looking at the wounded boy in front of them, there was hardly a way to make it worse.

Tailgating an actual ambulance and nearly ramming a car at the entrance, they eventually arrived at the hospital, carrying Keiji inside as fast as they could.

As soon as the employees saw Jeanie, it felt like the entire hospital came and rushed to their help.

Keiji was carried off on a gurney, and, after a heated discussion with Jeanie, the rest of them were put in a waiting room with coffee and – to Yuitos mild surprise – snacks.

"You're gonna be alright," Yuito said to a still unconscious Keiji, "the doctors have taken good care of you, you're gonna be alright."

It was needless to say that his friend probably couldn't hear him, so it was more said to soothe himself and feel less guilty.

Keiji most likely came home, saw the carnage caused by Ava and then when to find him. He didn't know how he ended up in the backyard that they found him in, but most likely he ran into Ava again – the only explanation for his wounds were either magic or a random guy walking around town with a flamethrower.

"You're gonna be alright," he said again, tears running down his face. The doctors had indeed taken care of him, Keiji was bandaged all over his body and his face, and if Yuito understood that correctly, he would undergo surgery tomorrow to replace the burned skin. They said he was not in mortal danger, but that it was close. So if they hadn't found him timely… Yuito didn't even wanna think of that.

Everything in his head was going wild. All the what ifs and the coulds and woulds. Would this still happened to Keiji if he never agreed to join Hatsuko in her quest for the Crosspoint? Tian would have dragged him into it eventually, since apparently the lantern guy and Yuitos dad had an interest in that.

What would have happened if Daichi and him never even went to meet the Garbage Queen? When would he have learned that Keiji was in the hospital? Would he have made it to the hospital?

What if they had a car accident on the way here?

What if Ava came back for him to finish off what she started? To make sure he didn't remember?

What if they couldn't save him when that happened?

"I'm not so sure about that Ito," a voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "I feel pretty awful."

"You're awake!" Yuito said to his friend, who was looking at him from the one eye that wasn't bandaged, "Iji what happened?"

"I don't know," he replied, his voice still very weak, "all I remember is lots of orange. I think I found a Crosspoint, but I'm not sure. I'm also tired as fuck Ito."

"You need some rest," Yuito said, wiping tears out of his face, "we'll figure the rest out later."

"We're gonna," Keiji said, closing his eyes again, "I still wanna know what happened to you."

"This was a rough day, for both of us," Yuito replied, but Keiji didn't hear him, as he already dozed off again. He didn't know whether to blame the anesthetics or the fact that it was already 4 AM and Keiji hadn't slept since morning.

Keiji saying he found a Crosspoint kinda contradicted Yuitos theory he ran into Ava, but after all the boy was drugged and nearly got killed today, so he could be mixing things up rather easily. Especially since he said the Crosspoint was orange – that might as well have been the fire.

"But its not that easy," a loud voice found Yuitos attention, belonging to a doctor arguing with Jeanie on the other side of the room, "he doesn't have an ID, health insurance, or heck, a surname. We cannot give some street rat you bring in a single room and treat him for free!"

"You better take that back," Jeanie yelled, visibly angry with the man, "that 'street rat' is my brother."

Yuito didn't know what kind of reaction he expected from the doctor, but stunned silence wouldn't have ranked high if he made a list.

"Yes I just said that," Jeanie went on, "now say it again in your head, process it, realize what it means and act accordingly. He gets all the treatment money can buy, he gets a room on his own _and_ he gets a spare bed for someone to watch him."

The doctor oddly enough didn't argue any longer; he just nodded and turned to leave, but Jeanie stopped him.

"I'm not finished yet," she said threateningly, "if what I may or may not just have said leaves this room in any means, or if I even read about it in the newspapers tomorrow, I will hold you accountable. And by that I mean that you're gonna be the one who's gonna be declined at hospitals because of a lack of health insurance. No need to respond, just look frightened and scuttle."

The doctor did as commanded, leaving Jeanie and Yuito alone in the room with the sleeping Keiji.

"That was impressive," he said, "and unsettling."

"You know, if father knew that Keiji was in here, he would come swarming through that door with as many police officers he could find to embrace his missing son. I doubt that would be good for Keijis health. And every mayor news network would send their reporters after him and me, which I totally don't need before Saturday."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Yuito answered.

"I heard you talking to yourself," Jeanie said, as she walked over to Keijis bed, "maybe you should get some rest as well."

"I wasn't talking to myself," he replied, "not all the time. Keiji came to be for a few seconds before he dozed off again."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He sounded pretty beaten, but he doesn't remember what happened," Yuito explained, "maybe it'll come back to him when he's fully fixed."

"I doubt he will," Jeanie replied, "the doctors say that they can do skin transplants to fix the damage, but they cannot guarantee it won't leave scars. Especially in the face, as that's difficult to do."

"We should be careful breaking that to him."

"I'll let the doctors do that."

"Sounds like a good idea," they both took a few seconds for contemplation, before Yuito continued: "And what now? Are you still gonna help me hide? Or do you need to take care of Keiji?"

"Who says I cannot do both?" Jeanie replied cockily, "I'm a modern woman. We can do anything."

Almost on command, there was a knock on the door and, after Jeanie allowed him to, a not-so-familiar-anymore face entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, my goddess? I mean, Miss Jeanie?" Daichi hastily corrected his words, visibly nervous about talking to the Garbage Queen – or a pretty girl in general.

"Yes," she answered, ignoring what he had said, "I have a job for you, if you are interested. Just for a few days."

"Anything for you," he quickly replied, before retreating: "I mean, what is it?"

"I want you keep your eyes on Keiji," she said, pointing to the bed, "they're gonna put a second bed in here so you can get a rest as well, I'll dispatch another guy for your bed time. Food and drinks are on me and if you're nice I also provide entertainment. Magazines, movies and the like."

"That's it? Not saying I wouldn't a hundred percent do it, by why watch over Keiji?"

Yuito was about to answer, but much to his surprise Jeanie cut him off: "He was working for me quite a while ago and we were really good friends. Plus whoever did this to him might still be out there and look for more. I'll better be safe then sorry."

"So, getting free food and drinks watching a good friend of mine sleep while also making a goddess like you happy," Daichi summarized what Jeanie asked of him, "is this really supposed to be a job?"

"Yes, because if anything happens to him, you'll see that the goddess has a lot of devil inside of her."

"It's getting better and better every second."

"I'm not joking," Jeanie said, "but I like your enthusiasm."

The two of them were interrupted by another knock on the door, and without the courtesy for waiting Alessia immediately barged into the room: "Yuito! What happened, I've been locking all over the town for you!"

"Alessia?" the boy replied confused, "how did you find me?"

"I gave most of the hospitals in the city a call and asked whether they have a patient with your description. They didn't have any patients but half an hour ago someone called me that you actually came as an escort for another patient and so I came as fast as I…," she explained, but stopped dead when she realized who was lying on the bad there, "is that Keiji?"

"Yes," Yuito replied, not wanting to worry her more than she already was, "he's got very severe burns. We don't know how, or from whom, but the doctors said he was gonna be alright."

"Oh my god," she walked over to him, teary-eyed, "who would do something like that?"

"Possibly the same one who assaulted Yuito in his apartment," Jeanie replied, "I don't believe we've met. You should take better care of your top duelists."

"Oh my god," Alessia said yet again when she realized who was talking to her, "It's such an honor to meet you like, god, what is _happening_ here?"

"I picked your client off of the streets," Jeanie tried yet another different story, "and we found his friend here, rushing them to the hospital as fast as we could. He told me he was attacked in his apartment by a shape-shifting woman with a katana, so I had to help them."

"That sounds like you're gonna send him to a closed institute," Alessia said, "Yuito did you talk to _Jeanie_ about this magic thing you've been telling me?"

"Would there be any plausible explanation for both the assassination on Yuito and Keijis scars that isn't magic?" Jeanie replied, "get off your high horse woman and try to be a believer for once."

"You were _assassinated_?" Alessia turned to Yuito again. This must have been a lot to understand for her. Hell, it was a lot to understand for Yuito.

"Yes, by a girl named Ava. I met her a while back when I claimed my Crosspoint. But back then she wasn't that violent."

"Okay," Alessia said, "this is enough, I'm gonna call the cops on her ass."

She picked up her phone, but Yuito tried to stop her: "If you're telling them what happened, they're gonna send you to a closed institute."

"That might even happen," Alessia contemplated before putting her phone back down, "so what do you intend on doing? Nothing?"

Yuito noticed that Jeanie was also firmly looking at him. He never gave her an answer on whether he wanted to take part in the convergence or hide until it was over. A part of him was still excited but seeing what carnage the Crosspoints caused – if this was done to Keiji by the Crosspoints – maybe the wisest thing would be not to pursue them.

"Exactly," Yuito said, "hide until this is over. If our suspicions are correct, I'm only in danger until the convergence is over, that being Sunday morning."

"In that case I'll take you in," Jeanie said, "I have a few safe houses around the city, and I can spare a bodyguard and maybe a driver if you wanna visit Keiji. I'll make sure you won't be bothered."

"And what am I gonna tell to Mr. Sonjun?" Alessia asked, "Yuito I'd prefer if you'd take refuge in one of the agencies other apartments. We can easily afford a bodyguard for you to, plus you'd be available for training and PR."

"Yeah, great idea," Jeanie replied sarcastically, "it's not like that crazy chick already found one of your apartments already. Yet she has no idea I exist. I mean, she knows I exist, everyone does but, she doesn't know Yuitos staying with me."

"You barely know this woman," Alessia said to Yuito, "trust me, staying with the agency is a lot safer."

"I'm sorry Alessia," Yuito said, "but Jeanie has a point. Ava already found me once, I should stay in a place she doesn't expect me to. I need you to find an excuse for Mr. Sonjun, please. Just trust me, okay? I promise Keiji won't ever call you nicknames again."

"You know he will," Alessia laughed, "but what can I do? If the boss throws you out, I'll probably have to go right after. And I cannot force you into anything."

"Just a heads up," Jeanie said, "if worse comes to worst, I'll put in a good word for you at my agency. We're always looking for scouts also."

"Can't say it soothes me you're spending the week with someone who can steal you from our agency," Alessia said.

"There's no stealing, there's only good business," Jeanie replied, "but I think its settled."

"I wanna know the place you're taking him. I'll be discreet."

"Sounds like a deal."

* * *

They parted ways at the hospital; Alessia went to the agency to give Mr. Sonjun a report on what happened tonight, Daichi stayed behind with a still sleeping Keiji and Jeanie took Yuito to an old building on the outskirts of town. It had a locked basement like the one they met her in earlier this morning, just that this one resembled an apartment more than a throne room.

"I use this one if I want some downtime," Jeanie explained, "it's a metal door you can only open with the correct key and the basement is not in any plans of the house, so effectively it doesn't exist. You have full service here, and you can use your Duel Disk for talking, its signal is not traceable."

"I'm so thankful for this Jeanie," Yuito tried to find the proper words.

"Don't mention it," Jeanie replied, "I failed to keep my brother save, you can bet I'll do my utmost for you. He'd want me to."

"I'm still gonna mention how thankful I am," Yuito replied, "it's not like you can stop me."

"Wait for me to be gone then," Jeanie said, "so, here's the deal. There's gonna be a bodyguard out there all the time. If anything happens in here, just press this button and he'll come in guns blazing. Don't do it for fun though, he's not that well paid."

She handed him a key, with a small remote dangling on its key chain.

"This one opens the door from the inside, but not from the outside, keep that in mind. You can call my driver to take you to the hospital to see Keiji, but I'd appreciate if you didn't overdo it with the trips. He won't take you anywhere but the hospital though, I'm not shitting fuel."

"Not that I'd want to," Yuito tried to overstretch her hospitality.

"Oh well," she said, "I should be going, I need my beauty sleep. You should probably get some rest too. I feel like there's a lot of stuff in your head you need to sort out."

Yuito wanted to disagree, but he realized how tired he really was. He hadn't slept the entire day, and it was almost 6 AM now. He needed sleep, she was right with that.

It didn't take Yuito long to get comfy, although it felt strange not having Keiji around like usually. He'd sleep now and would later figure out where to go from here. And he'd call Hatsuko, she needed to know what happened to him. More likely than not that she was in danger too.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

Hatsuko spent the weekend waiting for the announcement that the newest rising star of the Combat Dueling scene has died as of reasons unknown. She didn't know whether she should anticipate that moment or fear it.

On the one hand, as Ava said, with Yuito gone the world would be safer as the convergence could not take place. On the other hand, Hatsuko would be a murderer. Not directly, but still a murderer. And she didn't know if she could live with that guilt.

She checked her Duel Disk on an hourly base if there were any updates of the blogs and news feeds. Especially the blogs, those people were vultures and as soon as the police picked something up they usually knew within the hour. On that account she also persistently ignored Saburos attempts to call her. By Sunday night he had racked up twenty-eight missed calls and he even showed up on her doorstep once. But as Hatsuko had told her mother she was sick and didn't wanna see anybody, she turned the boy away.

It was nice to see that he cared for her, after the night she claimed her Crosspoint, but, this wasn't something he could help her with.

Maybe there wasn't a death message. That thought also occurred to her. If Ava just made Yuito disappear, there would be no evidence. But eventually she figured out that she would've heard of that too. His manager, and especially Keiji, they would be worried sick if he disappeared.

Poor Keiji. Out of all of those she had done wrong with her actions the last days she pitied him the most. He was a decent fellow, with a great sense of humor and yet, she gave his best, his only, bestest friend a death sentence. He'd be broken, if only that.

It would be an understatement to say she was taking the situation lightly. She had barely eaten anything since her meetup with Ava and refused to leave her room. She didn't talk much to her mother and even less to her father. And she kept telling herself that the guilt would go away. Eventually. Maybe a while after something happened that she had to feel guilty for.

It had to happen any day now.

She hoped it wouldn't, but she also hoped it would. She didn't know what to hope for anymore.

So when Yuito called her Monday afternoon, she had not the faintest idea what to do. Her first notion was to ignore him like she did with Saburo, but she couldn't just bring herself to do so. She handed him to a killer, at least have a conversation again before he dies. It seemed like an act of common decency to her.

"Hi Yuito," she said, failing to conceal her shaky voice.

"Hatsuko?" she heard his voice through the speakers, sounding like he just woke up, "are you alright? You sound strange."

"I've caught a small cold," she lied, "but I'm mostly fine."

"That's bad to hear, but get well again soon," he said, "but why I'm calling, I'm calling to warn you."

"Warn me?" Hatsuko repeated in disbelief. Was he threatening her? Did he find out?

"Hatsuko, I've been attacked this weekend. By Ava, that woman in black. I barely made it out alive, and I'm scared she's coming for you next."

The girl didn't know whether to cry or laugh, or both. The universe was clearly messing with her at this point. The boy she ratted out to be killed not only survived the attempt on his life, but first thing after that he went to warn the girl that set all this in motion, because he was worried about her well-being.

As she did not respond, Yuito continued: "Hatsuko I'm fine. Someone took me in and will keep me safe until the convergence is over. I promised not to tell anyone where I am so you must believe me I'm safe. But you are not. This woman, Ava, she's probably a shapeshifter."

"A shapeshifter?"

"Yes. I heard a knock on the door and saw a delivery girl in front of it but when I opened it, the girl was gone and Ava was there."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But the Crosspoints all have some sort of power, I learned that this weekend. My purple one makes me super lucky or something, blue basically lets you teleport and yellow makes you super smart. I don't know the others all in depth, but orange makes you creative, green makes you strong and your red one should make you stealthy. And if Ava is somehow connected to the Crosspoints then that means that she might have powers like that too."

"That explanation is as good as any other."

"You don't believe me?"

"Yuito, in this story I'm inclined to believe everything. So yeah. What you say is most likely true, or at least has some truth to it. But what do you want me to do with it? Start growing suspicious of everyone?" Hatsuko let the frustration that was building up inside her these last days finally break loose, "Because I already am. I am suspicious of Saburo because he's so caring lately after ignoring me for the longest time. I am suspicious of my father because he taught me about this legend. And I am more than suspicious of you."

"What do you mean?" Hatsuko could hear Yuitos disbelief through the speakers but she didn't care.

"You show up on the Combat Dueling scene mere days before this entire carnage starts. You meet a guy carrying a Crosspoint even before that, not knowing what it was. Then you conveniently get paired up with me on your first ever official match. I tell you about the Crosspoints and we do actually find one when I originally thought this was just going to be an elaborate picnic trip."

"Hatsuko..." Yuito started, but she quickly cut him off.

"Let me finish, for fucks sake," she snapped at him. She was just so angry. Not particularly at him. At everything. That she had to be in this position. Making decisions about life and death. And maybe also at him, just a little bit, for being such a fundamentally better person than her while in a worse situation.

"Then you claim the Crosspoint before even winning your Contest of Champions and I learn you have the Elder Blood. That you're the last person alive with the Elder Blood and necessary for the convergence to take place. I then win my Crosspoint against that one guy who gave you your Duel Disk and conveniently sets you on the path you take to meeting me and learning about the Crosspoints. Then you face off against Ever White, who then mysteriously disappears. You survive Ava attacking you in your apartment and come calling me telling me that Crosspoints give people superpowers when I never read anything about that, a fact I've never heard of before despite studying the Crosspoints for months now. Like, how would you even know? And then you have the audacity to question why I am suspicious of you? After such a load of coincidences?"

"How did you know I was attacked in my apartment?"

"What?" Hatsuko asked, not even sure if she had actually said that.

"I said I was attacked by Ava, but now where. How do you know?" She could hear how angry he sounded, and that that was not a question. He knew.

"I tipped her off," she answered him nonetheless, "gave her your address. Something terrible will happen if the convergence takes place. And I cannot let that happen. Not for you, not for anybody."

Seeing that Yuito had hung up on her, she tossed her Duel Disk aside and herself on the bed, screaming her anger, frustration and sorrow into her pillow until her throat was hoarse and she started to cry.

* * *

It took her a whole day to get out of her mojo, but she eventually managed to set foot on the street again. She didn't kill anybody yet. Yuito is staying away from the convergence as he claimed and probably also from her. Both being good things. Yuito was probably gonna be the prime target of Evas fraction as she needed him more than the red Crosspoint. And Ava was no threat to her, so she could shapeshift wherever and into whomever she wanted.

Thinking over it, things went just as Hatsuko wanted, without bloodshed even.

And so she did the most reasonable thing that came to her mind: Spread more Crosspoints around. She knew the last remaining points – if there were any – were eager to be claimed and wouldn't be to picky. So she took her time to pinpoint more locations and was going to play Ava for a pit. As in, she would put people into Contests of Champions.

The more outspread the points were the better. As long as she still had hers, time was in her favor.

For her first move in this strategy, she had called Saburo after such long days of silence.

Of course he was worried sick about her and while she also did not fully trust him anymore, she scheduled a meetup for the two of them, at the points location. If she showed up late, maybe the Contest of Champions was going to be taken place and she could just watch from afar. She wouldn't even upset anybody. Saburo wanted his shot on a Crosspoint too, he said that himself.

If everything went perfectly smooth however, he would lose. Not that she didn't want him to have a powerful card and whatnot, but as a friend of hers and Yuitos he could be easily traced by either side. A complete stranger, that would be a different thing however. And as she knew, Saburo probably wouldn't be able to defeat someone who's deck he didn't know beforehand.

So she was hitting to birds with one stone there. And even if she misjudged Saburo, he couldn't blame her for his loss.

She was, however, just two blocks away from her house when her heart nearly stopped.

There, only a few meters in front of her. Officer Rokurou Cole. The police officer that Yuito won his Crosspoint against. Talking to a taxi driver. While holding a piece of paper in his hand. Talking to a taxi driver, who glanced in her direction and immediately pointed his finger.

As the officers head darted in her direction, she could see that the paper had a pretty accurate drawing of herself on it, with the clothes she wore the evening she met him.

Looking into his face, he had a rough time. His uniform was less tidy then she remembered it, his hair was all messy and he had massive rings under his eyes.

And he didn't seem happy to see her.

Hatsuko immediately turned on her heel and dashed into the nearest alleyway, wanting to get out of his sights quickly.

But that alleyway was littered with people sitting on the floor, probably living there, so all she did was stumble over legs and stomachs until she made the next corner. This proved to be bad however, as she saw that her run had caused all those people to get up, making it an ease for Officer Cole to shove them out of his way and slowly catch up to her.

She took a few more laps though different alleys, trying to lose the officer, but he was hot on her tail and faster than she was. Eventually she just hoped to evade him long enough to get back on a crowded street, but even that was denied of her.

In a brief moment she took to look back at her pursuer, she failed to notice a garbage can in front of her and tripped over it with full running speed.

As she tried to get back up a horrible sting went through her ankle. And she stumbled and fell again, only being able to pull herself up at another garbage can. She assumed she at least sprained her ankle, but this was no time to check her first aid skills.

Seeing the officer almost catching up on her, she did her best to limp away from him.

But to no avail.

He quickly grabbed her by her shirt and pinned her against the wall, seemingly unbothered by her struggling.

"This is the point where I'd tell you you're arrested," he said calmly, being only a little tired out by this chase, as opposed to Hatsuko who was completely out of her breath.

"This is police brutality!" she yelled at him, thinking that intimidation might make him loosen his grip on her, "I'm reporting this to your superior!"

"You mean the superior who expelled me?"

"You can't be expelled, you couldn't arrest you if you did."

"I don't arrest you," he replied, "But let me tell you how this all went down first. Apparently, if the report you file in on how you lost your gun contains the word 'magic' you are deemed unfit for duty and are expelled on the grounds of being a fucking nutjob."

As he spoke his grip on her tightened, so she tried to calm him: "I'm sure this will all work out."

"If my fucking superior calls me a fucking nutjob in front of the entire station then nothing will work out," he snarled at her, "you little twat and your friend got me fired from my job."

"I'll have you know," Hatsuko replied, tears filling her eyes, "I… I carry a taser and I'm not afraid to use it."

The man holding her in place just grinned and let go of one of her hands: "Taser me then."

She used her shaky hands to quickly pull the device from her pocket, but Cole just slapped it out of her hand and crushed the plastic under his heel, before taking hold of her again: "Now, that's that. I'll tell you what will go down. You are going to come to the police station with me and tell them that what I said is real. And you're gonna show them that magic that I have seen."

"Please," Hatsuko whimpered, close to tears, "I just wanted a fun night out with a friend, I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Oh I'm sure your apologies suddenly fix everything."

"What else can I do?"

"What I just told you. Come to the station with me and tell them."

"If I said that they'd think I'm insane, they'd think you're insane, they'd put us both away."

"Not if you can convince them that it was real."

"It won't work, I already know that. If they didn't believe you why should they believe me? They don't know me, I could just be some random girl you picked up anywhere."

"Well," the man said, "we'll never know unless we try it."

"Please," Hatsuko cried, struggling in Coles grasp, "just let me go!"

Much to her surprise, he actually let go of her as he stared blankly: "What did you do? Where did you go?"

Not sure of what he meant, Hatsuko used the moment to ram her knee into his crotch and stumble away from him. It wasn't until she looked down at her legs until she saw, causing her to trip and fall again.

Her legs weren't there. Or rather, they were there, but she couldn't see them. Neither her hands. Or anything of her.

She was invisible.

' _The red Crosspoint makes you stealthy,'_ she repeated Yuitos earlier words in her head. Now this made sense. She had no idea how she triggered it, but this was the perfect moment.

"Witch!" she heard Cole yell behind her as she was getting back up, "I'm gonna find you! And then you'll do this to convince my superior that I'm not insane!"

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She wasn't too far from the place she invited Saburo to. And this man was clearly at odds with everybody at the moment. She wasn't sure if Saburo could stop his rage. He knew some details about his deck, or at least what she had told him, so maybe he could. Not like Hatsuko had many other options.

In the meantime, Cole adjusted his strategy of finding Hatsuko to staying completely silent and trying to hear her breathing or her footsteps.

She was tempted to take her shoes of and just run for it but… they'd probably become visible again so he'd see where she was by the time she had the first one off and until the second he'd probably be back onto her already.

So she just carefully took steps backwards before rounding the nearest corner and 'accidentally' knocking over a garbage can, alerting the man to her position.

Giving chase, he rounded the corner before returning to silent patrolling the area so Hatsuko made more careful steps backwards before faking a pain groan and again making him catch up to her. She repeated this a few times until they were close to her meetup spot with Saburo. Now she only had to hope he wasn't running late.

She rounded the last corner, sprinting as fast as she could with her ankle, when she saw Saburo standing right there.

"Saburo!" she yelled when he didn't pay attention to her.

Bewildered, he looked around the scene, before muttering: "Hatsuko?"

She bumped into him, causing him to scream and stumble back: "What the fuck?!"

At this moment Hatsuko realized he couldn't see her and she didn't know how do toggle the invisibility. Maybe she just needed to concentrate hard enough? She just thought about being visible again and apparently it was as easy as that, as Saburo crawled back on his fours when she appeared right in front of him.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked bewildered.

"I'll tell you later," she replied, "I need help."

Right on cue, Officer Cole rounded the corner, sprinting at the both of them: "There you are, little witch. Now I got you."

Quickly realizing what was going on, Saburo got back onto his feet.

"Stay away from her you lunatic," he said, taking a stand between Hatsuko and the man.

Right as Cole got into range, the ground beneath the two flared up with green light as a forcefield formed around them, cutting Hatsuko off from the two of them.

Realizing what this was, Cole screamed in ecstasy: "Yes! This time I'll win! And then they have to believe me! Everyone will have to believe me!"

"I take it you're the guy that lost to Yuito," Saburo calmly said, also realizing that he was now too forced to partake in a Contest of Champions against the Officer, "but I'm not gonna cut you some slack because you already did this once. Nobody frightens Hatsuko and gets away with it."

Without further ado, both of them booted up their Duel Disks to begin the fight for the green Crosspoint.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

Cole: 4000 LP

Saburo: 4000 LP

"You cannot protect the little witch," Cole snapped at Saburo, "I'll take this Crosspoint and then I'll take hers as well."

"Call her witch one more time," he retorted, "and we'll skip the duel and go straight to me knocking your fucking teeth out with my fists."

Hatsuko just watched the two of them bicker from the sidelines, unsure if she should just run away. The logical part of her brain told her yes, since she was almost sure Saburo would lose, but somehow she also wanted to stay and see how it turned out in the end. If anything bad happened, she could just turn invisible again and make a stylish getaway afterwards.

"I'll take the first turn!" Saburo said, "and I start by discarding two cards to Special Summon Neoncraft Over Unit." A large white egg-shaped thing descended from the sky in front of Saburo. After it had settled, it started to unfold, revealing metal arms and legs, as well as a head with a glowing eye on it, radiating in several different colors. When its body was fully revealed, flame-like wings emerged from its back, radiating in colors just like the eye.

Neoncraft Over Unit: LIGHT / Machine / Effect / Level 7 / 2200 ATK / 2000 DEF

"Over Unit can be Special Summoned by discarding two other Neoncraft cards. And fortunately, it will gain 100 ATK for each of those in my Graveyard," he continued.

Neoncraft Over Unit: 2200 ATK → 2400 ATK

"I think I'll just Set one more card and then end my turn right here, though."

"Don't get cocky," Cole said as he drew his card, "I start by activating my Spell Card Extensive Surplus. It discards a random card from your hand, but lets you add any number of cards with the same name from your deck to their hand that have the same card type."

The randomizer picked a card from Saburos hand, which was revealed to be the Spell Card 'Neoncraft Supervision' which he promptly sent to the GY, replacing it with three copies of the card 'Hexion Occult'.

Neoncraft Over Unit: 2400 ATK → 2500 ATK

"I'm not sure if you're aware what you're doing here," Saburo said, "but if you want to continue to power up my monster then by all means go for it."

"Oh I only just started," the police officer continued, "from my hand I activate the effect of my Tuning Fork Fairy. I guess a card name and for each card with that name in your hand, I get to Special Summon a Tuning Fork Fairy from my hand or Deck. And I think guessing Hexion Occult will do just fine to give me three Summons."

Obviously he was correct, and three small angel-like beings appeared on his field, each clutching to a small tuning fork.

Tuning Fork Fairy: WIND / Fairy / Effect / Tuner / Level 3 / 500 ATK / 1500 DEF (3x)

"So now you have three Tuners. I have a feeling where this is going."

"Do you?" Cole asked, before he continued, "I overlay two of my three Fairys to construct the Overlay Network!"

Saburo watched on dumbfounded as a galaxy-like portal opened up on the ground beneath them and two of the little creatures turned to green orbs before flying into the portal.

"Xyz Summon, Rank 3! Devious Adagio!" The portal combusted and, after the light subsided, revealed a small childlike being wearing a suit standing on the field. It had black skin and two small horns from its head, wielding a violin bow like a sword.

Devious Adagio: WIND / Fiend / Xyz / Effect / Rank 3 / 1300 ATK / 1200 DEF / 2 materials

"That's a new use for a bunch of Tuners," Saburo said, "still, that's not really that impressive, to be honest."

"We'll just start this slowly. Devious Adagio works in similar veins to the Trap Card Mind Crush. I get to guess a card name and when that card is in your hand you'll have to discard them all, otherwise I'll discard one and my Adagio loses one of its materials. So what do think, should I play the game."

"Just guess Hexion Occult already. I knew you had a way to snipe it out of my hand either way."

"When it comes to that, you're smarter than the last one I played against," he said, "I guess you have Hexion Occult in your hand."

Without further ado, Saburo took the three cards out of his hand and slotted them into his Graveyard.

"Now, to get rid of your monster. I Normal Summon my trusted Chime Maiden." The monster that materialized on Coles field was a small fairy with tiny wings and a lime green, flowing dress, clinging to a large silver bell.

Chime Maiden: WIND / Fairy-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1000 DEF

"It won't stay for too long, however," he continued, "I tune my Chime Maiden with my Tuning Fork Fairy. Synchro Summon! Let your sound cast fear into the hearts of the non-believers! Chime, Lady Prayer Bell!" Coles new monster was a large bell, with a female torso sitting on top of it, stylized to resemble a bride with bellowing dress and a veil shrouding its face. It sounded a both beautiful and unsettling chime.

Lady Prayer Bell: WIND / Fairy / Synchro / Effect / Level 7 / 2300 ATK / 2000 DEF

"Also, firstly Chime Maiden allows me to add another copy of herself to my hand," the man went on, "secondly, when my Tuning Fairy is used as a Synchro Material, the Summoned monster gains 500 ATK." A ghastly image of the small fairy appeared floating around the large monster, apparently fine-tuning its sound.

Lady Prayer Bell: 2300 ATK → 2800 ATK

"See? It is now stronger than your Machine thing. And this is where I'll attack you," he said, "Lady Prayer Bell! Use your Music of Demise to destroy Neoncraft Over Unit!" The monster swung its bell, sending shockwaves all across the field.

"I activate the effect of the Neoncraft Spectral Base in my Graveyard, which I discarded to Summon Over Unit. When an attack is declared involving an Over Unit, I can banish Spectral Base to Summon a different Neoncraft monster from my deck and have it take the hit instead. And I choose my Neoncraft Front Unit!" A cube appeared in front of Saburos Over Unit, before unfolding into several panels that formed like a shield in front of the monster.

Neoncraft Front Unit: LIGHT / Machine / Effect / Level 3 / 1000 ATK / 1800 DEF

Neoncraft Over Unit: 2500 ATK → 2400 ATK

The soundwaves continued however, tearing the new monster to shreds seconds after it had appeared on the field.

Neoncraft Over Unit: 2400 ATK → 2500 ATK

"A deck chock full of Graveyard effects, as it appears. That's unfortunate," Cole mused, "but not impossible."

"Why do you think I'd choose this deck against you if it wasn't at least unfortunate?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"I knew you ran a hand destruction deck, Hatsuko mentioned something like that once. So when I saw that you're my enemy, I just had to use my LIGHT deck against you."

"You filthy lowlife," Cole cursed, but Saburo just smirked at him.

"Careful who're you calling a lowlife after walking straight into my Trap," he said, "I activate Hexion Fusion! After one of my monsters is destroyed by battle, I can use Hexion Fusion to use monsters from my Deck as materials for the Summon of a Hexion Fusion Monster!"

He took three cards out of his deck and sent them to his Graveyard. "I use my three Neoncraft Bottom Unit as Fusion Materials!"

Neoncraft Over Unit: 2500 ATK → 2800 ATK

Saburos Trap Card turned into a large, purple whirlpool, which started to glow with intense light, as he started to chant: "Fusion Summon! Shine your light straight into my enemies eyes, and kill them with your unspeakable beauty! Level 8, Hexion Aurora!"

After the light subsided, a strange monster had appeared in its stead. It looked like a female figure tied up against a vertical metal beam, its head covered by a golden bag. The beam had eight large angel wings coming from it, shining in all colors of the rainbow, but the monster itself was clearly in agony.

Hexion Aurora: LIGHT / Fairy / Fusion / Effect / Level 8 / 2500 ATK / 3000 DEF

"Are you done for now?" Cole asked less than impressed.

"Not quite yet. When my Front Unit is sent to my Graveyard while I control an Over Unit monster, I can destroy any monster you control, just like your Lady Prayer Bell." The remains of Saburos square monster hadn't left the field fully yet, as its now turned into shrapnel that launched itself straight to the Synchro Monster, impaling and destroying it.

"I Set one more card," Cole continued unfazed, "and end my turn."

"And this was your last turn altogether," Saburo mocked him, before drawing his card. "I use the effect of my Hexion Occult from my grave. While I have a Hexion monster on the field, I can shuffle it back into the deck to draw one card. And since I have three of those, I'll just do it thrice."

After having refreshed his hand with a total of three more draws, he picked yet another card from his Graveyard to use: "Using my Neoncraft Supervision, I can show you my hand and discard all Neoncraft cards that are there to add it back to my hand."

Revealing that there were actually three Neoncraft cards among his hand, he switched them for the Spell in his Graveyard.

Neoncraft Over Unit: 2800 ATK → 3000 ATK

"Next I immediately activate my Neoncraft Supervision. You see, this handy little thing allows me to add an Over Unit monster from my Deck to my hand. Like this one, Neoncraft Over Unit EX." He slipped the card from his deck into his hand, "but I doubt I will need this one against you."

Neoncraft Over Unit: 3000 ATK → 3100 ATK

"I activate the effects of my three Neoncraft Bottom Units in my Grave. I can banish them to raise the ATK of my Over Unit by 800 for each. This boost only applies until the End Phase, but what more do I need?" Several metal plates started orbiting around Saburos monster, fitting it with an additional layer of armor as its wings flared in intensity.

Neoncraft Over Unit: 3100 ATK → 5200 ATK

"This looks almost like a one-shot there. All I need to do is switch Aurora into Attack Mode to get the certain kill." The bound monster let out a groan of pain, but nonetheless got ready to attack.

"Neoncraft Over Unit, blow Devious Adagio to pieces! Neon Cannon Strike!" The monsters arms morphed together, forming a large gun to fire a rainbow-hued energy beam at the small monster, which was totally annihilated by the strike.

Cole: 4000 LP → 100 ATK

"And this is where it ends for you," Saburo cockily said, only to get a retort by Cole.

"This is where it ends for you," he quoted him before his only Set card flipped up, "I activate my Trap Card Swan Song!"

A beautiful sing-song started to fill the air, but all it did to Saburo was give him chills.

"Swan Song activates when a Xyz Monster is destroyed and a Synchro Monster is already in my Graveyard. And revives that fallen Synchro Monster with its effects negated, while also allowing me to gain Life Points equal to its ATK." The giant bell once again appeared on Coles field, adding its own melody to the sing song.

Lady Prayer Bell: WIND / Fairy / Synchro / Effect / Level 7 / 2300 ATK / 2000 DEF

Cole: 100 LP → 2400 LP

"But this is not all it does, so watch out. Afterwards, Swan Song checks my Extra Deck if there are further monsters with the same name as the one I just Summoned, and then also Summons them to my field with their effects negated, and inflicts Damage to you equal to half their combined ATK."

Two more giant bells appeared behind Cole, the sound growing in intensity so much that Saburo had to shield his ears, as it hurt.

Lady Prayer Bell: WIND / Fairy / Synchro / Effect / Level 7 / 2300 ATK / 2000 DEF (2x)

Saburo: 4000 LP → 1700 LP

"What are you up to doing now?" Cole exclaimed, suddenly having the upper hand both in monsters and in Life Points.

"That's one hell of a Trap Card," the boy opposing him admitted, "but I still got my Aurora up my sleeves. In case I take Damage, she gains ATK equal to half that damage I took."

Hexion Aurora: 2500 ATK → 3650 ATK

"I'll just take out your bells one by one! Aurora, get the first one!" The monster let out a tormented screech, as multi-colored feathers from its wings darted towards one of the constructs and impaled it.

Cole: 2400 LP → 1150 LP

"Too bad, monsters that were Summoned through Swan Song cannot be destroyed by battle during the turn they were Summoned. So all your attack did was some slight damage."

"Too bad for you," Saburo yelled over the commotion that the other mans card effects were causing: "when Aurora battles any monster, that monster doesn't go to the Grave, but is rather stacked back on top of your deck right after damage calculation. So there goes that."

Hexion Aurora screeched with such an earsplitting noise it stopped the music on Coles field and blew one of his bells away from it.

"I'm just gonna end my turn here," Saburo said, taking a deep breath, as the effects of his Neoncraft Bottom Units expired.

Neoncraft Over Unit: 5200 ATK → 2800 ATK

Cole drew, but barely paid attention to the card he just drew: "I overlay my three Level 7 Lady Prayer Bells!" A galaxy-shaped portal opened once more, only for the two large bells to turn into green energy and spiral into it. "Xyz Summon, Rank 7! Play the music of the night, for nothing will stand in the way of your duty! Arise, Lord Reaping Tune!"

When the portal combusted, it revealed a similar combination of bell and human that Lady Prayer bell had been, although this time, it was a male torso affixed to the bell. This was where the comparison stopped however, as the entire construct was pitch black, and shrouded by tattered black veils that wrapped around its entire body. It sported two long arms, in which it clutched a scythe.

Lord Reaping Tune: WIND / Fiend-Type / Xyz / Effect / Rank 7 / 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / 3 materials

"My lovely Lord Reaping Tune is gonna cement my victory," Cole explained, "by its effect, it will gain 100 ATK for each card in your Graveyard, as long as it has Xyz Materials."

Lord Reaping Tune: 3000 ATK → 3500 ATK

"So, what's that gonna accomplish now?" Saburo asked, only to be rebuffed.

"I don't know, let's start with this: I activate Black and White Wave!" Cole declared as he slotted the card into his Duel Disk, "it allows me to banish one of your monsters and draw a card, while I control a Xyz Monster that has a Synchro Monster as a material!"

A monochromatic whirl engulfed Hexion Aurora, swallowing the monster whole.

"You see? This is what I'm accomplishing here. Lord Reaping Tune, destroy Over Unit with your Perish Song!" The monster swung its scythe generating an eerie noise, before it went on to strike down Over Unit.

"To bad I ain't letting that happen," Saburo intervened, "when my Over Unit is targeted for an attack or a card effect, I can tribute it to replace it with another Over Unit monster from my hand! Arise, Neoncraft Over Unit EX!" The machine morphed back into a sphere and spiraled into a Graveyard portal. Soon after, another sphere emerged, larger, and once again formed a humanoid monster. It once again had color-changing wings, but six of them, while also handling a spear.

Neoncraft Over Unit EX: LIGHT / Machine / Effect / Level 8 / 2500 ATK / 2500 DEF

Lord Reaping Tune: 3500 ATK → 3600 ATK

"And just so you know, Over Unit EX is a real upgrade over my previous model. For starters, it gains 200 ATK for each Neoncraft card in my Graveyard, which puts it decently in front of your Lord Reaping Tune."

Neoncraft Over Unit EX: 2500 ATK → 3700 ATK

"To bad its gonna stick at the starters," Cole retorted, "I activate the effect of Lord Reaping Tune. Once per turn, if a monster is Special Summoned from your hand, I can have that monster become an Overlay Unit on my monster."

The monster sounded its bell, once again producing an eerie sound that drew the machine monster closer and closer towards it, before it shattered into pieces and started to orbit the Xyz Monster as a third green orb.

Lord Reaping Tune: 3 materials → 4 materials

"I call a replay," Cole declared, towards a thunderstruck Saburo, "and attack you directly!"

The monster raised its scythe above its head, preparing to strike at Saburo.

"No, that's not possible," the boy muttered as he sank to his knees, "No, no, no."

Just before the monsters attack struck him, another thought occurred to him and he quickly turned around: "Hatsuko, run!"

Then the scythe struck, knocking Saburo backwards and sending him crashing into the forcefield.

Saburo: 1700 LP → 0 LP

The forcefield immediately started to wrap back, until it was just a small, green orb levitating right before Coles eyes.

"This is… incredible. Impossible. Now they have to believe me!" Cole sprouted, paying no further mind to his downed opponent and the so-called 'witch'.

Hatsuko recognized her chance and, as well as she could with her ankle, dragged Saburo behind a corner and out of Coles sight. So she watched from afar as the green orb disappeared and Cole was enveloped by a green aura for a few seconds.

"Yes!" he yelled, "they have to believe me now!"

Almost to prove a point, he grabbed hold of a nearby dumpster and flipped it around using only his bare hands.

' _Well, green makes you stronger.'_ Hatsuko mused as she watched on. She only hoped that he wouldn't come after them now the he factually had what he wanted – a proof that magic exists.

He eventually took off, much to her relief, so she just sat down next to Saburo who grunted in pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked, but all she got in return was a slight nod.

"That was really sweet, you know," Hatsuko continued, "'Nobody scares Hatsuko and gets away with it', you said. That's great."

"You're welcome," he replied, "but I still failed to claim that Crosspoint. And I was so close too!"

"Oh, you're well enough to complain, I see."

"Oh, come on."

"It's okay, really," Hatsuko tried to comfort him, "you know, the reason why I wanted to you find this Crosspoint is because I intend to spread them around, so those who want the convergence to happen cannot collect them all. It's probably better off with a stranger than with a friend of mine."

"I think I'm lacking some critical information here. Mind telling me the whole story?"

Hatsuko took a deep breath before she answered. She kinda didn't want to tell him the whole story since she still did not know if she could trust him but… he without hesitation stepped in front of her to protect her from Cole. So maybe she could trust him after all. And she put him into grave danger today.

"You see… After I found my red Crosspoint, I met up with Ava, that woman Yuito and me met when Yuito won his Crosspoint. And she told me… quite a lot of things. That the Crosspoints are gonna cause evil if the Convergence takes place and somebody wishes to them. And that one needs someone with the elder blood to make that happen. And… well. That Yuito has that elder blood, and is probably the last one to have it."

"Interesting coincidence," Saburo mused, when she made a little pause, "what happened to the rest."

"She was very vague," she recounted, "but I presume she killed them. Just like she intends to kill Yuito."

"What?" the boy jumped, "we need to warn him! She can't just kill him!"

"I gave her his address," Hatsuko confessed teary-eyed, after seeing Saburos reaction, "and I don't even know if I regret it or not. I mean, I know that I'm talking about murder here but, if what Ava says is true and the Convergence will only bring destruction, than isn't that a small cost to pay? To be a murderer?"

Saburo took a few seconds of consideration before he replied: "Is that why you weren't talking to anybody the last few days? Because of a moral dilemma?"

"Pretty much," she replied, "and I came to the conclusion that I don't want to risk anything. The convergence cannot take place. Period. And that I must do everything in my power to prevent that."

"You're right."

"I know, it's hard to understand, but..." Hatsuko wanted to start defending herself, before realizing what Saburo had said, "what? Did you just agree with me?"

"Just look at the Officer," he replied, "the Crosspoints drove him crazy, and he didn't even have one before today. Everything that happened since these things came into our life's only made them worse. If these things have any good intend, you can smear butter on me and call me toast."

Hatsuko couldn't help herself but chuckle at his last comparison.

"And there she laughs again," he noted, "how long since you last did that?"

"Quite a while, really."

"So, what are we gonna do next?"

"What do you mean?"

"According to what you said, the convergence is this weekend. I doubt any more Crosspoints are still unclaimed. So we need to decide on a plan of action."

"No," Hatsuko said, "what do you mean by 'we'?"

"I mean, with your actions you pretty effectively dragged me into all this, and obviously I'm gonna be on the side of you and that Ava woman. Do you have any ways to contact her?"

Thinking back to the black crystal, Hatsuko replied: "Yes, I think so. But what do you want from her?"

"The way I see it, she now has two people on her side. But I for one want the entire story. Who she is, where she comes from and what we're up against. Or did she tell you that?"

"Only that we're up against her sister and her 'soldiers'. But nothing aside from that."

"Good," Saburo said, "then we'll have plenty to talk about."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Tuning Fork Fairy / WIND / Fairy / Effect / Tuner / Level 3 / 500 ATK / 1500 DEF  
You can reveal this card in your hand and declare a card name: Look at your opponents hand; If they have the declared card in their hand, Special Summon this card, then, you can Special Summon 1 "Tuning Fork Fairy" from your Deck for each card with that name in your opponents hand -1, if not, discard this card. A Synchro Monster that uses this card as Synchro Material gains 500 ATK. You can only use each effect of "Tuning Fork Fairy" once per turn.

Chime Maiden / WIND / Fairy-Type / Effect / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1000 DEF  
Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Chime Maiden" from your deck to your hand.

Neoncraft Spectral Base / LIGHT / Machine / Effect / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF  
You can tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Neoncraft Over Unit" from your Deck. If an attack is declared involving a "Neoncraft Over Unit" monster you control and this card is in your GY: You can banish this card; Special Summon 1 "Neoncraft" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, except an "Neoncraft Over Unit" monster and if you do, it becomes the new attack target. You can only use each effect of "Neoncraft Spectral Base" once per turn.

Neoncraft Front Unit / LIGHT / Machine / Effect / Level 3 / 1000 ATK / 1800 DEF  
If this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 "Neoncraft" card from your Deck to the GY. If this card is sent from the field to the GY while you control a face-up "Neoncraft Over Unit" monster: You can target 1 card on the field; Destroy it.

Neoncraft Over Unit / LIGHT / Machine / Effect / Level 7 / 2200 ATK / 2000 DEF  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 2 "Neoncraft" cards. Gains 100 ATK for each "Neoncraft" card in your GY. If this card is targeted for an attack or card effect: You can tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Neoncraft Over Unit" monster from your hand or GY, except "Neoncraft Over Unit". You can only use this effect of "Neoncraft Over Unit" once per turn.

Devious Adagio / WIND / Fiend / Xyz / Effect / Rank 3 / 1300 ATK / 1200 DEF  
2 Level 3 monsters  
You can declare a card name: Look at your opponents hand; If a card(s) is in your opponents hand, discard them, if not, discard 1 card and detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and if you do, this card gains 800 ATK. You can only use this effect of "Devious Adagio" once per turn.

Lord Reaping Tune / WIND / Fiend-Type / Xyz / Effect / Rank 7 / 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF  
2+ Level 7 Synchro monsters  
While this card has Xyz Materials, it gains 100 ATK for each card in your opponents GY. Once per turn (Quick Effect) if your opponent adds a card from their deck to their hand, except during the Draw Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Discard 1 random card from your opponents hand. If your opponent Special Summons a monster from the hand: You can attach that monster to this card as material. You can only use this effect of "Lord Reaping Tune" once per turn.

Lady Prayer Bell / WIND / Fairy-Type / Synchro / Effect / Level 7 / 2300 ATK / 2000 DEF  
1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner WIND monsters  
Once per turn, if your opponent adds a card to their hand, except during their Draw Phase: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. Once per turn, during your opponents Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can declare a card name; If that card is in your opponents hand, shuffle all copies of it into the deck, then they draw 1 card.

Hexion Aurora / LIGHT / Fairy / Fusion / Effect / Level 8 / 2500 ATK / 3000 DEF  
3 LIGHT Monsters  
Must first be Fusion Summoned with "Hexion Fusion". If you take Damage: This card gains ATK equal to half of the damage you took. If this card battles an opponents monster, after Damage Calculation: Place that monster on top of your opponents deck.

Extensive Surplus / Normal Spell Card  
Discard 1 random card from your opponents hand, then, your opponent adds any number of cards from their deck to their hand with the same card type (Monster, Spell, Trap) as the discarded card, but if they add more than 1 they must have the same name. You can only use 1 "Extensive Surplus" per turn.

Neoncraft Supervision / Normal Spell Card  
Add 1 "Neoncraft Over Unit" from your Deck to your hand. If you do control a face-up "Neoncraft Over Unit", you can add any "Neoncraft Over Unit" monster instead. If this card is in your GY: You can discard any number of "Neoncraft" cards (min. 1); Add this card from your GY to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Neoncraft Supervision" once per turn.

Hexion Occult / Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 "Hexion" Fusion Monster you control and 1 monster with a different Attribute in your GY: Return the first target to your Extra Deck and banish the second target; Special Summon 1 "Hexion" Fusion Monster with the same Attribute as the banished monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon with "Hexion Fusion".) If this card is in your GY while you control a face-up "Hexion" Fusion Monster: You can return this card to your Deck; Draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 effect of "Hexion Occult" per turn.

Swan Song / Normal Trap Card  
If an Xyz Monster you control is destroyed: You can target 1 Synchro Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, also, gain LP equal to its ATK. If you do: You can Special Summon any number of Synchro Monsters from your Extra Deck with the same name as the monster Special Summoned by this cards effect and if you do that, inflict Damage to your opponent equal to half their total ATK. Monsters Special Summoned by the effect of "Swan Song" have their effects negated, also, they cannot be destroyed by battle. You can only activate 1 "Swan Song" per turn.

Hexion Fusion / Normal Trap Card  
If a monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Hexion" Fusion Monster with the same Attribute as the destroyed monster by sending the materials from your Deck to the GY.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

"Why are we in a fast food joint again?" Saburo asked the two woman he was eating with.

"Because A," Hatsuko replied, resting her burger on the table, "nobody gives two fucks about the rest of the people eating here so its the least suspicious place you can go to, B, I was hungry."

"I'm growing used to meeting you in this place girl," Ava said, fingering uneasily in her fries, "but will you introduce me to your friend?"

"I'm Saburo," the friend in question replied, "and I'm gonna join your team."

"Team?" Ava asked, only for Hatsuko to answer.

"What he means is that we're pretty much stuck in this entire Crosspoint thing together anyway, so we might as well formally team up."

"I'm not looking to drag others into my conflict," Ava quickly rebuffed her.

"Well tough luck, you did," Saburo retorted, "not only did you almost turn Hatsuko into a murderer-by-proxy, you almost got her and me beaten up by a crazy ex-policeman."

"The boy with the Elder Blood escaping from me was unfortunate, but only a delay. I just hope my sister hasn't dug her claws into him yet."

"Might as well," Hatsuko replied, "he told me he's hiding in a safe spot, but that he cannot tell me where he is. Good chance that she's with Evas people now."

If this unnerved Ava, she at least didn't say it: "I'll be honest I was expecting this, after seeing how their first meeting turned out."

"They met already?" Saburo threw in.

"Yes, it was all over the television," Ava said, "didn't you see it?"

"I'm not sure if you're sarcastic or serious."

"They dueled each other, in front of huge crowd."

"Okay, okay," Hatsuko threw in, visibly confused, "Eva is Ever White?"

"Yes," Ava said bewildered, "I thought you realized that already."

"Okay here's the thing why we actually wanted to meet you, lady," Saburo said, a little dumbfounded, "because of things like that. We'd like you to fill us in on the blanks. The whole story, beginning, middle. end, no shortcuts."

"If you insist," Ava sighed, "I think you somehow deserve the whole story."

"Good," Hatsuko said, "am I supposed to get a new drink first?"

"I'll just start," Ava said, "it started a little more than 1000 years ago. Back when this gigantic, rousing city was nothing but a small village amidst meadows and forests. A few years before the Crosspoints awakened for the last time. When my sister and I weren't… on bad terms yet. We actually got along very well. As expected for girls back in that time. We'd play with dolls together, weave flowers into our hair and help our mother with the housework and when we got older, we watched the younger kids for them."

"So, what happened?" Saburo asked, "what made you hate each other?"

Hatsuko however just smirked at the question: "What makes all sisters fight among each other?"

Saburo just shrugged, so she filled him in: "A boy!"

Ava actually smiled at that and continued: "His name was Oru. He was strong and gentle and incredibly handsome. Every girl in our village would've loved to be his dearest and so we'd all court to his attention. He made terrible jokes but we'd all laugh about it, so he'd go on and think of even worse ones. We had to laugh about those too, no way out of that hole we dug ourselves there."

Hearing Ava laughed was actually rather unsettling for the both of them, as she sounded like two grindstones bumping together. Hatsuko hoped she sounded better as a child.

"It was then when I first discovered my sisters other side," Ava continued, her smile vanishing from her face, "most girls were trying to make themselves look favorable in front of Oru, but not Eva. She did her utmost to make the other girls look as shady and unlikable as possible. For example, when one of the girls brought some cake along for Oru, Eva used a quiet moment to lace it with something that made him sick for the entire next day. Back then, that was enough to for your family to pick out your burial site, just so you understand how severe that was."

"Sounds horrible."

"Oh, I liked it at first. She removed lots of competitors from the circle of girls. But eventually, she started going after me too. And because we were living together she had the perfect opportunities to do so. Claiming I was seeing other boys at night or getting all my clothes dirty, she had a plethora of ideas. I know how silly this must've sounded to you but I almost started hating her, for giving up our sisterhood for that boy."

"How exactly did she get from mischievous little sister to a threat big enough to warrant murder?" Saburo threw in.

"You wanted the entire story," Ava snapped back at him, "you're gonna get the entire story."

"I apologize for him," Hatsuko said, "carry on, please."

"Well, all my sisters mischief and tricks and in the end? Oru chose me over any other girl in the village. I was so happy, the happiest girl in the world. And on the day he asked my father for my hand, I could've sworn I saw Eva smile and share my happiness. I thought that, maybe after all this, it just took some time to get us back to what we were: friends."

She took a deep breath before she continued: "You wouldn't believe how wrong I was. But it took her long to act. Until the night before my wedding. I had everything, the dress, the food, a priest came from a nearby town to wed us. Everybody was anticipating the biggest celebration of the entire year. That was until we heard a scream from the villages barn. Inside we found Eva, crying and bloody all over. She said Oru tried to force himself onto her. And that she killed him."

While saying those last words she was quietly sobbing, leaving both Hatsuko and Saburo in a speechless stance.

"Your sister killed your fiancee?" Hatsuko asked breathless.

"Yes," Ava contined, "and, for a while, I was desperate enough to believe her. That she only did it out of self defense. I endured that fact that that made my betrothed a miserable lunatic. I ignored that the entire village called me crazy for wanting to marry such a man. I ignored that my mother wouldn't talk to me again after the incident. And I ignored that I lost the love of my life. Because I still believed that my sister was a good person at heart. That she wouldn't make something like that up."

"But she did, otherwise we wouldn't be here," Saburo threw in.

"As tactless as you are, you're right," Ava said, "but it took her a while to confess it to me. The Crosspoints had already awoken and we had learned that we were of the Elder Blood, that it was our duty to claim them with our sword fighting skills and make the convergence happen. It was shortly before that she told me. But that wasn't the worst thing. She was _smiling, laughing_ at me for believing her lie. She had lured Oru into that barn and tried to convince him one last time to run off with her and when he refused she murdered him in cold blood. And she told me that she'd win the wish and make Oru come back to her. To _her_. The psychotic bitch who killed him. Who took him away from me."

She shed a few tears before going on: "But this time I fought back. I won three Crosspoints myself, even though it earned me some scars. And I faced her, while the entire village was watching. We fought hard, mercilessly. She was good, had always been better than me. But that made her careless, and I was able to get her to the ground. But she was still my sister. I couldn't bring myself to do it. But that didn't faze her in the slightest as she used my moment of hesitation to stab me in the stomach. And I didn't have the strength to go on."

"Okay so," Hatsuko summarized it, "you lost the Contest of Champions at the last convergence. But if all Eva did was bring Oru back to her then… why are you here?"

"Because she didn't. When the force field wrapped back and would have granted her her wish, she had a change of heart. Because she realized that she didn't love Oru. She loved besting everybody else. And so she wished for 'all of your power'. All the powers of the Crosspoints."

"Sounds like a pretty good wish, to be honest," Saburo threw in, "why only wish for one thing when you can have the power to make all your wishes come true."

"Rather clever, yes," Ava agreed, "but sadly the Crosspoints do not work that way. They are neither good nor evil. They won't ever favor one of those side. They twist altruistic wishes into grotesque perversions and counterbalance any malevolent ones. So the Crosspoints didn't give her all the power. They gave her one half and me the other half. When I woke up following the convergence, my village was gone, reduced to rubble and not a single soul anywhere to be found. It took them two hundred years to raise it back to its former glory and further, because of all the bad omens accociated with the plays. It took them five hundred years to forget about the stories that had taken place half a millennium before their time. And I was there to witness it all. Either looking like myself or different."

"You became a shape shifter," Hatsuko noted.

"I became more than that," Ava said, "back when I got them, my powers were nearly limitless. In addition to what the Crosspoints had already bestowed upon me, I got many, many more. But the nearer the new convergence drew, the more dull they became, the more of them faded away. Now only a few powers are left and I know that by sunrise on Sunday my immortality will fade, and so will I."

"You sound pretty contend with that," Saburo said.

"Try living in this world for over a thousand years. I've grown tired of it one century in," Ava said, "and this is where our problem begins. I've grown tired of living among humans, but my sister has grown to despise them. And now she's planning another wish to the Crosspoints."

"How do you know that? And why didn't you already stop her?"

"It's hard to explain," Ava started, "at first I was looking for her. I was sure she survived but… we were like the same poles of a magnet, we repelled each other. But I could still feel her. Feel her being there. Feel how she felt. At first I felt confusion in her. Then anger. Then hatred. And eventually, determination. And I'm afraid of what she is going to do with that determination."

"Do you have any logical reason to be afraid?" Saburo asked, "because right now, that seems… vague."

"She despises humanity. She thought as soon as she had the power of the Crosspoint, she'd have the world at her feet. But apparently, her powers were as incomplete as mine and just as fading. First people feared her, fled from her. Then they lashed back at her. I don't know exactly what they did to her, I only know she was hurt badly and never recovered from it. She only wanted them to follow her, to adore her, to love her and they never did."

"So she wants to punish humanity for not hailing her as their goddess?"

"I'd think so, but its not that easy to accomplish," Ava said.

"I see," Hatsuko said, "you told us that Crosspoints don't allow altruistic or malevolent wishes, it'll counterbalance them. So the only way to wish for something bad would be to… wish for something good?"

"Like, you wished for the end of all hunger," Saburo mused, "and it would turn everyone obese?"

"You get the concept," Ava replied, "but I've had lots of years to think about what my sister would do. And I'm pretty convinced I figured out her exact wish."

"And what is it going to be?" Hatsuko asked, both excited and scared.

"A world without conflict," Ava replied.

"So by the rules you told us that would mean… A gray world? Devoid of emotions? No emotions, no conflict right?" Hatsuko mused.

"I'd be willing to go further. Conflict is in all living beings. Not emotions incite conflict, living incites conflict. If one wished to the Crosspoints for a world without conflict, humanity would cease to exist," Ava explained, "and that must never happen."

"I can see why you went as far as take your sword to anybody with the Elder Blood," Hatsuko said dumbfounded, "this is Armageddon levels we're talking about."

"If Armageddon will come within your lifetimes, it's this Saturday."

"Isn't it a little extreme to kill all of humanity just because they didn't accept her as her goddess?" Hatsuko asked.

"It certainly is. But look into your own heads. You've lived on this earth for about two percent of the time she has been, and you've already seen enough malevolence and evil on it to at least partially despise it. Imagine how she must feel."

"Try less pathos, lady," Saburo said, "this suddenly became ten times more threatening."

"At which point exactly did it beat the attempted murder?" Hatsuko mockingly asked the boy, "because it was pretty hardcore all along."

"You know what I mean," he snapped back.

"Well, now you know the entire story," Ava said, "any questions left?"

"Yes, two, actually," Hatsuko said, "Last time we met, you said your sister had soldiers. What did you mean with that?"

"My sister doesn't have the exact same powers I have," Ava replied, "while I can shape shift, she can project her mind into other peoples heads. Make them see the things she wants them to see. And she can use those powers to coax people into joining her cause. Either by their free will, or, by other means. There's not many that currently follow her, but they're determinant to follow her into the end of the world as we know it."

"Who?" Saburo asked.

"I don't know," Ava sighed, "I cannot get close enough to her yet to get an actual look on these people. And those I've seen from afar I don't know."

"Now for my second question," Hatsuko threw in, "do Ritual Monsters have any significance to you?"

"After I saw my sister using one, I wrapped my head around it a little," Ava admitted, "and I actually found it to make sense. Humanity didn't take my sister as their goddess, they made their own gods over the course of time instead. Money. Fame. Power."

"And Extra Deck monsters embody all of that," Hatsuko continued Avas line of thought, "Expensive, spectacular, powerful."

"Precisely," the woman continued, "so she uses Ritual Monsters as an antithesis to what robbed her of what she believes to be her destiny."

"So is it safe to go out and guess that the Ritual Monster users that have recently been appearing in our path are part of her group?" Hatsuko asked.

"Not necessarily," Ava answered, "but there is a certain chance to that."

"That about covers my questions," Hatsuko sighed. Not quite the answer she was hoping for, but it'd do. At least she knew who to distrust now.

"That brings us to the point of 'What the hell are we gonna do next?'" Saburo intervened, "apparently finding Yuito is out of the question, so we can probably only try and protect Hatsukos Crosspoint."

"Yes," Ava agreed, "it is important that you hide yourself away until after the Convergence. Without your Crosspoint their entire plan is void. Yet, that proves to be difficult, should they hold the blue Crosspoint."

"Oh, right," Hatsuko repeated what Yuito told her over the phone, "blue lets you teleport."

"Not teleport to be exact," Ava corrected her, "to move like light. But that amounts to the same basically."

"So, that Crosspoint can enter anywhere?" Saburo asked.

"Yes, it does. Once its holder knows where you are, there is no hiding," Ava confirmed.

"Except if I'm invisible," Hatsuko replied, "I can hide in plain sight from him."

"And we don't need to hide forever, we only need to delay him," Saburo added, "once the convergence is over, we have nothing more to fear."

"This sounds like you have a plan," Ava mused.

"As a matter of fact," Saburo said, "my parents have a penthouse apartment in one of the skyscrapers in the city center. Best security you can ask for, both human personal and technical… stuff. If he gets in there, he'll have at minimum five guards bearing down on him with me as a sixth. We wrestle the Duel Disk off of him so he can no longer teleport and we go to fucking town on him, giving Hatsuko enough time to cloak and run off."

"Sounds like a decent plan," Hatsuko said, "would your parents let me stay until the weekend?"

"Of course, my mom loves you. And if I tell her you're hiding from a creepy guy stalking you at home, she's gonna make you some soup and bunker down with us."

"Good. Now that that's settled," Ava replied, "I am going to confront my sister."

"What?" Hatsuko and Saburo both cried out in unison.

"The force that keeps us apart is getting weaker every day and by the time the convergence comes it should be weak enough to let me meet her in battle once more. I may not be able to defeat her," Ava admitted, "but I may be able to stall her. She has a very small time window for the convergence. If she misses it, it's gone, and so will both of us be."

"That sounds like a goodbye then," Hatsuko noted.

"Let's hope for your sake that we don't meet again," Ava replied, "because if we do, then our plan failed."

* * *

 _To animegamefanatic and anybody else who cares, since you asked about the ages of the characters. It's actually fun how you mention 15 or 18, since when I originally drafted the story the characters we're supposed to be around 15 or 16, but since I never stated that (thank you, past me), I was able to stealthily age them up as the story turned out more mature than I originally planned._

 _As for actual ages, Keijis and by extend Jeanies are the only ones I've actually settled on an exact number for, the rest being rather vague even in my head. Keiji is confirmed to be 18 and his sister is five years older, making her 23._

 _Yuito is around the same age as Keiji is, roughly._

 _Saburo and Hatsuko are slightly younger than those two, maybe by a year or two._

 _Alessia is a twenty-something, a little older than Jeanie._

 _Daichi is older than both of those girls, late twenties, while Tian looks like mid-twenties._

 _Ava and Eva are both over a thousand years old, but Ava looks like 50ish while Eva looks 20ish, if even that._

 _...that's as far as main characters go I believe. If you're interested in side characters:_

 _Carter: Early to mid-twenties_

 _Officer Cole: Late thirties_

 _Eivin: Somewhere in-between fourteen and sixteen._

 _Noro: Early thirties_

 _Mr. Sonjun: Fifty to sixty_


End file.
